Loyalty of Friendship
by Disco Inferno1
Summary: Second in 'Loyalty Series.' Samia has returned after a 2yr. hiatus and has to face the remaining members of the defunct nWo, Nash, HBK, HHH, while she feels she has to push RVD away to protect him. Batista figures prominently. COMPLETE
1. The Return of an Angel

**_The Loyalty of Friendship _**by Disco Inferno1

Summary: Sequel to _Where Loyalty Lies_. Samia Carlsen has returned after an almost two-year hiatus and has to face the remaining members of the defunct now (Nash, Michaels, Triple H). She already has a plan in mind for them but has not decided how Rob Van Dam fits into her return.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual warnings for WWE wrestling—mild swearing, in-ring/arena violence, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way lay claim to any name or character in the WWE. This is not-for-profit fiction. The only profit received is pure entertainment. This is written from the standpoint that wrestling is real in every way. Poetic license has been taken with character personas and factions. Parts of this fic are _loosely_ based on television canon. See _Where Loyalty Lies _for a complete disclaimer.

This story will make much more sense if you have read _Where__ Loyalty Lies first_. I don't say that just to get you to read it but to help you better understand _The Loyalty of Friendship_. For those who have read _Where Loyalty Lies_, completely disregard the epilogue. This sequel considers the ending of the first to be Samia and Shawn Michaels' confrontation in the ring, RVD offering her job back to her, and Michaels subsequent ranting. The _Loyalty of Friendship_ will pick up almost two years after _Where Loyalty Lies_ ends sans epilogue.

**_Chapter I: The Return of an Angel_**

The arena lights dimmed to almost complete blackness. A spotlight shown out from behind the entrance ramp as soft classical piano tinkled through the sound system. A soft purple haze glowed from around a winged child on the Titantron screen. A slim figure stepped from behind the black curtains and stood center stage, her body silhouetted by the spotlight. She stood for a moment, legs shoulder width apart, one hand on her hip and the other holding the brim of the fedora that obscured her eyes as she stared down at her stiletto clad feet.

The piano music came to an end as the sounding of screeching tires and crunching metal echoed through the building. The lights flashed on and the woman bounded down the ramp, pausing only to toss her gray fedora at the announce table. Her golden hair then tumbled three-quarters of the way down her back in loose curls and she ran her hands through it, shaking it out from being pushed up under a hat. She was dressed in what appeared to be a black and gray pinstripe suit.

The Titantron video featured vehicles slamming on their brakes and skidding into other cars as heavy metal music blared through the speakers. Pictures of the woman flashed across the screen with the name "Angel" scrawled across it in purple cursive. She received very little reception from the crowd as Lilian Garcia announced her name as "Angel" and that she hailed from Atlanta, Georgia. She cared little for the response because that was not why she was there. She strode around the ring once and then paused to face the camera. She gave the crowd a brazen smile and slowly undid the buttons to the double-breasted jacket. This time, she garnered a quite nice reaction from the men in attendance but only to be booed when the jacket revealed a white collared midriff.

"Angel" handed the jacket off as Gail Kim's music came over the sound system. She slipped down to the edge of the apron and quickly traded her strappy stilettos for a pair of black patent leather boots. She had finished tying the second one before Gail was done show-boating. Climbing back in the ring, she ran a hand over the pants that hugged her hips low and tight before flaring out and falling down to her ankles. Gail immediately came after her and the two locked up. Angel was able to throw her off and into a turnbuckle. She glared at her as she smoothed her collar down on the shirt that the men of the arena just knew she was about to pop out of. After six months of wrestling in the independent circuit in the outfit without one incident, she was hardly worried about what the men were eagerly hoping for. She glanced around, flashing a smile and shaking her head as she patted the collar again.

Gail sprang up and dashed for her right arm, hoping for an armbreaker. Angel grabbed her instead and threw her in the ropes. Gail came back with a clothesline that barely caught Angel. She pulled her up by the hair and then took out her anger with a couple of chest slaps. Move after move, Gail attempted all her high-flying tricks, but Angel countered each one. She wasn't able to counter with much damage but it was enough to frustrate and slow down Gail.

When Angel gauged that Gail's frustration was at its height, she moved to the offensive. A Russian leg sweep, dropkick, four chest slaps, and a bulldog later, Angel threw Gail down on her face. She barely moved as Angel quickly tucked Gail's ankle behind her other knee. She applied pressure to Gail's other leg and placed her own leg in between Gail's entangled legs. Samia reached down to grab the other woman's arms and pull her up on her knees.

* * *

Jerry Lawler had enjoyed the match more than most men should have. Now he was letting Angel have it for what she was doing to Gail Kim. Jim Ross was making an attempt to commentate fairly on the match.

"That's an Indian deathlock, Jerry. We haven't seen one of those in awhile. I'd love to know who taught her that. For that matter, I'd love to know anything about this new wrestler."

"Yeah, like what her phone number is. Wait, J. R., that's an inverted surfboard. We haven't seen that since—"

"Samia Carlsen!" J. R. interrupted.

"I knew she looked familiar," Jerry yelled.

"Now, we can't be sure that's her," J. R. responded. "Angel" dropped Gail Kim as the bell sound and reached for Lilian's microphone.

Lilian quickly finished declaring the outcome of the match and handed off the mike. The referee dropped the winner's arm as she glared at him. She tossed her hair back and finally spoke. "Newsflash: I'm back." She haughtily laughed and continued, "And if you don't know who I am by now, you better find out."

"Now we can be sure," Jerry muttered angrily, harsh feelings about her and a right hook from a bra and panties match coming back as he massaged his jaw.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Samia Carlsen is back," J. R. coolly commented before the show cut to commercial.

TBC…


	2. A Confrontation of McMahon Proportions

**_Chapter II: A Confrontation of McMahon Proportions_**

Samia Carlsen picked up speed once behind the black curtains. She had to get out of there before any members of the defunct nWo or Rob Van Dam found her. Particularly, she wasn't ready to hear face-to-face what he had to say about her return to WWE. She was almost at a jog as she pushed the fedora down over her hair to hide her face and pulled the gray and black jacket over her shoulders. She passed McMahon's office door and took off at a run, having finished her business with him almost two years ago.

"Mr. McMahon, sir, I want out," she nervously stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"Out of what, Miss Carlsen?" he asked, his brows knit together.

"I want to leave WWE." She glanced down as his eyes widened in surprise at her words.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear that right? _You_ want to leave _my_ company?" She only nodded. "The only woman here who's about had it all, the nWo's protégé, _the _Heart Break Kid's bed buddy, RVD's girlfriend, wants to leave? You are sitting on top of the world and you want out?" She nodded again, this time looking up at him. "From what you've done to me and my wrestlers, I don't see why I should just let you go. You were a thorn in my side while you played with the nWo." He rose and growled out the last sentence. She kept eye contact with no response on her face.

"All the more to let me leave," she coolly replied, finally finding her resolve.

He leaned across the desk, bracing himself with his hands. "No, and that's final." He sat down and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. "Now, I believe you have a match to be preparing for."

"No, I don't," she replied, a hint of anger in her voice. He shot her an "oh, really?" look. She pulled a file from her briefcase and threw it down at him. Without a word, he opened the manila folder.

"This is your contract. So?"

"On page eight, there is a clause I've highlighted that you'll find interesting. Yes, this is my copy that you signed and had notarized. Please feel free to check it against personnel's when you get back to Connecticut next." When she had finished, McMahon flipped to the specified page and read the paper. "Oh, yes, I did get that by you," she said, confidently, as his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger. "That was right before you caught on to us. Good thing I got that, um, what should I call it, 'indecency clause' written in time, huh?"

"Why didn't you invoke this when I put you in those matches against that Bradley woman?" he asked, throwing the file at her. She caught it before it hit her in the face.

"Why should I when I had all that power, prestige, and money?" Then she laughed. "To tell you the truth, I had forgotten about it at the time. Here's some advice, too much power will go to your head."

Vince quickly stood, knocking papers off his desk. "Get out of my office!"

"Not until you've agreed that I am no longer an employee of WWE and that I have not committed a breach of contract—"

"Oh, that's easy, you're fired—"

"And that I've not been fired because I have not done anything to be. You can't get away with it that easy. Here's the paperwork," she interrupted and pulled another file from her briefcase. McMahon perused the document and quickly signed both copies. She rose and jerked a copy out from under his hands as he barely finished dating it. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, sir." Samia stuffed the papers in her briefcase and headed for the door. "I bet you never thought in a million years that one of your divas could quit just because you put her in a swimsuit contest and a chocolate bra and panties match."

He picked up a crystal paperweight to throw at her but thought better of it. "If you've got it all at your fingertips, why are you leaving?" he surprisingly asked quietly.

She looked at him with an extremely serious face that was borderline anguish. "Because I have to." She quietly closed the door behind her and went straight to her car without saying 'goodbye' to any of her friends.

Her answer to Vince McMahon was no lie. It had been four weeks since she had backed Shawn Michaels down with a chair but had yet to return to an arena ring. That particular night she had returned to her Atlanta apartment to bide the time for a Thursday flight to a Saturday house show. The next morning found her so ill at her stomach she could barely get to the bathroom in time. Her first thought at being nauseated was quickly solved with a quick calendar check. She didn't care what was wrong as long as she wasn't pregnant. She squeaked through a phone call to the airlines to change her flight and then one to the Undertaker, who would have met her at the airport. She was so sick that she didn't even consider calling Rob Van Dam before falling back into a fitful sleep for the rest of the day. Friday and Saturday wasn't much better, so her friend Kerri came to stay with her for the weekend. Kerri made plans to get her to a doctor on Monday morning, whether Samia wanted to go with her or not. However, when Monday arrived, she was finally eating again and was able to stay up to watch RAW.

There was no house show until the next weekend and her flight was scheduled for Sunday. Yet, the same scenario seemed to have arisen. Samia woke up sick at her stomach that morning but was able to keep everything down to get to the airport and to the next city. She didn't realize how sick she had been until the Undertaker had woken her from a half-conscious state on a bench at baggage claim that she had confiscated for a bed. The hotel room called her name and she didn't leave again until Rob Van Dam came to collect her for the show. At the arena, he barely caught her when she almost passed out in the parking lot. They left her on Undertaker's couch until Bradshaw could get her back to the hotel. When she woke up feeling much better but not up to snuff, Bradshaw put her on a plane back home. He, RVD, and the Undertaker told her to get to a doctor and take the next weekend off. She agreed and made an appointment not just to see her general practitioner but also to see a psychiatrist.

Her dreams had gotten so out of hand that she slept only when she was sick and her brain had shut down. The nightmares still came, but at least they weren't every night. She had only ever taken twos chairshots in her stint with wrestling but every chairshot in her dreams was so bone-crunching that she woke up in actual pain. When she wasn't being physically beaten by someone in the nWo, Benoit, or Guerrero, she was running from them in a labyrinthine arena that had no exits. However, the dreams of almost being raped were the worst. They included all the brutality of the ring on top of her worst fears.

By the end of the consultation, the psychiatrist had a much too easy answer that Samia was definitely not wanting to hear—quit. Even though she had been through worse and never given up, according to the psychiatrist, it had all come to a head with her defection. She had been beaten down by wrestlers before, so that was not surprising where those dreams were coming from. Her protection was gone in the form of the five monstrous men and she didn't know whether or not she could truly trust the trio with which she now kept company. She had been humiliated by others' actions and through sporting her body before the crowd. However, she had not suffered one particular humiliation and that was the next logical step her brain was taking. Because of all this, she was subconsciously making herself sick when it was time to face her fears to keep from having to do so.

Samia considered the psychiatrist's conclusions all bunk when she walked out of the door of the office. Everything she had said was just stupid and Samia was not going to heed her advice. Then…in one more nightmare, her body was humiliated and broken in almost every way her mind could imagine, vividly, in detail, surround sound, and technicolor. It was so real that she didn't even know she was dreaming until she woke up by falling out of the bed. Regardless of the time of night, she dialed Rob's number. He had been in her nightmare, on the edge and suffering immensely for trying to save her; the man had lain over her broken body, his face in anguish. He mumbled a 'hello' into the receiver with a deep, rough voice that told her he had woken from a deep sleep. It was that voice that had comforted her in the night or had nudged her into sweet moments of love. She tried to say something but her throat closed on her and she could only hang up the phone. Even though it wasn't his fault, he was no comfort that night.

The next few days finally brought her to a decision. She had spent them in deep thought and there was only thing left to do. In just three weeks, wrestling had put her in such a state that she couldn't function, even though she had spent time on the doctor's couch trying to understand why this didn't happen to her after Benoit's and Guerrero's attack or when she first left the nWo. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. She had made the only decision that would help her keep her sanity and her friends safe, so she dejectedly stomped into McMahon's office. When she hadn't shown at the arena, Rob hunted her down at the hotel. She didn't answer the door at first but he had heard her on the phone with a friend. When she finally answered the door, he found her packing her bags for a late night flight.

"What are you doing? Are you sick again?" he asked, sitting on the bed and watching her pack.

"I'm going home," she bluntly stated.

"That's obvious. Why?"

"I quit tonight," she answered quickly.

"How did you get out of your contract?" Rob asked, turning around to watch her head to the bathroom to get the rest of her toiletries.

"Very carefully," she drawled out.

"Why did you quit?"

"I'm…I've not been feeling well…well, you already know that. My doctors think I should take time off."

"Well, do that. Go home for a few months and then come back better than ever," he said with a puppydog look on his face.

"No. I'm done. I can't explain why exactly but I can't come back," she replied, but turning away to gather a few clothes that lay on the floor.

"Is your…illness that bad? Did _he_ do something to you?"

She knew precisely who _he _was—Shawn Michaels. "Yes to the first and no to the second."

Rob stopped her and took her hands in his. "You know we'll be here for you."

She jerked away from him. "I'm not dying! I'm just leaving this business." She threw a bottle of lotion in the bag and zipped it up. "Will you…or Mark—it doesn't matter who—make some kind of statement for me at the next show. Just say that I've got personal things to take care of and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone and…and whatever you think best." She took a big breath. From the way Rob was looking at her, she knew that if she didn't walk out the door now, all resolve would be gone. "I have to go. My plane leaves in an hour and a half."

"Can I call you?"

She didn't know how to take the question. Catching her off guard, she blubbered through an answer. "Well…I guess. Why not?"

With that, she closed the hotel door behind her, leaving him alone in the room, and walked out on her friends, fans, and career.

TBC…

Author's Note: A special thanks to Eternal Sailor Serenity for getting me started with an idea for this sequel!


	3. TNA vs T & A

For disclaimers, warnings,see chapter one.

**_Chapter III: TNA vs. T & A_**

Samia had sweet-talked her new boss into allowing her a single dressing room for the night of her return. She pulled off her boots and tossed them in the black bag. The stilettos followed but situated a little more carefully. They would only surface when she wasn't wrestling. A quick shower refreshed her and she felt more comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt. The knock at the door startled her as she reached for the knob to leave. "Who is it?"

"The hottest general manager in this business."

Quickly throwing the bag down, she unlocked the door, kicked her shoes off, and lounged across the couch. "Come in."

The door creaked open and a brilliant white smile appeared from the other side. The man ran a hand through his black hair and strode across the room. Drastic circumstances had recently brought Samia to Eric Bischoff's office.

* * *

Shortly after making her decision to leave WWE, the nightmares stopped completely and the mysterious illness disappeared without a trace. Samia reveled in her time off for the first few weeks, but she started getting restless. Surfing the Internet was pissing her off from the stupid rumors circulating about her. The ones that focused on true discussion and reporting only the facts had things exactly as Bradshaw, the one elected to give her explanation, had stated. However, the rumors had her pregnant first by Shawn and then by Rob Van Dam, but then there were the lovers' quarrels followed by McMahon firing her for rejecting his advances. The few fanfiction stories that she appeared in were even worse. 

Samia felt she needed to get off the Internet, off the couch, out from in front of the television, and find something better to do with her life. Resumes were sent to everywhere she had previously worked and every legal firm with which she had had some connection. Her first mistake was including her work in wrestling. That was dropped as the last place of employment and she actually got some interviews. However, when she showed up in person, someone recognized her. Anger fueled her desire to find a job for which she was not over-qualified. One guy was about to hire her on the spot when he recognized her but his superior reminded him that they had to go through the formal process. Someone else got the job. She just wanted to be hired based on her schooling and experience.

After a harsh Wednesday of three interviews, Samia decided to treat herself to a TNA pay-per-view. Internet rumor had Glenn Gilberrti in the main event and the last time she had seen him wrestle was several months before the demise of WCW. She tried to lose herself in the feuds and relationships she had no clue about, but the three rejections of the day kept weighing on her mind. A job in the near future was necessary. Her salary with the WWE had never risen above that of a valet, even when she was with the nWo. All that she had had came from them taking care of her every whim. Living comfortably for a while was no trouble but, after that, the financial problems would begin to start. So she began thinking about her hobbies, interests, and loves. She was no baseball player or drama queen, well, at least not professionally. Law seemed to be out of the question unless she opened a private practice and that was too much trouble. Her previous job at Phillips Arena wouldn't sustain her beyond a month or two. That only left…wrestling.

Gilberrti dropped A. J. Styles with what was once the Chartbuster. He covered for the win as the rest of the S. E. X. members swarmed out to join him. She recognized one of them and quickly thought through the rest of the TNA roster. She personally knew about three of them and was familiar with only about six more. Maybe…maybe she could try her hand in Jarrett's company. There would be no baggage. Hell, she didn't even know who was feuding with whom. She was willing to wrestle, valet, or even manage since she was about to get the hang of that with the nWo. Desperation had driven her back to wrestling.

With a lot of string-pulling, she got the number to the corporate offices of TNA, if that was what they could be called. Someone picked up in one ring and she asked for the head of talent relations. The woman that answered cupped her hand over the phone and yelled out at another person, then handed over the phone to him. "James Johnston at your service."

"Are you the current head of talent relations?" she asked, suspicious of who had picked up.

"He's not in at this moment. Can I be of some assistance?" asked a young voice.

"Do you hold any type of try-outs for your company?" she asked, taking a chance with him.

"We do about once a year but the deadline was last week to get an application in."

"Oh…well, thanks," she replied, and started to hang up.

"Wait a second. You sound really cute. Maybe I can rearrange of few things. What's your name?" She rolled her eyes at his comments but answered anyhow. "Holy cow! _The _Samia Carlsen? Mia? Angel of Death, Mia? Like nWo Mia? Like—"

"Yeah, that's me," she quickly interrupted his incessant babbling.

"Oh, my God! Let me fax you our application and send it back to me ASAP. I'll fudge the dates and get you in." This was one day she was most grateful that she had a post office box because she didn't want to send her residential address to a goober like this one.

Within about two days, she had received a phone call reminding her of the time her interview and try-out would be. She arrived at the training facility with several minutes to spare but waited in the rental car trying to still her nerves. The last time she had been this nervous was her debut with Rob Van Dam. Giving up, she got out of the car and hoisted her sportsbag on to her shoulder before marching into the building. About fifteen other people were there for the same reason. Some were stretching, others leaving, a couple were in the ring, and some were done and just hanging around talking with TNA wrestlers—_Oh my God! There is Sting! I will not leave without **his **autograph, _she thought and silently chuckled to herself about having to have his autograph when she had run with the big dogs, his former friends, not more than six months ago.

Jerry Jarrett popped his head out of an office and yelled out her name. Seeing her across the room, he beckoned her even though she was already heading in his direction. In the tiny office was an old wooden and metal desk and two other men seated around it. Jeff Jarrett stood and shook her hand but the other didn't rise from his seat, extending his hand from where he sat. To say that he was slightly overweight was a gross understatement. He had a bad comb-over and smelled of stale cigarettes. She didn't catch his name but only that he was head of talent relations. She took the only seat available and waited for them to begin. The three perused her resume and Jeff Jarrett began.

"Why did you quit WWE?" he asked with a courteous demeanor.

_I was having differences with "other" employees—that would be a good thing to say._ "At the time I was having personal problems that have since been resolved and will not be trouble again." _I hope._

"You were something of trouble with management," he continued. "Is this a permanent characteristic?" His demeanor was starting to sound more accusatory.

"Who wouldn't be trouble to Vince McMahon?" she smiled but only Jerry Jarrett smiled back. "No, sir. I allowed external influences to control my actions and have since learned my mistake and have corrected it."

Jerry asked his first question. "Why have you chosen to return to wrestling and why us?" She launched into a speech that was mostly true about how much she loved the business and how much she liked the looks of the company and wanted to be a part of it.

Staley—she had dubbed him that because of his smell—spoke up. "We are not a graveyard for WWE employees." He didn't say another word. _And your point is…_

"I didn't come for sympathy because I have worked for McMahon. I came because I need the job and because I love this business."

Staley spoke again. "We have very little use for women wrestlers in this company."

_What the hell are you trying to say to me?_ Now she was angry. "Are you saying that women can't or shouldn't wrestle?"

"If that's the way you want to take it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Her anger clouded all her thought. "If this interview is over, I would like to show my in-ring capabilities against a man…who is my height and weight," she quickly added on the last phrase.

The three men shrugged their shoulders and led the way out of the office. They pulled out a wrestler lifting weights that she recognized from the show but couldn't remember his name. Staley didn't give time for introductions and shoved her towards the ring. She asked the nameless wrestler to give her a moment to stretch. RVD would have killed her if he had known she had taken so little to warm-up, but the three pairs of eyes staring at her gave little choice.

The two shook hands in the middle of the ring. They locked up for a brief moment before he tossed her aside and proceeded to manhandle her, all within the rules. She fought back with ever fiber of her being but he was stronger and more experienced. Craftiness was her only hope but her two mentors had hardly focused on that. This was probably the worst she had hurt in a match sans chairs and Singapore canes. _Maybe the match against Molly for the belt was worse, _she absentmindedly thought before she was clotheslined again. She finally gave up and allowed the pin. Dragging herself to the edge of the ring, the laughter registered in her mind. Jeff Jarrett and Staley were guffawing. Jerry Jarrett smirked and held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, kid. I thought your name would be a good addition to our roster, but I don't think I can hire you after that display of talent." Another fit of laughter came from the other two men. "Stick to being a valet or manager." She jerked up her black bag, not wanting to stay around long enough to change. "Look, kid. You've got potential. Take a couple of years to train and come back. If people still remember your name, you've got a job. Otherwise, we'll try this again." The man's son shook his head, that awful smile still plastered to his face, and walked away, giggling like a schoolgirl. Jerry followed suit, however, neither smiling nor laughing. "I can..." She took a gulping breath. "I can valet for…for someone…" she barely squeaked out, but he didn't hear her.

Staley waddled up to her as she stared in dismay at the two walking back to the office. "My advice is to ignore Mr. Jarrett and leave this business up to the men. Go home, get married, for God's sake, and have babies. That'll slow you down."

Samia bit into her lip to keep from hauling off every obscenity known to humanity at him. "Mark my words. I will be back. Not here, I wouldn't give you the pleasure, but I will be known again and you'll be crying because you didn't sign me." At that, the man had to sit down from the snorts and chortles that racked his body. She stormed out of the building, formulating new plans in her head. _Don't ever tell me I can't do something because I'm a woman! I will prove him wrong if I have to break my back doing it! I will lie, I will cheat, and I'll go crawling back if I have to do it! I **will **have the last word!_

TBC…


	4. Lessons in Ethics

Author's Note: Sadly missing from this chapter (and the previous one) is Rob Van Dam. For those concerned, RVD will be making his appearance in one of the next two chapters. Don't quit reading yet! Hang on and we'll get there.

**_Chapter IV: Lessons in Ethics_**

Eric Bischoff smiled his sick, evil grin as he sat down on the other end of the couch. She didn't move her legs and he took one of her sock feet in his hands, kneading the sole with his thumbs. If it hadn't been Bischoff, she would have complimented him on his massage abilities. "That went well, Miss Carlsen."

"Samia, please. I believe we can be on a first name basis." She smiled back at him. "It wasn't as impactful as I would have hoped, but we shall begin on that soon, won't we?" _I just wanted Gail Kim to think that she was going to win before I took her down, but it **will **get worse, _she thought.

"I already have something in particular that I need you to do. Triple H is—" he started, but she quickly interrupted.

"Let me remind you. I am not your lapdog that you can play fetch with. We have a common mission and are helping each other out." She quickly pulled her foot out from his grasp. "That is the extent of our relationship."

The beauty of knowing Shawn Michaels was that one knew whom she or he could bribe or blackmail, along with being able to throw out the name of one of the most influential wrestlers currently in the business. With a big, fat lie, she made her way into an OVW try-out. According to her friend, Jamie, he was the talent agent for Shawn Michaels' training school and that "Amelia Hardison" came highly recommended by Shawn Michaels himself. This could also be confirmed with a call to his "personal secretary," i.e. Samia. The call did come in and she knew so much about Shawn Michaels that there was nothing she couldn't answer very convincingly. The try-out would be in a month.

Under the pretense of competing in a wrestling contest at a local fair, three of her friends, plus Jamie who was sworn to secrecy, agreed to practice with her despite knowing nothing about wrestling. She taught them the basics while reminding herself of the simplest moves that she had forgotten. They were stupid enough to allow her to try out some moves that she never perfected and those RVD and HBK had taught her. She was ready for this and there was no stopping her no matter how much she had to lie.

She colored her hair a dark red and invested in colored contacts, along with Kerri's cosmetic genius redefining some of her facial features with the simplest of make-up techniques. Even with the new look, she planned on doing nothing to call attention to herself upon arrival at the training facility. As she entered the door, she was stopped and shown to the appropriate people. Glancing around, she only recognized Matt Cappetelli. After a few introductions, the two trainers and one talent "specialist" insisted that she wrestle for them before they talked.

One of them called over a woman who had been stretching. "Gail, this is Amelia Hardison. Amelia, Gail Kim. She's here for try-outs also. Two birds with one stone," the muscle-bound man dryly said with a cheesy smile. They shook hands and climbed in the ring. Gail was a formidable opponent and Samia barely held the upper hand because of her training. She made some major mistakes and Gail took advantage of them but Samia found a way to recover. Gail's only mistake was glancing away when there was an outburst from a weightlifter who had dropped a barbell on his toe. A perfectly placed right hook put Gail out long enough for Samia to begin wrapping her legs up for the deathlock. She started to reach down to pull her up into the surfboard but then realized that everyone in the building would know that she was the former valet/manager of the nWo. She tightened the deathlock and Gail tapped out. The two slid out of the ring and Gail shook her hand before going off to nurse her bruised jaw.

"Ms. Hardison, you do know that only open-handed punches are allowed?"

"Damn!" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" the trainer with a buzz cut asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she demurely responded.

"You do know that lying is inexcusable as a way to be employed with the WWE?" he asked, staring down at her with cold blue eyes.

"Please forgive me, but I don't know what you mean," she stated, her brows knitted in question.

"You look extremely like Samia Carlsen and wrestle just like her also," he replied, crossing his large arms across his chest.

Her heart plummeted to her toes. "Yeah, I get that a lot. They say everyone's got a twin in the world. I guess she's mine. I'm really tired of people thinking that I'm her." Her voice started to rise in volume. She's was attempting to sound mad and hoped it came across that way instead of nervousness.

"I should apologize for accusing you of lying." He said those words insincerely and still eyed her suspiciously. "We'll let you know something later this evening. Did you leave your hotel number?"

"Yeah, but…isn't there an interview?"

"We don't have need of one. We've seen all we need to know," he answered, unmoving.

"Okay," she slowly replied and headed off to change. Two steps into the parking lot, someone called out to her.

"Samia Carlsen!"

Out of instinct, she turned around at her name. Matt Cappetelli was running after her, blonde curls bouncing everywhere. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, you're Samia Carlsen, right?"

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you," she answered, shaking her head.

"Well, you have to be her sister." He smiled as if he had discovered a hidden jewel.

"I don't know her," she quietly replied.

"Well, if you ever do, please tell her that I think she's great, even as a wrestler. No one around here thinks she should have left but I guess I understand. Tell her I hope she comes back soon and doesn't let anything stand in her way."

"Th—I don't believe I'll ever have the chance to tell her but maybe one day you can," she responded, placing a hand on his arm.

"If you keep trying and she does come back, you'll meet up." Matt was on to her but she didn't think he would say anything to give her away. She smiled at his words of encouragement and headed to her car.

After supper that evening, the call came in. She did not need to report to the training center tomorrow. Only one woman was chosen that day and she wasn't it. They would keep her record on file if any openings came up. The advice given was almost the same from TNA—work hard and come back next year. The next morning she called them back as Michaels' personal secretary and asked that she be faxed all of "Amelia's" results so that they could work on her "problem spots."

Samia drove like a bat out of hell to get back home. The papers waited in a neat stack in the fax machine tray. Taking a big breath and closing her eyes, she picked up the papers and flipped them over. Opening one eye and then the other, the cover sheet stared back at her. Tossing it aside, there were only two other sheets left. She scanned them and caught phrases about abusing the rules; i.e. open-handed fists; and sloppy, risky moves that would endanger herself and the other wrestler. The last sheet was the result of all those who tried out. Gail Kim and herself were the only two women, leaving Gail to be the one they had chosen. If Gail made it to the top, she would be her first target.

That meant that she had made up her mind as to her next move. After six months of job searching and trying to get back into the wrestling business, she was tired, too tired to think straight about what would be the best for _her_. There were exactly five people that she could blame and they were still employed with the WWE. She was going to find a way back and do to them exactly what they had done to her. From watching RAW since leaving, the only inconvenience that she had been was to make them work a little harder and take longer to get Nash a couple of title matches with the Undertaker before taking the belt back. They suffered little, except for some taunting that got the instigators promptly squashed.

The next week, she packed a week's worth of clothes and headed up to the foothills of Appalachia in North Georgia to the home of a family friend that she hadn't talked to since she was a teenager, except for at her parents' funeral. Grady Bennett was probably the most respected wrestling trainer in the tri-state area. As a man in his mid-sixties, he showed no sign of slowing down in turning out high quality wrestlers in the independent circuit. Unfortunately, few sought him or stayed with his program because his facility and "arena," which barely fit a hundred people, were out in the middle of nowhere and many were seeking glory instead of quality training.

She walked into the building uninvited and unannounced. Grady was in the corner watching two guys in the ring. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her walking in and casually strolled over. "'Bout time you showed up. Get dressed out," were all the words he spoke to her.

At the end of an extremely grueling day, Grady sat her down for the first time to really talk to her after three months of her being there. "What finally brought you here?" For no real reason, he became the first to know the entire reason she had sought out a trainer unrelated to WWE and TNA. He kicked back in his seat and stretched out his legs. "I don't advocate what you are doing. What are going to do once you've proved your point? Quit again? Say you destroy each one of those men, which _you _let control you, you won't be satisfied."

"You don't know that," Samia quickly interjected.

"Listen to the wisdom of an old man who's done it all and seen more than you can ever imagine." She snapped her mouth shut and flopped back in her seat. "I waited to talk to you because I wanted to know if you were here for the booknotes version or if you were willing to read the entire training manual without knowing where I stood." He leaned forward in his seat. "Listen to me carefully. I will train you despite your intentions for when you leave here. I will not treat you as if you are any different from my other trainees. They may have noticed who you are—or should I say 'were'—but, as far as I am concerned, you are an inexperienced wrestler, your gender being no concern, and you are here to learn. That includes correcting what that RVD guy and Michaels' kid taught you but also building off what good that you have learned from them. It also includes learning a work ethic that you barely have a sense of."

"My work ethic is far beyond the average—"

"You have the ethics of what you were taught in school pertaining to your first choice of business. _I _plan to teach you the ethic of _this _business. Is this agreeable?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

She stared down at her toes. "Yes," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

"Yes, sir. This is agreeable," she answered, looking up at him.

"Alright, first lesson."

"First?"

"We have only been playing at this point. First lesson: Shut up when I'm talking. Listen to what I have to say and I will listen to what you have to say. However, my word is final. If I tell you to do something, do it. I don't want to hear 'can't' at any time." She nodded at him, waiting for whatever came next. "I'll see you in the morning. Rest well."

Samia spent another six months training her butt off. Grady was relentless—day after day of drills, practice matches, weightlifting, and cardio workouts. She knew exactly why a lot of people quit after a few months and no woman cared to seek him out. Then there were the "ethics" lessons. Disqualification was not in his vocabulary…neither was "tap out." Chairs were used to sit on and your body was used to slam into another. Turn-buckles had pads and brass knuckles were used only on muggers in a grocery store parking lot. Baseball bats were for major leaguers, clotheslines with your arms served the same purpose. Sledgehammer was a song by Peter Gabriel. Feuds stayed in the ring, not in the locker room. Friends were always friends despite how much money, power, and glory they were offered to no longer be loyal to another. She learned them and spit them back out, however believing what she chose…much like college. Time was beginning to run together and what kept her going was the memory of drop-kicking Nash and putting him in the Angel of Death and the words of Matt Cappetelli. Matt had become the symbol of all those behind her—fans that had cared to send her letters or lucky enough to talk to RVD and her friends that she considered family who were supporting her.

The monotony was finally broken up when Grady announced to her that she was finally scheduled for her debut match in the independent circuit in his Alliance of Championship Wrestling. JoBeth, Grady's wife, stayed up on the fashion trends in wrestling. Within days, JoBeth had reworked Samia's image, making her pin-strip wrestling attire and dying her hair blonde. She had found the stilettos, talked Samia into wearing a bust-enhancing bra and suggested she curl her hair, which had grown down past her shoulder blades by then.

Within two months she was tired of wrestling bimbos and fat women who had little experience. Grady moved her up to wrestling men of her height and weight. She began to beat many of them also, to the point that few in her weight category would wrestle her in the area circuit. The week after a show in which she lost a match, Grady called her into his office to talk.

"I've booked you with 'The Big Mean' in three weeks."

Samia knew full well who he was but the thought still ran through her mind about how stupid his name was. _His real name is probably Frances,_ she laughed to herself before the realization of what Bennett had just said hit her. "Wait. You booked me with that overgrown maniac! He's…he's like…he's two hundred and fifty pounds heavier me!"

"Only two hundred."

"Are you insane? Is this punishment for losing?" She cried out, her voice raising several pitches.

"Remember everything I've taught you and wrestle _smart_," he said and opened the door for her. She knew better than to argue and sucked it up as she returned to morning practice.

The next two weeks Samia attended Mean's matches and watched carefully, wishing she had paid attention when they had wrestled the same show. After the second show, she realized how he won—sheer strength and instilling fear into his opponent. He commanded the fear that Stone Cold invoked and was built, and looked a lot, like A-Train minus the hair. However, he was just stupid. He really only had one move, which was the powerbomb. _No wonder Grady said wrestle smart, _she mused.

Mean tore her limb from limb when he could get his on hands on her. But once he was down, he was down. The referee had been knocked out and Mean had pulled out a chair. Borrowing a move from Shawn Michaels, she superkicked the chair into his face that stunned him long enough for another referee to be ushered in by management and get the three count. She barely pulled herself into the gym the next morning. When Bennett saw her drag in, he ordered her into his office.

"Do you take any time off?" he exasperatedly asked.

She straightened her posture. "No, I am that determined."

"Well, good, because I'm releasing you."

"Releasing? What does that mean? You don't want me anymore?" the blonde asked, shoulders slumping.

"No, that's not it at all. I think you're ready to move on. I know what your plans were when you came in well over a year ago. I don't know what you're thinking now, but I will support you wherever you go. You can stay here or stay in the indies or go to any association you want. After last night, I know you'll make me proud in whatever you do." She smiled, finding herself at a loss for words. "I booked that match to prove to you that you were ready to move on. Pack and go home. Call me when you make it in somewhere." She stood and he wrapped her up in a hug like her father once did. Being on the verge of tears, she murmured a word of gratitude and said goodbye.

TBC…


	5. Terms of Compromise

**_Chapter V: Terms of Compromise_**

"Now, my dear Samia, let me remind you that I know your history. That contract we signed can be terminated easier than your last one and you know that," Bischoff commented with honey dripping from his mouth.

"Yeah, but it's your loss if you release me. I have other places to go, mind you," she said, conceitedly, hoping to slough him off.

"Trust me when I say TNA will not take you back. Not after I talk to them anyhow. And you won't be happy in that dead-end redneck town," Bischoff replied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"How do you know all this?" she asked tersely.

"I'm much shrewder than you take me for." The smile appeared again.

"We agreed to work together. 'Compromise' is a beautiful word." She gave him a side-ways smile in return.

"Compromise? Alright, I overheard Flair telling some women who were trying to get in to see Evolution that they would be at the hotel bar afterward. Go make your presence known," Eric said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And the compromise is what?"

"That _is_ the compromise," he replied, his words a bit more stern.

"Fine," she bluntly stated and pulled her tennis shoes on. "I'll see you next Monday." She stalked out the door and pulled on a baseball cap, tugging the brim down low. _Why did I let Bischoff talk me into this? Oh, yeah, no other choice, _she angrily thought.

* * *

When Grady Bennett had finished training her, she had to find a way to make it in the WWE. Several plans had run through her mind. Vince McMahon would never let her come back. If she was going back, she was going back as herself, no fake names which left OVW out as an option. She wanted everybody to know who she was. Then Eric Bischoff came to mind. As a general manager, he had the power to sign new wrestlers. Ironically, he was her only hope. 

Samia carefully checked RAW's event calendar. In two weeks, they would be in Jackson, Mississippi. It was the only city close enough that she knew fairly well. The Friday before, she made a couple of phone calls and threw out Shawn Michaels' name. Within minutes, Eric Bischoff's phone was ringing.

"Mr. Bischoff, sir, this is Cindy, Shawn Michaels' secretary."

"Cindy? I thought Linda was."

"Well, you see, she was sort of…let go, shall we say. It's all hush-hush," she half-whispered into the phone.

"What does he want that he can't make the phone call himself?" Bischoff growled.

"Mr. Michaels needs to speak with you on some personal matter that he would prefer not talking about at the arena. Can you meet him for lunch Monday?" she asked, popping her gum.

"Yeah," he said in an exasperated tone. "Where?"

"There's a little café on Main by Lost Tales bookstore. Do you know about that?"

"No," he said in a huff. "But, I'll find it."

At the appointed hour, Bischoff showed up at the café. She gave him a few minutes and then followed him. He had taken a booth and was perusing a menu. She slid in opposite him and waited for him to look up. He did a double-take and put the menu down. "Can I help you, miss? I'm kind of waiting for someone."

"I know. You're waiting for Shawn Michaels," she replied, leaning up against the table.

"Yeah, how do you know? Are you Cindy?" he queried with a furrowed brow.

"Kind of," she replied with a smile.

"What the hell does that mean? Wait, I know you, don't I?" he asked, pointing a finger at her and shaking it.

"Well, indirectly, I'm sure you do," Samia smugly answered.

"Good god, woman. Quit speaking in cryptic messages."

"Yeah, I was the one who called. However, Shawn is not coming."

"That's great. I have better things to be doing," Bischoff bit out and started to get up.

Samia reached across the table and grabbed his arm. "I don't know about that. I have a proposition for you."

"Call me back after the show then," he replied and tried to shake her hand off while standing up.

"Not that kind of proposition!" She let go of him and leaned back in her seat. "Yes, you know me. I'm Samia Carlsen."

Bischoff stopped and turned around to stare at her. He then sat back down on the vinyl bench. "Wow, you look different."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Look, I set this meeting up under the pretense that Shawn would be here just so I could talk to you. I want—I need to come back." _I have to come back, _she wanted to scream at him. _I have no job. I've been mocked by TNA and this company, which I won't stand for. And the people who put me here are going down!_

"Why are you asking me?"

"I, uh, I pissed off Vince pretty bad. He'll never let me back. But if you bring me back in, there's nothing he can do about it," she replied, fidgeting with a napkin.

"Why exactly should I give you a contract? You weren't the greatest wrestler. You couldn't even decide whose side you wanted to be on," Bischoff said with a slight laugh.

"Look, I didn't want to wrestle then. I did what I had to do and the nWo helped me cheat to win, as Eddie Guerrero would put it," she replied with a steady, matter-of-fact voice.

"You had a problem with him too." Bischoff snorted.

"You don't have to tell me twice—Look, that's beyond the point. I've been training hard." She slipped a brown envelope across the table with a video tape in it. "But, I'm not coming back just to wrestle. I want to take out the nWo."

"Newsflash, they are down. They broke up shortly after I got here."

"I know that," she said through clenched teeth. "Let me rephrase what I meant. The fact that they have broken up isn't enough for me. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, I want to see them go down. And after watching you at work, I think you could use an extra hand in putting them in place."

"Are you saying that I can't handle them?" Bischoff asked with a tinge of anger.

"No, I'm just offering a hand so that you can concentrate on other matters or concentrate on them more," she answered, hoping to calm him down.

"And your plan would be what?" With that, she detailed the blueprints.

Within a few days, a contract arrived Western Union. There were some things that she didn't completely agree with but didn't have much of a choice. A few hours later, the signed document was on its way back across the country. Within less than a week, she was walking out the arena door and heading back to the hotel bar.

Samia checked the bar and Evolution was just getting started. She headed to her room and quickly changed into a short black leather skirt, knee-high boots, and a low cut sweater. After touching up her make-up, she took a big breath and headed back down.

Evolution had settled at a table with five other women. With luck, a barstool was open that was right across from the table. She ordered a margarita on the rocks without thinking. Taking the drink in hand, she turned around on the stool and crossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up. Helmsley glanced in her direction and took notice. The blonde smiled and turned around to make small talk with the woman sitting beside her.

Triple H leaned over to Orton on his right. "Do you know that woman at the bar?" The one in black?"

Randy glanced at her. "Can't help you, man."

"Ric…Ric," he called, leaning to his left around one woman who was sitting in his lap and playing with his blonde hair. "Does that woman right there…" He pointed at her as she turned back around to sweep the room with her eyes. "…look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, man, she does. Hey, she's that chick that was wrestling when we left, called herself 'Angel.'"

"Oh, yeah. I noticed her, alright." He pushed the girl in his lap away and turned to Flair. "Did she win?"

"Haven't got a clue, Trips."

"She's pretty hot…pretty good wrestler too," Hunter said lightly, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You want me to get her to come over?"

"Nah, I'll do it, man." He stood up and the two girls that had been hanging on him pouted but then crowded around Orton.

Samia saw Triple H out of the corner of her eye coming in her direction. She twirled the ice in her drink with the straw and then sipped a little, her eyes directly locked with his. The woman sitting beside her vacated the seat when Helmsley glared at her two steps away. "You alone?"

"Yeah. Wanna have a seat?" she asked, patting the top of the black stool.

"Sure. You looked good tonight," he said, settling on the seat.

"_I _caught the eye of Hunter Hearst Helmsley?"

He smiled slyly at her. "So is Angel your real name or is that what you really are?"

She barely held in her gasp. He hadn't realized who she was. "No, just a nickname."

"Fits you well," he said, waving at the bartender.

"Thank you," she replied, letting her knee graze his thigh.

Hunter asked for a drink and turned back to her. "It's nice to see another pretty face in this business. Takes the edge off of having to grapple with men day in and day out," he laughed and glanced in the direction of Flair and Orton.

"Well, I hope to be more than just a pretty face in the business," she responded with a crooked smile, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Beautiful and ambitious. Anything else you want to share?" She casually laughed at his comment. The bartender brought his drink and he took a quick sip. "You have plans for tonight?"

"Not really. I'm just celebrating my win before I turn in for the night."

"So, you won? I didn't get to see the rest of your match." _Well, duh, _she thought to herself.

"I didn't see you wrestle," she said, letting her knee slid up the length of his thigh as she turned on the barstool.

"Just nursing a groin injury. I have to be at the top of my game." He smiled at his pun.

"I bet it doesn't stop your performance," she suggestively replied.

"Why don't you come back to my room and we'll find out," he whispered, putting a hand on her knee and leaning towards her. She looked so familiar, but he didn't know what to ask to try to figure out how he knew her…or really didn't want to bother at that moment.

"That would be nice but I'm an old-fashioned gal. I like to try dating first," she responded, putting her own hand over his.

"More like hard to get," he said, smiling and pulling back.

"I want to know if I like the guy first," she added with a slight shrug.

"What's not to like?" he asked, gesturing at his chest.

She laughed. "I wouldn't mind knowing him first." _And I know you and I'm not sleeping with you. _

"That's fine. I get where you're coming from. I really didn't need to blow off my buddies tonight anyhow," he said, nodding in their direction. "I'll see you at work next week?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She sipped the last of her drink. "See you then." He squeezed her knee and headed back in the direction of those he had left earlier. Samia went straight to her room, took a sleeping pill, and immediately went to bed. The scene with Triple H played out in her head over and over until the medicine and alcohol took control.

Back in the bar, Helmsley settled back down at the table between two different girls. Flair immediately asked, "What happened? Doesn't look like you had any luck."

"I had her exactly where I wanted her," he countered, arrogantly.

"Then why aren't you upstairs right now with her?" Flair asked with a snort.

"Maybe she's a good girl. Some of them do exist in this world. I'm just respecting that."

"H? Respect a woman?" Flair almost guffawed.

"Very funny," he replied and then turned back to the bleach-blonde women hanging on him. He produced his room key and waved it in front of them to their delight.

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank to all who are reading and especially reviewing: Eternal Sailor Serenity, LeelooJinn, Kora Flair, Funky in Fishnet, and JohnnyDeppFan. 


	6. What Happened?

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**_Chapter VI: What Happened?_**

The next Monday, Samia was relegated to the women's locker room. Lita greeted her with a smile and a hug, grateful that she had a friend back in the business. Jeff Hardy had been released and Matt Hardy had left her to jump ship to SmackDown! However, Gail and Molly refused to look at her. Trish Stratus only smiled at her and said 'hello.' They had never really talked before. At first, she was surprised that there were no other women in the room but remembered that the others had someone they were with, which really depressed her at the moment.

Samia dropped her bag in the cubbyhole beside Lita's. "It's so good to see you, Mia. Rob kept us updated on how you were doing for a while and then, well, we didn't know anything because he sure didn't say anything. I guess the two of you aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Well, um, yeah. We haven't talked for some time," she replied, turning her back to Lita and fiddling with her bag.

"What happened?"

"Long story…" Samia sighed and sat down on the bench, facing the red-head.

* * *

When Rob had asked if he could call her the night she quit, he meant it. He had been highly concerned for her health, not because she was a friend, but because he now had a chance to right the wrong he had committed in not trusting her so many months ago. He had another chance with her. Now, she was leaving and he was afraid he would lose her again. Rob called her at every new city they came to and they would talk about how she was feeling and how things were going for him. She kept up with the show and they would talk his matches over. He often invited her out to the shows at his expense, and, as always, she would decline. However, when he was in the area, she couldn't avoid him. 

At first, she wasn't avoiding him. They both wanted to take things slow and had every intention of doing so. Before she had started training with Grady Bennett, RAW had only brought him within Georgia five times total. There were a few dinner dates with a few kisses and she found herself falling for him again. The trouble came when she let her mind take control of her heart.

Samia dove into finding work. Actually, it became an obsession. Then, she became jealous of his work. She wanted to be doing what Rob was doing without all the trouble. No one bothered him unless he started it. Then, the feud lasted longenough for them to duke it out in a match. Her feuds lasted a year and then followed her home. Her feuds knocked her out of a job and then into a compulsive state of training. Then a little bit of selfishness kicked in. She knew the temptations he faced on the road. She herself had pushed fawning women out of the way before and while they were dating. He was only going to be around about once every two months unless they moved in together—and that step was far beyond what either of them was ready to take. She was a needy person when it came to relationships. Phone calls wouldn't handle it. She needed a warm body more often than six times a year. Not to mention, it would be unfair to him. He needed to be free to find someone that could be with him more often than she could. She realized all this in one wrong moment.

About a month before she made her debut in the independent circuit, Rob was in Atlanta. Samia dropped him off at his hotel and waited for him to check in before leaving. The hotel couldn't find his reservation and had no rooms available because of several conventions being in town. Without thinking, she offered to let him stay at her place instead of trying to find another hotel. She almost headed to Kerri's but realized that they were adults and could handle themselves fine. It was too early for bed but too late to go back out. Blockbuster was an open invitation and they settled on some comic-book-come-to-life movie. Actually, she let him have it. It was all she could do after dragging him to Broadway musicals. She didn't do as well as he did staying awake at the theatre.

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she fell over against his chest. She glanced up at him from where she lay and smiled. "Sorry," she mumbled and started to raise up. He put an arm around her to keep her from moving and cut off the movie. They were cast into the faint glow of the streetlights coming in the bay windows of her living room. He ran his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head, pulling her up to meet his lips. They finally pulled away breathless. She righted herself on the sofa and settled up against him before they reached for each other again. With her arms around his neck, he pulled her onto his lap.

They hadn't been this close since the night that she had been accused of turning on him. That night seemed so far away but the same feeling of the moment seemed to be hiding right under the surface. She straddled him and pulled the ponytail holder from his hair, running her fingers through it and drawing his head back to hers. He began to unbutton her shirt and she lost all power to breathe. He tossed the pale green shirt aside and ran his hands over her bare skin and around her bra straps. He started with her neck and left a trail of hot kisses and gentle nips across her collar bone and down her chest. With the remaining cloth in his way, he pulled back and took her mouth with his again.

Samia untucked his shirt and he obliged when she began to pull it over his head. Her fingertips were fire brands as she explored his bare chest, quickly remembering how his smooth skin felt beneath her hands. His breath was beginning to become ragged as her lips took in what her fingertips had just been privileged to. Her soft hair trailing across his chest made him shiver and she stopped to ask him if he was cold. She never got the words out of her mouth before he reclaimed her lips and quickly slipped off her bra. He pulled her to him tightly, leaving no space between their bare chests and sending goosebumps over her entire body. Rob pulled away to look in her eyes. He saw her want as much as she saw it in his eyes. He looked for her assent, which was the pause that brought the change of mind. She couldn't do this. With a hand on either side of his shoulders, Samia whispered, "I'm sorry. I just can't right now." She slid off the couch, grabbed her shirt, and fled to the bedroom.

The next morning was quiet. She apologized again and stated that she wasn't ready to move to that place in their relationship. Rob wanted to ask the question of when she would be. He wanted to be with her more than anything and tried his honest best in the next few months not to rush her, but she kept pulling back. He didn't know how to take that but to back off himself. The phone calls became infrequent between the two. That night was the last time they had seen each other and it had been about three months since they had last talked when she stepped foot in another WWE arena again.

* * *

Lita sighed over Samia's shortened version of the story. "And what's stopping you now?" 

"Well, right now, a match with Victoria," she said matter-of-factly to avoid answering the question.

"Watch out for Steven Richards. He's gotten worse recently."

"Thanks," she replied, pulling her boots on. This match was going to be reflective of what she really could do. In the ring, she waited for Victoria amidst the catcalls that she received after taking off her jacket. Victoria and Steven came down, hanging all over each other. Steven stayed at the side, yelling insults at Samia and sexual innuendos at Victoria. She had the upper hand on Samia at first. Victoria surprised her with a drop toe-hold when she charged her. Victoria pulled her up by her hair and Irish-whipped her into the corner. The dark diva slammed into her and drew back for a few chest slaps. Just as Victoria threw her out of the corner, Richards grabbed her by the ankle and she tumbled across the ring. Victoria slammed her with a backbreaker just as she was getting to her feet. She was dragged into the corner and propped up in the corner, barely standing on her feet. Victoria grasped her by the chin and began yelling at her about being pretty and how she needed her face rearranged. Samia just smiled at her. The psycho thought enough of her looks to feel the need to destroy her for that reason.

As Victoria muttered curses at her and drew back for a punch, Samia turned the tables to beat the hell out of her without breaking one rule. She caught her fist in mid-air and then twisted her arm around her back and yanked up on it. Victoria dropped to one knee. Samia let go and kicked Victoria in the butt, sending her flying across the ring. Samia pulled her up by the arm that she had twisted and jerked her into an arm breaker. She threw her across the ring and sent her over the top rope with a clothesline. Richards rushed to the woman's side and gave her a quick pep talk. Victoria grabbed her hair around her temples and her eyes blazed with anger. Samia beckoned for her to get back in the ring. She waited for Victoria to stand up from climbing under the bottom rope. With a baseball slide, the pissed-off woman fell face-first to the mat. Samia jumped back up on the apron and climbed the turnbuckles. When Victoria stood back up, Samia leveled her with a drop-kick. When the woman tried to stand again, a bulldog drove her right back into the mat. This time, her nose began to bleed. Samia decided that it was enough when she had drawn blood.

Richards had tried to interfere on several occasions but Robinson was able to keep him at bay. Samia refused to turn her back on Victoria at any time and tried not to with Richards. Her mistake came when she wrapped Victoria up in the Angel of Death without Steven in her sight. When she heard the scuffle behind her and the crowd beginning to roar, she tried to turn her head far enough to see but couldn't. Something told her to just let go of Victoria but then she saw Richards bounce across the ring in front of her. The dark-haired beauty tapped out and Samia swiftly turned around to see who had just laid out the psycho. Rob Van Dam still held the chair that he had used on the diva's boyfriend. He stared Richards down until Victoria slid out of the ring and collected him. Samia kept glancing around at all three. She didn't think RVD would ever hit her but she didn't know what exactly his plans were.

With the couple heading up the ramp, Van Dam dropped the chair. Even though there wasn't a hair out of place he smoothed a hand over his ponytail. "What are doing?" she asked, sounding more accusingly than she had meant. RVD slid out of the ring behind her before he answered.

"I didn't want that idiot to hurt you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can take care of myself. Been doing it for quite some time now," she replied with an edge of anger to her voice.

"Only because you won't let anyone else help you."

"What?" she asked, whipping around at the top of the ramp.

"Listen, I'm not trying to make you mad. The way you tore out of here last Monday and the night you quit, I didn't think I would be able to catch you. Will you at least talk to me?"

"Yeah," she answered, pushing aside the black curtain. She kept walking down the hall with Rob following behind her. Several people turned to watch them go by. Finally, she turned off into a side corridor. "Alright, let's talk." She sat down on a black crate and gestured for him to do the same.

RVD glanced around nervously. Seeing nobody, he sat down beside her and said the first thing that came to mind. "Um, you look great." His gaze fell to her chest.

"The answer to your first question is 'no' and the answer to your second is 'it's amazing what lingerie can do.'" She crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"No, I didn't mean…well…I was just commenting on how good you look. I mean, I love what you did with your hair." He reached out and twirled a lock between his fingers. "I don't like the contacts though."

"I didn't ask you to." He was taken aback at her words, so she softly added, "I thought all guys loved blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls."

"I happen to like green-eyed, brown-haired girls." He twirled the blonde lock between his fingers again.

"My hair wasn't brown! It was blonde and red," she said with wide eyes, not sure what to think about his comment.

"Who said I was talking about you?" he said with a smirk.

For a brief second she smiled back but quickly wiped it from her face. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you sure you want to talk here?" he glanced around again.

"Yeah. Why not?" There was no way she was going somewhere alone with him in private. She was afraid she'd crumble.

"So, then you don't mind telling me here what happened between us?" he asked, cocking his head sideways.

"Why did you wait so long to ask?" she answered with a question

"I thought I had come to terms with it until I saw you with Triple H. The guy is a womanizer, worse than Shawn Michaels, and you preferred him to me." Rob's eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't prefer anyone to you." The Freudian slip came before she could stop it. She kept talking in hopes that she could gloss over the statement. She couldn't bring him down with her. He was too innocent to be dragged into her sordid affairs. "I had business with Helmsley. That's all. After I treated him the way I did two years ago, there is no way he would have talked to me if I didn't 'show interest' in him."

"I believe you," he flatly stated.

_I didn't ask you to. You have absolutely no reason to trust me. _"Thank you."

"You never told me what happened between us," he reminded her.

"No, I didn't. I got so engrossed in my work and you were so busy that I thought it best to just let us be. You didn't need baggage clear across the nation to take care of," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did I not get a say in this?" She didn't reply, so he kept talking. "I think it's obvious that you don't need taking care of. You just need to let someone help you when you need it. Don't let yourself get hurt because of your pride," he replied softly.

"I need to go now," she quickly said and stood up.

"Someone waiting?" he queried, looking up at her.

"No, just my bed. Goodnight, Rob." She left him sitting on the crate.

"Samia," he called after her but she had already turned the corner.

Rob was making her think about their relationship and she didn't want to. She had put him behind her and was moving on…or so she thought. _Why didn't he get a say in this?_ She didn't know why she hadn't bothered to talk him. _I just made the choice without telling him. Why didn't I at least give him an option of sticking by me or letting me drown in my own compulsions? He wouldn't have left me. That's the problem. He would have stood by me and let himself be hurt for my sake. Either that or he would have tried to talk me out it. No one was gonna talk me out of this. That's why I didn't tell him—he wouldn't have gotten hurt either way…but that would have been **his** choice._

Samia was back at the locker room. She took a deep breath before entering. The choices of the past no longer mattered. Once across that threshold, she would go back to being "Angel," the diva hell-bent on revenge, and nothing would change between her and Rob. Her resolve would not change despite the doubt that he had implanted in her mind moments ago.

TBC…


	7. Revelatory Moments

**_Chapter VII: Revelatory Moments_**

"Hunter, man, you gotta come here," Flair called out across the dressing room.

"I'm right here, Ric. What do you want?" Triple H asked, shutting the door behind him.

"You know the diva, the one that you tried to pick up in the bar?" Flair asked, turning around in the folding chair where he sat.

"Yeah, and…" Hunter replied, waiting for Ric to give him a good reason for bringing it up.

"She's wrestling."

"That's good, Ric. You enjoy yourself, alright?" Helmsley patted him on the back and turned to his briefcase in the corner of the room.

"Hunter," Flair sternly stated. "Come here."

"What?" he bit out and walked back to the monitor, throwing the briefcase on the sofa.

"Look at her. You said yourself that she looked familiar," Ric commented, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, and I can't place where I know her," he responded, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well, I know," Flair smugly remarked.

"Then, who is she?"

"I think you need to figure it out yourself," the elder man answered with a cheeky grin.

"Damn you," Hunter muttered and pulled up a chair because he couldn't stand not knowing. It had been bothering him all week.

"Alright, H. Imagine her with shorter, dark blonde hair." The world champion stared at the television.

"That only makes it worse," Triple H muttered in frustration.

"Less make-up. Oh, try black and silver tights." As Flair said this, Samia set Victoria up in the deathlock.

"Oh, hell, no!" Triple H stood up and violently pushed his chair backward. "What did she think she was doing in that bar! I'm not taking her crap anymore." Hunter stormed to the door.

"Hunter, wait!"

"What now!" he shouted as he whipped around to stare Flair down with anger in his dark eyes.

"Maybe she was trying to get back on your good side. She was being really nice." Flair held out his hands in a gesture of pleading.

"So? What are you trying to say?" Triple H queried, his posture relaxing somewhat.

"Just don't add RVD to your bad list at this time. He's still got it bad for her."

"How do you know all this?" Helmsley asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's so obvious," Flair answered and pointed to the television where Samia was staring RVD down in the ring.

"Just so it's on the record, you just saved RVD's career." Triple H settled on the leather sofa and began perusing the documents that one of McMahon's assistants had handed him earlier. _So, she's back. Why should that matter to me? Because she embarrassed the hell out of us. Well, she never really did anything to me. We got along quite well. _He laughed out loud, remembering their shenanigans together. Flair only glanced in his direction. Then Hunter remembered how useful she had been. "Ric, is Carlsen back with RVD?"

"I don't think so," Flair replied and Triple H nodded. _If she had no problem with me in the bar, then maybe she's gotten over the abuse we—no, Nash and Michaels put her through. Maybe I need to remind her of that. Who knows what I can get out of her? She is looking quite good now. _He chuckled to himself and went back to concentrating on the papers.

* * *

Lita congratulated Samia on her win as she headed out the door for her own match. Samia showered and changed into her jeans and T-shirt before heading out to her rental car. RAW was close to being over and she didn't care what Evolution got into in the main event. It wouldn't change her plans at all. As she unlocked the door to the white Accord, a hand came from out of nowhere to latch onto her arm. She jerked away and swiftly landed a kick to the person's mid-section. He came back quickly and pinned her against the car. "I don't think that's in our agreement," he groaned out. 

"Bischoff! The least you could do was let me know it's you. Let go of me," she ground out through clenched teeth and tried to push him away.

"Not until I've had my say. What you did last week with Hunter, is that what you call making your presence known? He didn't even know who you were," the black-haired man bit back.

"I'm sure he knows now," she angrily commented.

"I think you need to do better than that," he said, pushing her harder against the car.

"Give me time to set him up," she replied, struggling against him. He would be easy to level right then and there, but she unfortunately needed his help and couldn't afford to physically hurt him. They stared back at each other for a moment, daggers shooting from their eyes.

Right as he started to let up his hold on her, dark blonde hair waved in her face as someone grabbed Bischoff by the neck and drove him into the ground. She tumbled down with Bischoff because of his grip on her shoulders and rolled away when they hit the pavement. Another arm pulled her up and she whipped around with her fist raised. Shawn Michaels backed away with his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. Samia glanced behind and saw Kevin Nash pushing Bischoff in the direction of the building.

"What were you doing!" she shouted.

"Hello, Samia. How ya doin'?" Shawn asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Don't play games with me. What were you doing!" She repositioned her gym bag so that a hand fell on her mace.

"Just helping out," he innocently replied.

"I don't need your help." She felt like she had already had this conversation with RVD. She circled around them and quickly got in her car. Both of them watched her go without a word.

"I bet she thinks we still hate her," Shawn commented as the taillights of her car faded into the distance.

"You mean we don't anymore?" Kevin replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Then why did you agree to help her?"

"I don't know," he said, rather annoyed.

"It's been a while and you haven't said a word about her since all that went down. I thought it was all behind us," HBK said with a careless shrug.

"It is and I don't really care about her one way or the other." Nash was finished with this conversation and began walking to the building.

Michaels watched him take a few steps before running to catch up with him. "Even if you knew I saw her in the bar last week with Triple H?"

Nash stopped dead in his tracks. With his back to Shawn, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't realize it was her in the bar until tonight," he answered as if it didn't matter when Nash turned to face him.

"You think she's hooking up with him? She looks like his type now."

"No, she doesn't look fake enough," the shorter man noted before resuming his gait.

"Does it matter?" Nash rolled his eyes and followed. His pride had been hurt when she had turned on him and Michaels. He couldn't care less about her now. _As a matter of fact, _he thought,_ she can take Triple H down with her and I'll enjoy watching it. Triple H has come out of that completely unscathed._ He stood by quietly while X-Pac got himself "released" at the end of his contract when he stirred up trouble with McMahon. Then, the general managers came along and the battle ensued. In an effort to take the dominating wrestlers of the business, Stephanie McMahon approached the Big Show with a better contract and took him, along with Brock Lesnar.

With their number down from six to three, Triple H saw his opportunity to break from them. He left Michaels in a wheelchair for several weeks and Nash battled him through it all. Triple H stated that he didn't need them and they only dragged him down. He had found someone who could take him to the top because they couldn't. With Ric Flair's help, he stripped Nash of the belt and sealed his own fate. Nash couldn't handle Flair and Helmsley alone. By the time Shawn was able to wrestle again, they had gathered Randy Orton and Batista around them and named themselves Evolution. Michaels and Nash had been biding their time, making plans and trying to decide whom they needed on their side, or at least, who was willing to be on their side. Nash smirked to himself as he thought about Samia sidling up to Helmsley. It served her right the way she slept with whomever she thought could give her what she wanted. Then the wheels started turning. If she hooked up with Triple H, then maybe he and HBK could use her to get to him…or just take her down with him. Either way, he would be avenging his pride and taking out the ghost that haunted him now.

Shawn Michaels' thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking of the last time he had seen her. Rob Van Dam was half-carrying her across the parking lot, her face a deathly white. She looked like she was about to pass out. He thought about helping but was still so pissed at them for pulling what they did. However, he had thought about her for several months after. She never came back. Even after Bradshaw's words of explanation, he had had his suspicions. What suspicions, he didn't know. Maybe it was anger doubting anything that could be true regarding what the ex-nWo member was claiming.

The image in his head of her that day contrasted sharply with what he saw as she jerked away from him. There was something in her eyes he couldn't distinguish. Anger? Fire? Revenge? Hurt? She had burned him. He had never let a woman that close to him since his early days of wrestling. She had started to worm her way in his heart. He couldn't call it love. One day it might have been.

Now, it mattered not. The diva had said something that was probably supposed to have been uttered only behind closed doors. "Give me time to set him up." She was talking about his ex-best friend, the same one Nash was currently wishing revenge on. He had neglected to mention what he heard to Nash, only commenting on seeing her in the bar. He was debating on bringing it up. Why? He didn't know. Maybe he still had a soft spot for her somewhere in his heart while Nash's was harder than steel when it came to her. Maybe he was just nostalgic for past good times. It wasn't long after she broke from them that Triple H split away. Right before was probably the pinnacle of nWo reign in the WWE. Not necessarily because of her. They had gotten themselves where they were without another soul. She made it in just in time for the ride. No, he decided, it wasn't a soft spot for her but a hunger for when he had the world in the palm of his hand. That's when he spoke. "There's something else about her that I think you should know."

"Her who?" Nash asked, completely immersed in his thoughts.

"Samia." HBK answered with a "who else?" look on his face.

"What?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"I think she's plotting with Bischoff to take down Triple H."

Nash stopped in mid-stride and turned around to look at Michaels. He raised his eyebrows in a 'care to elaborate' look. Shawn then repeated the conversation between Samia and Bischoff. Nash rubbed his goatee in thought and laughed slightly. "Shawn, my friend, things are looking up." He laughed louder and slapped Shawn on the back. Michaels laughed nervously but said nothing and kept walking with Nash.

* * *

Samia was so pissed at herself for her reaction to Nash and Michaels. Step two of her return plan had fallen through and now a back-up plan was needed. They had 'ambushed' her and completely caught her off-guard. As always, anger was her first response. Her plans had been to get back in their good graces and she had lashed out at them first thing. Maybe the plan would still work with a few minor adjusted details. She only hoped that she could keep her resolve when she began "working" with them again. Of all of them, she had looked up to Nash the most and Shawn, well, he was all a woman could want minus true love. If he touched her once in a sensual way, she was afraid she'd crumble again. No, if she wasn't going to be involved with Rob, there was no way she was going to be involved with Shawn, whether or not he was still the same heartbreak kid. 

Plans changed again later that week, this time on the fly. At the weekend house show, she wasted a local wrestler in an early match. The poor girl was decent and might have eventually earned a contract, but Samia made her look worse than she herself had been at her TNA try-out. With a guilty feeling, she took Mercedes, the opponent, by the hand and encouraged her to keep trying. Surprisingly, Mercedes thanked her instead of railing on her for beating the hell out of her. She was a beautiful lady with black-hair and a sweet attitude of sophistication but also a deep-rooted drive. So back at the locker room, Samia gave her Grady Bennett's card just in case.

The two left the room together and chatted on the way to their cars. Apparently engrossed in their conversation, neither heard the two other wrestlers coming. Once again, she was caught off-guard around Michaels and Nash. "Samia, are you going to introduce us?" Shawn asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, this is Mercedes, an aspiring WWE diva. Mercedes, these are my friends, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash." She saw through Shawn's eyes the words register in his mind. However, he didn't skip a beat.

"Enchanted, my dear," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. "Wonderful match. Keep working hard. I'm sure we'll see you sooner than you think." The raven-haired woman giggled as politely as she could. "I hate to pull you away from our newly returned diva, but I need to borrow Samia before she goes." Samia's chest tightened in worry over what he could possibly want. "Good to meet you." Shawn waved at Mercedes as he led Samia across the parking lot.

Samia said nothing but continued to walk with them until Nash stopped before a black sports car that she recognized from some ad on television but couldn't remember the name, just that it was the newest on the market. Nash unlocked the doors by remote and Shawn opened the door and motioned for her to get in the back seat. She hesitated but then climbed in, knowing that she had to show them her trust. The other two got in and Nash started the car. She was so nervous that the feeling her legs were seeping out.

Shawn turned around in the seat to talk to her. "Friends, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. You were once and I don't see why we can't start new and be friends again," she answered, leaning up in the leather seat.

Nash grunted but didn't say anything else. "It's not that easy," Shawn responded.

"Of course not. I don't expect us to be able to wipe the slate clean with one swipe." Samia waved her hand and leaned back in the seat.

"We need to talk," HBK frankly announced.

"I have been thinking the same thing," she replied with an innocent smile. He didn't smile back…at all. Now, she was really worried.

Shawn must have read that in her face. "We're just going somewhere we can talk." She nodded in response. Not long after, the car finally came to a stop. They were outside a local Mexican restaurant. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Still like Mexican food?"

"Yeah," she replied, not being able to hold in a smile. A specific instance came to mind of when they were all still together. For Shawn's birthday, the six of them had gone out to eat in a Mexican restaurant that had an all-you-can eat Taco Bar. That was the restaurant's first mistake. The second was serving margaritas by the pitcher. She had refrained from drinking just to be able to enjoy the ensuing commotion and to have one sober member in their party. The third mistake came when the birthday boy was presented with a sombrero and a free dance from an exotically dressed Spanish woman.

The managers eventually moved them into the section of the taco bar and closed it off, telling customers that they were having a private party. X-Pac actually ended up with the sombrero and the dancer, Triple H ended up with their waitress, and Samia ended up with a drunk, but passive, Nash and Big Show, and a drunk Shawn who was insistent about wanting to dance the Lambada—_everywhere_ with _everyone_. All three ended up passed out in the limo and she left them there, enjoying a decent night's sleep without any interference.

"Good. Let's go," Shawn said, bringing her out of the memorable moment.

TBC...


	8. Back to the Beginning

**_Chapter VIII: Back to the Beginning_**

Michaels and Nash sat across from her in the booth, both staring her down. Samia wasn't too keen on sitting on the same bench with either of them but she felt like they were ganging up on her.

"So, um, guys, what did you want to talk about?" She glanced around anxiously, looking for the server to bring her margarita. She really needed a little tequila to calm her nerves.

"I guess you should start from the beginning," Shawn snidely remarked.

"Beginning? Um, need a little more info than that."

"Beginning of why you're back," he answered, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

"Um, because I wanted to. You know why I left but then I took that time to train and now I'm back. It's that simple."

"No, it's not," Shawn replied. "Not when Triple H is involved."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't play stupid," Nash chimed in, glaring at her through his gold-brown eyes. It was the typical Nash glare that made a smaller person wet their pants in the ring. From that look, she didn't want to say anything without them telling her what they knew.

"I saw you with him," Shawn bluntly stated.

_Oh, good, that's a start._ "Alright. I can tell you exactly what was going on. I went to the bar to have a drink and he started coming on to me. If you had stayed around long enough, you would know that I went to _my_ room _alone_ that night. Simple." As if speaking about drinks was a summons, the server appeared. Samia took a quick gulp while they just pushed their beers aside.

"You like that word today," Nash commented. "Maybe it's not as _simple_ as you say it is. Maybe you're trying to convince us it's _simple_."

"What are y'all hinting at?" she asked, straightening her posture and looking back and forth at the two of them.

"I heard what you and Bischoff said the night we jumped him."

She laughed, more out of relief but also to make it seem that what Shawn had said meant nothing. "That's what this is about?" They nodded at her and she laughed again. "Paranoid, aren't we? Let me give it to you straight."

"About time," Nash remarked, looking down his nose at her.

She ignored his comment and laid it all out on the table. "Bischoff hired me to help him set up Triple H. Before you freak out about Bischoff, I am _not_ on his side. He offered me a contract if I agreed to get in with Triple H and work from the inside while he works from the outside."

"Why do you want to help Bischoff?" Shawn asked, shaking his head.

"I'm not helping Bischoff to be helping him _alone_. Triple H has become a pompous, arrogant, pretentious…I'm running out of words to describe the man who has put a glass ceiling on this business." What the difference between him alone and the nWo collectively was, she had no clue. She just hoped they were buying it."Somebody needs to put him in his place. Bischoff can't do it alone apparently and neither can I."

"Then why are the two of you trying?" Nash asked.

"It starts with one person and then snowballs from there. We've talked about getting you guys on board but…we have our past differences and I didn't think you'd want to work with someone like me."

"Someone like you? What does that mean?" Shawn asked, seeming to really care about what she meant.

Samia didn't answer at first because the server set their food down in front of them. With a shrug of her shoulders, she took a quick bite of a taco. Mumbling around it, she said, "A traitor. Someone who uses another to get what she wants. I mean, isn't that what I'm doing with Triple H now? I'm pretending to be his friend only to turn on him. Who can trust a person like that?" Neither of them said a word as they thought about what she said. Not having a response, the two of them began to eat their dinners. She kept talking between bites. "Of course, can Bischoff trust me? That's another question. But then again, who can you trust in this mess? There's some level of trust but also some level of suspicion that you have to have in this business to survive. Y'all know that better than I do."

Nash was shocked at how painfully honest she was being. "And what's your intention when you and Bischoff are through? Who else are you going to hook up with?"

"Who said I needed to 'hook up' with anyone?" She made rabbit ears around her fork. "Maybe I'm making a choice to partner with Bischoff in this mess. I don't _need _him as much as I don't _need _y'all. I have friends. Yes, Kevin, friends." She added the last remark when he rolled his eyes at her. "I don't have to be alone. I can stay here, enjoy my job wrestling, and be with friends. I had hoped to add you back to the list of those I'm on platonic grounds with."

Samia couldn't have lied more to them or herself. She was extremely alone and was making it worse. A lot of her friends were lost three years ago when she turned to the nWo. She was gaining some back before she left and had thought she found true friends in Bradshaw and the Undertaker. However, they both had left for SmackDown! Both of them had called her separately when they had made their decisions. A baby was on the way in the Callaway household and Stephanie McMahon had appealed to that side of Taker's heart. She offered him an exorbitant bonus to come over. He approached Bischoff about it and the GM had laughed in his face when Mark asked if he could beat the offer. The next week, the Undertaker made his return to SmackDown! Bradshaw followed within a month. He and Samia had talked on and off that month while he was trying to make his decision. He missed Ron Simmons and the carousing that the APA engaged in _together. _Even knowing she would be returning eventually, she still encouraged him to do what he thought was best for himself. The poker-playing, beer-drinking Texan threw all caution to the wind and jumped into the fray of SmackDown! by Farooq's side.

Lita was trying to be her friend, possibly because she herself had lost those who were once close to her over the past year. Samia really looked up to her and needed her companionship on the road. Yet, would Lita still be that amiable once she knew what Samia was up to? Would she be at risk too in her plan? That left Rob Van Dam, the one person that she could find true companionship with. The hurt of leaving him would not compare to the pain he would go through when he was targeted by those who wanted vengeance on her or her "cohorts" with which she was about to associate. Yes, she felt utterly alone.

Samia laid down her fork and rested her chin on her folded hands, waiting for their response. Nash glanced over at Michaels, trying to gauge what he was thinking. Shawn looked like he wanted to say something but took a swig from his mug instead. She was finally at the point of the conversation that she had been driving toward. "Well, guys, is it possible that we can be cordial towards each other? I am truly sorry for what I did to y'all. I should have went about things a whole 'nother way, but I didn't. I made a mistake by turning on y'all. This is not a plea to get back in the group. This is a plea to be back in your good graces."

"No comment here," Nash replied, not willing to say anything.

"I don't know," Shawn said but then quickly added, "That's not a 'no.' I have to—we have to think about it."

"Kevin, when did you start letting him talk for you?" she asked with a grin, trying to break the tension.

For the first time that evening, a hint of a smile formed on his lips but he quickly wiped it away. "The man's got a way with words."

Conversation was still tight between them and little else had been said when they dropped her off back at the arena. She pecked on the passenger side of the window and Michaels rolled down the window. She leaned down and propped her elbows up on the open window. "Just remember, the offer still stands about teaming up. No strings attached. No alliance. No binding contracts. The three of us, maybe a few more, going against _the _one everybody hates. It's up to you." She patted the door. "See you 'round," she added, stepping away from the car.

Nash squealed out of the parking lot. Neither of them spoke for a moment. "What do you think?" Shawn finally asked, flipping through the radio stations as a commercial came on.

"About which part?"

"All of it," he replied.

"That's a helluva deal she offered. I don't think she's being altruistic in her offer. There's something that woman is up to. Question is, is it worth it to have the opportunity to start getting back at that bastard?" Nash posed the question while fiddling with his goatee.

"What _if _she's being honest? She was being fairly open," Shawn responded, leaning back in his seat from settling back on the same station since nothing else good was playing.

"And that's what worries me. What if it's all an act, a set-up?"

"Look at it this way—her and what army is going to take us out?"

Nash reached over and rapped on Shawn's head. "Hello in there? Who needs _her_? Evolution can do it on their own," he retorted.

Shawn didn't immediately reply. "If the offer's legit, can you work with her again?"

"Like we did in the nWo?" Kevin glanced over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Look, man, I don't think I can handle her for twenty-four hours a day again. Otherwise, yeah, I could do it again," Nash answered with a shrug.

"What is your problem?" Shawn bit out.

"Why are you so blind?" Nash countered, then muttered, "It seems anything in a skirt always does that."

"You know what? I'm not going to even grace you with an answer to that."

"Good," Kevin gruffly replied. Shawn wished he was somewhere else instead of in a car so he could get off just one punch. No, he had not forgiven Samia that easily, but he wasn't going to be so childish and hold a grudge. The opportunity had arisen for what he and Nash had worked so hard for in the past year or so. Why should he let a skirt like her get in the way? Wouldn't it be easier to work together to just let it all go? He'd talk to Kevin later when he wasn't being so defensive. Then they could approach her to work out the details.

* * *

With the way they were acting, Samia wasn't surprised that she was not feeling nostalgic. A couple of steps in the plan could be skipped, so she headed back into the building to see if Bischoff might not have left yet. Milling around for a while, she found his door, which was standing a jar. His voice was audible but not his words. She knocked and heard his very audible curses. Her first thought was to run and talk to him another day, but he opened the door before her legs would move…and how she wished they had moved. The top button of his black jeans were undone and his black shirt was completely open, revealing a half-way decent chest with the smattering of dark curly hair. It wasn't the sight of him that made her want to run but the fact that she knew what was gong on in there with a dark-haired woman that had been barely visible when he answered the door. She didn't know who and didn't _want_ to know who.

"This had better be good!" he growled.

Samia was speechless. "Um…well…I'll just come back…um…at another time…uh, well, sorry."

"You've interrupted now. You better tell me," he ground out with a glare. She glanced around nervously to see if anyone else was in the hall. Gesturing towards his office, Bischoff responded, "She's okay. Just spill it."

"Good news," she smiled and stared at his forehead, trying to keep her eyes from wandering. Not that he was good-looking, but who wanted to stare at Bischoff's naked chest? "I've dropped the question."

"And how was it received?" he inquired with little emotion.

"Michaels took it better than Nash did. Nash is still seeing red when it comes to me. However, Shawn can talk him into just about anything. They're a little hesitant about us working together but I set it as straight as I could." _Good, focus on his eyes….Bischoff has two eyes…what color are they…Bischoff's eyes say he's pissed right now…Go back to the forehead._

"So, you're gonna work on Michaels?"

"I guess he could be my next target. I've not really talked to Triple H yet," Samia replied, hooking her thumbs in her belt loops.

"Do both," Bischoff stated as if it was obvious and started to shut the door.

"_Do _both?" she asked, putting a hand out to stop him.

"Do whatever it takes," he snarled before slamming the door. _That went well, _she thought sarcastically. _Now, I get to spend my week trying to figure out where to go from here, might as well get started. _From the hotel, she threw all her junk into the back of the Accord and headed on out to the next city, driving through the night and trying to sort out her next action. Sleep was still elusive and driving was more productive than watching late-night movies and munching unhealthy mid-night snacks.

The next hotel didn't look any different than the one she had come from. Her eyelids were so heavy that anything the desk clerk said became background noise. She was a little surprised to see two twin beds in the room but tossed her suitcase on the extra bed anyway, not bothering to change.

TBC…


	9. What Might Have Been

For disclaimers, warnings, character list, etc., see chapter one.

**_Chapter IX: What Might Have Been_**

Samia woke with a start for no particular reason. She had been dead to the world then suddenly wasn't. The clock told her she had been asleep for almost twelve hours. Rolling over towards the other bed, she noticed another suitcase and then heard noise in the bathroom. No one bothered to tell her she had a roommate. With pepperspray in hand, she crept around the beds towards the bathroom. The door was barely open and she squinted between the crack. Without warning, it opened and Lita almost walked into her. Samia stumbled backward, holding the pepperspray behind her back.

"Well, hello, sleepyhead. You've got about thirty minutes to get ready before we leave. I'm done in the bathroom, it's all yours." Lita smiled and gestured towards the room.

Samia wiped the sleep from her eyes, trying to get a grip on what she had said. "Go where?"

"Several of us are going out. You're coming too," Lita answered matter-of-factly and began digging through her suitcase.

"Really? And when did I agree to come?" the blonde asked, casually slipping the mace back into her handbag.

"Just now," the other woman answered and then gestured to the phone. "Do you want me to call everybody to tell them to wait?"

"Who's coming?" Samia inquired, wondering if she could still get out of going.

"Bubba Ray, D'von, Spike, um…Trish is coming. Let's see, Tommy, Booker…I think. Oh, yeah, and Rob." Lita added the last phrase rather quickly.

"That's okay. I'll stay here," Samia said, disappearing into the bathroom. Lita knocked on the door and Samia reopened it.

"You can't hide forever. What do you want to wear? I'll get it out," the redhead offered.

Samia sighed. "Fine. Anything but the black sweater and skirt." The shower did little to pull her out of feeling sloggy, but at least she felt better. She didn't fuss with her hair but at least put on some make-up, leaving out the contacts. Lita had pulled out her black skirt anyhow but paired it with one of her own more tame mesh shirts. She wasn't in the mood to argue, so she put it on without protest, thanking Lita for her help and the borrowed top. "How did we end up as roommates without me knowing?"

"Did the desk clerk not pass on the memo?"

"The memo?" Samia glanced around and caught sight of the unread paper beside her room key. "Oh, I was too tired to bother reading it."

"Budget cuts and some more bull like that requires us to do this. Matt and I always roomed together but after he left, I just wanted to be alone. When I caught wind of this, I talked some particular people in to putting us together. There are some girls that I wouldn't risk staying in a room with." The blonde shot her a 'no kidding' look.

"Thanks. Same here when it comes to rooming with, ah, certain women, shall we say?" Samia zipped up her second boot. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The two ladies met the rest of their group in the lobby. None of them were surprised to see Samia but she was still uncomfortable among them, especially with Rob Van Dam's eyes on her. They piled into a few cars and headed out, Lita in the lead. The group pulled into the parking lot of a country and western club.

D'von and Booker jumped out of the cars immediately and made their way to Lita's truck, pecking on her window. She shooed them away from the door to get out. "Look, guys, it's the only one in this town. It's either the bar where all the rednecks hang out or the Mexican restaurant down the street. Pick your poison."

"Then what is RAW doing in this town?" Booker asked, looking around.

"Fine," D'von grumbled and stalked off to case the place.They gathered together under the red awning and finally followed D'von in. The music was already blaring and the dance floor was close to full. They finally found a booth large enough for the nine of them. "Lita," Booker groaned as the music switched to a Clint Black love ballad.

"Look, either take your chances at that bar we passed or stay here and actually get some good beer. It's the only fricking place in town!" The redhead yelled, showing the nature of her hair. After that, nobody raised another protest within her presence. However, there were particular songs in which the peanuts on the table disappeared more quickly. Samia admitted to being a country girl and having spent time in other lounges such as this but peanut shells on the floor was almost more than she could stand. It didn't seem to bother anybody else but Trish.

The alcohol arrived and the dancing began. Not having eaten since the dinner with Nash and Michaels, she was grateful to have found some great greasy food and to be able to keep her butt firmly planted on the seat. When the food was gone, her claim was to watch purses and jackets. Rob said as much to her as he did to anyone else. He was an absolute hoot on the dance floor. One would think that a man with so much grace on the mat would have that kind of grace outside the ring. Rob unfortunately did not. He was just having a good time and not really caring that the locals were on occasion staring at him.

After a particularly tiring song, he settled on the bench beside her, leaving everyone else out on the floor. Samia acknowledged his presence with a nod and finished off her sweet tea. She asked if he wanted anything as she signaled for a server.

"Just water this time," he answered.

After the order, she absentmindedly tapped the table with her fingers. Rob was silent and she didn't know what to say, so she stared off into space, losing herself in a Travis Tritt song. She didn't realize she was mouthing the words until Rob commented, "I didn't know you liked country. I thought you liked all that broadway ju—um, stuff."

She ignored the almost "junk" comment and responded, "You never asked."

"You never played it in the car," he countered.

"It was your car. I wasn't gonna change what you had on," she replied, her eyes going back to the dance floor.

"Now I feel guilty and so self-centered."

"Don't. I liked your music too. No biggie." She turned back to him as she spoke, making the comment sound as if it truly was no problem.

Rob was about to reply when the others gathered around the table. There was another round of drinks. Of all people, Trish tried to get her to come back out with them. When she declined, Lita and RVD leaned in together and started whispering. Samia dismissed it until Rob approached less than ten minutes later with his hands behind his back.

"Come dance with me," he pleaded with a sly grin.

"I don't dance," she stated, looking him in the eyes before staring at her drink and swirling the ice.

He leaned down and spoke loud enough for only the two of them to hear. "That's not true. I remember Minneapolis."

"You saw that!" The diva's eyes immediately widened. "Oh my god, how many other people saw it?" Rob thought that she was on the edge of panic.

"Just me and Ad—you know who," he added, not choosing not to say Adrienne Bradley's name. "Anyways, I know you can dance."

"I also had a couple of shots of whiskey in me." Without a word, he set two shot glasses down in front of her. "Is this what I think it is?" He nodded. "One a piece and I'll dance." He threw one back and waited on her. She rolled her eyes and downed the other.

Samia barely set the glass down before he pulled her out of the booth. The current song ended as he got her out in the middle of the room. A slow one started and she automatically turned around to go back to the table. He caught her by the hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"I may not dance as well as Michaels but after all I went through to get you out here, just stay, please," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers coursing through one side of her body. She slipped one hand into his and laid the other on his chest. This was hard enough for her and it only got worse when she realized the song—Little Texas' "What Might Have Been." Like high school kids at a prom, they shuffled in slow circles together as her mind reeled from the words and her body lightened from the whiskey.

"Sure, I think about you now and then…" the song began. Samia wasn't going to lie to herself. She still thought about Rob, more often than she wanted to since she walked out…until last week. After resolving to put him out of her life, he was less on her mind. But, he was still there.

"But it's been a long, long time. I've got a good life now; well, I've moved on…" the man sang, prompting her to think,_It's not been long enough. Maybe I could have a good life once I get all of this settled. If I think about him, this won't get taken care of. I have moved on… _Rob stepped a close enough to her to rest his cheek against her hair. …_I think._

"So when you cross my mind, I try not to think about what might have been…" Samiamouthed with the song Not to think, that was the key. When she had thought of Rob, she pushed it to the back of her mind. However, those things in the back of one's mind never go away, just resurface later. All that swirling around was now jumping to the forefront.

The song continued, "Cause that was then and we have taken different roads. We can't go back again; there's no use giving in…" There had been a chance for them to be on the same path once. Their own paths didn't cross again until Samia left. Things were smooth again and then her path turned to rocky crags of mountains that were her personal battles. She wanted him to stay on a smooth, straight course, not follow her own fated trail. In her mind, they could never meet up again. Their roads split to never bend in the same direction again. There was no use giving in to the feelings that were teeming throughout her body.

"And there's no way to know what might have been…" the lead singer crooned, thepoint of the song._Where **would **we be? Would we even be together still? If I had just let him in, would it all have worked itself out? Would I even be hell-bent on destruction? Could we have captured what we first had? Maybe we would still be… Maybe… No, the song had it right. There's no way to know._

Her thoughts continued just as Little Texas' song continued, "We could sit and talk about this all night long. And wonder why we didn't last…" _I know why we didn't last. I refused to let it. I shut him out without even a chance. Maybe I should be honest and tell him why we really can't see each other. Not give him a choice but at least let him know the impossibility so that he doesn't think it was him._ Her hand slipped behind his neck and fiddled with his ponytail.

"Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know. But we'll have to leave them in the past…" Samia mouthed the words to solidify her decision that the past had to remain the past between them. No matter how good it might have been, they would never know and can't accept that for a reason to keep wondering.

The song made its way back into the chorus and she tried hard not to think about the words again. Rob took his hand from hers and placed it on her waist. Her free hand joined the other around his neck. He pulled her closer, lowering his head to nip at the bare skin between her shoulder and neck. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the headiness of the atmosphere or…if she still felt the same about him, but every bit of her body tingled with desire. His lips burned on her skin as he placed more kisses on her neck.

"That same old look in your eyes…" She pulled back to look up at him. His blue eyes stared down into hers, reflecting his desire. She could still see it his eyes. Nothing had changed for him and her worst fear was that he could see the same in hers.

"It's a beautiful night; I'm so tempted to stay…" the song said and hereyes conveyed.She gave him a weak smile and laid her head on his shoulder. This was perfect. No Shawn Michaels, no nWo, no Bischoff, no WWE, no hotel rooms, no traveling, nothing but her and Rob and their little sphere of existence. If they could stay that way forever…

"But too much time has gone by; we should just say 'goodbye,' and turn and walk away…" the lead singer trailed off, winding up the second verse. Too much had gone on between them in the time she had spent away. Even if he wouldn't walk away, she had to. The best thing for them was not to pursue this relationship. She took a step back to move away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight to him. She wasn't going anywhere and, for a brief moment, she didn't want to.

_That stupid chorus, _she thought to herself. It was probably her favorite Little Texas song that she absentmindedly sang every time it came on the radio, but now it had a new meaning. The words meant something, as if it was written for them. A knot grew in her stomach at the reality of the lyrics. When the song ended, this moment ended. When it was over, they had to walk away and never know. She wished terribly to know what Rob was thinking through the song but it was beyond the point now.

"No, we'll never know what might have been…" was the last phrase andshe let go of his neck and tried to pull away. He loosened his grip only to be able to surprise her with a kiss. It was as good, if not better, than the last time their lips had met. Tingles soared throughout her body and she could barely feel her legs, much less her feet. Time stood still and neither realized that another, fast-paced song had started. They stared at each other for an awkward moment, both trying to make up an excuse for why each was speechless. Samia stammered out an almost unintelligible phrase to excuse herself to the restroom, hoping no one followed. After composing herself, she made her way back to the table to wait for the minutes to tick by to be able to melt into the oblivion of sleep where Rob and these feelings didn't exist. Not long after, the group finally came to the consensus that it was time to leave.

Once back at the hotel, Lita took about five seconds to launch into a Q & A session. "So, Rob asked you to dance?"

"Yeah, you obviously know that because y'all were conspiring against me," the other replied with exasperation.

"Who? Me?" Samia only glared at her. "Well?"

"Well, what?" the blonde asked back, tossing her boots away and stretching her toes.

"Is the electricity still there?" Lita asked, but Samia didn't respond. "Don't deny it. There wasn't a person in the room who didn't see it. So, why did you run off to the restroom?"

"I was a little emotional. Did you want me to bawl on his shoulder?"

"Why were you emotional?" Lita pressed.

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" Samia handed the shirt back to the redhead. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome," Lita replied, taking the top and putting it away before turning back to her. "Talk to me. You told me that you both grew apart after you left. You're back now and the chemistry is obviously still there. Why not?"

_I can't tell you. _"Maybe I'm just not ready," Samia answered with a shrug.

"Not ready? It's been two years since you broke it off with Shawn Michaels. I didn't say you had to marry him."

"I know, but…" Samia trailed off.

"But what?" Lita continued to implore.

"I came back to wrestle, not to find a boyfriend." The other woman turned away and pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"And what's so wrong about both?"

Samia turned back over to face her. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but have you noticed how relationships in this business fall apart?" Lita glanced around, not answering. "I'm so sorry. I'm just trying to make a point."

"Don't worry. I've got to move on eventually." She sighed. "Just give it a chance."

"I'll think about it," the newly returned diva responded and switched off the lamp.

TBC…

_rev. 5/12/05_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**The use ofLittleTexas'"What Might Have Been" may feel a bit awkward. This chapter was written before it was handed down that we could not 'copy and paste' song lyrics into our chapters. Therefore, I did my best to rewrite it and make it obvious that it was not a 'copy and paste' and that I did not write the song. 


	10. Secret Missions and Stolen Moves

**_Chapter X: Secret Missions and Stolen Moves_**

The next evening found Lita and Samia at Monday night RAW. The two settled in the ladies' locker room despite a few glares. Samia was beginning to miss the privacy of the dressing rooms that she once had as a valet and whatever the hell she was to the nWo. Lita excused herself not long after their arrival, mentioning that she needed to talk to somebody about something. Samia brushed off her vagueness, checking her hair and make-up again before following Lita out the door. She had not dressed yet for the match but instead wore her stilettos, a red halter top, and a black knee-length skirt with a split that ended inches below her hip. She was on a mission.

Evolution's dressing room was easy to find. Ric Flair opened the door when she knocked. He grinned his million-dollar smile and asked if he could be of assistance. She leaned onto the threshold of the doorway, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and causing them to rise. "How 'bout a 'hi, how ya doin' first?" she commented in her Southern drawl.

"Good evening, Miss Carlsen. How are you on this fine night?" he said with a hint of sarcasm but with a smile.

"I am well. Thank you." Randy Orton appeared at Flair's side at the mention of her name. They had never worked together and, now that he knew her name and her game, he was interested in what she wanted. His eyes started with her red toe-nails and traced her frame as he went up. When he finally met her eyes, she winked at him then turned back to Flair. "Is Mr. Helmsley around?"

"Actually, he's not. Said something about having to talk to Bischoff."

"Thanks, gentlemen. I'll be seeing y'all around." She waved her fingers at them in a 'goodbye' and sashayed down the hall. Glancing back, she caught Flair and Orton watching and gave them a smile. They quickly stepped back into the room. "I feel like such a slut," she muttered to herself. Not much farther down the hall, her target appeared.

"Well, look what we have here," Triple H said, clucking his tongue. "The one person that I've been wanting to talk to."

She gave him a side-ways grin and crossed her arms again. He obviously noticed, glancing down briefly but back up again. "Same here."

He shifted his bottle of water from one hand to the other to prop up against the wall. "So, Carlsen…you're back?"

"Nah, I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Some things may have changed," he responded, glancing over her body. "But that mouth of yours will probably never change."

"There are some things that you can't change, even if you want to."

"True," he remarked. There was a moment of silence before Triple H spoke again. "I'm very impressed with your in-ring work."

"Thank you. I worked very hard to be impressive."

"Who did you work with?" She answered but he commented that he had never heard of her trainer.

"You know, I'm impressed too," Samia commented. He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, look at you now. You said 'goodbye' to those old fogies and the world is eating out of your hand." Hunter slightly grinned. "You cull the best in the business and there you have it—Evolution. You have built an amazing group, Hunter, all by yourself." She shifted her feet so that the slit in her skirt parted higher.

A little bit of blush seemed to be creeping in his cheeks. "I can't take all the credit. Ric helped—"

"But you did the work," she interrupted, putting a hand up to stop him. "You are no longer in the Kliq's shadow."

"And I've worked damn hard to get there," he responded with a knitted brow.

"I've heard that Nash is going to try to be named as a contender again." Triple H's eyes lit up. "I know you don't have to worry about him taking the title, but that must be real annoying to have him following in _your _shadow. I mean, it's nice and all that you're walking ahead but he and Shawn Michaels just want to block your day in the sun. That must be aggravating to have to continually deal with."

She almost squealed with glee as he digested her words, but then he said, "Yeah, but with my guys, they're not that big of a deal."

"Sure, but _you're _the one that still has to wrestle. They just run in and make it look like you can't handle yourself."

He thought about that for a few seconds. "Yeah, but I still win."

"Well, I just know they better not cross my path." She dropped her hands to her hips.

"And who's gonna help you when you put_ down_ the crowbar?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

She laughed at his words. "You know me. It's best not to be on my bad side."

"Same here," he responded, no mirth in his voice.

"So…are either of us on one another's bad side?" She nibbled at her bottom lip and placed a hand on his outstretched arm that held him up against the wall.

He didn't physically respond but said, "Tell me this. Were you playing games with me a couple of weeks ago in that bar?"

"Try to see this from my point of view. I really screwed you guys over. When you approached me and were all smiles, I couldn't have been happier. When I realized that you didn't recognize me, I didn't want to…" She trailed off, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and began chewing on her bottom lip again. "You weren't mad at me and I wanted it to stay that way."

"Did you not think that when I found out that would make me even angrier?"

"Not at the time. I just thought…well, put yourself in my shoes."

Hunter glanced down at her bare toes. "I don't think I would look good in high heels," he chuckled.

"So…we're alright?" She stroked his forearm.

"We'll talk." He stood back up straight and took a swig from his water bottle before starting to walk away. "Good luck on your title match tonight," Triple H called over his shoulder.

"Title match?"

He stopped and turned around. "You are welcome, mademoiselle," he said with a bow. His crooked grin told her everything. _But why? _was her only thought, _why would he care to con Bischoff into giving me a title match?_ She watched him round the corner and turned straight into Lita.

The senior diva's face said nothing. She took the blonde's arm and pulled her down the hall. The two gained a few catcalls as Lita was showing more leg than usual. She opened a door and tugged Samia inside. "What are you doing?" Samia demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot while Lita checked the room to see if anyone was in there.

"Which part?" the fiery redhead shot back. Samia waved her arm to indicate the room. It was a small private dressing, one like she and RVD had often shared. Lita smiled. "You like?" Samia furrowed her brow in response. "I found out it was available and took the opportunity. I went ahead and brought your stuff." She pointed to a corner and Samia recognized her bag.

"Now, why did you drag me off like that?"

"To ask you what the hell you were doing sucking up to Triple H like that," Lita responded, the smile disappearing from her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Samia replied, walking over to the couch where Lita stood.

"I know. The whole arena and every viewer also know."

"Ooohhh," she whispered and sank to the couch. "That wasn't supposed to be seen by anybody."

"And why is that?" Lita prodded.

"I've got something working right now. It's something I can't talk about."

"Not even to me?" Samia sucked in her bottom lip and shook her head. Lita continued, "Unless you _can _start talking about it, you may stand to lose what you've gained back of your reputation."

Samia knew that. She just needed a little more time before it happened. With a sigh, the blonde looked back up at Lita. "So, you got a match tonight?" Changing the subject was probably the best move.

"Yeah, in about twenty minutes. I was going to get water when I saw you on a monitor. Thought it the best time to let you know I got us a private dressing room. Now, I'm finally going to get my water. You know your match is the second one after mine?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." Lita slipped out the door and Samia was alone for the first and last time that night.

Van Dam had taught her well in beginning to stretch long before the match. So, she slipped out of her outfit and began digging through her bag for her gear. The knock at the door at first startled her but then she realized that it was just Lita. When the heavy door opened, she stood up and turned around. "Did you get…" Her words trailed off as she scrambled for something to cover up her naked chest.

Rob's cheeks turned a bright red and he started backing up. His mouth opened to apologize but nothing came out. He pointed at the door and quickly slipped out. Her entire body was as red as her face. No time was wasted in getting dressed. Another knock at the door sounded and Rob's voice called out from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's safe." She bent over to stuff a few things back in her bag when she noticed his behind the couch. They avoided eye contact as she spoke. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Lita not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"The two of us pulled off this dressing room. Thought we'd let you in on it." He paused. "Sorry about walking in on you. I thought, you know, that since…"

"No problem. Not like we haven't ever seen each other…" she trailed off and they both sighed. She noticed he was dressed for his match and decided to break the tension. "When's your match?"

"Between Lita's and yours. Want to help each other stretch?"

Her mind said 'no' but her mouth spoke first. "Why not?" Lita was back soon and neither noticed the smile on her face when she entered the room. They were almost oblivious to her presence. For a brief while, the two went back in time and nothing had ever changed. Lita had already left before they realized that. Finally, Rob stood up, declaring that it was time for him to head on towards the ring. Samia wasn't sure she was grateful that he was leaving or saddened that the moment was over. She hoped she hadn't given him the impression that she wanted to get back together. _Probably shot that when I said "Sure, put your hand **there **and push." _With the shake of her head, she rose to leave and head to the gorilla position.

A victorious Rob passed by and he pulled her out of the way of an angry Steven Richards followed by an explosive Victoria with a fuse waiting to be lit. Rob held her into the dark curtains as the defeated passed by. Samia muttered an awkward 'thanks' and slid out of the embrace. Rob watched her wind her blonde hair up and pull the fedora over it. With the tinkling of piano music, she stepped forward and he disappeared to their dressing room.

The challenger made her way to ring with little reaction from the crowd. The arena was still trying to figure out if she was pulling one over on Triple H or was really drifting in his direction. With just the right poses, they were back on her side momentarily. During her pose on one of the turnbuckles, Molly Holly's music rang out and the reigning champion angrily stomped her way down the ramp. She held her title high in the middle of the ring and then called Samia some unsavory names before handing it off to the referee. Samia didn't care. There wasn't one of those words she hadn't heard from others when in the company of the nWo.

Molly wasted no time and the two locked up. As Molly tensed to toss Samia, Samia hooked her leg around Molly's knee causing them both to tumble and sending Molly out of the ring. Before Molly could rise, Samia climbed the turnbuckle and then landed on her with a flying cross-body. Pain shot throughout every limb as she rolled away. _I promise never to steal that move from Shawn Michaels again… _she thought, groaning from jarred bones.

As the referee shouted, "Seven," Samia pulled herself up by the ring apron and crawled under the bottom rope. Molly was not far behind but, by the time she was on her feet, she was bouncing on her back. Samia ran by to spring off the ropes but Molly found the strength to grab her ankle. Her forehead bounced off the turnbuckle and, for a brief moment, she blacked out. Molly was setting her up in the corner when she came to and she kicked out and caught Molly in the crotch. As Molly rolled on the mat in pain, Samia shouted, "I didn't think you were that much of a woman anyhow." The words had barely come out of her mouth as she perfectly placed an elbow drop. She grabbed one arm to pull Molly into the middle of the ring for the Angel of Death but Molly caught the rope causing Samia to lose her grip on Molly and fall flat on her butt.

As Samia tried to shake her head from the jar, Molly was able to gain enough momentum to execute a low drop-kick. Samia wasn't there to win the title but she sure as hell wasn't there to be made a fool of by Molly Holly. She was angry with herself for missing the small things and not setting up several moves in a row. As Molly dragged her to the middle of the ring, Samia regained her wits and jabbed a painful elbow into Molly's face. After a hip-up, of which she was proud to have been able to learn after way too many months of practicing, Samia clotheslined Molly, not once, but twice. After a facebreaker, Molly was primed for the Angel of Death. Samia set her up facing the entrance. If there's one thing she learned, it was never turn your back on the ramp during a submission hold.

When Victoria and Steven raced out of the back, Samia held on as long as she could, hoping that Molly would tap out before they got there. It wasn't enough. She dropped Molly's arms and ducked Richards' punch, spearing him into the turnbuckle. Victoria jerked her out of the corner by her hair. Between Victoria and a recovered Molly, Samia was driven to her knees as the bell rang in her ears. After Steven joined in, she just hoped that someone in the back cared enough to help out…

…to which someone did. The steel chair made a sickening thud on Richards' back. Victoria ducked as Lita swung at her. She and Molly retreated, dragging Steven with them. Lita threw the chair at the trio and then turned to Samia who was up on one knee. Lita supported her with one arm and they slowly made their way back to the dressing room. Rob already had ice packs waiting. She tried to brush them off, telling them that she had been hurt worse and been fine. Rob disappeared for pain relievers and Lita left her on the couch as she worked on getting them ready to leave.

The knock at the door made Samia's temple throb. Lita started to say "come in," but thought twice about it. She opened the door a crack and Samia heard her spit out, "What do you want?" There was a deep voice mumbling on the other side. Lita spoke again. "I bet he does." The door slammed shut.

"Please, don't do that," Samia groaned around the ice pack. "Who was it?"

"Ric Flair." Lita didn't elaborate and went back to pulling their gear together. Samia rose up on the couch and stared her down, waiting to hear the rest of the story. "Oh, fine. Triple H wanted to know how you were and wished you the best on your next title match. Whatever that means."

"I don't want to know," Samia replied and eased back down, praying that Rob would return soon with something for her headache.

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Big thanks to my readers and to those who have reviewed: LeelooJinn, Eternal Sailor Serenity, Funky in Fishnet, BtchieChrissy, Kora Flair, and lucyzigg. 


	11. Where Do We Stand?

**_Chapter XI: Where Do We Stand?_**

The staff and wrestlers of RAW went through the city of the last house show so fast that they didn't have time to stay overnight before moving on to Seattle. Late Sunday evening, the exhausted wrestlers dropped their bags and their bodies in their rooms while the staff struggled on to the arena to begin setting up.

Once again, Lita and Samia were together and the redhead was prodding the blonde to go out. The room service menu sounded disgusting and Lita was on the phone, checking with others too see if they were interested in the indulgence of food they normally wouldn't include in their diet. The consensus was the local pizza parlor. Samia pulled her head out from under the pillow to slide off the bed to find clothes decent in which to be seen in town.

Lita opened the adjoining door and banged on the other. "Lita! What are you doing?" Samia asked in astonishment at her actions.

"I'm just letting Rob know where we're going," she replied, nonchalantly.

Rob Van Dam opened the door as she finished the sentence. "And that would be…" Lita answered. "I'll be ready in five minutes," he responded before turning to Samia who was still sorting out the fact that they were sharing adjoining rooms and wondering who was the culpritthat pulled this off. "You going?"

"You know, I think I'm gonna stay here and order Chinese take-out." She shook her head. "Not really in the mood for pizza."

"Ooo, Chinese…that sounds much better. Lita, I think I'm gonna stay here too," RVD declared.

"On second thought…" Samia piped up but let the sentence remain unfinished. It would be too obvious if she "changed" her mind again. "Never mind." She pulled the chair out from the small desk in the room, settled in, and opened the take-out menu. Rob silently came across the room to look at it over her shoulder. She felt his presence and glanced down from the paper to see his barefeet wiggling in the carpet.

"Are you gonna eat my toes or flip the next page of that menu?" She jerked her head up, sporting the 'deer caught in headlights' look. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, we did do that once." She quickly turned back around before the deep blush covered her entire face and neck. Before Lita left, they had finally picked what they wanted and called it in.

Samia lay down across the bottom of her bed and began flipping through the television channels. Finding nothing, she tossed the remote control at Rob, who had made himself comfortable on the other twin bed. He turned the TV off and laid the 'flipper' aside. She inwardly sighed, knowing what was coming, what she had been trying to avoid.

"What, uh, what…" He started but couldn't exactly articulate what he wanted to say.

"Spill it."

"I just want to know, uh, what's up with you and…Triple H," he said, shifting to a sitting position.

"It's all business," Samia responded and reached for the remote control.

Rob put a hand on the 'zapper' to stop her. "Hanging all over him like a wet cloth is business?" he asked.

"I was backed into a corner…" She then gave him the same excuse that she had stated to Lita.

"I worry about you, that's all." He lay back across the pillows. "I know you can take care of yourself," he said, mocking her. "But what if he tries to take advantage of you?"

"I severely doubt that," she snorted.

"I mean with the way you've been dressing…"

"Well, I do declare," she said, imitating Scarlett O'Hara, which wasn't far off from her Southern accent, "You are jealous." It didn't help to lighten the mood as she had hoped.

He gave a little smirk and then muttered, "I can't help it." She didn't have a chance to respond when a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their food.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, the one they seemed to have been in for three weeks. Rob was looking for a way to bring up their kiss from last week. He knew that she was avoiding the subject of "them" but couldn't determine why. If she didn't want him, he had to know the reason. However, he was almost positive that that wasn't the dilemma. Little things that she did still told him otherwise. So why was she being so standoffish? As he had found the gumption to broach the subject, Lita returned and interrupted the silence, broken only by an episode of _Starsky__ and Hutch. _The time was far later than when they wanted to be up. Rob made a quiet exit, pulling his and Tommy Dreamer's adjoining door to behind him. From Rob's and Samia's demeanor, Lita didn't bother to ask what had transpired. Samia had every intention of needling Lita into admitting to this set-up but fatigue overtook them before she got the chance.

It seemed that every time that Samia showed up in an arena some part of her plan fell apart. Her match was in the lull of the end of the first hour. She was penciled in against Ivory, one of the women she hadn't faced yet. Ivory had little to say when the two women entered the ladies' dressing room. Unfortunately, they were back with everyone else. To escape the glares, Lita found a deserted hallway to warm-up and Samia headed to catering for a couple of bottles of water.

Before she could make it there, Samia was cut off. Triple H seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Ric Flair was trailing behind like the dog he was. She took a deep breath and put on the biggest smile she could muster. "Hello, gentlemen."

Triple H nodded and Flair returned her greeting. "How's that cheek?" Hunter asked, reaching up to turn her face to the left where there had been a light bruise until a couple of days ago. "Molly won't try to the same thing two weeks in a row on you."

"What do you mean?" she asked as the two men walked on around her.

Triple H glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing that belt around your waist tonight." He winked and they rounded a corner. She sighed, _I'll never figure him out._

Catering was crawling with people. It was easy to slip in and out without being noticed. Samia chose another route to waste more time. If she had known that Bischoff's office was that way, she would never have passed through the hallway. The door opened and an angry Booker T shot out of the office. Realizing the room he had come out of was the General Manager's, she turned on her heels but Bischoff caught sight of her first. "You! You get in here now!" Booker glanced back at him but he was waved off. Samia had no choice. Eric grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the room, slamming the door behind him. _I wish I could beat the hell out of you, _she thought as he loosened his iron grip. "What is the deal with Triple H pushing me into giving you title shots?"

"I take that to mean that I've got another match with Molly Holly tonight." Her statement was more of a question than a comment.

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Bischoff demanded.

"Beats me. I was hoping _you _could answer that."

The GM quickly changed gears. "Where do we stand?" She reluctantly answered. Bischoff angrily yelled at her, "Get something done. I'm starting to lose patience." He opened the door and shoved her out. "I'm not going to tolerate Triple H harassing me about your matches anymore."

Samia gathered up her water and Lita's and made her back to the locker room. Ten steps away, she was yanked by her collar into a room. Dropping the bottles, she lashed out at the person that had a hold on her shirt. The person stepped back out of her way and she ended up on her butt against the wall. She recognized the laughter as belonging to Kevin Nash. "Get up," he muttered.

Shawn Michaels held out a hand to help her but she righted herself, leaving the water bottles on the floor to have her hands free. The two men assumed the same posture, legs apart and arms folded on their chests. She didn't think she was going to look any more at ease either.

"We're not working for Eric Bischoff," Michaels stated.

"Which means, 'no deal,'" Nash added.

"Wait, guys. I'm not working _for _Bischoff either. I'm sorta working _with _him."

"That is not exactly what you said last week," Kevin countered.

"I work from the inside and he works from the outside. It's not even a partnership. I don't have to answer to his every whim. It would be us, the both of you and me, working together to set up Triple H. You don't have to have anything to do with him," she explained.

Michaels and Nash looked at each other for a moment. Shawn turned his steady gaze back to Samia. "We're in, but…"

Nash easily covered the few feet between and stared her down, eyeball to eyeball. "I still don't trust you. If we find out that you have lied to us in the least bit, I will see to it that you never wrestle again. And I mean the _ability_ to wrestle, not the venue."

Inwardly she was quaking, but she managed a cool exterior. "That's fine and all since I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Shawn put a hand on Nash's arm and drew him back. "What are your plans now?" HBK asked.

"I have another title match against Molly tonight. I want you to interfere. I don't care when or how, just as long as the match ends in a DQ. We have to set up a feud between us. I know it's not much, but I plan for it to lead to a feud between y'all and Triple H." HBK bobbed his head as if he was following every word. She hoped he was. "Can I count on y'all?" Nash nodded and Shawn answered with a "yeah." "I'll see y'all in the ring," she added and then quickly picked up the water bottles and exited.

Samia had little time to warm up for her match. It wouldn't have any bearing on the outcome, unless it was one of injury. Tonight, she only had to waste time. Stamina was on Samia's side as Molly gave chase around the ring a few times before she rolled back into the ring and waited for Samia. However, she continually skirted Molly instead of allowing Molly to get anywhere near her. Molly was extremely frustrated and leaned back onto the turnbuckle.

"When you're ready to wrestle, I'll be right here," Molly taunted. Samia shrugged her shoulders and charged Molly, who didn't get out of the way in time. She dragged the brunette into the middle of the ring and twisted her into an ankle lock. Just as Molly was about to reverse the hold, Samia dropped her leg and backed away. Molly scooted into the corner to pull herself together. Samia lowered herself into a crouch and waited. Molly rounded off into a handspring and caught her off guard with the unexpected move. Instead of stepping aside, Samia had every intention of grabbing her legs and tossing her aside, but Molly's knees had a grip on her head before she could do anything. The world turned upside down and Samia slammed against the mat.

Molly had her by the hair and was pulling her away from the ropes. Samia twisted herself around and kicked out. She connected with Molly's chin. Molly staggered, giving Samia time to get to her feet. In blind fury, Molly charged and Samia clotheslined her twice. The blonde put Molly into a sleeper hold. The ref kept checking her but Samia dropped her before she passed out.

Samia was getting worried that Nash and Michaels weren't going to keep their word when she pulled Molly into the Angel of Death. When HBK's music hit, she inwardly sighed with relief and pulled Molly's arms in tighter. Samia had deliberately set up the submission hold with her back to the ramp. Shawn came from behind and pushed the two women into the ropes.

Molly rolled out of the ring and quickly skirted it, knowing better than to stay with likes of Nash and Michaels around. Samia pulled herself up by the ropes, hoping that what Shawn had done was enough since the ref had already signaled for the bell. However, she turned straight into a punch from Nash, which the intent of would later be debated. The blow had not been anticipated and she crumpled to the mat. "What the hell was that?" she yelled, holding the side of her face.

Neither had time to answer as Rob Van Dam tapped Nash on his shoulder and then rammed him in the knees as he turned around. Even where Samia lay on the mat, she knew exactly what would happen when Rob righted himself—Sweet Chin Music. That was the precise reason she didn't want to get involved with RVD in her return. Shawn left the two of them there and helped out a limping Nash. _I am so screwed, _she thought as she crawled over to Rob, who was shaking the kick off. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think I need to ask you that," he said, reaching out to touch her swollen cheek. Samia jerked back from the pain. "Well, that answered _that _question." RVD dragged her against her will to see a medic, who pronounced her fine and handed her an ice pack. _I was never hurt this much when I **couldn't **defend myself, _she thought as she settled in a corner of the locker room to wait out the evening.

RVD's match was the last one before the main event and Samia and Lita had to wait for him to get a ride back to the hotel. All the other divas had left. Samia was debating on whether or not to find a monitor and watch Rob's match because of his payback for her on Nash and Michaels when someone knocked on the door. _God, what now? _Lita was in the shower, so Samia struggled to her feet against the pain. _Standing up would have answered the question of whether or not I was gonna watch the match, _she thought and pulled the door open to see Triple H on the other side, dressed for his match. He was presumably still chewing the same piece of gum from earlier in the evening.

"Yes?" she asked.

He squinted his eyes in examining her cheek. "At least it's the other one this time."

"Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I had gotten some help," she replied with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"Maybe…" he added, lightly.

"Thanks for checking on me…again," she said, glancing down coyly.

"You're welcome," Hunter replied.

_That's probably the first time in a long time that he's said that to anybody, _Samia thought and then responded, "Good luck with your match tonight."

"You gonna stay and watch?"

"No, I think I'm going back to the hotel," she answered, holding up the icepack.

"Take it easy," he said around that infernal piece of gum.

_Don't choke on your gum during the match...Actually, go ahead, that'll make my life easier. _"Sure can do."He winked and then hefted the belt higher up on his shoulder as he walked off. She let the door shut and then sank back down to the floor. _Please don't let me be getting in over my head. _

TBC…


	12. Not in the Mood for Games

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**_Chapter XII: Not in the Mood for Games_**

Samia lay against the wall where she had settled, her cheek absorbing its coolness. She had no desire to get up as she contemplated her next move after Triple H's indifference during their conversation minutes earlier. He was interested—how, why, and to what degree was not the concern. He wouldn't have made the effort to seek her out personally if she didn't have some kind of draw. Hunter had turned into the kind of man who wouldn't lift a finger to do his dirty work if he had someone else to handle it. Now, how to get beyond the interested stage was the problem. She banged her head against the wall in frustration and then yelped out from the throbbing that soared through one side of her face.

Lita came running out of the bathroom in a short lemon bathrobe with her hair in a towel. She glanced around until she found Samia in the doorway. Rushing over, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just hunky dory," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Lita stood back up, shaking her head. "I'm going to rename you Sarcastic Samia."

"Add that to the long list of descriptions you get when my name is mentioned," she replied, struggling up against the wall.

Lita held out her hand. "Help?"

"No."

"Fine," Lita replied, throwing up her hands and walking over to the vanity to take her hair out of the towel. "What exactly did I miss that brought on this…episode?"

"Triple H came by."

"Why don't you tell him to take a hike?"

"Hmm, let's see." Samia put her finger to her lips. "I tell the most powerful man in this business to 'get lost' and then sit back to see what happens? I don't think so. Have you ever seen Batista break a man in half?"

"I will concede on that point for the time being," Lita responded, clicking on the hairdryer and thus effectively ending the conversation.

Samia was about to go stir-crazy milling about and waiting for Rob to come collect them. She should have never agreed to ride to the arena with the both of them. The knock came at the door and she burst out, bags in tow and ready to get moving. Lita was much slower and Samia went in after her. She wanted out of there before the main event was over since her next step was being re-planned.

Back at the hotel, Samia found the opportunity to talk to RVD about the incident earlier in the night. Lita was engrossed in a call to her parents as Samia quietly knocked on the adjoining door. Rob answered, wearing just his boxers. "Is Tommy in?" she asked.

"No, he'll probably be back in a couple of hours. I'll come get you when he gets in…if you want."

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you."

_Finally, _Rob thought. "Yeah, come on in." He pulled the two chairs out from behind the table and gestured for her to have a seat. "What's on your mind?"

She had no idea where to start, so she dove in headfirst. "It's about you running in on my match." He nodded. "Please, don't anymore. Let me fight my own battles."

"But you can't fight those two on your own," he protested, irritated that this was what she wanted to talk about.

"Let me make that decision," she countered, placing a hand on her chest.

"If you saw someone about to walk into a situation in which they could get seriously hurt but you could stop them, wouldn't you do it?" he asked, leaning up in his seat.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with me. I am fully aware of what I'm doing. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you to do what?"

"To take care of myself," Samia answered.

"But you can't if tonight is what you call 'taking care' of yourself," Rob protested.

"Just because I'm a woman does not mean I can't do it."

"No one said that's why you can't," he replied, placing a hand on her knee to calm her. "Face it that there are some things that you can't do. There are some things that I can't do and I've come to terms with it."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you," she replied and patted him on the arm. "Listen, okay? Your chin is gonna sport a beautiful bruise in the morning and your neck is gonna ache all night and be sore for days. That is exactly why I don't want you interfering in my problems. You're lucky that's all they did."

"And if I hadn't interrupted, _your _bruise could have only been the beginning of the beating they could have given you," he said, gesturing towards her.

"Then that would be my problem. I don't want you to get hurt because of me and my problems."

"And I don't want you to get hurt because of you and your problems," he responded softly.

"Rob," she sighed. "I value your friendship and the trust that I think we now have. If you value any of that either, you'll do what I ask and that's not running in on any more of my matches."

"I'm not promising you that." Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "If you are in serious danger, I _will _help you and there is nothing _you _can do to stop me." If she didn't still care for him, she would have slapped the fire out of him.

"So there is nothing I can do to keep you from trying to 'protect' me?" He folded his arms and shook his head. "Back to your little scenario. Would you do _anything _to stop that person no matter the outcome of your relationship?" He thought for a moment and nodded. She stood and pointed a finger in his face. "You yourself are headed straight for the butt-kickin' of your life if you mess with any former member of the nWo because of me. Consider yourself warned." She quickly turned to go but he caught her by the arm and threw her on the bed. He straddled her, pinning her arms to her side. She stared at him wild-eyed at his actions, in shock that he would do such a thing.

"Does that include you?" he said with a lop-sided grin.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Rob."

His face grew serious and he replied, "Neither am I." The look in his eyes changed and he slowly bent down to where their noses were almost touching. Before she could turn her head, he captured her lips with his. She tried to fight him but he wouldn't give up, forcing her mouth open. Thinking he would let her go, she stopped fighting. He dipped his tongue in to find hers. She couldn't resist any longer and returned the caress. Rob finally pulled back and framed her cheeks with his hands. "That is exactly why I won't leave you alone to fight those battles that are bigger than you are." He kissed her on the nose. "Can we make-up from this fight?"

"Not unless you can make that promise."

"I can't. I'm sorry," he said softly and lowered his head to kiss her again. She jerked sideways and their noses caught each other.

"Aw, god, I've hurt my neck. Let me up. Let me up!" she ground out as loud as she could without Lita hearing.

Rob quickly slid off of her. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think I jerked a knot in it," she replied, holding her hand to her neck and massaging it even though nothing was wrong. "I think it's best that I take some Tylenol and just go to bed." She held the other hand out to stop him and exited the room. _That was close. This is not gonna work if he's thinking or acting like that. How to fix this situation… she mused._

"Is everything okay?" Lita asked, coming out of the bathroom. "I thought I heard people arguing."

"It was some movie Rob was watching," Samia answered.

"What were y'all talking about?"

"Nothing in general. Speaking of Rob, did you set this up?" She waved her hand about the two rooms.

"How interesting is it that we ended up with adjoining rooms?"

Samia rolled her eyes and stated, "I'm going to bed. Stay up as long as you like. You won't bother me." As she pulled the nightshirt over her head, her cellphone went off. She reluctantly answered, knowing a call this late at night could only mean trouble. "'Lo?"

"We have to talk," Shawn Michaels' gravelly voice stated.

"Now?"

"Preferably."

"I don't know if that's possible," she whispered, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door to shield the call as best as possible from her roommate. "I don't think I can get out without much suspicion."

"When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Hold on." She poked her head out the door. "Lita, what time are we out of here tomorrow?"

"We have to be out of the hotel by 10:30," the redhead answered.

"Thanks," she called back and pulled the door shut. "Sometime around ten."

"Let's meet for breakfast."

_Let's not, _she thought. _I don't want to get up that early. _"How 'bout we meet in the next city? I'll tell everybody that I'm meeting up with an old friend."

Shawn sighed, "Fine. But you're not gonna get away from us then."

"I'm not trying to avoid you."

"I just wanted to see what you would say. Get your panties out of a wad. Call me when you get to the hotel." She closed her phone and began to search for her sleeping pills. Sleep would be completely elusive without them after that evening.

The trip to the next arena was extremely quiet. The tension that had pervaded Rob's room the night before now filled the rental car. Even Tommy Dreamer could feel it, therefore he said little. Samia was seriously considering going back to driving her own rental instead of hitching a ride everywhere she went. When Lita could stand it no longer, she leaned over to Samia sitting beside her in the backseat and whispered, "What happened last night?"

The blonde knitted her eyebrows and shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lita didn't believe her and replied, "Whatever it is, fix it. I don't think we can handle _this _anymore."

"You think I like this. I didn't even have anything to do with it. I think we all need a long vacation away from each other. That's all," she responded and laid her head on the back of the seat.

"A vacation? You just got here."

"I don't know what's going on, okay?" Samia grumbled, raising back up to look at Lita.

"Did you and Rob have a fight?" Lita asked.

"We had some words, yes, but I wouldn't consider it a fight," the blonde answered and turned to the window, hoping that her friend would get the hint.

Lita tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Well, make-up because _this_," she pointed around the car, "is horrible."

At the next gas stop, Lita pushed Samia in Rob's direction. "It wasn't even my fault," she protested.

"Guys never make the first move after an argument. You have to do it."

Rob was leaning up against the blue car, his hand on the gas nozzle. Samia approached him and asked, "You got a minute?"

"I've got several. How's your neck?"

"My neck? Oh, yeah, it's fine. Just a little sore right there," she said, pointing to the side of it. "Is everything okay between us?"

"Nothing will be okay between us until…" he trailed off. "Yeah, we're good. Why?"

"No reason. It's just really quiet in the car and I think Lita and Tommy think that we're fighting or something…"

"I just think we're all tired," Rob said with a sigh.

"That's what I said."

"What you _said_?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, Lita asked how we—I was doing and that's what I said…" she covered.

Rob was about to respond when Tommy walked up with a bag of chips and a coke bottle and handed them to Rob. "Thanks, man."

Samia saw it as an opportunity to get back into the car without another word. Hopefully, she had pacified Lita and could retreat back into herself for the rest of the ride. Rob tried to make small talk, which was almost as painful as the previous tense silence. When Lita seemed to be drifting off, Samia faked a nap to avoid the meaningless chatter. With the two women in supposed slumber, Rob and Tommy seemed to fall into an easy conversation about comic books.

The minute they arrived at the hotel, Samia stated that she was meeting up with an old friend who had moved to California. The phone call had already been made to Shawn Michaels and the next part of her plan was minutes away from being initiated. She dumped her bags in her room and was back out the door in seconds. Kevin and Shawn picked her up two blocks from the hotel and took her back to their swanky one across town. She was extremely uncomfortable about having to talk to them in such a private place but she assumed that she didn't get a vote in the matter.

"What are we talking about?" Samia asked with a smile.

"Let me get this straight, Mia," Shawn started. "We attack from the outside and you attack from the inside?"

"Right," she answered with a nod.

"How can you attack from the inside if you're not _on_ the inside?" he asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"That's something I'm working on," Samia said as if she was talking about the weather.

"And how far exactly are you from getting 'in'?" HBK asked, pushing for more information.

"Well, I don't know." She explained about her last two conversations with Triple H on Monday and his indifference to her hints.

"Alright. I'm taking over," Shawn announced.

"Wait. I've got this all planned out," she protested.

"And your plans are getting all of us nowhere. You called the shots last time. Now it's our turn," Kevin bluntly stated.

_This might be worth it, _she mused. "Alright, let's hear it."

"We're gonna call out Evolution next Monday," Nash replied.

"You could have easily done that before I asked for your help."

"Ah, but there's a twist," Shawn countered.

"Which is…"

"You'll see," he said and leaned back in his seat.

"Does this involve me?" she asked, giving him the 'evil eye.' Shawn devilishly grinned the answer. "I think I need to know."

"It's more fun this way," he stated, returning her glare.

"Not from my point of view," she huffed.

"You asked us to trust you. We're asking you to trust us," Nash interrupted their glaring contest.

"Yeah, but I tell you everything," she retorted, turning to Kevin.

"Maybe," Nash countered with a shrug.

"Maybe? What happened to this trust thing?"

"If we don't tell you, you won't be expecting it. It won't look set up," Shawn explained.

"I don't think Monday even remotely looked set up," she protested.

"Speaking of Monday," Nash added, "Tell your pothead boyfriend to stay out of this."

"He is _not _my boyfriend and he's not a pothead," she angrily answered and stood up.

"Could have fooled me," he chuckled.

"Kevin! What is your problem? I have never seen you act like this," she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"You tend to get pissed when your bad knee gets clipped."

"Your knee gets clipped? Look at this!" She stomped in the bathroom and doused a washcloth. Coming back to where the two sat, she wiped away the make-up to reveal the dark bruise. "This is what _you _did. I don't want to hear about your knee."

Shawn stood and turned her face to the light. "Kevin!"

"Whoa. Don't you both gang up on me. That was a complete accident. Your heels left marks on my chest for two weeks after you drop kicked me. This is wrestling, honey. If you can't take it, go home."

"Fine. Let's just call it even and move on." She looked at each in turn as they agreed. "If you'll just give me a couple of minutes to fix my make-up, I'll be out of your hair."

"One more thing," Shawn said as she turned to go. "This is Triple H's suite number."

"In this hotel?"

"Yeah," he answered, handing her the slip of paper. "Call and ask him to meet you at the bar."

She glanced at watch. "He's probably already there."

"Then get going."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Samia asked in exasperation.

"Sway him to your side."

_Thank you, Mr. Bischoff, _she sarcastically thought. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Rest of the night," HBK answered.

"I'm gonna go buy something more appropriate to wear."

Shawn looked over her tight jeans and T-shirt. "Give me your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt." Samia stepped into the bathroom. "It's not like we haven't seen any of that before," he called after her. She didn't comment and threw the shirt out of the room. She could hear fabric ripping and the shirt was tossed back in. Now it looked more like a baby tee with a midriff. She put it on anyhow and proceeded to reapply her make-up before "borrowing" some of Nash's hair care products. Shawn banged on the door and she stepped out. "Much better," he commented but she only glared back. "Evolution's already down there but you got competition. Go work it."

"I'm not a call girl."

"Sorry. I take it back," he said apologetically and placed his hand on her arm. She resisted the impulse to jerk away. "If anything goes wrong, which it won't, we'll be up here."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Don't worry about Kevin," Shawn whispered. "His knees are really bothering him since RVD hit him. He's just trying to act all intimidating to cover it up."

"It's okay. I don't blame him."

"You've got my cell number. Call me if we need to bust in and start a bar fight," he said with a crooked grin.

"I won't hesitate." She opened the door and glanced around to see if anyone was looking before slipping out. This time she wouldn't chicken out.

TBC…


	13. Guess Who's Back?

**_Chapter XIII: Guess Who's Back?_**

With her heart beating loudly in her ears and her throat tightly constricting, Samia sauntered into the hotel bar. She sighted Evolution in one corner, a drink in one hand and a scantily clad woman on the other arm. HBK wasn't joking when he said there was competition. If she was guessing right, they were a group of ringrats that had somehow tracked down the faction. Samia chose a more direct route this round and headed straight for their table. "Hello, gentlemen," she said in sultry voice. The girls automatically glared at her before any of the guys responded. "Hunter, I was about to call you and see if you wanted to get together for some drinks, but I found you here first instead."

"Looks like I'm very popular today," he said, glancing around at the women.

She leaned down on the table. "And now the question that begs to be asked, which one of us gets your attention?"

The redheaded woman hanging on his arm snaked a hand into his hair and then nibbled on his ear. Triple H softly laughed and pulled away from her. "She's prettier."

"And better in bed too, I'm sure. However, do you really want to waste your time tonight on someone who has been ridden more times than a mechanical bull at a sleazy bar?"

The redhead was furious. The color of her face closely resembled her hair. "Me and you, outside, now," she spat.

The other guys' eyes immediately lit up. Ric Flair couldn't resist. "Whoo! Catfight!"

"Do you even know who I am, missy?" Samia asked, planting a hand on her hip.

"I don't care 'cause I'll kick your ass," she snarled.

"Hunter, you should feel honored that this floozy's willing to take on the former WWE _women's champ_." The look of surprise on the woman's face was classic. "You still willing to get _your _ass kicked?" She thought for a minute and opened her mouth to say something when Samia stopped her. "You can have him when I'm done. Don't get your panties in a wad. Oh, wait, you're not wearing any."

The woman almost came across the table at that comment but Triple H pulled her back down. "What am I doing? I wanna see a catfight," he said, releasing the woman.

"Hunter," Samia said, narrowing her eyes.

Everyone poured out of the booth and Helmsley took her by the elbow, whispering, "I get to _make it up _to her later. It'll be fun."

"I'm not promising I won't hurt her," Samia noted.

"Just don't break anything," he whispered back and dropped her arm.

"Oh, god," she muttered under her breath.

The group ushered the two women to the back of the parking lot where there were few cars and no people. The other girls were gathered around the redhead giving her pointers. The four guys stood off to the side, looking like eager little boys about to be rewarded with chocolate. Samia had no intention of giving them that satisfaction. She would back out if she didn't need "in" with them so badly. "What's her name?" Samia asked Triple H.

"Gina," he quickly answered.

"I thought it was Jeannie," Orton contradicted.

"No, it was Jenny," Batista asserted.

Samia looked at Flair, waiting for him to put in his opinion. He just shook his head and Samia turned to the group of women. "Hey, chick, you got a name?"

"Tracy," she loudly answered, as if her voice was as vicious as her threats.

Samia turned back to the guys who were now glancing around, picking at their clothes or running their fingers through their hair. Not one of them made eye contact with Tracy or Samia. She handed her purse to the first available hand. _I just did my hair and make-up and what for? To impress a bunch of immature men by fighting with a ringrat, _she thought with a roll of her eyes. "Alright, Tracy, let's get this on." The girl shook her hands out trying to rid herself of nervousness. Samia held her hand up, waiting for Tracy to take it. The redhead stared at her like she an alien. "You know how to play 'Mercy,' don't you?" With no response, Samia backed up a step. "You go first. Hit me. Free shot." Tracy glanced behind her and the other girls encouraged her. She took a step forward and drew her fist back. Samia was ready to deflect when the woman jammed her stiletto heel into Samia's boot. "Damn!" she yelled and immediately grabbed her foot. She could hear the guys chuckling.

Tracy took a handful of Samia's hair and jerked down. She lost her balance and toppled down, loose gravel in the lot slightly scraping her back. Samia rolled over and jerked the redhead's ankle, sending her down to the pavement. Samia got to her feet. "Oh, look, you _do _wear underwear." She pulled Tracy up by her hair and drove the woman's face into her knee. Samia let her fall to the ground and wrapped her legs up into a sharpshooter. "Do you give?" she yelled over her back. Tracy didn't have time to respond when the other three women rushed Samia. She speared one into a car, which gave the other two time to grab her arms. _One good turn deserves another, _she thought and jammed the heel of her boot into the exposed flesh of a foot. The other ended up in a snap mare.

Evolution thought it enough and gathered their respective ladies, helping them back to the hotel. Samia didn't know what else to do but follow. In the lobby, Triple H said a few words with the blonde in the group and nudged Tracy in her direction. He then walked over to Samia with a smile on his face. "How about those drinks now?" He took her by the arm and guided her back into the bar. "So, tell me, Carlsen, what did you want to talk about that was so important that you had to take on four women at once?"

"Let me clarify that. I didn't want to and _you _made me."

"Okay, okay, I'm at fault. I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it."

"You can't back down from every challenge," she lightly replied, thinking, _Why do I keep getting tested? _

"You dropped off from the face of wrestling for two years. What was the Yoko Ono of the nWo doing all that time?" he asked, wasting no time on chitchat.

"Very funny," she said with a glare. "Besides, she didn't break up the _Beatles._"

"And Elvis is alive," Hunter sarcastically commented.

"But he is!" Samia protested.

"You think Elvis is still alive?"

"Of course. He had to go into the witness protection program to escape the mob," she declared.

"The more I know about you, the more interesting you get," he replied with a shake of his head. "So, tell me, what did you do for two years?"

"Just train."

"I know that, but that can't be all you did," he responded and leaned into the corner of the bench seat.

"Just about it," the diva answered with a shrug. "I moved next door to the training facility and ate, slept, and breathed wrestling. I was tired of standing on the sidelines and wanted to be the best when I returned."

"Which you haven't gotten the chance to really show," he stated, leaning up on his elbows.

"You know, you don't have to badger Bischoff into giving me title shots. I'll earn them as I go. I haven't done anything yet to earn one of them."

"This is a side of you I've never seen."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Samia asked with a furrowed brow.

"You didn't hesitate to jump in with the nWo. All the other women there had earned that more than you had but you didn't protest when RVD dumped you."

She wanted to yell at him that she wasn't dumped. "I'm an opportunist. I take the opportunity when it arises and one hasn't risen yet since I've been back—not for the title, but quite possible for something else."

"And what is that?" he asked.

She leaned forward before answering, "The chance to get back at Nash and Michaels."

"And you didn't do that already when joined up with the Undertaker?"

"That didn't do anything to them," she answered, slumping down in the seat.

"And why are you telling me this? How I remember it, I was on the receiving end of all that too." His hazel eyes bore into her soul. Samia was almost afraid to look back.

"Definitely don't look like it bothered you one bit, looks like it helped you more than anything," she deflected.

"Well, maybe I owe you a little."

"You know, me and you, we had a different kind of relationship. You didn't use me like they did. You treated me like we were just friends, not like you could get something out of me."

"Yeah, well, you were fun to have around," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't say I didn't use you some. You remember when I sent you to the airport to pick up an old girlfriend because I had a hangover from partying with that other girl the night before. There is no way you would have went if I hadn't told you she was my sister."

Her eyes went wide as the memory came flooding back. "But that wasn't the bad part."

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on your face when you caught us in bed," he said, winking at her.

"That wasn't so funny then, but now," she laughed a little, "it's not quite so bad."

"Yeah, you couldn't say I didn't use you when I always voted for you to go on a beer or food run," Hunter added.

"Apparently, I was the only one who didn't vote me," she said, more to herself than to him.

He began laughing and had to dry his eyes before saying, "You remember how much we annoyed Kevin and Shawn every time all of us were in the ring?"

She busted out in laughter too, remembering the time he put her in a fireman's carry and twirled her in the middle of the ring during one of Shawn's rants. "I had nothing to do with that. You always started it. But don't forget when _you _got us banned from the hotel pool that night."

He snorted and then grinned at her. "Yeah, we were trouble together," Hunter responded, shaking his head.

They quietly reminisced for a moment and then she tentatively said, "So, can I have a pardon for what I did?"

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean a whole lot right now."

"But I'm on your side," she hurriedly said, but then slowed. "I'm after the same two that you are. Give me a little help every once and while."

He snickered. "Evolution _help_ you?"

"Well, I'll help Evolution," Samia quickly answered.

"We'll see," he replied, rubbing his chin.

"Will you stop saying that?"

"We'll see. Right now, I have a very angry redhead waiting on me. She needs to take that anger out on something," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Samia watched him go and finished the rest of her drink. She wasn't sure if she needed to tell Nash and Michaels what had transpired or go back to the hotel. After another drink, the hotel became her destination.

Apparently, everyone was back when she returned because Lita, RVD, Tommy Dreamer, and Shane Helms had congregated in their room for a game of cards. There was no retreat. She dropped her purse by the door and wedged her way in between Tommy and Shane. "Deal me in."

"You know what we're playing?" Shane asked.

"Doesn't matter. Deal me in." They had planned on only a few more rounds of cards before hitting the sack and it wasn't long before she had the ability to wash off the evening's events.

With the room empty, Lita stopped her. "I know it's probably none of my business, but what happened? You've got a scratch on your cheek, marks on your back, and that is definitely not the shirt you left in."

"Oh, you know what happens when you help a friend wash his cat. It was utter chaos."

"And your guy friend owns shirts like this?" she asked, picking at the sleeve.

"Oh, no, it's his girlfriend's, a quite lovely girl. You'd like her."

"Fine," Lita said and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

The house show went off without a hitch. A victorious Lita and Samia survived an amiable match against Trish and Ivory. Then, they all packed up again and moved on. At first, the travel had been taxing, but now Samia lived for it. Yet, she wasn't ready to be in Denver having no clue what would happen at RAW. Each step took her a little closer to her desires but did nothing for her nerves. She explained it away to Lita as being a little worried about whether or not Nash and Michaels would start anything tonight. 

Samia took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain for her match. Each step was the same as she tossed her fedora at the announce table and sauntered into the ring. She was stuck wrestling Jackie Gayda of all people. She would be easy and Samia thought about tinkering with her to release some frustration. Shortly into the match, Nash made an appearance. Jackie did the smart thing and ran.

Samia played the role of the stupid girl too scared to run and cowered in the corner. Nash grasped her by the arm and she fell to her knees to plead with him. The same sick grin that he always had on right before he was about to powerbomb someone spread across his face. She prayed that he wouldn't actually do it. He grabbed her by the hair and she latched onto his arm to keep it from hurting. He jammed her head between his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his legs because she had no intention of being powerbombed if he truly meant to do so. Kevin stopped to take in the jeers and her mind immediately wandered. _You know, Samia, you are exactly where you wanted to be four years ago, between Kevin Nash's thighs, _she thought and laughed to herselfAt one time, she _wanted _to be powerbombed just because of who was doing it. Now, if he wanted to Jackknife her, he would have to pry her off his legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

Nash seemed to have a change a mind and pushed her away. She tumbled over and lay there, trying to catch her breath. Whatever was going on, it was their plan and she dared not move. Kevin motioned for a microphone and Lilian immediately passed hers off. He pulled Samia to her feet and wrapped his huge hand around her throat. Not knowing his intention, she grabbed his wrist and stared up at him, trying to gauge his thoughts. Nothing.

He licked his lips and started on his tirade. "Triple H, buddy, wha'cha doing back there? No, no, I'm sorry, _who_'re doing there? What wrestler are you screwing over now? Well, I'm sick of it. Things are about to change around here and I say we start with the source—you. Yeah, yeah, we've already went over our history—best friends, Kliq, nWo, turning on each other—let's move on. I want you out here right now. No Evolution, just _you_. And if you do it, I'll let her go. I know you two had something going on in the nWo, that you were conspiring against us. We know you've been hitting on her since she came back. You gonna let me powerbomb her?" He brushed her hair aside and ran his thumb up and down her throat. "Do you know how easy it would be to snap her neck?" She gulped. "Don't make me. Get out here _now_!"

Triple H's music, "The Game," hit the speakers. At first, he was alone, but then the rest of Evolution made their way out. Helmsley signaled for his music to be cut. "Nash, come on, man, if you wanted me that bad, you didn't have drag Carlsen into it." He slowly started down the ramp. "I would—"

"I said 'no Evolution.'"

Triple H glanced behind him. "Yeah, go on, guys, I've got it." He then turned back to Nash. "Like I was saying, I would have come out here and whipped your ass without you having to threaten her. Still want to Jackknife her? Want me to help?" Her eyes went wide. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _she thought. _Okay, maybe now I **want **Rob to come out and help. _Hunter climbed into the ring. "Let her go. This is just between me and you."

If she had blinked, Samia wouldn't have seen Shawn Michaels coming from beside the ramp. Triple H didn't have a clue until Shawn had leveled him. Nash pushed Samia out of the way and started in on Helmsley. The rest of Evolution didn't waste time in coming to his rescue. She came to rest against the barricade and waited for the right opportunity to make her break, which was hard with bodies flying out of the ring and jumping back in.

At first, Michaels and Nash held their own against them in an all-out brawl but then Evolution started to get the upper hand. Samia chose to watch, waiting to quickly slip out until…the lights dimmed and music blared from the sound system. There was no footage indicating to whom the theme belonged but neither she nor the crowd needed any prompting. Evolution immediately stopped to stare at the entrance. Nash and Michaels backed off to watch their reaction. The lights came back up and a figure jumped the barricade over her head. _Oh, god, I have to go, _she thought when she recognized the black curly hair. They had never met and she no desire to become acquainted at this moment. She dashed around the ring before the fray could ensue again. At the top of the ramp, she couldn't resist stopping to watch one of her past favorites in action despite the fear that engulfed her over what would happen next.

As Evolution chose to fight the battle another day, Samia slipped through the curtain before they got there. From the commotion, she could tell they were getting closer and were mad as hell. She ducked into a hallway and slid down behind a crate.

"I will kill them!" she heard Triple H shout. "I'm not standing for this."

"We're right behind you, champ, all the way. If they think they can beat us by bringing back Scott Hall, they are sadly wrong." Batista and Orton chorused their agreement.

TBC…


	14. The Downward Spiral

**_Chapter XIV: The Downward Spiral_**

Samia wanted to speak with neither side of what just went down. She was beyond pissed at Nash and Michaels about not filling her in on all their plans. Yet, the ball had to be kept rolling with Evolution. Thinking it best to let them cool down, she decided on a confrontation with Scott Hall. Being seen in several places might help, so a trek around the usual spots of the arena was made. She was on a roundabout way to Nash and Michaels,' and now Scott Hall's, dressing room when Orton and Batista found her. They were now in warm-ups and seemed to be on a mission.

"Where have you been?" Orton asked with his hands on his hips.

"Around, just the normal, staying out of trouble," Samia replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Wha'cha need?"

"Hunter wants to talk," Batista gruffly answered.

"Good. I was on my way to see'im now. After you, gentlemen." She smiled and gestured for them to lead the way. Randy walked ahead but Batista matched her step for step. To get an escort to their dressing room made her nervous. It was as if they didn't trust her with the simplest of tasks. Batista was bigger in person than on television and loomed over her. With guys like this, if she was in trouble, she wouldn't live to see the morning. The blood rushing through her ears made her head pound and she couldn't think straight. To try to alleviate the throb, she attempted to talk to the humongous man loping beside her. "After, you know, what happened, how are you? They didn't do much…did they?" she asked of Batista.

"No. We're all fine, pretty much. My bicep hurts some. I hurt it last year, you know?" She nodded. "Flair got a bloody nose."

"Sorry," Samia muttered.

"So, did he," Batista mouthed and pointed at Orton. Then he whispered, "He won't admit it, but he's pretty much a wuss." She tried to hide the snicker and the dark-haired man smiled at her. _Maybe I can work with **this **guy, _she thought as they continued on, drawing quite a few looks.

Orton shoved the door open and Batista caught it before it slammed in Samia's face. Flair was in an armchair with his head resting on the back and a cloth to his nose. Randy settled on the couch and assumed the same position. Hunter strode out of the bathroom, a towel in his hand. He had changed shirts from the one that had been ripped in the brawl.

"Have a seat," he said. Unless cozying up between Batista and Orton was what he had in mind, she was out of luck. "Oh, sorry," Hunter said after a moment, nudging Flair on the shoulder and setting out a folding chair. Ric reluctantly moved and Helmsley took his seat. Samia turned the steel chair around and straddled it, propping her elbows up on the chair and resting her chin in her hands.

"So?" the diva prodded.

"Did you know anything about Scott Hall coming back?" Hunter pointedly asked.

"Do you think I looked like it?" she answered, placing a hand on her chest. "I scattered for a reason."

"Because you thought we couldn't handle them?" Orton interrupted.

"Not exactly," she replied, glancing at him but returning her gaze to Hunter. "You know, you offered to help Nash powerbomb me. You wanna take a guess as to what I was thinkin'?"

"I just said that to throw him off," he answered with a slight wave.

"So you really came out to help me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"The man issued a challenge. What was I suppose to do?" the world champion remarked with a smirk.

"Be my knight in shining armor?" she asked with a smile.

"You got RVD for that."

"Rob's just a friend. No big deal."

"I'm not happy about the ambush. We looked pretty bad at there," Hunter continued. Orton rolled his eyes and disappeared out the door. "I'm not taking it lying down. If you want to come along for the ride, that's fine." He abruptly stopped and leaned forward, his forehead crinkling, before whispering, "Don't betray me."

_You?__ Or Evolution? Always about you. Me, me, I, I. _She rose from the seat and leaned forward. "If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work." Hunter seemed to be shocked at her remark. Sitting back down, she smiled innocently, "Because I have nothing to worry about." His features softened after she spoke.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work either," he replied with a hybrid of a snarl and a smile.

Samia blew out a short, quiet laugh and shook her head. "So, when you say I can come along for the ride, what exactly do you mean?"

"You can tag along but—"

"But not be a part of Evolution?" the blonde woman finished his sentence.

"So you think you're the best, so much so that you get a shot above _everyone _to be in Evolution?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I think I'm the only one _willing_ to be a part of Evolution."

"We all know _that's_ not true. Everyone wants to be a part of us," Hunter quickly replied with arrogance.

"_Wants _but not _willing,_" she pointed out.

He leaned forward in his seat. "Are you both?"

Batista turned from the monitor to pay attention to her answer. "Maybe. I just want to know how far you and the guys are willing to let me go."

Helmsley motioned for her to come close. She stood from the chair and pulled it close to sit back down and lean in. He then whispered, "What I say is what goes, no matter what they think. And if you prove your worth, maybe I'll let you in."

Samia reclined back into the chair and shrugged. "That's fine. Given our past relationship, I really can't ask for more than just to be on the sidelines and help…So, what are y'all doing now?"

"We're getting out of here after Batista and Orton have their match," he answered, waving at the monitor.

"I thought that it was Batista and Flair," she commented. Ric finally moved, looking up at her and pointing at the red-stained cloth. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." She glanced down at her watch. "I should probably go. We'll talk next week and see what's next?" He nodded and followed her to the door, holding it open. With downcast eyes, she turned around. Placing light fingertips on his bicep, she looked up at him through her lashes. "No matter why you came out tonight, thanks."

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "No problem."

The door immediately shut behind her and Samia decided on a roundabout way to meet Scott Hall for the first time. _I'm kinda in with Hunter, which is a start. One more person to go…_ No one was around and she quickly knocked on the door. Steps echoed down the hall and she knocked louder. Before it opened, Bischoff turned the corner. She didn't know if she should turn around and run or confront him. If the door opened, she'd duck him but, if not, his wrath would spew forth.

"Carlsen, don't you dare move!" Bischoff yelled at her as she started to knock again. She turned to him and plastered a smile on her face. "Wipe it off! It's not working on me today." He grabbed her by the collar and began dragging her down the hall. The last she saw before Bischoff jerked her around the corner was Nash's eyes peering out of the door and crinkling in a laugh. They weren't coming to her rescue this time.

Bischoff's grip made the collar cut into her neck and she reached up to pinch his arm. With a yelp, he let go and glared at her, rubbing the soft flesh on the underside. The GM shoved her forward a few more steps until they reached his office. He jerked the heavy steel door open and pushed her inside. She stumbled but righted herself, smoothing down the shirt that he had almost jerked half way around. He took a couple of steps towards her and she stepped back. There was a slight fear of him that she had that was never there with McMahon. Maybe it was the precipice on which she was precariously balanced.

"How in the hell could you let them bring back Scott Hall?" Eric shouted

"I didn't know," Samia protested.

He grabbed her collar again and jerked her towards him, his icy blue eyes staring down at hers mere inches away. "Don't lie to me!"

She pushed feebly at his hand and stuttered, "I-I'm n-n-not lying."

Bischoff let go and stalked around to stand behind his desk. "Let me get this right. Nash and Michaels said nothing about Hall to you? That was a total surprise?"

"Absolutely. I had everything else set up and it went like I planned until Hall showed up. Honestly," she pleaded.

He leaned down and braced his hands on the desk. Without looking up, he asked, "Are you a part of Evolution yet?"

"Kinda," she answered and his head jerked up.

"What does 'kinda' mean?" he asked in a mocking manner. She repeated the gist of the conversation while Bischoff stared at with expressionless eyes. "Our plans were for you to farther along than this."

"That's not true. We're on schedule."

"I changed the plans and, oops, I think I forgot to tell you," he said, tapping his temple.

"Bastard!" she muttered under her breath.

"Say that again," the GM ordered.

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"That's what I thought," he replied. She clenched her fist, angry with herself for being so submissive to and tolerant of the slime. She didn't even fight back when he was almost ripping her shirt while trying to intimidate her. "Are you in with Nash and Michaels now?"

"Sorta. As far as I know, they're still in agreement of taking out Evolution." _They're just not in agreement with me, _she thought.

"Not just Helmsley?"

"No, they seem to be willing to take them all on. After finding out Hall's intention, I was planning on proposing the series of matches tonight."

"Good," he replied with a slightly satisfied smile. "I'm sick of them calling their own matches. If you can set these up, I can quit dealing with their weekly demands. We've got to get the belts out of their hands. You persuade Nash and Michaels—and Hall—into the matches, I'll give you another title shot."

"That'll put all the belts in Evolution's hands if I win."

"But you're not in Evolution," Eric pointed out.

"But I have close connections, according to everyone but you and me," she lightly replied.

"Let me ask you when the women's belt has ever really mattered," he responded and narrowed his eyes.

She hung her head. "Never. Only to whoever holds it."

"Don't forget it. Now, get out of here before I decide that you shouldn't get the title shot because of what happened tonight."

The woman that walked out of Grady Bennett's training facility would have punched him square in the jaw and spat in his face but the man held too much over her head. Too much would be lost if she retaliated. She quietly slunk from the office and back through the hallways to her initial destination. When the corridor was clear, Samia banged on the door as loud as she could, not wasting time nor femininity.

On the other side was a grinning Shawn Michaels, sweeping his arm out to indicate for her to come in. The anger had built up and the steam blew. "What in the blue blazes are you smoking?"

"Ask RVD, he loaned me some."

"Ha, ha," she sarcastically responded. When she heard the snickers behind her, she turned on him too. "Kevin," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "it's not funny. You had me scared to death. I can't defend myself against you or Triple H and you hold me out there and basically beg to powerbomb me. What exactly were you plans if he didn't show?"

"I guess powerbomb you," he said with a snigger that was quietly echoed by Scott Hall.

She had not thought of him since leaving the GM's office and had no scathing words for him. He stood and now they were face to face for the first time. He was dressed in black jeans and a tight red shirt with a toothpick behind his ear and another in the corner of his mouth. He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it. "Survey says someone's pissed. Am I next in line for your wrath?" he asked and dropped her hand.

"No, I can only thank you since you got me out of the dangerous situation I was in. Samia Carlsen," she responded a little shyly.

"Oh, I know, the infamous nWo Mia. It's a shame I wasn't here to make you worse. Scott Hall."

"I know. I mean, I know who you are. I mean…I'm gonna shut up now before I make a bigger idiot of myself." Samia found it amazing that she was still in awe of meeting another superstar wrestler when she had worked with the best of them. Yet, that awe quickly dissipated and she edged away from him, realizing that she didn't know anything of him or his intentions of coming back. Shawn set a steel chair out for her. "If you guys wanted this to not look set-up, I think you accomplished it. Want to fill me in?"

Shawn, the mouthpiece of any group that he was a part of, spoke. "Not much to say. We've evened the playing field."

"Then who's next? You need one more."

"We'll see how it goes from here," Shawn replied and rubbed his hands across his jeans. She knew that meant he wasn't exactly telling the truth. There was nobody else for them to add at the moment.

"The match is starting," Nash interrupted and pointed at the monitor. Bubba Ray Dudley was in the ring with D'Vonn cheering him on against Batista, who was now circling Bubba.

Samia didn't have enough time to wait for the match to end to continue the night's mission. "You got a contract or are you free ratings?" she asked Scott.

"I was hoping you would help me with that," he answered.

"Free ratings," she muttered. "I'll see what I can talk Bischoff into. We should hook up soon and put something together." He nodded and continued to chew on his toothpick. "So that I can have the basics to work on it, let me get some things straight." She glanced at Shawn and then at Scott. "You're here to level the playing field. When Evolution's down, do you plan to still be here?"

"We'll see when we get to that point," Hall replied.

"You sober?" she asked like it was a question of the weather.

"Do you see a beer in my hand?"

"That is not what I'm asking. Knowing your past history, Bischoff is less likely to even _grant_ you a contract if you haven't been working sober," she replied nonchalantly.

Scott seemed to be slightly annoyed by her comments. "Yeah, I am. I even go to my AA meetings like a good little boy," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Maybe you should come with me. I hear you're quite partial to tequila."

She glared at Nash and Michaels, knowing that one of the two had told of her past exploits. "All you had to do was say 'yes.'"

"Let's move on to something else," Michaels interjected feeling the tension mount.

"Good, because I have news. Bischoff is willing to grant y'all just about any match that y'all want with Evolution," the blonde said, leaning forward in her seat.

"That's no good if they don't accept the matches," Nash replied.

"After tonight, I think they're willing to accept anything to return the favor," she said to sway them.

All three nodded their understanding. Shawn tapped his nose in thought and said, "I think I've got an idea."

"I do too," Samia interrupted. "Hear me out first. You called the shots last. Give me a chance now." Bobbing heads gave her permission to continue. "Have a series of matches, a best of seven to wear them out. Not just ordinary matches but a cage match, a lumberjack match, hardcore tagteam, the possibilities are endless. When Evolution challenges you, accept it but add these stipulations."

"And Bischoff will grant these?" Nash asked.

"He wants to be rid of Evolution so bad that he'll do almost anything," she coolly lied.

"We need a game plan then. How long do we have?" Shawn asked, his blue eyes glittering with interest.

"How quick do you want to get started?" the diva answered with a question.

"You've got a point," Shawn nodded.

"Look at this way. You can't just go in, throw out seven matches, and expect them to be on board the next week."

Nash rolled his eyes and haughtily commented, "We've done this much longer than you have, by the way."

"I know. I was just stating the obvious to point out that you've got over a week to pick the matches. Not to mention, I don't think they're just going to bow down to whatever seven matches you throw out. There'll have to be compromise. Either way, you have to be ready for anything," Samia explained.

Shawn was obviously in deep thought as she spoke. "What if we offered to let them pick every other one but we start?" he said, sharing part of what was running through his head.

She raised her eyebrows and fixed her gaze on the other two. Nash spoke, "I think it'll work. We have to plan carefully. I don't know how many more gimmick matches I've got left in me."

"Think of it this way. When Evolution's gone, you're back on the top. No more gimmick matches," she pleaded, trying not to seem too desperate.

"You think we're gonna knock them out in two months?" Hall asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"No, but these matches will wear them out so much that it'll be all downhill from there. Plus, you'll have me on the inside trying to sabotage them." She quickly tilted her head, grinned, and sent them a wink.

"Well, we're leaving. The match is over and now it's a night on the town to celebrate the reunion of the Outsiders. Wanna come?" Kevin asked to her surprise.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied, shaking her head. "If I'm seen with y'all, everything's blown."

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure you were thinking," he replied with a cheeky grin.

She didn't even grace him with a reply. "Will somebody check to see if the coast is clear?" Shawn agreed and strode to the door. She nodded her head at Scott Hall. "A pleasure to finally meet you." Normally, she would have offered her hand again upon leaving but maybe it was something about the edgy look in his eyes that made her step back and slip through the door as soon as Shawn gave the all-clear.

Samia skirted through the hallway until she saw someone and then slowed down. Forming a strategy in her head, she went to see the trainers, requesting an icepack. One of them immediately asked what was wrong and the diva covered by saying that a camera man slipped and bumped his head. The medic demanded that she bring the person to her and, once again, another lie slipped through. She disappeared with the promise of returning the injured crew member and placed the cold pack to her throat.

Lita and RVD met her outside of the women's locker room, Rob with his sportsbag in hand. "Where have you—" Lita started.

"Are you okay?" Rob interrupted, putting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she waved him off.

"We've been looking all over for you," Lita said with a mix of anger and concern.

"I was with the trainers," the blonde replied as if it was nothing.

"We checked there," Rob remarked with an accusatory glance.

"When?"

"It was the first place we looked," Lita quickly commented and put her hands on her hips.

"It took me a bit to get there because I was dodging a lot of bullets and I had to stay a while 'cause my throat was swelling. I think it's down now. What do you think?" She moved the icepack away and RVD and Lita peered at her neck.

"Looks fine. Just a bit red," the other diva answered, standing back up straight.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine," Rob echoed, reaching up to lightly caress the crook of her neck. She pulled away and he assumed it was because his touch hurt. "Both of you ready to get out of here?"

Lita nodded and Samia answered, "I can be in about five minutes."

Samia felt so guilty for stringing them along like this but she had to cover for the missing time. The occasion would come soon when she was going to have to break off their friendship to protect them. The next few weeks would drag her in deeper with Evolution and their respective counterpart. The downward spiral had begun and the road was too slick to start climbing back up.

TBC...


	15. Manipulation and Mindgames

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**Author's Notes:** Let me clarify a little bit of confusion about Triple H's and Samia's relationship. When they were in the nWo together, they enjoyed teasing each other to piss off Nash and Michaels, but Hunter used her about as much as Shawn and Kevin did. Samia brings up the good aspects of their relationship and twists the rest to try to manipulate him into thinking that she never meant him harm and that they should be allies again.

* * *

**_Chapter XV: Manipulation and Mindgames _**

The next week was slower than it should have ever been. The house show was only worth the frustration that Samia was able to work off against a woman whose name she couldn't remember. Lita and Rob noticed that she had distanced herself from everyone. Lita knew part of the true story of why Samia had left WWE and assumed that those same fears might be resurfacing since the harried confrontation with Kevin Nash. Lita stepped back from trying to put Rob and Samia together in "compromising" situations. She and Rob both made an effort to draw her out and cheer her up. Her response was always that she didn't feel well and that it was probably a virus passing through. When she voiced the possibly of getting another room so Lita wouldn't get sick, both of her friends immediately squashed the idea.

None of her consorts attempted to contact her, except for Bischoff, and she debated on calling them. Bischoff was short and gruff, demanding to know what had happened when she proposed the matches. He gave her no further instructions after voicing his anger at her taking the proposal a step farther than he had planned. He wouldn't even let her explain and promptly hung up the phone on her. Cracking her knuckles, she decided that he was next on her list of vengeance when her other plans were executed.

Monday had come again and Samia attempted to walk in with her head held high and her eyes open for whatever plans someone else might have but had not shared. Her intent was to disappear as quickly as possible when Lita left for her match. The redhead had gone to check on the card and Samia pulled out her things to look as if she was settled in for a while. Lita rushed in with the biggest smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"I get to be crushed by Molly again this week?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"Nope. We're tagging together!" the other woman gleefully answered.

"You're kidding!" _So much for distancing myself, _Samia thought.

"No, how awesome is this!"

"We tag-teamed at a house show a while back," the blonde stated, although it was more of a question to jog Lita's memory.

"I know that. But apparently the bookers liked it because we're on Monday _and_ we're going against Molly and Victoria," Lita replied, sitting down on the bench.

"You're just excited that you get to beat on the both of them at the same time with some help," Samia joked, checking her hair in a cosmetic mirror.

"Well, of course, but since you haven't been feeling well, you don't have to wrestle by yourself tonight."

"You care about me too much. You really shouldn't, Li. I'm feeling fine."

"Well, that's what friends are for," the redhead responded and patted her on the knee.

"Speaking of friends, I threatened Shane that I would make good on a promise of whipping up on him after he beat me in cards last night." She rose from the bench to leave.

"We're the second match of the second hour, just so you get back in time," Lita called after her.

"Thanks," Samia replied with a wave, stepping out of the door. She made a circuit of the backstage area before slipping into another dressing room.

Shawn Michaels had answered the door and then settled back down to where Kevin Nash and Scott Hall were arguing, a pen in Hall's hand and a piece of paper in Nash's. All three were dressed variously in red and black. "Is the Wolfpack back and I missed something?"

Hall and Nash looked up from their argument. Kevin asked, "Is there a problem?"

"None whatsoever. Just curious," she answered, setting out a folding chair.

Shawn looked at her apologetically and offered an explanation. "The Internet went wild about the Wolfpack coming back and, well, we thought 'why not.' Factions are scarier with a name and _everyone _knows about the trouble the Wolfpack caused. Obviously not gonna call it the 'nWo.'"

"I just think you're jealous that you were never part of Pack and this is your way of getting in," she said with a sly smile.

"Am not," he replied, jokingly.

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" Samia asked.

"Yeah, we were just wasting time, trying to decide what matches we want," HBK answered.

"And?"

"And you can see how far that got us," he replied, motioning toward Kevin who looked like he was going to throttle Scott who wouldn't give him the pen back. She glanced around and noticed a pen by the phone on the end table.

"Excuse me," she said to Shawn and pushed her way between Hall and Nash's chair, much to their chagrin. She reached for the table behind them and produced the pen, handing it to Kevin. "It's not that difficult, I promise," she said with a genuine smile. He glared at Scott and began to scribble on the white paper, now a mess from their fighting over it. "When do you plan on confronting Evolution with this?"

"The main event is Orton and RVD for the belt. We don't like RVD almost as much as we don't like Orton but he's not a concern," Kevin stated. Scott took the momentary distraction to jerk the paper from his hand. She controlled her anger from his words about Rob and said nothing as Nash continued. "So, it's seems RVD may be getting the Intercontinental belt back tonight."

Her anger quickly turned to joy but she knew not to let it show. "What do you want me to do tonight?"

"Nothing, as far as I know."

She nodded her head and remained silent for a moment while Kevin and Scott bickered. "Guys?" Shawn turned back to her but the other two were still focused on their debate. "Guys!" she yelled. Scott stopped in mid-sentence and they both turned to stare at her. "I've got an idea." When no one moved, she continued. "Tell me what you think. I'll accompany Rob to the ring. When Evolution comes out—and they will—I'll already be there. So after y'all propose the matches, hint at how they'll come to an agreement. I'll pipe in and offer my legal services. That way, I can dabble in the paperwork. So," she clapped her hands together and held them out, "give me some feedback."

Hall nodded in agreement but Nash looked a little skeptical. "I think it might just work," Shawn commented, rubbing his chin.

"Kevin, I won't be doing anything that you can't personally read in black and white."

"Fine," he gruffly replied.

"I guess I better go now. When you get done with that list, please pass it on to me. If I have it before negotiations, it'll give us a greater advantage." She stood and gestured toward the door. "Will one of you…"

Scott actually relinquished the paper and headed to the door. He stuck his head out and then quickly closed the door. "You wouldn't happen to have anything for me?"

"What? Oh, wait. Yeah, I've got a preliminary contract for you to look at. I'll send it over." He nodded and checked the hallway again. With the coast clear, he waved her out.

Checking her watch, Samia made her way to one more stop. Batista opened Evolution's door. "Hi," she said with a smile.

He returned hers with a grin of his own and motioned for her to come in. "How ya doing, Mia? Do you want me to call you that or do you—"

"It's okay, Dave, if I can call you that."

"Yeah, as long we're not out in the ring. It's not as intimidating," he said seriously but rolled his eyes.

"I gotcha." She glanced around to an empty room. "You can be really nice, you know. Why do they let you stay?"

His eyes softened and he slightly shrugged his shoulders. "The perks are great and I really need the money."

"Sounds like more than just some gambling debts," she quietly replied with a hint of smile.

"Yeah," he said with a distant look in his eyes. "I have a daughter—" The man immediately stopped as the door opened. He had been about to open up to her about something and she had no idea why but was curious to know nonetheless.

"Carlsen," Triple H called as he came in, followed by Ric Flair. "What can we do for you today?"

"I came to ask you the same question. Ric, you definitely look better today. How's the nose?"

"Oh, honey, I'm still paid, laid, and made. Whooo!" he exclaimed and strutted across the room.

"Why am I not surprised?" Samia replied with a smile. "So…where's Randy?"

"Beats me. I think he said he had an interview with Terri," Hunter answered, settling himself in the armchair.

"Okay. What's on today's agenda?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I was thinking about challenging Michaels to a cage match," Helmsley absentmindedly replied while pulling out papers from a briefcase.

"Thinking about? You don't have any kind of a plan?" she quickly asked, struggling to control the pitch in her voice from rising.

"I'm the Game. I don't need a plan."

_And that is exactly why I'm doing this_, she thought. "Okay. I take it that I'm not needed tonight."

"Nah. You're welcome to hang around if you like," he responded, waving his hand around the room.

"Would I still be needed if I overheard the Wolfpack talking about interfering Randy's match tonight?" Samia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wolfpack?" Flair asked.

"Yeah, that's what they're calling themselves," she said, rolling her eyes.

The smug look on Triple H's face told her he was thinking hard. He shook his head. "It ain't worth it yet," he muttered to himself and then looked up from his seat at the other people in the room. "We'll be ready for them. For someone talking about plans, what exactly is yours?"

"Well, since I overheard about the interference, I thought of going to the ring with RVD and jumping in if need be."

"If you're willing to take the chance," Hunter answered. "By the way, what's the deal with you and RVD?"

"Nothing. He's just a friend. I don't exactly have a lot of them to hang out with, you know. I made a lot of enemies and he and Lita are about the only two that tolerate me."

"That's not true. We _tolerate _you," he stated.

"Ha, ha!" she sarcastically replied. "I'm gonna go now. Wish me and Lita luck on our match and tell Randy I said the same for him." _Eat dirt and die, Orton. Okay, maybe not die, but at least drop the belt. _Samia quickly made her way back to the women's lockerroom.

"How did Shane take his whipping?" Lita asked as she entered.

"I never found him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if he was in the men's dressing room, no one would admit it. Do you think I was gonna just barge in?" Samia asked, rifling through her bag.

"You've got a point," the other woman replied.

"Exactly. There are things in there I don't want to ever see." _And some I would do anything to catch a glimpse of, _she thought. Chiding herself, Samia pulled out a leather portfolio and carefully folded the contract.

"What're doing?" Lita asked.

"Oh, this is an addition to my contract that I have to send to Bischoff. I was kinda on trial basis with the company and, well, now I'm not," she replied with a smile.

"I didn't know that. Good."

Tucking some cash into her pocket, Samia went in search of a stagehand willing to deliver the papers. She found one that she hadn't ever seen, which wasn't hard given her time away. The young man didn't seem to mind when she offered the money. She begrudgingly murmured her gratitude and returned to the dressing room.

The diva never once saw the other wrestler in the corner watching the "transaction." He was passing by when he heard her ask the assistant if he would take something to Scott Hall's dressing room. Knowing her troubled relationship with Hall's friends, he quickly hid himself. When she disappeared back into the room, he quietly followed the man to determine what was going on. His efforts yielded no results and he made his way to the lockerroom wondering what business she would have with Triple H's archenemies while she was kissing up to him.

Samia dressed in her wrestling gear and she and Lita began warming up together and going over their game plan. When it came time for the match, Samia made her way out first and waited for her partner, who came out to her usual fanfare. The two stepped aside to one turnbuckle while the psycho duo and Molly each made their separate entrances. Molly Holly immediately became "the bitch" and began running her mouth. Samia turned her back on Molly with no response. "I'll go first," Samia stated. "Watch this." The women's champion continued to hurl insults but the other diva stared her down as they circled each other. She wasn't saying anything that hadn't been said to her before.

"Are you deaf _and _dumb?" Molly shouted. Samia reached out and slapped the taste out of the other women's mouth.

"Now, who's dumb?" she replied to a surprised diva and threw her into the ropes. Molly bounced back and Samia clotheslined her. She immediately jumped up only to receive a dropkick. When Molly tried to stand again, Samia dropped an axehandle on her back. She sat on her and twisted her right arm up and over. Molly screeched in pain, which drove Samia to grab one of her ankles at the same time and twist it up to her arm. It was not an easy hold and Samia let her go. She bounced into the ropes and hit the woman with a baseball slide, sending her out of the ring onto the floor. Molly flung insults but Samia only waited for her to return. She slowly climbed back in and tried for the tag. The blonde dove for her and Victoria grabbed Molly to pull her away. Samia slammed face first into the lower part of the turnbuckle. She lay there stunned before Victoria proceeded to mop up the mat with her. She had little recollection of the next part of the match, except for the pain. The psycho stopped for a moment to respond to a bedroom promise made by Steven Richards. Lita yelled her name and Samia started rolling towards the other diva.

With the tag made, Lita drove a forearm into Victoria's turned back. She whipped her into the corner and kicked her several times in the abdomen. Lita flipped her with a snap mare and then snapped her neck backward. The dark-haired woman lay there prone. Lita executed a leg drop and stood for another. Molly ran into the ring and clipped her from behind before she could execute it. Thinking that if Molly could play dirty, so could she, Samia jumped into the ring. She clotheslined the women's champion over the top rope and followed her out of the ring. The two threw blows at each other while Lita finished Victoria off. The women in the ring traded chops until Victoria was backed into a corner. After a headbutt, Lita tossed the other diva into the center of the ring and swiftly executed a hurricanrana. As she dropped down for the three count, Molly rushed the ring, but it was too late. Samia jerked her back out and shoved her towards to the ramp to be met by Lita rolling Victoria out of the ring. Samia rejoined her partner as Charles Robinson raised their arms in the ring.

The victorious women made their way back the ramp. "Let's go find Rob and tell him we won," Samia excitedly said. "He probably missed the whole thing knowing him and how long he warms up." Lita agreed and grabbed Tommy Dreamer to ask him if he had seen Rob recently. Following his directions, they found Rob in his patented stretch. He pulled himself up and ambled over to the divas.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Lita beamed a smile, but Samia answered, "Don't ask me. Ask the woman who got the pin. I was just there for moral support."

Lita turned a little red. "No, she did her share. I was just the lucky one." The diva hugged the blonde to her, feeling much better since Samia seemed to be lightening up from her moodiness of the past week. "Sorry 'bout that," she said, releasing her. "I probably stink. I'm going back to the lockerroom and get a shower. See you in a little bit, Mia." Lita waved 'goodbye' and left the two alone, which was exactly what Samia wanted.

"So…you ready for your match with Orton?" she asked, tucking a thumb into the waist of her pants.

"Yeah, I think so. I just hate wrestling all of Evolution to get the belt. It's like fighting a losing battle. You almost feel defeated before you start."

"Flair's bound to be out there with him. You, uh, want me to accompany you to the ring to give you some leverage?"

Rob couldn't believe she was willing to go out there with him, given their relationship since her return. Her two run-ins with Triple H that he was aware of never crossed his mind. "Yeah, that would be great," he answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna go clean up a little and I'll meet you at the entrance." She headed back grateful and guilty, grateful that she didn't need a new plan on the spur of the moment and guilty for using Rob to put herself in the position of playing mediator for tonight's showdown.

Shortly after that, Rob was stunned as Samia appeared in a pink spaghetti strap top, short black skirt, and stiletto heels. From her matching pink toenails to her dangly earrings, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Is there something on my teeth?" she asked as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"Um, you look great. Are you sure you want to go out there dressed like—like that?"

"What's wrong?" she innocently asked.

"Well, I mean, you look like you took some advice from Stacy Keibler. And you know Stacy and everything that happens to her in the ring."

"And you know she can't defend herself either. So your point is?"

Rob glanced down at her heels. "Just be sure you can use those as a deadly weapon," he said as his music started.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry. Maybe Randy'll pay more attention to me than you."

Rob held the black curtain aside for her and the two stepped out as the smoke from the pyrotechnics cleared. Samia sauntered down, feeling everything like what she had complained about with the way women were presented in wrestling. Rob held the rope down for her and she did the obligatory pose in the ring before taking up a position at ringside. She had to mentally stop up her ears from the catcalls of one drunken male ringside to keep herself from putting him in a headlock and making him crying 'uncle.' As assumed, Randy Orton appeared with Ric Flair at his side. Rob moved to the corner where she stood and offered once again for her to return if she wasn't comfortable staying.

Orton and RVD sized each other. Samia shouted an encouragement to Rob and Orton glanced her way. He noticed her dress and gave her a goofy grin, which, in turn, gave his opponent the ability to make the first move. Rob twisted him into a chinlock, but, after a moment, Randy reversed it and pushed him into the ropes. Rob jumped over the intercontinental champion and bounced off the other side to slam into Orton, who stumbled into the turnbuckle. RVD jumped onto the man, locking his arms around his neck and throwing him into the middle of the mat. The crowd went crazy and Van Dam smiled at them before executing Rolling Thunder. When RVD didn't get the three count, Orton rolled out of the ring. After a few insults were thrown, Randy returned to the ring and the two locked up. Rob's arm slipped from the sweat and Orton tossed him aside. He pulled Rob up and dropped him into a side suplex. After a few hip tosses, Orton drove his foot into Rob's knee. He fell to the mat and Randy twisted his knee around and pulled hard. The champion let go and began stomping the strained knee.

Michaels, Nash, and Hall sauntered out to the ring without any entrance music. Orton stopped for a brief moment when he noticed HBK but it was not enough of a distraction. He whipped back around to duck RVD's dropkick, which tangled his legs in the ropes. Randy commenced stomping Rob in the torso while Nash went one way around the ring and Shawn the other. Kevin climbed up the other set of steps and the referee immediately went to order him away. Shawn grabbed Samia by the waist as she "tried" to skirt him. As she "struggled" in his grip, the ref turned to the two of them, stepping through the ropes to the apron to demand Shawn leave her alone. Orton was confused as to what he should do and watched the three men around the ring. Hall helped Rob out of the ropes and Randy threw punches to stop him. Scott fell off the apron and Rob tripped up Orton, his face smashing into the mat. RVD had time for Rolling Thunder again and dragged Orton out of the corner.

The rest of Evolution rushed the ring. Hall and Nash stopped them before reaching the floormat. The two big men held them back as Rob climbed the turnbuckle and glanced at the three men, trying to gauge their motives. Michaels didn't seem to be hurting Samia and none of the wrestlers behind him were trying to stop him. He flew through the air for the Five-Star Frog Splash. The ref was alternating between yelling at Shawn and at the fight ensuing in front of the ring, so Shawn let go of the diva and pushed the ref back towards RVD where he covered Orton for the three count. Samia rushed into the ring to celebrate with RVD. Michaels followed her into the ring and pushed them apart. "We've done you a favor. Get out of here now."

"Not without her," Rob replied.

HBK and RVD traded blows and the rest of the fray made its way into the ring. Samia was a little lost as to what to do next, so she jumped on Shawn's back, throwing an arm around his neck. Randy decked Rob, knocking him into Triple H, who threw him over the top ropes. The diva released her hold on Michaels as he "squashed" her into the corner. She sank to the mat and leaned against the ringpost. Several referees rushed out and separated the factions after much trouble. Now they were standing in opposite corners, trading insults, with a barricade of refs. Triple H quieted Evolution down and yelled at Lilian for a microphone.

"Shawn Michaels, I want you in a cage match next week. After I'm done with you, I'm taking out your other two lackeys. Are you _game_?"

Shawn shook his head and pointed at Lilian and Samia, who was now perched on a chair beside the announcer, demanding someone bring him a mic. Lilian, the keeper of endless microphones, handed Samia one, stating that she wasn't going to take it to them. The former women's champion climbed into the ring and held out the equipment. Shawn grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, handing her off to Scott Hall. There was no point in struggling but she feebly tried so as to give the impression that she hated them. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you…unless you want me to." She didn't trust him but immediately stopped moving.

"Come on, Shawn, what're gonna do with her that you haven't already done?"

_Thanks, Hunter, _she thought. "My guys here have seen her going into your dressing room. Maybe she's my bargaining tool," Shawn said lightly.

"Maybe you're stupid. Forget her," Triple H replied. "You never answered my question."

"I think I've got a better idea. How about the Wolfpack—" Shawn had to stop for the crowd's roar. "How about the Wolfpack take on Evolution in a best of seven? Last Man Standing, Lights Out Texas Death Match, Paddle on Pole…" Shawn said the last suggestively.

Helmsley's face screwed up in disgust. "Yeah, we'll take your best of seven, but we aren't gonna take your picks."

"You can't pick them all," the Heartbreak Kid shot back. "So, how do you suggest we negotiate this series of matches?"

"I'll do it," Samia piped up. She elbowed Hall and dashed away to stand in line with the referees. They all stared at her as if she had grown horns.

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I really do like Victoria but, until recently, she's just so evil and so easy to write that way. It's like Jericho and Bischoff, it's just so natural to write them that way despite what you think of them. 

Also, a big, whopping thanks to my reviewers: Eternal Sailor Serenity, FunkyinFishnet, lucyzigg, Kora Flair,LeelooJinn, andBtchieChrissy.


	16. Favors for Sale

**_Chapter XVI: Favors For Sale_**

At Samia's announcement, Shawn Michaels stared her down and slowly spoke. "Did you just say that you would do it?" She nodded. "How can we trust you?"

Samia turned to face Hunter to give him a slight wink and he handed her the mic. She glanced back and forth at both factions as she spoke. "I'm only offering to be a mediator. Both parties will be present and we negotiate next Monday. I will hold no authority over either of you and it all ends up on paper where _both _of you can see it."

"And why would you do this?" Shawn said, accusingly.

"Hopefully, so y'all will leave me the hell alone! I'm just being the mediator, nothing else." She handed the mic back to Hunter and watched as the two groups discussed the proposition amongst themselves.

"Shawn, we accept your proposal for a best of seven and, Samia, you can mediate the negotiations. So, Shawn, what is it?"

"Fine, we accept also. See you next Monday!" Michaels threw the mic down at her feet and the Wolfpack made their exit. Instead of walking out with Evolution, she thought it best to be escorted out by the referees.

At the bottom of the steps of the entrance, Samia was jerked aside. She quickly turned on her assailant to find Rob Van Dam was the one who had a hold on her. "Rob—"

He cut her off, hugging her to him. "I was so worried about you out there."

She pushed away. "I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Do you know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into by offering to mediate their stupid matches?" he asked, more severely than he meant.

"Yeah, but I hope by doing this I'll be out of trouble. If I do this favor, maybe I'll be left alone," she replied with pleading eyes.

"Not if you're consorting with Evolution," he replied in the same tone and with a furrowed brow.

"That's my business. Nothing bad has come out of me trying to get back in Triple H's good graces. There is apparently no one around here who is. Did it cross your mind that I might be doing this to protect myself and my friends?" Rob stared at her for a moment, digesting her words. "I'm working on something that you have to stay out of."

His blue eyes softened. "Why can't I help you?"

"Because I don't need help and it's just safer that way."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, it's just safer that way," Samia repeated. _Break it off now, _she told herself, _you're on that track. _"I think it best that maybe we don't—"

"Carlsen!" Triple H shouted her name across the hall.

She whipped around with a smile on her face and Rob stepped between her and Hunter. She tugged him around to face her. "Now would be a good time to start staying out of my business with Evolution. Please. I'll meet you after you change."

"I don't know about—"

"Rob, please," she firmly stated as Hunter started in their direction. RVD hesitated but then stalked off, glancing behind him at the two until they were out of his sight.

"You surprised us out there," the leader of Evolution said, coming upon her.

"I surprised myself. What do you need?" the diva asked, crossing her arms suggestively.

"I think we deserve the upperhand in all this because of what I've done for you and what you did to me," he stated with a slightly harsh tone.

"But, I thought…" she stopped and took a big breath before lowering her voice. "I'm doing this for you. I'm helping you get back at them. It's not a matter of who's done what or of giving favors. It's a step to my revenge, to _your _revenge."

Hunter nodded his head. "Alright. I take back what I said."

"Thank you. I need your choices of matches ASAP so that I can begin the negotiations, if you know what I mean."

"Sure. By the way, I hope you're not too concerned about pothead because we're taking the belt back."

"Fine. I don't have a say in it. Why should it matter to me?" she shrugged her shoulders, biting back a few choice words.

"Just checking," he replied, flicking his hair behind his shoulder and sauntering off.

Samia shook her head and made her way to the women's dressing room, where she had to repeat to Lita what she had said to Rob concerning the night's fiasco. The redhead handed her an envelope that had been dropped off before the main event by a stagehand. Samia peaked inside to see the preliminary contract that she had sent to Scott Hall. She sighed, knowing there was a lot of work to be done in the coming week.

Lita had taken the news with a little more skepticism than Rob had. She said little but Samia could discern her general thoughts when she handed her the envelope. Samia loved her friends but her relationship with them was not worth the damage that could be forthcoming. If the Undertaker or the A.P.A. was there, she knew she wouldn't have to be going through this mess…but the circumstances could not be changed. She decided she would tell them next week since there probably wouldn't be any trouble the next Monday.

As they traveled through to the next house show, Samia constantly worked on Hall's contract and her plans for the negotiations. Triple H dropped off Evolution's, or really his, requests for the best of seven with the hotel clerk. Now, she had only a few days to see that neither side got what they wanted but only what she wanted.

Monday at nine o'clock, Samia wasn't satisfied with her strategy but didn't have a choice. The former paralegal marched into Bischoff's office as if she owned her own firm with five partners' names trailing behind hers. She set her briefcase down on the desk and produced a folder. "For Scott Hall to participate, he must have a contract. I have taken the liberty to draw one up. Please peruse it and, if it's to your liking, present it to him before the negotiations." Bischoff seemed to be astonished at her demeanor and the initiative with the contract. "Where are we meeting? Are the guys already in there?"

The slime quickly regained his composure and straightened his posture. "There is a conference room two doors down. They know that they are to be there in fifteen minutes."

Samia nodded and settled herself down on the couch. "When we are all ready, please let me know." She opened her briefcase and began flipping through papers. Bischoff was impressed by her collectedness but, at the same time, was angry at her arrogant attitude. He sauntered out of his office and made his way to the ring to hype up the negotiations. Samia waited as patiently as possible for him to return. Within minutes of his promo, Bischoff returned and indicated that they were ready. She smoothed her skirt and followed him down the hall, opening the door for her.

Seven pairs of eyes followed her as she strode around the table, the picture of coolness in her navy blue suit that revealed much leg and much cleavage—all on purpose. She only wished her insides felt like she looked as she laid the briefcase down and smoothed her hand over the French twist. "Evenin,' gentlemen," she said and then seated herself. There were mumbled greetings back as she pulled out papers from the briefcase and set it aside. Glancing up at the cameraman, she stated, "Mr. Bischoff, I trust that this entire meeting will be taped." He nodded from his seat at the end of the long table. "Good, let us begin."

"Not yet," a deep gravelly voice growled as the doors burst open. A startled Samia was floored as Vince McMahon stalked into the room. The rest of the company rolled their eyes. "Miss Carlsen, I don't know why I'm surprised at you," the chairman began and walked around behind Evolution, his eyes focused on the woman. "I let it go when you wormed your way into my company through Eric Bischoff. I laughed as Nash choked you and threatened you with a powerbomb." He stopped before her and snorted slightly but then grew quiet. "I was worried a little when it was reported to me that you were consorting with Evolution. You have so much ambition." His voice began to grow angry and louder as leaned down to prop up on the corner of the table. "But now that you are insinuating yourself into something this important that you have no business being in, I'm incensed." He finished with his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath. Her knees were shaking but her face was still placid. The man was terrifying when angry but his face loosened as he started again. "I'll let you think you are in charge of these negotiations, but I'm staying right here in this room until we're done because I don't trust you." McMahon turned his back on her and strode around the table. He motioned for Bischoff to move out of the chair at the other end of the table. The dark-haired man wasted no time in scooting out and settling in the only empty chair left.

"Well, then, like I said," Samia stated with a glare at Vince, "let's begin. Those involved in the matches must first be laid out. The type of match cannot be chosen unless there are participants. I have taken the liberty to draw up a preliminary listing of the matches and their participants." She passed out the papers, glad that she had made extras as McMahon reached for one himself. "Please take a moment to see if this meets your approval." Both groups had almost expressed the same interest in who would go up against whom but she tweaked them somewhat. The only ones she heard them grumble over were Orton having to battle Nash and Michaels going against Batista alone. When asked what the other possible choices could be to fix the "problem," they attempted to alter the matches but nothing seemed to make it any better. Therefore, they were agreed upon.

"The Wolfpack is one less a member than Evolution, so I give them first choice." Hearing the protesting faction, Samia added, "Unless y'all can come to the agreement of flipping a coin." Evolution immediately agreed on the second option but the Wolfpack quickly expressed their disgust. "Since there is no agreement, as mediator, I choose the Wolfpack to begin. We start at the top and work our way down." McMahon had said little but this is where she expected him to begin to voice his opinion. "The tag-team match—Hall and Nash versus Flair and Batista…" She turned to the Wolfpack and waited to hear their response.

"No DQ," Nash stated. Samia glanced at Evolution.

"Too simple," Triple H replied.

"Then, I propose—" Samia started but Vince McMahon interrupted.

"TLC." All turned to look at him. "Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. Write that down, _Miss Carlsen_. That's what you're having." Chairs flew from behind the table as the wrestlers stood up in protest and began shouting.

"Sit down!" Samia yelled but no one listened. She slammed her briefcase down on the table and yelled again. "Sit down and shut up." They all turned to stare in surprise at her. "We will be here all night if you act this way over every suggestion. For each outburst, one person will tossed from this room from each offending party. Chairman McMahon, do you find that an agreeable option to our dilemma?"

Rubbing his chin, he nodded. "I like that. Have a seat, boys," he laughed, "we're just getting started." The grumbling men settled back down.

"Tables, Ladders, and Chairs," she said, more to herself as she scribbled it down. "Next, Hall versus Orton. Evolution?" she asked, looking up from the paper.

"Here's your chance," Triple H murmured to Randy and slapped him on the back.

"Lumberjack Match," he gritted through his teeth.

Hall glanced at Kevin who nodded an encouraging smile. Scott looked at Orton with a grin. "Sure, buddy." _That was too easy, _Samia thought when McMahon dipped his head in approval. Randy nervously glanced at Flair who shrugged his shoulders sympathetically.

"Next, we have Michaels versus Batista. We are back to you guys," she stated, glancing at the Wolfpack. "May I suggest a two out of three?" Both men nodded. "In a cage?"

Michaels put his hands up and started to protest but Batista interrupted. "Chicken, old man?"

"I'm in," Shawn growled.

Scribbling down the answer, Samia continued, "Another tag-team match. Hall and Nash versus Triple H and Flair. This last match was quite sissy," she flagrantly stated. "Gentlemen, let's liven things up with a Lights Out Texas Death Match." For a minute, she thought someone, or two, was about to get thrown out of the room.

McMahon stood and slapped his hands down on the table. They immediately quieted down and took their seats again. "That's a little brutal. These people put money in my pocket. I'm going to be nice on them with this one. Tuxedo match. A little embarrassment never hurt anyone," he finished and sat back down.

Samia rolled her eyes as groans shot up around the table. As much as she wanted to _see _that one, it wasn't going to accomplish much. "These are negotiations. Maybe we need to—"

"This is my company. That's what I want," Vince said, tapping the table and crossing his legs.

"Maybe we should question your sexuality," Samia replied, standing up to challenge him.

"I'm a hot-blooded man, baby. _We _need to have a match so I can show you—"

"That's enough," she interrupted, raising her voice. "_You_ tell these four wrestlers that they have to reduce themselves to something this ridiculous."

Protests arose but McMahon's voice was louder. "Check your contracts, gentlemen, and buy your evening wear."

"Three to go. Nash versus Orton. Make it a good one," she stated and leaned back in the leather seat. "Oh, by the way," she added, tilting the seat back up, "no one's mentioned Hell in a Cell. Someone better grab that one quick. Chicks will be running from out of nowhere to comfort the winners…and the losers."

Randy grinned at the mention of women. Nash leaned over to Shawn and whispered, "The idiot's never been in one. It'll be easy." Kevin fixed his eyes on Orton. "Come on, big man, if you think you can do it."

"Do you qualify as a legend yet so I can add you to my list? Oh, my bad," Orton laughed, "you were never good enough."

Nash started from his seat but Hall put a hand on his chest. "Take him in the ring." The larger man growled and flopped back down in his chair.

"Our last singles competitor match—Shawn Michaels versus Triple H. I seem to recall, gentlemen, that last year, y'all had a phenomenal Last Man Standing match and, Hunter, you lost." His brow furrowed and she put out a hand to stop the words that were about to spew. "Shawn, you did win but it was one of the few real matches in which you've been able to compete in the past couple of years. So, maybe, I should withdraw that suggestion and seek something…less brutal." She began rifling through papers. "Let's see…"

"I'll do it," Shawn and Hunter said at the same time.

"Oh, well, that takes care of that," she replied innocently as her pen flew across the paper.

"By virtue of the numbers, Hall and Nash must compete one more time than the others in the six matches, but it seems the only fair way to end this is a match with all of you. I'm—"

"Elimination Chamber," Vince McMahon shouted with a grin and slapped his hand on the table. "That thing hasn't gotten enough use since it was built," he added with a glare at Bischoff.

"Mr. McMahon, that is built for six men," Samia stated.

"Blondes," he muttered under his breath. Samia started from her seat but Hunter's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sat back down. "We start out with three in the ring and the other four in the chambers. Simple."

"Yo, you said earlier that we made you money and now you suggest this?" Hall asked around his toothpick.

"The money we can make off this match…" Vince whistled. "I think I'm willing to risk it. Besides, it's only usually the last two left that are injured the most." Samia looked around the room at the angry faces, waiting for someone to make a move. "What are you waiting for, woman? Write it down." Her pen hovered above the paper and, with one last glance at McMahon, she wrote it down.

"Three more items on the agenda and we are done. First, each of you will continue to have matches booked by the company, per your contracts. Nights will not be given off for the next two months because of this series." After no words of protest, she continued, "Second, the no disqualification clause will apply to all matches—"

"If that's true, then _everyone _is banned from ringside," Nash interrupted.

_Damn it! _Samia thought. _That was the point of the no DQ. _Maybe if she had had more time, she could worm her way out of this one. "Okay, all members of Evolution and the Wolfpack are banned from ringside during any match in this series," she slowly stated as she penned the sentence, intentionally stating only _members_ of the two factions were banned. "This last one should be no more a problem with any of y'all since y'all do this every Monday. Every match will be a title match where applicable." If Evolution had thought about it, they would have protested but she didn't give them time to think. "Later this evening, each party will receive a copy of this contract to sign and one for your personal records. The signing will take place next Monday and the matches will start the following week. Gentlemen," she said and rose from her seat, the others following her lead. "This meeting is adjourned."

Samia waited for the men to leave first, but the two factions stared each other down until Orton was brave, or stupid, enough to shout the first insult. She shook her head and edged around Evolution to be caught by the arm by McMahon, who quickly led her to Bischoff's office. He shoved her down in the chair behind the desk. "Type that contract out now. I'm not moving until you're done."

While McMahon was on the phone with WWE's lawyers, Samia filled in the blanks of the document that she had already pulled together prior to the evening and hit print. The chairman jerked the papers from the printer and faxed them to the corporate office. "I will be back. Do not touch that fax." Vince stalked out of the office, leaving Samia and Bischoff in an awkward silence.

"Does that satisfy you?" the diva finally asked. "It's all in motion and you can kick back and watch."

"But you can't," Bischoff snarled. He was impressed with her performance in the conference room but wouldn't dare stoop low enough to tell her.

"I know that."

"Get out of my seat," he yelled and she coolly stood, tossed her head back, and then moved.

"I'm going to the restroom. I _will _return," she stated and slipped out the door. Once in the bathroom, she cursed wearing so much make-up now as she needed to douse her face in cool water. Rinsing her hands in cool water, she used her palms to cool off her cheeks.

After several deep breaths, the blonde returned to find McMahon perusing the returned fax. He whipped around at her arrival and shoved the papers at her, apparently shoving things at her had become the theme of the night. "They're approved. Once again, you surprise me since my lawyers found no loopholes this time."

"Bite me," she replied through clenched teeth and indicated for Bischoff to move out of the desk chair. He reluctantly slinked away and she replaced the paper in the printer with official letterhead. "I should charge for these services but since I'm such a wonderful person, here are your contracts free of charge," she said with sarcasm and handed one copy of the freshly printed pages to McMahon. "I'll have someone deliver them. Then I'm removing myself from this arena," Samia stated as she opened the door.

"Wise choice," Vince muttered before the metal clanged shut.

Samia was grateful to finally be out from under the scrutiny of the General Manager and the Chairman. She first made her way to the Wolfpack's dressing room. They had probably been the least slighted in this endeavor and would be easier to pacify. Her heels clicked along the deserted, but cluttered, hallway and she felt like a pair of eyes was on her. She whipped around but no one was there. Speeding up, her heart began to race as the feeling grew stronger. She sighed when she turned into a corridor with several stagehands. She checked the hallway again but there was still nothing. While her heart slowed down, the feeling never changed. Within moments, she pounded on the dressing room door, which couldn't open up fast enough. "Did I do a good job?" she said with a sly smile before stepping in.

The feeling that had followed her now materialized. He had had a hard time following her without her realizing it. When she had said she would have someone deliver the papers and didn't, he thought that maybe he would find out just what her business with Scott Hall had been last week. His knowledge had slightly grown in knowing that she was in with the Wolfpack while jerking Evolution's chain. Rubbing the stubble on his face, he pondered what to do with that information.

TBC…


	17. Deception Does Not Become Us

**Author's Notes: **As to Batista's family, I don't know anything about them other than that he is married with children. Since none of his family members are involved in wrestling, I have created a family for him. I don't feel it's right to use wrestlers' real families unless they are or have been involved on television. (But that's just personal.)

**_Chapter XVII: Deception Does Not Become Us_**

The Wolfpack had little complaints. They weren't thrilled to be taking part in such violent matches—or the tuxedo match—but were ready to start tearing Evolution from limb to limb. Samia promised more work from the inside and somehow skirted disclosing any more information. Evolution was still on the high of being young and being in charge. They invited her out for a drink in celebration and she found herself saying "yes" before she realized it. The diva placed a call to Lita to let her know not to wait on her because she had more to wrap-up with the negotiations.

Triple H chose a semi-swanky nightclub that quickly afforded them several women. Hunter offered to find her a "companion" but she declined, not sure of his intentions. After an innocuous pina colada, she excused herself, stating she was extremely exhausted from the night's proceedings. Batista was the only one to acknowledge her and promised to let the rest of the guys know if they realized they had "lost" her.

Once again, she and Lita were sharing adjoining rooms with RVD and Tommy Dreamer. No one was in the rooms upon her return. She didn't want to be alone but remaining in the nightclub with Evolution was not the company she needed. After a call to room service, another drink became her companion. Nursing the alcohol, she knew sleep would be elusive and swallowed a couple of sleeping pills. The drink sat on the nightstand unfinished when she drifted into a dead slumber.

* * *

"Samia, you back?" Rob called before coming through the doorway. 

"Shh! She's asleep," Lita whispered, pulling the blanket up over the supine blonde.

Rob scrutinized her appearance to check on her the best he could without waking her. It was then that his eye caught the glass, the prescription bottle, and two over-the-counter medicine bottles. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the liquid and then he gathered together the bottles before pulling Lita into his room, where Tommy was still absent. "Do you know anything about Samia taking these?" he asked, holding them out.

"I've seen that bottle before," she said, pointing at the prescription. "Why?"

"They were all on the nightstand with a glass of gin. Do you think we should wake her up?"

"She has so much trouble sleeping. I don't know if we should bother her," she replied, weighing the options in her mind.

"What if she took too much?" he said and Lita chewed her lip in thought. "I'm going to do it." He dropped the drugs in his suitcase and covered them up. Sitting down beside her, he called her name and slightly shook her. Samia didn't move. He began to worry and shook her a little harder. When he yelled her name, she sat bolt upright and almost scared him off the bed.

"What?" she stated with glazed eyes.

"Are you okay?" he gently asked.

"Yeah," she responded and her eyelids began to droop. "Leave me alone," she added and flopped back down on the bed with a snore.

"Okay, then," Rob said with a sigh. "We'll try this again tomorrow. If she's abusing drugs, we have to stop her _now._" Lita nodded in silence, dumbfounded at the situation. "Tomorrow night, we have to find a way where maybe I can talk to her. She's not going to bed again with drugs and alcohol."

Lita let Samia sleep until she woke up on her own in the late afternoon. When Samia seemed to be more awake after a shower, Lita asked if she had plans later on.

"No, you have plans?" the other woman asked, trying to discern if the redhead had ulterior motives.

"Not really. We're all going to dinner in a little while. Rob mentioned he wanted to talk to you when we got back," she replied nonchalantly.

_What now? _Samia thought but then considered it a chance to possibly sever ties. "Yeah, okay, I'll go talk to him now."

"He's out with Spike. Said he'd meet us at dinner."

With a yawn and a stretch, Samia said, "You know, I had a dream about him last night."

"Spike?"

"No, Rob!"

"If this dream is R-rated, I don't wanna know," Lita waved her off and began digging in her bag.

_An R-rated—No, X-rated dream about Rob would be nice, _Samia thought before mentally slapping herself. "Nah. He woke me up, demanding something I couldn't answer. Then this all-consuming blackness overwhelmed me…"

"Rob _did _wake you up last night," Lita exclaimed, turning around to face the blonde.

"Really?" Lita nodded and recounted to her how she blew him off last night. "I can't believe I did that in my sleep. I see an apology coming from that," Samia sighed in reply.

RVD was late for dinner and ended up sitting several chairs down from her and across the table. He kept stealing glances as if to check on her. They didn't go unnoticed as her eyes met his several times.

As they were leaving, Lita and the guys seemed to make themselves scarce, leaving Rob and Samia standing alone on the street outside the restaurant. They walked back to the hotel in silence. In the elevator, Rob found the gumption to ask, "Can we talk when we get back?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." The surprise on his face almost made her laugh but she sobered up, knowing the bombshell she was about to drop.

The diva let herself into her own room to drop off her purse and jacket and met Rob in the adjoining doorway. He motioned for her to come in and pulled the door closed behind them. She glanced back at him with concerned eyes. "In case Lita comes back. Just don't wanna bother her."

"Bother her? Is it that bad?"

"You tell me," he said, turning around with her medication in his hands.

"How did you get those?"

"All of them were on the nightstand beside a glass of gin. How many of these did you take last night?"

"Damn," she muttered and turned away but quickly faced him again. "You had no right to take those."

"How many did you take?" Rob demanded again.

She threw her hands up. "I can't believe you came into my room and took my stuff."

"How many did you take?"

"I don't think it's any of your business," she shouted at him.

"It is if it's someone I care about. How—" he started to ask again but she interrupted, fed up with his questioning.

"Two, alright. Two!" she yelled.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. I'm leaving. Give me those," she said and lunged for them but he was quicker.

"How much?"

"Two glasses! Can I have those so I can leave?" Samia asked, her eyes beginning to tear.

"Why?" he asked, much quieter.

"Why! Why am I taking those?" Her first time around in WWE had seen her cry in front of more men than she ever wanted. She had vowed that she would never cry in front of anyone again, but the tears were coming. Grabbing a couple of tissues, she sat down on the bed and he followed suit, laying the medicine down beside them. "This one," she said, picking up the prescription bottle, "this one is for the nightmares. They don't work half the time but that's better than none of the time. These," she picked up the other two bottles, "these help me sleep at night. I've went through so many sleeping pills and these are working for me now but I have to have one of each." She threw them down, now on the verge of sobbing. "I have fought insomnia and nightmares for two years. Give me _some_ respite from them."

"I didn't know," he said quietly, pulling her into his arms. "I thought that you were abusing drugs and I've seen too many die from it." He hugged her while she softly sniffled. "Are you seeing a doctor about all of this?"

"I did for a while and everything was kinda alright but it didn't stay that way for long. So I quit going and started doing things my way…" she explained before trailing off.

"You can't keep taking these."

"I know," she replied and laid her head on his shoulder.

He expected her to protest and didn't really know what to say in response now that his carefully formulated speech was no longer needed. "You promise you'll quit?"

"I'll try, I promise," she answered with a sniff.

"You wanna tell me about your nightmares?"

She pulled away to stare at him with watery, green eyes. "I can't…You don't want to know. You…you and Lita…" She burst into sobs. Rob wrapped his arms around her tighter and stroked her hair. As her weeping slowed, he released her to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and gently brushed her lips with hers. As he drew back, she leaned in and kissed him, searching for some comfort. It was all the prompting he needed as he pulled her to him and devoured her mouth. The kiss left her reeling and wanting more. Reason left her as her body remembered his touch and cried out for more, for his soothing caresses.

Samia tugged the band from his hair and ran her fingers through it, fanning it across his shoulders. His mouth left a hot trail across her jaw and down her neck, sending shivers coursing throughout her. He tentatively reached for the top button of her blouse and, when she didn't stop him, he deftly removed her shirt and bra. She divested him of his t-shirt and ran her hands down his chest. Then she remembered his roommate. "What about Tommy?"

"I told him to get lost tonight. Don't worry," he whispered and she nodded in reply. Rob drew her to him and the feel of skin on skin made her stomach sink lower. He gently laid her back and removed her loafers, massaging each foot before moving up to unbutton her jeans. She raised her hips to help him remove them, her panties coming with them. He rid himself of his clothes quicker than she could ever imagine. He lay down beside her and ran a hand from her knee up to her breast. She sucked in her breath as his mouth found one and then the other. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his hot breath raised goosebumps over every inch of her body.

He glanced over her naked body, noticing how toned she was now. Despite her new look, he knew it was still her underneath. He wanted to bury himself in her and never let her out of his grasp ever again. "I've missed you so much," he muttered and claimed her lips again in a heated kiss that left both breathless.

Samia thought she would burst if he didn't take her now. She hungered for the feel of him as it had been far too long. "I want you now," she murmured between a kiss. He nodded and slid his hands down her body as he moved between her knees. He swiftly entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He hungrily kissed her one more time before he began a rhythm that drove them both mad from pleasure. With one last thrust, she cried out his name, a death grip on the sheets, as they climaxed together and he collapsed on her.

Rob rolled to his side and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her neck and stroking her hair. She smiled and nestled closer to him, relishing in the feel of his warm body. Exhaustion and the sweet aftermath of lovemaking enveloped her as he whispered, "I love you," before sleep claimed them.

* * *

Triple H was settled at the dining table of Evolution's suite, papers and schedules spread out before him, to formulate his game plan for the series of matches. However, his mind was on Samia Carlsen. He was not attracted to her physically but maybe it was her tenacity to be on top on her own terms that drew him to her. She was just as smart in the legal arena as Bradshaw was in the financial, if not more. The woman had been an amazing asset in the nWo when it came to contracts and loopholes. They had underestimated her and her usefulness, a mistake he would not make. He believed her to be willing to work with Evolution, giving as much as taking. Most wanted to just take. She hadn't earned her spot as a member of his team but he did consider her valuable enough to keep around, especially after her performance last Monday night. He knew that Nash and Michaels were jealous that she was considering working with him while turning her back on the other two—again. This would drive home his luck of using her before they could get to her. He would immediately start the diva on his pet project of removing the Wolfpack from ever being a force that he would have to reckon with again. 

Hunter pulled out the file that he had had compiled on her. He glanced over her work with Bennett and the glossy portfolio photos. He quickly flipped through the rest that were of her previous times in WWE, the last couple catching his eye from the diva calendar shoot with Adrienne Bradley. A quick glance made one think the two were sisters. He pulled out the rap sheet on Adrienne to peruse it when her hometown of Boston caught his eye. He tapped his fingers on the print of the blondes as a devious thought entered his mind. Samia still had baggage by the name of the Rob Van Dam. If he was not going to underestimate her, the baggage had to be removed. He pulled out his cellphone and placed a call to information.

* * *

Samia woke to the unfamiliar feel of a body beside her. She snuggled closer and Rob shifted beside her, his hair falling across her cheek. She brushed it aside and caressed his cheek with a sigh, remembering the wonderful evening they had spent. Pulling the sheet higher around her, she considered staying in bed all day until she realized that the talk last night had been an entire failure on her part. She had had every intention of walking out the door last night, to the point of having as much of her luggage packed as possible. She slipped from his grasp and gathered up her clothing before peeking into her room to find it empty. 

Samia slipped back into her own bed until right before time to leave for Massachusetts. Lita hinted at her in the car to tell her what had happened last night. She blushed and muttered that everything was alright and not to worry. Lita let it go and decided she would get what she wanted to know out of Rob. They were late getting to the hotel and all crashed instead of the usual hitting the town, which they put off until the next night.

Samia made herself scarce until everyone left for the nightclub. Lita wouldn't let her get out of coming, so she decided to show up late and leave early. The blonde diva wound her way through the crowd until she spotted Lita slow dancing with a hot guy that she didn't know. Instead of bothering them, she glanced around until she saw Shane and Tommy waving her over. Samia headed in their direction when a slim leg stuck out and tripped her, sending her to her hands and knees.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you," the woman spat out, unapologetically.

Samia knew the voice and red blurred her vision. She scrambled up and whipped around to face Adrienne Bradley, who had one arm around none other than Rob Van Dam. Adrienne was no different than the last time Samia had seen her, except her nose was a tad bit crooked now. The insult that was on tip of her tongue melted away in shock. "Rob…but…I…we…" she sputtered.

"Do we have to go through this again? I won, remember?" Adrienne hissed. Rob pushed away from her but Samia only had tunnel vision.

"You won? Last I recall you were running away with a bloody nose. I think _I _won," the diva spat out and Adrienne's face screwed up in anger. Samia drew back and punched the woman as she ducked, catching her on the jaw. Adrienne charged her as Samia stepped aside but she caught her hair and jerked her down as they both fell. Rob was about to pull them off but a bystander held him back. Samia scrambled on top of Adrienne and decked her square on the nose, the crunching bone enough satisfaction to walk away. She righted herself to find Rob jabbing the bystander with an elbow to his stomach. Over his shoulder, she could see the bouncers coming their way. "_Two_ broken noses, Bradley. Give up already." She turned to Rob. "And you, I don't have anything to say to you. Ever."

The bouncers, two men who could easily be employed with the WWE, were steps away as Samia melted into the crowd, pushing her way to the exit. "Carlsen," a voice called and grabbed her by the arm. She turned to find Triple H, grasping her elbow. "You okay? Where you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm fine. I just need air," she said and jerked out of his grip. As she disappeared out the door, Hunter smiled with an evil grin. He gave Flair and Orton a thumbs-up as he proceeded back to their table.

Samia assumed that Rob and Lita would come looking for her back at the room, so she struck out down the street in search of a bar. She never drank to get drunk but tonight was different. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk until she caught sight of the neon glow. The establishment was not as raunchy as she expected and she sidled up to the bar. Within seconds, the bartender was taking her order and, shortly thereafter, she was nursing a drink and the tears were beginning to fall.

She asked herself why she was so mad. She was looking for a way to end her friendship with Rob and this was obviously an opportunity. Yet, she was hurt to the core. Her intention was not to cheat on Rob to break it off. While it might have been a mistake to sleep with him, she thought that she had meant something that night, which made ending their relationship even harder. After seeing him with Adrienne, she felt used, something that she had vowed against since leaving the WWE the first time. She should be grateful that this had happened, that Rob had initiated the break, but it was hard to be thankful when the one person she had ever really wanted to be with was dancing with the one woman that she hated the most. It never occurred to her that this was what Rob or Lita would feel like when she broke her news to them.

Samia wiped away the tears that blurred her vision and glanced around to see if anyone noticed her. Her eyes met Batista's at the other end of the bar. He waved her over and she slipped from the stool, slowly making her way to where he sat. "Hi," she mumbled and resettled herself. "Didn't know you'd be here."

"Same here. What are you crying for?"

_Damn, _she thought, _another guy to see me cry. _"It's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing to me," he replied and reached for napkin to hand off to her.

"A friend betrayed me tonight," she answered and swallowed another mouthful of whiskeysour.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," she replied and downed the rest of the drink. He nodded and turned back to his own glass. "Why ain't you with the rest of the guys?"

"I just needed to be alone."

"I'm sorry. I can leave."

"No, you can stay. Actually, I'd really like it if you could stay."

Samia nodded and waved her empty glass at the bartender. He wasted no time in filling it up. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "_You _wanna talk about it?"

"No…yes…I don't wanna bother you."

"If you were bothering me, I wouldn't have asked."

Batista sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "My wife called me earlier today and—"

"Wife?" she asked, extremely surprised. "What about all those girls that hang all over you?"

"We're separated, have been for a while. I cheated with one of those girls, just one," he added, seeing the look of skepticism on her face. "I let them 'hang all over me,' as you put it, 'cause it comes with the territory and I keep hoping it'll make me forget about Samantha. It doesn't. That's probably why I haven't slept with another one of them since."

"Sorry I assumed that. What'd she call for?"

"My daughter's sick again," Dave said with a sigh.

"You were about to tell me about her the other day. What's her name?"

"Kiersten Sabine," he answered.

"That's a beautiful name."

"She's named after her great-grandmothers," he replied and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "Kiersten is the love of my life," he said and handed her a picture. The little girl was gorgeous with her dark hair in a bob and her brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes.

"Wow, she's beautiful. She's lucky she's got a dad like you to beat off all those guys that are gonna come after her," Samia laughed and handed the picture.

Batista nervously laughed as he put the photo back in the wallet. "I'd do anything for her." He choked a little on his words as moisture formed in his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and continued, "That's why I'm in Evolution. It's the best money in the business. Anyhow, my baby's eight and she's been sick half of her life and the doctors don't know for sure what it is. Just when they think they've got it figured out, she comes down with something else or gets worse. Sam needs more money to take her to another clinic. This time it's gonna almost wipe out the bank account and that's just taking her there. I've checked on this clinic and they're the best. We really think they might be able to help her." Samia put an arm around his back and rubbed up and down his shoulder to try to comfort him. "I'm sending Kiersten, no matter how much it costs. If they figure out what's wrong, I'll sell my soul to get her the money."

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You are just by listening."

"If I think of anything to tangibly help, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," he whispered and laid a hand on hers resting on the bar. He squeezed it and then picked up the empty glass, rattling the ice to get the bartender's attention. "I've bared my soul, wanna bare yours?"

"Thanks for the offer, but, once again, no. It's too long and complicated."

"I've got all night," he enticed. She smiled and shook her head. They sat in silence; the only communication between them was the rattle of ice and the clink of glasses. After a few more drinks, Samia decided that Rob and Adrienne were not worth a hangover. When she excused herself to leave, Dave asked for a pen and scribbled down his room number on a napkin. "In case you need to talk," he said. She thanked him and made her way back to her own room.

* * *

"I'm done with her, Li," Rob shouted as he paced Lita and Samia's room. "If she can't see that I was trying to get rid of that woman, I don't need her. Ever since she left the first time, I've done nothing but chase her. If she can't return my feelings, I don't need her." 

"Rob, just calm down. Think of how she saw it. You were on the dance floor with her mortal enemy. You slept together the other night and now you appear to be with another woman. Her mind instantly thought you were cheating on her. I'm sure she thought history was repeating itself with Adrienne."

"She wouldn't even let me explain. I mean, she doesn't even trust me to tell me what's going on with Triple H. That's why I don't need her," he growled without interrupting his pacing.

"Do you love her?"

He stopped to glare at Lita. "What do you think? Of course I do."

"You would do anything for her, right?" He nodded. "Let her cool down and then try to talk to her. It's the least you could do since you wouldn't even talk to her when you thought she'd turned on you."

"Thanks for the reminder," he said and flopped down on the bed beside her.

Lita put her hands on his shoulders. "The truth hurts but you have to learn from the past."

"Where would I be without you, babe?" he said and leaned forward until they touched foreheads.

"That's what friends are for," she said with a smile.

Samia pulled her key from the lock and opened the door to see her best friend and Rob with their heads together and then embracing each other. They both jerked around to see her standing in the doorway, her mouth agape. "Oh, hell, no. Not you too. No, no…" She turned on her heels and made a beeline for the elevator. Rob ran out into the hall, calling her name. She jammed the 'door close' button repeatedly, praying it would close before he got there. His face appeared as the steel doors shut. Thinking he might try to catch her, she stopped at the second floor and waited in the empty dining room until she thought he would be gone.

Hoping Batista was still at the bar, she made her way back down the street, rushing inside to find him nowhere in sight. The bartender informed her that he left a few minutes ago. She pulled out the napkin that he had given her and made her way back to the hotel. The lobby was clear and she punched the elevator key for the floor of Batista's room.

Samia tentatively knocked, not sure if this was the place she really needed to be. As she was about to walk away, Dave opened the door, wearing only his black dress pants. He was a tantalizing treat and she almost rushed him in an effort to 'pay' Rob back. Realizing it was a ridiculous idea, she quietly asked if she could come in.

TBC…


	18. Three Times in Three Years!

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**_Chapter XVIII: Three Times in Three Years!_**

Batista stepped aside from the doorway and motioned for her to come in. He shut the door behind her and then picked up his red dress shirt, slipping it over his shoulders. "Have a seat. Want something to drink?" She shook her head in the negative. "Changed your mind, huh?" She bobbed her head, her lips pressing tightly together and forming a thin line. He said nothing in reply as he poured a glass of water from the pitcher and an added a few cubes of ice from the small refrigerator before holding it out to her. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks," she murmured and gulped down a mouthful. The cool liquid seemed to loosen her tongue. "This guy that I lo—really like, well, anyway, I thought we had something going but he was seeing two women behind my back, one's my best friend!" She waved the glass around wildly and almost spilled the water. Setting the tumbler down, she starting pacing as Batista leaned against the table and let her rant. "I know we didn't have a commitment or anything but the least he could have done was tell me. I caught him with the other two and he had the guiltiest look on his face. I just…I can't understand. Why did I let myself get this close again? I should have known better. I should have known I would get hurt."

There were the tears again. She was sick of tears. They made her feel weak and most of all vulnerable, the one thing she could not stand to feel since her time off. Dave jerked a few tissues from the box by the bedside and handed them to her. "Thanks," she sniffled and continued pacing. "The worst part is that I set myself up and—"

"If you had this understanding," Dave interrupted, "then he set you up. You are not to blame."

"It's not that way. I haven't told you everything," she stopped momentarily to speak before pacing again.

"It's RVD, isn't it?"

Samia stopped in mid-stride. "I…no…not…"

"I'm not stupid," he replied, folding his arms against his chest. "Just because I was on SmackDown! while you were on RAW doesn't mean I didn't watch the show."

"Can't fool you, can I?"

"There's not much else you have to say. Yeah, I think you shouldn't have gotten so close." Her mouth dropped open as he finished the sentence but, at her reaction, he continued, "I won't stand up for him if that makes you feel better."

She had almost been able to dry up the tears but now they were falling free again. "I hate being a girl," she sobbed.

"I think it's quite nice," he soothed and hugged her to him. "I think I like you better as a girl."

"Humph," she grunted through her weeping and he placed a light hand on her cheek to lean her head against his chest. He hated when women cried and this always seemed to work with his wife.

Samia was determined not to cry again and barely held it back through sniffling. She relaxed against Dave and placed a hand on his chest, her palm resting against the warm muscle and the tips of her fingers grazing his shirt. Suddenly, she felt electrically charged from the warmth his embrace emanated. _I'm always the good girl. Why can't I be the bad girl every once and a while? _she thought while her fingers lightly picked at the cotton seam. _Wouldn't the look on his face be sweeter if I sleep with him now and then turn on them all? _She summoned the courage to make a move as he caressed her hair. She pulled back enough to gaze into his eyes and licked her lips. They shared an intense stare for what seemed like an eternity. She began to tiptoe closer when a knock at the door startled them.

The two jerked apart and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Dave ran a hand over his face and went to answer the door. Samia dabbed her eyes with a tissue and sat down in the chair at the desk, primly crossing her legs.

"Hey, buddy, just checking on ya. Thought we'd have to find you passed out in some bar in the morning," Triple H joked and laughed loudly.

"I changed my mind and came back instead. I take it tonight went well," Batista replied.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "You should have seen…" The dark-haired man shook his head and Hunter trailed off. "Randy with this chick," he finished and looked around Dave's shoulder to see Samia studying her nails. He nodded with a knowing smile. "You seen Carlsen tonight?"

"Yeah, she's here," the dark-haired man replied and moved out the doorway.

She heard her name and stood as Triple H stepped into the room. The blonde was trying to display a cool exterior since her insides were churning. Everything had been too much for her and she realized the consequences of what she had just about done. She chided herself for plotting to sleep with a married man who desperately wanted to save his marriage and take care of his family. She was stooping low by what she was already doing, but, even for her past, this was too low.

"Last I saw you, you were making tracks out of that club. You doing any better?" Hunter asked, stopping a few paces short of her.

"I'm just peachy," she answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded in reply. "You staying here tonight?"

"Um, actually, I don't know. I was thinking about getting another room."

"You can stay here," Dave offered. After what had just happened between them, she thought it a bad idea to spend the night with him. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"It's way too small for you. I'll get another room."

"Ric's out for the night and I have to go find him in the morning," Hunter stated with the roll of his eyes. "You can stay in my room."

She glanced back and forth between the two, trying to decide what would be the best action. "Dave, I'm gonna stay with Hunter. We all get to sleep in an actual bed that way."

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "See you later."

"Yeah, thanks for the talk."

"Same time tomorrow," Hunter said to Batista and the door shut between them.

Neither said anything as they walked to the elevator. Samia didn't want to talk anymore and wasn't in the mood for Hunter's self-righteous attitude. The best way to get around that was not to talk. She didn't even want to think, so she concentrated on each individual step.

Once in the room, Hunter was extremely accommodating, picking up his things, shoving Flair's under the bed, and offering to get her whatever she needed. Once clean and dressed in one his shirts, he asked if she had had anything to eat. He tossed her a snackbag of Cheetohs. "Heads-up!" he called and flipped a can of soda over his shoulder. "You're awfully quiet," he added, sitting down on the bed opposite her.

"Yep," she said around a Cheetoh.

"If it makes you feel better, that Bradley chick ended up at the emergency room. I think you broke her nose again," he remarked with a crooked grin.

"Good," she replied indifferently and licked the cheese from her fingers.

"You're not taking this well."

"I think I'm doin' just fine, thank you very much," she angrily spouted and crunched into another bite.

"Last time something like this happened, I ended up carrying you out of a bar after you almost got us thrown out."

"Oh, god," she muttered as realization hit. "It's like history's repeating itself."

"You're sober this time…right?" His comment earned him a glare that was conjured up from Hades itself. "Does this mean I'm stuck with you?"

"If you put it like that, no."

"I'm kidding. I just wanted to know if I needed to include you when I make our reservations for next week."

"I guess," she replied and tossed back the rest of the soda, setting the empty can aside.

"Just to keep some things straight, you know this doesn't exactly mean you're a part of us…yet," Hunter commented, a bit apologetically.

"Yeah, and I want to keep it that way for now," she answered, remembering every word of the contract she had produced the past week. Even while on Evolution's side, she had to keep herself separate enough to not be thrown completely into the entity. It kept her out of their legal and contractual business. She would never forget how she ended up in that match with Eddie Guererro for the simple fact that the nWo claimed her as one of them. Tucking her feet under the blanket, she asked, "You don't still snore like a pug-nosed dog, do you?"

"I snored like a—no, I didn't!"

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to get a rise out of you. Speaking of rises, where's your woman tonight?"

"Didn't find any I liked," he answered and switched off the lamp.

"I thought you liked anything that wore a skirt," she retorted and earned a pillow to her face. "Because I like you, I'm not gonna hit you back."

She turned her back to him as if able to ward off the fact that she was sleeping in the same room as Triple H. The night kept playing over and over in her head—the sneer on Adrienne's face, the satisfactory crunch of bones, Triple H being conveniently there, Lita and Rob, the surprised look on Rob's face. _The surprised look on Rob's face! What have I done? He wasn't cheating on me with Lita,_ she thought and inwardly groaned. _She was just being a friend like Dave was to me. _She replayed the scene in the club and couldn't exactly place Rob in the fray. She concentrated, screwing her eyes up even in the dark, and finally remembering him pushing the woman away from him. _How could I be so stupid! I treated the both of them like crap. Wow, I screwed up. _But she couldn't apologize. If she came back to them to say she was sorry, she would be back at square one—putting them in the way of trouble. As bad as she looked in this mess and as bad as her friends were hurt, the end effect was the goal for which she was aiming. It was over and maybe one day she could go crawling back. For now, she was back at the WWE for a purpose and she had to finish with that purpose no matter what.

The next morning, she woke to find Triple H gone and a note saying he and Batista were in the hotel gym and when they would be back. The clock told her it wouldn't be long. By the time she was dressed and respectable, Hunter had returned. He inquired of her plans for retrieving her belongings and arriving at the arena for the house show. She honestly had no response, tired of making meticulous plans and having them blow up in her face, even if it was the smallest thing as making it to the arena. He offered to go to her room with her in case she was given any trouble and she agreed.

A call to the service desk had told them that Lita had already checked out but Hunter insisted he accompany her anyhow. With the porter on the way to carry down Helmsley's luggage, the both of them made their way down several floors. He offered to help her pack but she demurely turned him down, knowing how he just tossed his things into his suitcase. He accused her of being a neat-freak. She threw something back at him about how people with her education were naturally ordered and organized. He could have taken it as an insult but chose not to.

Without asking, Hunter threw her bag over his shoulder and pulled her suitcase out behind him. She started to protest but decided that, if he was in the mood to be nice, she better let him because it would soon pass. The door fell shut with a soft click that corresponded with the soft gasp from Trish Stratus. The diva stood there beside Stacy Keibler, who was rolling her eyes.

"What are you surprised about, Trish?" Stacy asked, her nose literally higher than the crown of her head. "We all knew the power hungry slut would eventually turn."

Hunter put a hand on Samia's shoulder. "This coming from the vacuous chairperson of the IBTC?" Samia turned to him with a furrowed brow and started to form the word "what." He shook his head with a smile. "The Itty Bitty Titty Committee."

Stacy glared at the two of them, trying to formulate a retort. She grabbed Trish by the arm and dragged her down the hall, blindly bumping into Spike Dudley and Shane Helms. "Where are you going so fast?" Shane drawled.

"Away from Evolution's newest…um…bitch," the blonde bimbo threw out the first word that came to her mind, glancing over her shoulder. The two men looked up to see Triple H and Samia talking in the hallway. Of course, they heard and Hunter insisted she ignore it. She knew she would be getting this kind of reaction when she returned, but it didn't stop the hurt that came with it. She mentally reminded herself that it was worth her purpose.

By the end of the house show, the rumors had spread throughout the entire lockerroom. Even Gail Kim, the woman who kept to herself and stayed out of everyone's business, had a comment or two while she and Samia went one on one in the ring. Needless to say, Gail barely walked away from an ass-whooping. Upon her return to the dressing room, all of Evolution congratulated her but Randy Orton. He hadn't taken kindly to her and she didn't blame him. She never expected to be loved by all but the feeling was mutual with him.

Samia stayed out of their way between that evening and the next Monday night, even at the insistence of Batista for her to come with them when they went out. Hunter had arranged for her to have her own hotel room to her amazement. "Paid, Laid, and _Made_," he laughed in response.

Before the show started, Samia stopped in at Bischoff's office. He stood upon her entrance and came around the table with his arms open wide and an inane grin on his face. She backed up from him when he came within reach. "What?" he said, taken aback.

"That's what I'm asking," she snapped.

"It's just a congratulatory hug from Uncle Eric for making it into Evolution."

"More like 'Perverted, Old Man Eric,'" she muttered.

"I heard that," he replied and sat back down.

"Good, then I've done my job," the diva slowly stated to make sure he heard.

"I know I don't have to remind you that I made your contract and I can break it," the GM arrogantly replied.

"Yes, your Royal Highness, the grand GM to end all GM's," she responded with a grand sweep of her arms.

With an icy glare, he pointed his finger at her. "I'm warning you."

She ignored the comment and asked, "Anything special for tonight's signing of the contract?"

"Just the usual, which never turns out as normal."

"I know I don't have to wrestle tonight since I'm part of the signing," she said, seductively, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

He dropped his pen and looked up at her. "I can't have a hug but you'll offer that?" She quickly stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I didn't book you in a match."

"Thank you, _Uncle _Eric."

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm not taking that as an insult. Be gone," he said with the wave of a hand and returned back to the paper on which he had been writing. She let herself out, opening the door to Christian about to knock on it. He lewdly grinned at her but she tossed her hair back and raised her nose in the air as she sauntered on by.

Once she thought she was out of sight, Samia made her secret ritual trek to check in with the Wolfpack. She had no news to report and neither did they. However, Nash thought to give her a general warning—their beef was with Evolution, but, if anything got started in the ring, they weren't responsible for anything that happened to her. She assumed as much but that was the first time anything had been said, slightly raising her suspicion.

Stepping outside the door, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. _This is getting ridiculous, _the woman thought. Every time she was around the Wolfpack when she wasn't _supposed to be, _she always had an eerie feeling. The diva chalked it up to nervousness about being caught.

The signing took place before a main event of the unmasked Kane versus Rob Van Dam. The ring had been covered with scarlet carpeting and a table draped with the black cloth sporting the RAW logo was in the center. A copy of the contract lay on the table. Lilian announced the event and the Wolfpack strolled to the ring. Evolution made their usual egotistical entrance before Bischoff and Samia came down together to Eric's music, which she was not too thrilled about. The GM pulled out a mic and got down to business, reminding the audience of what led up to the contract and of what it consisted. Samia quietly stood by Bischoff throughout his explanation.

Without any trouble, Hall, Nash, and Michaels each signed their names. The other faction stepped forward and added their signatures. As the preparer of the documents and her involvement in the negotiations, Samia also took a pen in hand. As she bent over to sign it, Nash's hand shot out and stopped her. She looked up wide-eyed and tried to read his face. Glancing behind him, she attempted the same with Shawn and Scott. Nothing. They had said no surprises. Kevin ripped the microphone from Eric's hand.

"That's not where you sign. Your name goes under Evolution's."

"No, it doesn't," she protested.

"I'm not an idiot. Everyone back there," he pointed at the backstage area, "knows that you've jumped sides again. That's what? Three times in three years?" He paused but she said nothing. "You may have just been hanging on the sidelines but we all know what happened with RVD. We _all _know you went running to Evolution."

"That's doesn't mean I'm a part of them." She glanced at Triple H, hoping for help. He only had his hands on his hips, watching and apparently waiting for the right time.

"Then what are you to them?" Nash demanded.

Hunter stepped up and finally spoke. "Samia Carlsen is my advisor."

_There he goes with that 'my' thing_, she thought. _Do the rest of them just not get it? _While the two glared at each, Samia picked up the pen, signed her name in the appropriate place, and slammed it back down. Bischoff picked up the papers and backed away without a word. When Nash threw the first punch across the table, she scattered with Eric. While he disappeared behind the black curtain, she watched from the top of the ramp while the seven men proceeded to beat the hell out of each other and destroy the set decoration. This was going better than she thought. Not only were they in matches, but they were trying to kill each other between the matches. She had to glance away when Flair lost his shirt. Somehow, she knew that would happen. In the end, the Wolfpack was left bloodied in the ring, clothes intact. As for the other faction, Hunter and Batista were helping Orton and a shirtless Flair up the ramp, all the while yelling insults. The night was over and no one went out to celebrate.

As she was about to turn in, Triple H knocked on her door. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure," she replied and settled on the bed in a nest of covers. "What's on your mind?"

"It's all business," he answered as he turned around a chair to straddle it. She pulled out a legal pad and indicated for him to continue. "I think we ought to make 'advisor' your official title in case of any problems."

Inwardly, she smiled a devious grin. _This is so perfect. _"Great idea."

"Now that that's agreed upon, I need some advising. I want the advantage on these guys. I'll think about it, you think about it, and we'll see what we can come up with."

"The Cerebral Assassin asking me for help?" she asked facetiously.

"The Assassin also knows two heads are better than one."

"I assume you want this all to be perfectly legal," she said with a grin.

"That's why I named you my advisor."

"Alright, 'Tonya Harding,' I'll make you legit."

He smirked at her reference and stood to leave. "No rush on this, by the way. We've got several weeks to play with them," Hunter said when he noticed her frantically scribbling on the yellow paper.

She smiled at him and laid the paper aside. _If only he knew what this smile is for, _she laughed to herself. "See you tomorrow then." After he had seen himself out, she chuckled out loud and picked up the notepad. Now the wolf in sheep's clothing had full-blown permission to wreak havoc.

TBC…

Author's Notes: Sorry to everyone who likes Randy Orton or anyone to which you think I may have done an injustice but I can't let Samia be the ultimate Mary-Sue and have everyone like her.


	19. Does Anyone Need a Tissue?

**_Chapter XIX: Does Anyone Need a Tissue?_**

The laundry room and the gym had always been the best place for Samia to think. Since she was only responsible for her own clothes, the afternoon's think tank was the hotel's weight room. She set down the free weights to wipe away the sweat threatening to burn her eyes. Taking a swig from her water bottle, her eyes caught sight of Batista coming through the door. She had purposefully avoided him for several days until she could get her bearings on the situation between the two from the previous weekend. Glancing around, she realized that the other man who had been working out was now gone.

"Hey," he quietly greeted, setting his things down beside hers.

"Hi," she responded and patted the moisture on her face again. They stood there for an awkward moment and then Samia broke the silence. "So, you're not working out with Hunter today?"

"He's busy with Ric, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" she said with a nod. "I guess I'm gonna go…"

"Because of me?" he asked, pulling an elbow brace over his arm.

"No, of course not. What makes you think that?" _Um, yes, you would be the reason I'm leaving, even though it's my own fault…but I'm not gonna tell you that, _she thought.

"You've been avoiding me. Is that because of the other night?"

Samia sighed and sat down on the weight bench. "The honest truth?" Dave nodded and sat down on the seat of another machine opposite her. "Yeah. Ever since we almost kissed and _may _have done _something _else, I've really felt bad about it. I thought it best that maybe I kinda stay in the back until…"

"Mmm…I understand…you know, we had both been drinking and were a little…emotional. I don't think either of us can be blamed for anything," he replied, propping his elbows up on his knees.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Now, I wouldn't mind having my friend back." She slightly smiled at his suggestion. "Besides, I can use you as an excuse not to have pick up women when we go out," he added with a facetious grin.

"Use and abuse me," she laughed, "that's all you guys know how to do."

"Now, if you're not done, I could use a work-out partner," he stated, rising and holding a hand out to her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, taking his hand in a firm shake.

* * *

While Samia and Batista were back on better terms, she and Kevin Nash were not at the moment. Checking the adjoining door to make sure Triple H had not come back to his hotel room yet, the diva dialed Nash's number. 

"Yeah," Kevin answered.

"CallerID?" she asked, mildly annoyed that he couldn't normally answer the phone because it was her.

"Yeah. Took you long enough to call."

"I had to make sure I wouldn't be heard or caught. I could give it all away."

"That's my point exactly," Nash tersely replied.

"What point?" she asked, confused as to where in the world he was taking this conversation.

"Why you're calling. You called me, not Shawn," he emphasized the name, "which means you're gonna bless me out for Monday."

"Kevin, you have to trust me sometime. Why didn't you warn me?" she asked in a tone more whiny than she meant.

"Actually, Scott came up with the idea after you left. We couldn't just come running up to you in front of everybody."

"Then why not wait?" Samia asked, even though she knew the answer.

"It wouldn't have worked any other way," he replied and she could tell he had shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew you would say that. But why make a point of it?" she asked, starting to pace the room.

"You don't even know where you stand with Evolution. How are we supposed to know?" he asked with a slightly angered voice but then lightened up. "So why not call out Triple H on it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just had no idea what you were gonna do to me. I couldn't read your face and you had me scared."

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that," he responded, nonchalantly.

_Did he just apologize to me? Kevin Nash saying he's sorry? _"It's okay. Just don't glare at me like that next time. You feeling okay?" the diva asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, just a little tired," he answered, running a hand over his face.

"Shawn around?" She knew he couldn't be since Nash was being entirely too nice; he wouldn't have dared let his best friend hear him talk to one of his most hated enemies.

"Nah, he flew home for the weekend."

"You back in Atlanta?"

"Yeah," he quietly replied.

"I haven't been home in so long, I wasn't sure it was still there…Anyhow, if you need me, page me, and I'll get away to call back. See ya," she finished and ended the call as she heard commotion on the other side of the adjoining door. She was confused over her conversation with Kevin. He had been entirely civil with her, the first time since her leaving with the nWo. What surprised her even more was that she was being friendly just the same without having to force it. Luckily she reminded herself how much she hated him when Helmsley knocked on her door.

Samia opened it to find him on the other side, still dressed in his business suit and a bit frazzled. He ran a hand through his already mussed hair. "I'm going out tonight before I kill somebody. You coming with us?"

"I think I'll pass," the woman replied.

"Again?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," she answered and pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Dave said to tell you 'ninety pounds' if you said 'no.' Whatever that means."

With a sigh, Samia replied, "I'll get dressed." Ninety pounds was a joke that the two had made about how much the usual female company of Evolution weighed. They had laughed over Samia's image of one of them breaking in half if the wind blew. The joke turned into a serious conversation when Batista brought up what he had mentioned earlier in passing. He strongly hinted that she join him in Evolution's outings as his female company so that he wouldn't have to push another girl away behind the guys' backs.

Samia chose something less provocative than her usual recent attire so as not to give Batista the wrong impression. She was finally putting up the last of her long curls when Hunter barged into the room, yelling, "You ready yet?"

"Yeah, hold your horses. I'm coming," she replied, coming around the corner of the bathroom.

"Good, because I'm going," he curtly replied and turned on his heels.

Once at the club, Triple H strolled up to the doors, past a long queue of waiting others. Samia glanced over her shoulder to see the indignation on their faces as the group passed through. Hunter continued to talk to the frontman before finally following them inside. It was early yet but the place was already packed. Before the five arrived at their table, four women made themselves available. Samia had no doubt that this was what their leader had prearranged at the door. Glancing around the establishment, she wanted to ask if this was the Gold Club in Atlanta and started looking around for Eric Bischoff. The entourage slid into the booth, a woman hanging on each man. Samia was almost disappointed that Helmsley hadn't tried to hook her up with someone, not that she wanted that. Girl-on-girl seemed to be his ultimate sexual fantasy. Of course, she was sure he had to be involved.

Samia was barely situated on the bench when her cell phone vibrated against her thigh. Slipping it out of her purse, she noticed the caller ID—it was Rob Van Dam. For a moment, the woman thought about answering it. There was no way she could handle a call from him at the present, so she turned the phone off and replaced it in her bag.

Batista did his damnedest to ignore the dark-haired woman who vied for his attention. She eventually gave up and turned to Orton, who was on the other side of her. Dave had kept his head turned to Samia, thinking up some of the most inane topics of conversation. She indulged him until she heard his sigh of relief when the woman turned to Randy. "Thank you," he whispered to her, "I wouldn't even be here if they wouldn't suspect something."

"Sorry," she whispered back, noticing him physically relaxing. By the time the other three men were ready to return to their suites with the women, Samia was feeling lightheaded from the drinks. She almost stumbled getting out of the booth and Batista put a hand out to steady her. He never let go of her arm as they headed out of the club and filed into the limo. Even though she insisted she was fine, he escorted her back to her room. At the door, she asked, "Do you need to stay here tonight so that you don't have to go back to your room to find Randy and, um…"

"We have separate rooms again this time. I think that's going to be a permanent thing from my end of the deal."

"Thanks for seeing me up. Sleep well."

"You too," he replied and shut the door behind him.

Samia changed into her nightclothes before checking her messages to see if RVD had left one when he called earlier. Her missed calls indicated that he had called two other times, each an hour apart. The last time, he left a simple message on voicemail. His voice was quiet and soft with no noise in the background. He asked that she call him back because he needed to talk to her and right any wrongs that he had committed. She erased the voicemail on the verge of tears. The loneliness had started setting in during the week. On hiatus, she had her friends from home. Back in the business, she had Rob and Lita. Even with the nWo fiasco, she had company, company that she wanted to be with. Dave was the only person in Evolution with which she could even spend time, but she had to remind herself that he would catch the fall-out of Triple H's demise and she shouldn't get any closer than necessary.

She wanted Rob back more than she could begin to express in words. This was worse than the first time they had broken up. Then, she had believed that she could never have him back because he didn't want her. Now, they couldn't be together only because of her stubbornness to hurt those who had hurt her. She felt extremely selfish over her actions but reminded herself that this was for his own good, even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

The members of Evolution paced the room and discussed their plans for the first match of the seven. Tonight was the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Hall and Nash were to take on Flair and Batista. Dave was the only one in the group standing a good chance of making it through without any injuries. But then again, the three older men wouldn't probably be able to do enough harm to cause a serious injury. 

Triple H was battling Kane, Orton was wrestling Test, and Samia was set to whip Stacy Keibler's ass. The chick had confronted Bischoff last week about Helmsley's demeaning words to her and demanded a match against Samia. He complied, thinking about the two shapely blondes dueling in the ring. Stacy aired their dirty laundry in an interview with Terri and the entire wrestling audience knew why the match was taking place. Of all the matches in which the two groups were involved, the women's was first.

As the challenger, Stacy stood in the ring while Samia made her entrance. She paused for a moment to take in any signs with her name on it. The few she could see took cracks at her role with Evolution. _Oh, well, they'll hate me even more when I get done with Stacy,_ she thought as she climbed through the ropes. The other woman was still prancing around the ring, twisting this way and that to show off her butt. Samia glared at her and noticed that her breasts seemed to be a little bigger in the silver halter top. She dismissed the idea, more worried about getting the match over with than the size of her opponent's boobs.

As the bell rang, Stacy began circling her. Impatient with the taller blonde, Samia shouted at her above the crowd, "I have somewhere to be in two minutes. Can we get this started?"

Stacy scowled and charged her. Samia bent down to steal a move from Shawn Michaels and flipped the girl over her head. The former Nitro girl rolled across the mat until she rested against the ringpost. Evolution's advisor wasted no time in dragging her up before busting her face across her knee and wrapping her up in the Angel of Death. Stacy was too easy since she had quit wrestling months ago and moved into the roll of eye candy only. The ex-cheerleader tapped out and Samia dropped her to the mat, feeling the girl had probably suffered enough at her hands…or would have in a few moments.

Only one more thing was needed to finish Stacy off with the ultimate humiliation. As the referee let go of Samia's upraised hand, the victorious diva leaned over the supine blonde. The male portion of the crowd went wild as Samia, sporting an evil smile, slipped her hand inside Stacy's halter top. The woman's fluttery eyelids immediately sprang open and she clapped her hands over Samia's. Stacy struggled with her hold on Samia's arm but Samia was able to slip her hand out holding a handful of tissue. She threw the white paper at Stacy's horrified face and glided out of the ring to an uproar of laughter.

Samia passed by Randy Orton in the hall as he headed out to his match that immediately followed hers. Not much later, he returned, victorious over Test, thanks to Ric Flair's intervention. Triple H also retained his belt but his battle was not as easy. Kane busted Hunter's head open before anyone could interfere to help.

To get out of the room where Flair was warming-up in his trunks only and Orton was glaring at her, Samia accompanied Hunter to have his forehead stitched up. On their way back, the Wolfpack stopped them in the hallway. Shawn Michaels and Hunter began to exchange words about how this was going to be the end of Evolution. Samia stood slightly behind Helmsley. She held her hand slightly above her chest, her thumb holding her forefinger into an "o." "Everything okay?" she mouthed to Kevin. He slightly nodded, his eyes on her. She bobbed hers in return and pushed her way in between the two men arguing, their bodies pressed against hers. Hunter stepped back as she pushed on him, knowing he wouldn't have moved if he hadn't wanted to. "You already have a busted head. As your advisor," she began with a humorous smile, "I advise you to let it go and handle this business in the ring."

"Not because you suggested it," he said, his face and eyes turned on the trio, "but because I don't want to waste my time in beating up already beat-up, old men. Yeah, I'll leave." Hunter still didn't make the first move and finally the Wolfpack edged around them.

The two returned as Flair and Batista were making their way out of the dressing room for the main event of the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. They wished them luck and went on inside. The only three people left in the room gathered around the monitor to watch the first match of the series.

Hall and Nash came out to the Wolfpack's music and many in the crowd raised their "Outsiders" signs. Samia inwardly sighed, remembering her days of wearing Outsiders t-shirts and drooling over the two men. She wished she could return to her innocent, naïve days of being a wrestling _fan _and not actually involved in the business. She would trade knowing all them and having spent a year on the arm of Shawn Michaels to just go back to the way things were four years ago. She didn't think she could trade anything for loving Rob Van Dam, but then again, all that had come out of their relationship was heartache.

Hall and Batista hooked up first and battled back and forth until Batista tossed him aside. Flair slid him a chair and Scott unwillingly took a couple of shots before Nash dropped a double ax-handle to Dave's back. The ref pushed Nash out of the ring as Flair tagged in. Hall was a little heavy for him and he started to drag him to the middle of the ring. The dark-haired man kicked him in the face and made a leap to tag in Nash. Scott righted himself on the apron and noticed Batista strategically setting up two of the tables. He slipped down and stacked the other two tables. After getting Kevin's attention to let him know of the opportunity, Hall attacked Batista on the outside of the ring.

Without the other member's interference, Kevin was able to powerbomb Flair over the ropes and into the two tables. The shattering move sent the crowd into a frenzy. With one man down, Nash dragged a ladder out from under the ring and tossed it in. He set the steel ladder up and heard a loud crash behind him. Hoping it was Hall bashing Dave's head in, he started ascending the ladder to reach the tag-team titles. The next thing he knew, his head was bouncing off the top of the ringpost. The crash was Batista clobbering Hall with the other ladder and then he had slammed it into Nash's ladder, causing it to fold up.

Flair never truly recovered from the powerbomb and was not much help to Batista, except to attempt to keep Hall preoccupied on occasion outside of the ring. In the course of the match, Batista slammed Nash through a table set up in the ringpost. One of the ladders was destroyed from Nash's retaliation. Flair caught Nash's ankle when he came too close to his corner and busted the man's nose open when he hit the mat. Batista was able to give Nash a dose of his own medicine with the sit-down powerbomb. As the ref was counting the pin, Hall dashed into the ring with chair and leveled Batista. He returned to the outside of the ring to take on Flair again. From the crowd's encouragement, Hall executed the Outsider's Edge on Flair and left him lying on the ramp. By this time, Batista had gone through the last table that was set-up.

Hall shoved the only functioning ladder in the ring and followed it. Nash bowed to him and slipped out onto the apron. While Scott was climbing the ladder, Kevin retrieved an unbroken steel chair to fend off anyone who thought to challenge them. It was pointless since Hall pulled down the belts and dropped one down to a waiting Nash. He jumped down from the ladder and Lilian Garcia announced them as the new Tag-Team Champions.

The Outsiders had gained the Wolfpack the first victory. Samia didn't care because all four of them were extremely banged up and barely able to walk up the ramp to the backstage area. She had felt a little guilty about Batista getting hurt so much, but she reminded herself that there would be casualties in her plan and she couldn't get attached to anyone that lay in her path.

Triple H had paced during the entire match and Orton and the diva had had to take cover when Scott came down with the belts as water bottles sailed across the room from an angry leader. Despite the victories of the other two members of Evolution, the group was in _no _mood to go out. Samia was given respite in having to endure another forced outing with them. She returned to her room and started finalizing her newest proposition for Evolution. Hunter was injured and angry enough to go for it. If she wasn't scheduled for a flight home in the early hours of the morning, she would lay out the plan for Hunter when he got up. However, she would be in her own apartment before he even crawled out of the bed. The biggest reason for her knowing that was the sound of the headboard banging against the other side of the wall.

TBC…


	20. The More Offered, the More Lost

**_Chapter XX: The More Offered, the More Lost_**

It was so good to be home. Samia dropped her bags inside the door and dove into her own bed. So what that it was in the middle of the afternoon? After a long nap, the diva rose to fix herself the first homecooked meal she'd had in a long time. The phone ringing interrupted the perfect silence and she almost flipped the potatoes she was frying out of the pan. She answered the phone and wedged it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Samia?"

"Yeah…Rob?" Her potatoes and cornbread were instantly forgotten.

"Do you have a few minutes?" he asked. Saying 'no' was the smart thing to do, but, when her mouth opened, 'yes' came out. "Can we meet sometime and talk? I'll come out to Atlanta if I have to."

"We can talk on the phone," she replied indifferently.

"I just need to see you alone," he sighed.

"Look, we're over. There's not much left to say or do," the diva responded and shoved the kitchen drawer closed after retrieving a fork.

"But there is. There's things I want to say but I want to tell you _face-to-face_."

"Rob, I don't know. This has been so hard on the both of us. Why bring it all up again?"

"Because it hasn't gone away," the wrestler pleaded. "I'm not asking you to get back together with me. I'm only asking that you talk to me."

"Fine," she replied and pulled out her calendar from her bag on the dining table. "How about Tuesday in Chicago?" Rob agreed to the place and time and they ended the call.

She jerked the oven open with force, angry at herself for considering meeting with him. The woman wasn't sure she could even eat now, even with the smell of fresh cornbread billowing forth. When she flipped the iron skillet over for the cornbread to fall out, one of her fingers barely touched the edge, quickly raising a blister. She forced herself to calm down over the phonecall and gingerly tended to the burning finger. She could still cancel on him, but…maybe if they talked, this would be the closure they both needed. She promised herself not to think about it while she was home.

* * *

Samia was amazed to see Triple H standing beside the limo when she emerged from the airport. "What a surprise!" she exclaimed as he took her heaviest bag. 

"Thought we could use the drive to talk."

She swallowed hard, worried about what trouble she was in now. "Sure," she responded and slid into the empty limo. He followed her and then handed her a glass of chilled wine.

"How was your trip home?" he casually asked.

"Good, a little lonely though. Some of my friends don't seem to care for my connection with Evolution."

"Yeah, that happens, but then you find out who your true friends are," Hunter commented.

She nodded and glanced out the window at the thick traffic. "I'm sure you didn't trek all the way to the airport just to ask me about my trip."

"I was hoping you had spent some time thinking about our next move. Last week was pathetic. Ric and Dave know that. We've probably lost the tag-team titles for weeks," he ground out with a glare, more at himself than anyone else.

"I've not come up with much, but I think I've got a doozy." Samia paused but Hunter indicated with a nod that she should keep going. "I know this has been done before and done by you, but I think it'll work again. Put a bounty out on the Wolfpack."  
"The last time I did that, it was on Goldberg and it didn't work so well," he dryly replied and took a sip of his drink.

"That's because you only put a hundred thousand dollars on him. You have to offer more," she explained, leaning forward in her seat.

"The more I offer, the more I lose."

"See, that's the kicker. Listen to everything I have to say before _you _say anything." When he nodded his agreement, she continued. "Put up five hundred thousand dollars on all three of them." He started to splutter, but she held up a finger to stop him. "It must be only one person to claim the entire five hundred and that one person must keep all three members from participating in the last match."

Hunter leaned back on the leather seat and rubbed his chin in thought. "Half a million…that's a lot of money."

"But you have it?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I have it, but I wouldn't do too well to lose it."

"But look at the stipulations. What monster in WWE's going to pull this off?" the diva pointed out, waving her hands.

"Yeah," he responded in thought but then his eyes met hers. "Yeah, I'll do it…Maybe I'll announce it before the main event tonight."

"Are you sure?" She wanted to warn the Wolfpack sooner so they could have time to retaliate.

"What better way to put Evolution's stamp on the pay-per-view?" She shrugged her shoulders in defeat, knowing from the look in Hunter's eyes she couldn't change his mind.

* * *

Pay-per-views generally didn't involve women's matches, unless they were stupid gimmick matches. SummerSlam was no exception. Samia was overlooked, for which she was grateful, in order to showcase a lingerie bout. The series didn't stop for the pay-per-view and Randy Orton and Scott Hall were participating in a lumberjack match. The Outsiders were taking on the Dudleys, Batista was being fed to Kane, Flair was condemned to the smooth-talking Chris Jericho, and Hunter wormed his way into a match with Val Venis. 

As soon as Samia found the opportunity, her feet were pounding the concrete floor in an intricate weave through the hallways to the Wolfpack's door. Shawn didn't seem surprised to see her on the other side. "Guys, we've got a problem," she started, shutting the door behind her. Easily gaining the attention of the other two, the diva intentionally spilled the beans on the bounty.

"You have to stop him," Hall angrily pleaded as he stood up.

"Guys, I can't do it. I tried, I promise. He's so much bigger than me. I can't make him do anything," she entreated, trying to look like an innocent, helpless girl.

Nash sat back down, his head dropped, arms propped on his thighs, and hands hanging limply between his knees. Fighting off frustration and the desire to throttle the messenger, he was thinking as hard as possible what could be done to counteract the bounty. They didn't have that kind of money to put one up on Evolution. Shawn was pacing the room, also in thought.

Suddenly, Kevin looked up, his eyes focused on the shorter blonde in the room. "Samia, you wrote the contract. Tell me this. Who exactly is barred from ringside?"

_The intentional clause, _she sighed, the one she had purposefully worded so that she could interfere in matches if need be. Now, the answer couldn't be veiled in any other way. "All members of Evolution and Wolfpack."

"That's the ticket," Kevin stated and leaned back in his seat. HBK stopped pacing to hear what he had to say. "We get that one man willing to take on Evolution. That one person who hates them enough to risk it and interfere in the matches. The question is: who?"

Samia began searching her mind also, considering the idea brilliant. Half-joking, she said, "Send Stephanie after Triple H. That's enough to send him running." Kevin sent her a death glare. She glowered back at him and turned to look at Scott as he spoke.

"RVD's got every right to be the most pissed off at them."

Shawn shook his head. "There's no way he would work with me because of our history."

"I agree," Samia added.

"Undertaker?" Scott volunteered.

"Same reason," Kevin replied, shaking his head.

"Mick Foley?" the diva asked, leaning up against the wall. "I recall that he and Orton had it out not long ago and Foley pretty much lost all those matches."

"That's a thought," Shawn replied, stopping from his pacing to reply but resuming his stride again.

"Stone Cold?"

"Steve Austin works for Steve Austin alone."

"We can't afford the Rock," Kevin mumbled, more to himself, as he scratched his goatee.

"You were real good friends with Sting at one time. What about him?" Samia asked.

"Add him to the list of people to call," Kevin replied.

They spent the next few minutes in complete silence until Samia spoke. "Guys, I have to go before anybody gets suspicious. Call me if there's anything you need." She let herself out and hurried down the hall, turning the corner and smacking hard into another body.

Her first thought was to bolt into the other direction from which she came, but the guy had a hold on her. She looked up to find Christian staring down at her.

"I was looking for you," he said, holding her at arm's length. Her heart started beating rapidly. Not that she was terrified, but she was worried because she couldn't come up with a reason why he would now want to speak to her after having never said a word before. He glanced around to find the hallway empty. "Since you're Evolution's advisor and look after their best interests, I know something about Shawn Michaels that you might find very interesting."

Samia stared up at him with a furrowed brow. "And that would be…" she whispered.

"I can't tell you here. Besides, I don't give out that kind of information for free," he added suggestively and rubbed his other hand down her bare arm.

She jerked away. "Then I don't need your information."

"Let's talk about this over dinner," he said, flashing a handsome smile.

"You will tell me over dinner or we'll discuss what I'll give you in exchange for this interesting tidbit?" she asked sarcastically, backing up a step.

"Exactly," he huskily answered.

"No, thank you," she responded and pushed past him.

He grabbed her arm to pull her back and leaned down close to her face. "Don't turn me down or there will be consequences."

"Considered yourself rejected," she replied and slammed her other elbow into his nose. He dropped her arm to cover his face and stop the dripping blood. _Noses are my specialty, _she thought to herself as sprinted down the hall. Slowing her breathing down, she pushed open the door to Evolution's dressing room. "Any news on who the lumberjacks are?" she asked and settled in a chair.

Flair shook his head. "I couldn't even get that out of Bischoff. We'll know when he calls them out at bell time."

"I don't envy Randy tonight," she added, making small talk to cover for her nervousness.

"No one does," Batista replied as he came out of the bathroom and settled on the couch.

"They're gonna beat the far out of him," she exclaimed, faking concern.

"Far?" Hunter echoed, turning away from the monitor.

"What?" she asked.

Flair snickered, "That accent of yours. Fire, Hunter, fire."

"I knew that. I just wanted to tease her," he laughed and returned to watching the screen.

"Ric, like you're anyone to talk," she spouted off.

"There are only two people in this company that can make 'hell' into two syllables. Steve Austin and…you," he replied, trying to contain his laughter.

"I talk like someone befitting my education and people make fun of me. I talk like I was raised and I get made fun of. I quit trying."

"Your southern accent is endearing. The fans love it," Hunter comforted.

"Really?" she asked with wide-eyes.

"For the most part," he said with a shrug and leaned back in his seat.

"That means only the hicks love it," Orton replied, cracking a smile that she thought for a moment was only in good humor.

"Take it for what you will," Hunter countered with a straight face but quickly lost it to peal of laughter.

Samia bit her tongue and crossed her arms on her chest. This was the most fun it got with Evolution. She chose to drop the subject instead of defending herself. The diva looked around the room at the faction. _Yep, this is as fun as it gets, _she thought. These guys were so boring compared to the nWo. She thought of many things to do to liven them up, the practical jokes that could be pulled. But then, an extremely pissed off Orton flashed through her mind and she thought about the repercussions of doing so. _Oh, well, _she thought, resigning herself to the boredom.

With the conversation at a lull, Samia pondered what Christian could possibly say to her that would make any difference. To her, it was probably some ploy to conquer a part of Evolution by bedding her, but then he would lie about knowing anything. It didn't matter because she had told him off and effectively ended that conversation.

During the progression of the night, the Outsiders retained the titles, along with Helmsley keeping his, but Flair and Batista didn't fare as well. The lumberjack match was the main event since it involved so many other wrestlers. The five made their way to the ring to intimidate the Wolfpack and then reveal the bounty. If Samia thought that Shawn and Kevin could get long-winded in their speeches, Triple H had them beat hands-down. It was as if the richer he got and the nastier he got, the worse he got on the microphone.

_What happened to the suave and very hot divorcee? _she mused as she leaned against the turnbuckle but was startled back into reality as the crowd jeered Hunter's announcement. She truly expected the Wolfpack to come out and counter it with whatever they had come up with in two hours, but nothing. Triple H continued on and the sound system stayed silent, except for the drone of his voice. Eric Bischoff finally decided that he had gone on long enough and interrupted. After a few choice words were exchanged between the two, Evolution was banished to the back. She didn't need to even consider interfering in this match with twelve lumberjacks involved, so she returned with no words of complaint.

The faction, sans Orton, hurried back to their room to watch the match. By then, Scott and Randy were in the ring and Bischoff was beginning to announce the men that would be surrounding the ring. Bischoff called out Chris Jericho, Tommy Dreamer, Bubba Ray, D'Vonn, Spike, Val Venis, Garrison Cade, Mark Jindrak, Mark Henry, Booker T, and the Hurricane. With one position left, he stopped announcing names.

"Now, Rob Van Dam…" he trailed off as the audience erupted into the cheers. "RVD, I'm sure you think you should be included in this match. After all, you were dumped _twice _for the people represented in this ring. Out of all the guys in the company, you deserve to be the last one—" At that moment, Rob emerged from the curtains, his face set on the ring. He glanced at Bischoff before starting down the ramp. "Wait, wait, wait, there RVD. I only said that I'm sure that you _think _you should be included." Van Dam whirled around, a confused look on his face. "I've reserved the last spot. Another wrestler has requested it—Christian." Rob stood mid-way on the ramp, throwing ice daggers at Bischoff. Christian sauntered out from behind the black curtain and passed RVD without so much as a second look. Finally, a dejected Rob slowly returned the way he came as the bell sounded the beginning of the match. Watching the events, Samia wondered if this had anything to do with her exchange in the hallway with Christian. Whatever it was, Christian would make it known soon.

Scott Hall wasn't worried about wrestling his younger opponent, only tossing him out of the ring and letting the other wrestlers do his job. Randy Orton was thinking the same but the more experienced wrestler was a tougher problem than he thought. The young man focused all of his energy on solely not being thrown out. He knew once he went out that every man out there would beat him within an inch of his life. Off the apron, a lumberjack match held no rules. The referee had no power on the outside.

Bischoff chose the lumberjacks well. Each of them had a vendetta against Evolution for no other reason than that they _were _Evolution. The majority of them held a grudge against the nWo and Scott Hall was a part of the old faction in WCW and a representative of the former WWE nWo, not to mention one-third of half a million dollars.

Orton thought of Hall as battling Mick Foley. While they only had their bodies as weapons, this and possibly Randy's youth gained him the upperhand. He was thrown out only twice and Hall four times. Christian took it upon himself to launch headfirst onto Scott. The others weren't so enthusiastic about doing the same but helped Christian nonetheless. The last time his opponent was thrown back in, Orton executed the RKO and pinned him for the three count. Randy scored a victory for Evolution, retaining his title and evening them out to 1-1.

But it didn't end there. The twelve lumberjacks rushed the ring. Within seconds, Samia was staring at an empty dressing room. The rest of Evolution was instantly in the ring, dispatching wrestlers. The other two members of the Wolfpack came out to defend Scott Hall. The diva watched on the monitor while the seven opposing men cleared the ring of the other twelve men. She thought about joining them but there were too many angry wrestlers returning backstage and she wasn't about to even tempt them. In the ring, the two factions squared off and the referees and security had to separate them.

Samia made herself small when Evolution returned. They were angry and she didn't want to be a target. When Orton sent a glare in her direction, Batista casually moved between them. She sighed in relief, thankful that she somewhat had an ally in Dave. But then a twinge of guilt shot through her and she had to break eye contact with him. The faction filed out and back to the hotel. Tomorrow night was RAW in another city and the third match between Batista and Michaels. They were too tired to care about women and wine that night.

TBC…

**Author's Notes: **Once again, thank you to my readers and a big 'thank you' to my reviewers: LeelooJinn, Kora Flair, Funky in Fishnet, Sugarshanesgirl, Eternal Sailor Serenity,lucyzigg, BtchieChrissy, Latisha C, and stratusskittles316.


	21. We'll Do It My Way

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**Author's Note: **The end of this chapter is for lucyzigg's request.

**_Chapter XXI: We'll Do It My Way_**

Her exhaustion lifted as the adrenaline began pumping when Samia stepped foot inside the Joe Louis Arena. This was what she lived for week to week. Tonight was the third battle of the series: Shawn Michaels versus Dave Batista in a 2 out of 3 pinfalls in a cage match. The series was tied at one even and one faction would be on top after the evening. Leaving the guys to get situated, Samia went to check on the card. She was penciled in for Lita, a match she knew would eventually come but one that was dreaded nonetheless. Rob Van Dam was a lot more understanding than his friend Lita. Samia would have to be on top of her game to come out uninjured and victorious from this one.

The diva quickly checked in with the Wolfpack. They wasted no time in railing about how they barely made it out of the arena last night and how four wrestlers jumped them in the parking lot upon their arrival. She promised that she would have changed things if it was at all possible but that nothing could be done to sway Triple H. The guys had yet to employ a hitman against Evolution but promised that they had made contact with several men who were considering the idea. There was not much left to say, so she wished Shawn luck and left.

The hallway was still clear and Samia hurried to the end of the corridor and pivoted around the corner to see Christian heading in her direction. She glanced around for an exit but he had already seen her. She took a deep breath, crossed her arms on her chest, and straightened herself up as tall as she could. "What are you doing—following me?"

"Nah, I've just been looking for you," he grinned. "I wanted to know if you saw that I was on your side last night by being a lumberjack and beating up on Scott Hall."

"Really?" she strung out with narrowed eyes.

"See, you have nothing to fear from me. Now, how about that date so that I can give that information that you might find vital to you and Evolution?" he said with a leer and stepped closer to her.

"Eat crap and die," she prettily replied and smiled. To make a statement, this time she didn't run from him.

"I warned you not to turn me down."

"You forget who I work for—Evolution. Heard of them? You won't be able to walk again if you mess with me," she threatened, hoping that they would come to her aid if Christian actually attempted anything with her.

He laughed loudly, one of those laughs that sends shivers down a person's spine. "You are truly funny. I warned you and now you'll pay the price." At those words, all she could think about was screaming for the Wolfpack and running straight for the dressing room. She took a step back from him and he gave her a sideways smirk before turning around and heading back down the hall, his laughter echoing down the corridor.

Christian had given her the willies and she couldn't seem to shake them. Her match was not far away, so she dressed, hoping that warming up would take their conversation off her mind. The blonde stepped outside to find a secluded spot to begin stretching. A stagehand met her at the door with a message that Eric Bischoff wanted to see her. _Tonight can't get any worse, _she thought and made the trek to his office.

Bischoff answered the door when she knocked. The GM held it open and beckoned her in. She was surprised to see Christian there, sitting on the black leather sofa and dressed in his wrestling gear. He stood upon her entrance and spoke maliciously, "I warned you."

"Eric, maybe we should have a talk about this idiot—" she began but was cut off.

"I wouldn't be quick to call him an idiot, Miss Carlsen. He has requested a match with you since you so rudely—"

"No," she yelled at Bischoff before repeating the same to the other blonde in the room.

"Let me finish," Eric angrily replied. "Since you, Miss Carlsen, are so rude to other wrestlers and the both of you can't civilly solve your differences, I've granted the both of you a match. Don't leave that ring until you've fixed your problems, preferably by pinfall."

She crossed her arms on her chest and matter-of-factly stated, "I won't agree to it unless it's a Singapore cane match."

"You don't have a choice," Christian replied.

"Watch me. Singapore cane or nothing."

"Fine, we'll do it your way. It'll make it sweeter when I win."

"We _will _talk later," she ground out, pointing at Bischoff, and then turned to Christian to throw ice daggers at him. "I'll see _you _in the ring." The diva stormed out of the office.

"By the way," the GM called after her, holding the door open. She stopped but didn't turn around. "You don't want to even know what I'll do to you or Evolution if any one of them interferes."

Samia was so angry, she was shaking. Eric Bischoff was supposed to be on her side because she was on his...well, until she got the job done, that is. If she wasn't so concerned about her upcoming match, she would be formulating vengeful plans against Bischoff. The diva jerked opened the door to the dressing room, ignoring the looks of surprise coming from the rest of the group. She threw her gym bag aside and jerked up two canes from the harness. Twirling them once, the blonde stormed back across the room. Triple H caught her by the arm before she reached the door. "What's going on?"

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and explained what had happened in the GM's office, conveniently leaving out that Christian had offered her information on Shawn Michaels. Hunter only knew that the other wrestler was trying to get the diva to go out with him.

"We'll jump him in the parking lot later, if you want us to," the leader offered.

"That's not necessary," she replied with a smile that turned into a glare of vengeance. "I'll take care of him."

Watching her stalk off, Hunter laughed and turned back to the guys, "Don't ever piss her off."

Samia stood behind the black curtain and calmed her breathing. She wasn't afraid of him, she was just severely angry at the situation. The soft keys of the piano helped to soothe her nerves before she stepped out. The fedora was forgotten, lying on an end-table back in the room. As metal crunched in the sound system, she twirled the canes, creating a soft whirring, as she bounced down the ramp to where Christian waited for her in the ring.

The wrestler laughed slightly and pranced about the ring, tossing his cane like a majorette, to taunt her. Before taking the black steps up, Samia handed off one of her sticks to a ring-side attendant and gave careful instructions for him to give it to her when she called for it. She climbed into the ring, saying nothing, and sized Christian up. When the bell rang, the diva attacked first with Christian barely deflecting several blows. She feinted a strike to his chest and slapped his thighs. He stumbled away and she whacked him across the butt, much to the delight of the crowd. She took a bow and righted herself to block a swing from Christian. Several rapid-fire strikes drove her into the corner where they locked up.

Christian's cane blocked her hands from moving and Samia struggled against him. He leaned in close and spoke only loud enough for her to hear. "Remember that information I was gonna give you?" She ignored him as she continued to try to free herself. "I know about you and Shawn Michaels."

"Everyone knows about us," she replied and shoved him. He took a few steps back as she assumed a posture of attack.

"No, I know that you're working with him again while you're with Evolution." She laughed and raised her cane. "I know because I followed you each time you went to their dressing room. 'Did I do a good job?'" he said, mocking her from the night of the negotiations. Her jaw and cane dropped simultaneously. He took the opportunity and, with a baseball swing, struck her on the side. She dropped to her knees and began to roll out of the ring. Christian was immediately on her other side and hit her on the shoulders. The hand holding the cane fell to her side and he put a foot on it. Pain clouded her thoughts and she started to roll away again, leaving the weapon behind. Christian brought his cane down across her body once more and dropped down to pin her, but she was able to kick out on the second count. He twisted her arm around her back and leaned down close to her ear. "You will cooperate with me."

"No," she answered, crying out from the pain.

"I'll blow the whistle on you if you don't do exactly as I tell you." Christian dropped her arm and reached for his cane before she could move. After two more blows, he fell to his knees to try to pin her. Through the pain, she weighed his knowledge of her affairs and her defenseless and let him pin her. Her pulled her up to a sitting position by her hair and whispered in her ear. "Since I just kicked your ass, I'll give you a week to decide to play by my rules or face the wrath of Triple H after I tell him what you're doing."

The beaten diva slipped out of the ring while the referee held Christian's hand high. He didn't even glance in her direction as he left the ring and headed up the ramp. She took the cane from the attendant, whom she was never able to signal to, and followed at a safe distance until she branched off to see the medical assistants to have something put on several cuts and welts from the cane. After being tended to, she slowly returned to Evolution's dressing room in time for the main event of the third match.

Samia mulled over her one-sided conversation with Christian. She couldn't believe that he followed her. Every time a creepy feeling had come over, he was right there, hiding and listening. There was no telling how much he had heard. If she didn't agree to whatever it was he wanted, everything that had been thrown away to get her to this point would be for nothing. She didn't know what he wanted but she was almost positive it wasn't exactly something pleasurable. Neither side could be told so that they could come to her aid. She considered fabricating a lie about Christian to persuade one faction to attack him. However, perfect revenge would be for him to reveal the truth. Yes, she would agree to cooperate and try to twist her way out of his demands from there.

Her thoughts had kept her from seeing the first pinfall by Shawn Michaels. He had taken advantage of Batista's inexperience of cage matches and worked him against the cage instead of attempting to only wrestle between the ropes. Dave was quick to catch on to his opponent's tricks and used them against him. Shawn made one wrong move and met with a spinebuster before involuntarily succumbing to a three count. He was disoriented and rolled towards the edge of the ring, thinking he would drop off the apron. Before he realized he had nowhere to go, Batista was back to tossing him into the chainlinks. Michaels had dominated through to the first pinfall with Batista dominating the second third of the match. From there, neither one controlled and the blows went back and forth equally. However, experience won out over brute strength and two superkicks to the chin gave Michaels the win over Batista.

The other three members of Evolution had been victorious earlier in the night. Only Batista, the fourth full-fledged member, had suffered a loss and Triple H thought it his job to rail at him for the loss. Helmsley stood at the edge of the bathroom and berated the wrestler. Samia considered it ridiculous and intervened. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, giving her a view of the towel-clad Batista. "You know, I had an embarrassing loss. Isn't it only fair that you yell at both of us?"

Hunter stared at her for a moment and then stalked off. She looked up at Dave to see him clutching the side of his towel to keep it around him as he wiped dripping water from his face. He offered a word of thanks and her cheeks flamed red before she quickly disappeared.

* * *

Triple H cared little to keep tabs on Samia. He would ask, in passing, what her schedule was for the day but then left her alone unless he needed her. Getting out to meet RVD wouldn't be a problem. She offhandedly remarked that she would be out shopping for the day and disappeared. They agreed to meet at a café on the edge of town, which was large enough to reduce the risk of running across another WWE employee. 

Rob stood outside on the sidewalk of the small restaurant, leaning up against the brick wall. He noticed her approaching and met her at the door. They glanced up at each other awkwardly and then down to the sidewalk. "Hi," he muttered.

"Hey," she replied, digging her toe in the ground.

"You doing okay? That match last night was rough."

"It's nothing much. I'm fine. Wanna go in?" He nodded and held the door open for her. She chose a booth in the back with no one around. They were barely seated when the server came to ask for their drinks. Not knowing any good way to start the conversation, she lied, "They'll be missing me if I'm gone too long. What is it you need?"

"There's nothing between me and Lita," he blurted out.

"I know that."

"There's nothing between me and Adrienne either," Rob added.

"I know that too."

"Really?" he asked with surprised.

The server appeared with their drinks and Samia waved him off when he asked for their orders. "Yeah, it's okay—" she began to answer Rob.

"Then why aren't we okay?"

Some days he could be so dense. Samia wouldn't lie to herself, he wasn't always the brightest bulb in the bunch. "Rob," she sighed. "It seems that all we can do is bring each other heartache. Maybe we should leave things as they are." He stared at her, slack-jawed. "I attract trouble. For some reason I don't know, I attract trouble in the likes of Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Why fight it? I've quit trying and let the chips fall where they may and here I am."

Rob finally closed his mouth and licked his lips in thought. "I don't know what to say to that. I just know that I want to be with you." Her stomach lurched at his words.

"Why do you want to be with someone who does nothing but cause trouble?" she asked with a wave of the glass.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn independent, that might not happen."

_So damn independent? _That was probably what she was most proud of about herself. "I don't want to be hurt again," she sighed.

"Like that's not gonna happen with Evolution?"

"Here, Rob, here." The diva patted her chest, her hand over her heart. "I can't do it again and you shouldn't have to either," she said and began digging through her purse. She threw a couple of bills on the table and slid out of the booth. "I have to go."

Rob almost tipped over his glass as he tried to get out from behind the table to follow her. She was about to turn the corner when he made it out the door. "Samia Devane Carlsen!"

She stopped in her tracks and whipped around. No one knew her middle name because she used her middle initial only for everything. She didn't know whether to be angry that he had snooped into her business or be impressed that he cared enough to find out.

The look on her face told him he had gotten her attention. "Does independent mean running away like you always do?" Rob couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth.

Being impressed went out the door and she stomped up to him, shoving a finger in his chest. "Apparently I'm not so independent because I run away to get help from people like Evolution." She poked her nail into his chest one more time to emphasize her point and turned to go.

Van Dam caught her by the arm but she refused to turn around. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry I said that." Samia slowly turned around to look up at him. "_I _won't break your heart. Whatever it is that you're trying to do by joining Evolution, I'll help you. What _ever _it is, _I _would have done it."

It was right there for the taking. He had every right to exact revenge on the same people and all she had to do was tell him. Her problems with Bischoff and Christian could be dealt with too. But every time he was hurt because of her--she was sure she hadn't thought of all of them--came to mind. "Rob, I don't want to walk away from you angry this time. Please, let me go." He dropped her arm. "No, let me go completely. Let me walk away knowing that you're not gonna worry about me and that you'll be safe because you're not associated with me." He opened his mouth to reply but she put a finger to his lips and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek.

This time she didn't run but quietly turned on her heel to make her way to the rental car. The diva was blocks away before the tears fell and she had to pull over. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought to herself and slung the tears away. Triple H would suspect something if she came back with a red nose and puffy face. Maybe a bit of shopping _would_ do…

After a couple of hours at the mall, she returned with two new dresses and all the matching accessories for each…on Triple H's credit card. He had given it to her to take care of their hotel booking for this week and he would never notice that she had "borrowed" a couple of a hundred dollars to indulge herself. The blonde struggled with getting her bags out of the car and barely juggled them around to carry them all in. The revolving door proved the trickiest of all and the shopping bags went everywhere. The porter started to rush over but then Dave Batista appeared out of nowhere to lend a hand.

"Talk about being at the right place at the right time," she laughed and shoved packages back in their bags.

"I just got back from shopping myself," he replied and held up her newly purchased red dress. "Maybe you should wear this tonight."

"What's tonight?" she asked, taking it from him and placing it in one of the bags.

"A well deserved night out on the town…according to Hunter," Batista mocked, shuffling his bag around to pick up a couple of hers.

"It _is_ well deserved."

"He doesn't quite think I deserve it but so graciously allowed me to come with him to keep up with appearances," Dave sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes

"Ignore him. It's one match and could happen to anyone. We'll not mention my match last night," she grinned. "Besides, me and you, we can have fun without them, even if they are there."

"I guess so," he replied with a half-smile.

They chatted about nothing in general as Dave carried her things to her room. She gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks and promised to meet him later for aperitifs before the group went out for dinner and "dancing." _If you call the horizontal mambo 'dancing,' _she thought to herself. Drinking and making out with girls were the extent of their outing and maybe an occasional dance if it got them the girl they wanted.

Samia laid out the dress that Dave had picked up. It was quite provocative and had been intentionally bought to wear for RAW. She needed to look like she belonged to Evolution but didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Holding the dress up to her body and peering into the mirror, she thought it wouldn't matter anyway since he wanted to get back with his wife. She slipped in the flaming red outfit that had a plunging neckline and tight-fitting bodice and spun to twirl the short skirt's folds. Satisfied with her appearance, she picked up the matching purse and headed downstairs to meet Dave in the hotel's bar.

He was already seated at the bar and immediately rose to meet her at the door. "You look great. I'm gonna be beating guys off all night just to protect you."

"Maybe if we stick together, I won't have to peel the women off your handsome body," she laughed in return and surveyed his gray pants and blue collarless pullover that clung way too well to his massive chest.

"I think it's a plan," he replied and held out his arm to escort her in.

The two had barely finished their first drink when the rest of Evolution appeared. Samia received several approving looks as they made their way out to the limo. The chauffeur held the door open for her and she slipped inside. Flair sidled up to Batista as Dave was about to step in. "You sure know how to pick'em," Ric laughed and patted him on the back.

"We're not—" Dave started but Ric disappeared inside the vehicle ahead of him. He let it go, assuming Flair would figure it out for himself.

After dinner and at the club, the same scenario played itself out again, except Hunter didn't bother to find an "escort" for Batista. Samia and Dave were both surprised but relieved that he didn't have to fool with someone that night. When they were settled at the table, Samia excused herself to go to the restroom.

When she was out of sight, Randy, seated beside Dave, immediately started in on. "When were you gonna tell us about you and Samia?"

"We're not together—" he tried to tell them again but Hunter's laughter cut him short.

"So, you just like her enough in bed to keep her around. Is that it?" Triple H asked.

"We have _not _slept together," he adamantly stated.

"But y'all went back to her room together last week. What else were you doing?" Ric quickly asked.

"I saw her back because I thought she might have had a little too much to drink."

"And nothing happened?" Randy asked.

"Nothing."

"You have kissed?" Hunter asked, even though it was more of a statement.

"No," Dave replied, taken aback at the way they were hounding him about their relationship.

"Geez, you need to get on the ball, boy. When she gets back, take her out there and kiss her," Ric ordered.

"Do it," Randy echoed.

"Guys, we're not—"

"Are you chicken? If you want to get anywhere you've at least got to start with a kiss," Ric continued to prod him.

Batista was grateful to see Samia return to get out of the conversation. She slid in beside him but didn't see Randy nudging him in the ribs as the DJ started a slower song. "Stop it," Dave hissed at him but received another poke in his ribs. He turned to the blonde beside him and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't dance," she replied with an apologetic smile.

"Sure you do," Hunter cajoled.

Only because of the pleading look in Dave's eyes did she agree. They settled into a steady rhythm before she asked what was going on to make him want to get away. She laughed at his explanation. "I can't believe they think that," she snickered. At first, he was upset that she thought his predicament was funny. At her laughter, he lightened up and joined her. "We should let them keep thinking whatever they want."

"I don't know about that."

"It'll be hilarious. Our own inside joke," she replied, trying to persuade him.

"But they're expecting us to kiss," he responded and glanced at their table.

"So? Kiss me."

"But—"

"Quit protesting and kiss me," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet his mouth. She was hardly expecting the electricity that surged between the two. He pulled her closer and she parted her lips farther for him. They explored each other's mouths and finally pulled back when the song changed. _Wow, _she thought as she stepped back and her knees were slightly shaky, _Don't__ need to do that again! _

"I think that worked," he breathed out.

"Yeah. You, uh, wanna go sit back down?" He agreed and they returned to the barely concealed smiles of the guys and their ladies. Apparently, the women had been let in on the provocation of Batista by the rest of them. Samia laughed to herself over how many people she was stringing alone. Now, if she could only do the same with Christian.

TBC…


	22. 1 Contract, 2 Contract, 3 Contract, 4

**_Chapter XXII: 1 Contract, 2 Contract, 3 Contract, 4_**

The next time Samia saw all the guys together was over lunch a couple of days later. She intentionally made a late entrance, dropping a kiss on Dave's cheek before being seated by the host beside him. The rest of them glanced at each other with knowing looks, but Batista leaned in close to her and whispered, "I thought we were only doing that Tuesday night."

She coyly peeked around at the other guys watching them. They immediately acted interested in their menus. "I thought we were gonna keep going. I'm sorry," she whispered back.

"What if my wife finds out?" he anxiously asked.

"I'll call her and tell her otherwise," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Technically, I'm doing you a favor by doing this."

"She won't listen," he whispered.

"Look at it this way. Me or those other bimbos that Hunter conjures up for you from out of nowhere?"

"You've got a point," he replied and patted her on the thigh, letting his hand rest there until their meal came.

Samia was consciously aware of the heat emanating from his fingers and sorely wished that the situation was different. She had cut all romantic ties with Rob Van Dam and was trying to push the guilt away. The kiss with Batista was also a test for herself, to prove that she could be with other men instead of pining away for her ex-boyfriend. While the kiss was the most exhilarating moment she had recently had, she wanted it to be Rob. If he didn't exist, she could easily throw herself whole-heartedly into a relationship with Dave…and if he wasn't with Evolution and married. The circumstances were what they were and she reminded herself that Rob was her past and that nothing was wrong in enjoying the sexual tension between her and Dave.

Evolution and their advisor arrived in New York the next afternoon, three days before RAW. Samia wasted no time in excusing herself and prepared for two glorious days in the city. She had been there twice before with WWE but never had the time to enjoy the shopping and attractions. Deciding incognito was the best way to go, she pulled the baseball cap low and slipped on the sunglasses as her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Mia, how's it going?"

"Shawn?" she asked, grateful that her room was several doors down from that of any member of Evolution.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you in New York already?"

"Yeah, I was about to go out on the town, do a little shopping, a little sightseeing. What do you need?"

"We need some shopping advice," he pathetically stated.

She inwardly groaned. "What now?"

"Don't sound so excited," he reprimanded and then gave her the address of a boutique that she had never heard of and asked her to meet them there in an hour. Even though she was angry that her planned day had been cancelled, she agreed.

At the appointed time, the diva walked into the evening wear clothier to find three clerks fussing over three extremely gorgeous men dressed in tuxedos. She bit down hard on her knuckle and did a U-turn back out the door before she was seen. They may have been her enemies but she was still a woman and nobody could wear tuxes like those three men.

Calming herself and rubbing the teeth marks out of her finger, Samia confidently strode back in. "It seems as if you've got everything under control here," she said looking the three of them up and down. "Wait, Scott, you're not in the tuxedo match."  
"I know, chica. I just wanted to see how hot I looked in this. Don'cha think so too?" _You're doing a damn fine job of it, _she thought to herself and nodded to him. _How did I get so lucky to work with the hottest men in wrestling and how did I get so damn lucky to piss every one of them off? _

"What do you need?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you think?" Shawn asked and twirled around for her.

"What's the price on this?" she asked the clerk. When the man responded, she laughed. "That is way too expensive to have ripped off."

"I was thinking more of the next time we go out," he replied, grabbing her hands and twirling her before dipping her low. When he pulled her back up, she immediately stepped away.

"Very funny," she responded, catching the annoyed look on Kevin Nash's face.

"You're a classy girl, we want you're opinion," Shawn stated.

_Like I know anything about this stuff, _she thought. "You do realize that these suits won't be able to be used again?" Both Big Sexy and Sexy Boy gave her the look of "duh." "Then cheap is good. But the cheaper you get, the more flimsy the material and the easier it'll rip." Scott snickered at the looks of horror that came over the faces of the clerks at the thought of the clothing being torn. "You haven't told them what you're gonna do with these, have you?" she asked, flicking a tux on the rack beside her.

"Should we have?" Shawn asked with raised eyebrows.

"They might be able to tell you more than I can." However, they echoed the sentiment of the cheaper the suit, the cheaper the quality.

"What if we went less expensive and had you reinforce the seams?" Shawn asked, brushing invisible lint from the lapel of the jacket he had on.

"Excuse me? You want me to sew?" she asked, shocked at his suggestion.

"You did get us into this mess," Kevin said with a grin. Samia wasn't quite sure how to take his facial expression.

"I don't _think _so. You started it yourself."

"Well, you're a woman. You know how to sew," Shawn stated.

Her expertise in that area didn't go beyond putting a button back on or pinning an errant hem back in place. She put her hands on her hips and defiantly glared at Shawn Michaels. "Take it to a seamstress if you can find someone willing to do it on such short notice. I am _not_ your momma."

"Will you at least help us pick them out?" he asked, slipping out of the jacket and loosening the necktie. Knowing she had to stay on their good side, she agreed. Much to her displeasure but also relief, Scott returned to the fitting room to change out of the tuxedo. The two inspected suits and brought several for the competitors to choose from.

"Here's another, Shawn," she announced before shoving the tux behind the curtain of the cubicle.

"Thanks," a disembodied voice replied and the clothing was taken from her grip.

"How's the mercenary hunting going?" she asked, leaning up against the wall opposite the fitting rooms.

"We've hit paydirt."

"And you were gonna tell me about it when?" she asked, trying not to sound as pissed off as she was.

"When I took you out for dinner tonight," the voice behind the curtain replied.

"Oh, god, it's that bad?"

"I'll _tell _you at dinner," he answered, his head poking out as if to emphasize the reply.

"You'll tell me now," she responded, hands on her hips and a glare to match.

"Dinner or you'll find out Monday night."

"Why?"

"Because I'm being nice," he answered, which was partially true. His intent was to get her alone and see how much more he could find out from her about her inside progress. She had been relatively quiet about the plans, if there were any more. The report of the bounty came with a thin excuse and a shrug of her shoulders when asked what was being done from her side. Maybe from fear of Kevin or unfamiliarity with Scott, she was possibly afraid to open up more. Even though it hadn't come easy, he had forgiven her, not blaming her for what she thought she had to do. They weren't exactly the nicest guys in the business when she was with them but he knew she was still uneasy around them. He needed and wanted to befriend her again. This time, it was strictly platonic.

Samia doubted his answer but knew there was no alternative unless she wanted the crap scared out of her or surprised to death when the person showed up. "Fine. When and where?"

"Where: I know this great little place where no one will probably see us. When: After we get done here," Shawn answered her, stepping out to show off the tux. "Which one do you think?" he asked, modeling the outfit.

Samia studied the shoulder seams again. "Based on how much you want to spend, this one," she replied and picked at the waist band after pushing aside the coat.

"Now, what to wear underneath…" he grinned.

"Please, let it be _something,_" she said, pushing him back in to change and before informing Kevin of the one Shawn had chosen.

Samia wondered outside the fitting rooms into the store again to let the clerks know Shawn's and Kevin's choices. She had just signed Michaels' name on the credit card slip when Scott came rushing back into the clothier. "Mia, Evolution's coming," he sympathetically warned.

The diva jerked her head up in time to see Triple H's cocky stride between the storefront mannequins. She muttered an obscenity before dashing into the fitting rooms and propelling herself into Shawn's cubicle and, subsequently, into him. He grasped her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Evolution's coming," she exclaimed, her voice shaky and her eyes wide. "I mean, they're in the store. You have to help me."

"First, calm down, and second—" he stopped when he heard the raised voices of Ric Flair and Kevin Nash.

"Second?" What's second?" she panted.

"Stay here and I'll—"

"Stay here," Scott Hall poked his head behind the curtain and whispered, surprising Samia. She let out a squeal and Shawn clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Is it all of them?" Shawn asked.

"No, just Helmsley and Flair."

HBK glanced around, thinking. "Do they know I'm in here?" Scott shook his head in the negative. "Okay. Don't tell'em. You and Kev leave and when the come in to change, we'll make our escape." Black, curly hair bobbed before disappearing.

Samia sat down on the bench and tucked her feet up under her while straining to hear the heated words exchanged between the four men. Shawn started to undress and had one leg out of his jeans before she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Shucking my jeans. Gotta make it look like I'm in here for a reason," he explained and indicated the space between the floor and curtain. Her mouth formed an "o" and she shifted, pulling her knees up under chin as Shawn produced a blue, brief-clad butt.

Instead of choosing their own tuxes, Ric and Hunter were escorted straight to the fitting rooms for the clerks to do all the work. "We should have dragged Carlsen along…" She sucked in her breath and bit her lip. _Does he know… _her thoughts trailed off as Shawn scrambled back into his jeans. Her heart was pounding in her ears so loud she barely heard the rest of the sentence. "….since she couldn't get us out of it."

"Men don't do tuxedo matches. Hey, champ, let's put her in an evening gown match."

Triple H laughed in unison with Flair and Shawn snickered in agreement. Samia pinched him on the underside of his arm and he had to stifle a yelp. "You're supposed to be on my side," she angrily whispered.

"Sorry," he apologized.

The store had three cubicles set up side by side for the fitting rooms and Shawn and Samia were in the middle one. When Hunter and Ric began to talk over the top of theirs, Shawn peaked out and declared the coast clear. Samia shot out from behind the curtain and almost stumbled from wobbly knees caused by fear. She was halfway out of the store when she heard Flair yelling something about his own clothes at Shawn. She didn't hear the rest, afraid to hang around. Outside the entrance, Scott was holding the door open of a car parked on the curb and signaled for her to get in. She didn't ask questions and slid inside. Seconds later, Shawn piled in beside her, a wad of clothes in his arms and smug smile on his face.

"I stole Flair's clothes," HBK loudly proclaimed. Kevin pealed the car out and reached around to slap Shawn's outstretched hand in a high-five. Samia laughed with them but quieted, thinking about how she would have to listen to Ric's bellyaching over the situation, which he later did with much gusto.

Nash dropped Samia and Michaels off at a small Italian restaurant. The two talked little to begin with. She mulled over the afternoon she had spent with the Wolfpack. They were different somehow. They were less cocky and obviously had less income. Shawn had lost most of his arrogant, annoying attitude. Samia considered him to be more…grown-up, except for the incident with Flair's clothes. Kevin was more reserved than usual, especially towards her. As angry as he had been with her, he had stopped glaring at her and making spiteful comments. He wasn't 'king of the world' anymore and knew it, which made all the difference. Scott Hall was another story. She had never known him and was only chalking him up as another casualty. He was a great guy that was extremely loyal to his friends. He left a solid contract with TNA to help out Shawn and Kevin with the hopes that Samia could wrangle him a contract with the WWE. The deal was not as lucrative but his friends mattered more than money. Now there would be a fourth person for her to have to put up with and she wasn't exactly sure how this deal would turn out.

Finally, Samia brought up the reason why they were there. "When are you gonna tell me? Wait until the end so I won't bolt as soon as I hear who it is?"

"Promise you'll hear me out?" Her stomach got queasy at his words but she nodded her agreement. "X-Pac."

Her jaw dropped. "Sean Waltman, X-Pac?"

"That's our man."

"He's not gonna work with me. He hated me with a passion."

"The kid agreed."

"You're kidding?" she exclaimed, still stunned. X-Pac was the worst wrestler for her to have to deal with at this point in time. _However, I might be able to get my revenge on him also, _she thought, tapping her fingernails on the table.

"I talked to him and it's okay. Really, it is. I won't lie that he wasn't exactly happy about it, but he promised to keep himself out of trouble and come back for his friends. The only problem is that you've got to get him a contract too. He's traveling the indies and needs a steady income."

"Is he still dating Chyna?" Samia wasn't targeting two of the former members of the nWo because other people were giving them enough hell that satisfied her. First, the Big Show was getting the ever-loving crap beat out of him by Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle. He had started too much trouble with Stephanie McMahon after she had so graciously brought him over with a much fatter paycheck and the GM abandoned him to the wrestlers that had beef with the hulking wrestler. And then there was X-Pac. Chyna was doing a better job of making his life miserable that Samia couldn't do a comparable job even if she had wanted to.

"No, he dumped her but she's still giving him a little hell in the media." Samia nodded at his reply and, when she didn't say anything, he continued. "I think he can throw Triple H off his game a little, which will throw off the rest of them. The deal is for him to come in on his own and show an interest in Evolution. There'll be that tension between him and Hunter over Chyna, which could be fun," he said with the enthusiasm of a kid. "Right now, X-Pac is the only 'neutral' party that knows Triple H like we do."

"Yeah, you're right. No one could be better to play the mental game but what about the fact that you're getting the hell beat out of you by wrestlers who think they can collect the bounty?" she asked nonchalantly and dipped a breadstick in marinara sauce.

"We're working on that."

"Yeah? Is that set of stitches on your forearm 'working on that'? How about your ankle being swollen twice the size that it is? Did you even have _that _checked out?"

He glanced down at the stitches that were ready to come out and put his arm across his lap under the table. "I hurt myself Tuesday working out."

"I'm not stupid, Shawn," Samia replied around the breadstick and swallowed. "People talk and I know you got attacked and I know that Kevin is nursing a knee that was almost busted wide open with a pipe."

"We're working another person. I promised not to say anything until the deal was done."

When Shawn was adamant about something, she knew better than to try to sway him. Their entrees arrived and the conversation turned to her tenure with Evolution. She talked about how they were treating her and how she was working on Batista. She thought it best that Shawn hear from her that she was "dating" Dave, but she explained that it was only because she was gaining his confidence in hopes of acquiring insider info. As slick as Shawn was, he couldn't quite ask the right questions to get the information he wanted, other than that of Batista, or there was no information to be had. He resigned himself to the latter and quit pushing her.

* * *

Evolution made a late arrival to keep from being badgered over being reduced to a tuxedo match. Men stripping other men didn't exactly sell to the target audience of wrestling but, then again, maybe that target audience might enjoy seeing their least favorite wrestlers being shamed. Triple H didn't quite agree. 

Coach was waiting in the parking lot for them as the limo arrived. "Don't move," Samia ordered the guys and slipped out of the vehicle. "Coach," she began with a million-dollar smile. "What can I do for you today?" She straightened the red dress that she had worn the night she and Dave had kissed.

He stared at her for a moment, mouth a gape, but then asked, "Where's Evolution?"

"As their advisor, I can also act as their representative. What do you want to know?" she asked, snaking an arm through his and leading him away.

He glanced behind her at the limo and still no one was getting out. "What's Triple H's and Flair's opinion on being degraded to such a spectacle?"

"Well, you see…" she started and continued tugging him back into the building.

Triple H watched her disappear with Coach and led the way in getting out of vehicle and finding their dressing room, his tuxedo bag slung over his shoulder.

When Samia had effectively avoided any straight answer to the interviewer and frustrated him to no end, she ditched him to find the Wolfpack. Now that Christian had announced to her that he had been following her, she glanced behind her every five seconds but no one seemed to notice or care as she wound her way through the hallways, sometimes backtracking to throw anyone off that might have taken notice. The diva turned down the long corridor to see the back of a black trenchcoat and the soles of thick, black boots as a dark haired man paced outside of the room of the Wolfpack. Either he was there to collect the bounty since Triple H didn't specify that the person had to be employed by the WWE or he was the mercenary that Shawn had hinted at.

Either way, she wasn't hanging around to be caught by Sting but her feet were rooted to the spot. He turned around in his pacing, which was incentive enough for her to move, but his black bat came up to point at her. "You're wanted. Don't move."

Samia put her stiletto-clad foot back down on the ground. The trenchcoat swished around him as his heavy boots strode towards her. "I, uh, are you, don't hurt me," she stuttered out, glancing down at the bat.

He stopped several feet in front of her, his arms hanging limply by his sides. "I'm just supposed to bring you to Michaels." She nodded and followed behind him into the lockerroom. When Sting closed the door behind him to take up guard again, she lit into every one of them. "What the hell do you think you're doing scaring the hell out of me? I know that I'm not on the top of your favorites list but I've bent over backward to help you this time around. There is nothing more that I can do. The least _you_ could have _done_ was tell me that Sting was a possibility!" she ranted. Scott had nervously glanced around during her spiel and stayed leaning against the hall, but Kevin and Shawn, dressed in the black tuxedo pants and white shirts, watched her intently, until the harangue was over. They stepped away from the mirror where both were attempting to fix their ties. She took a step backward but tried to put on a brave face. Then X-Pac stepped around her from where he was hiding in the corner. She slyly reached behind her to put a hand on the doorknob.

"Lay off my friends," X-Pac growled.

"Come on, kid," Shawn said and put a hand on X-Pac's shoulder.

Waltman pushed him away. "I take care of my friends unlike other people I know," he stated and pointed a finger at her.

"Kid," Kevin ordered and folded his arms across his chest. X-Pac glared at Kevin and then at Samia before turning away.

"I'm sorry," she simply apologized, first to Kevin and then to Shawn. It killed her to do so, but her chance at revenge and the objects of that vengeance were standing before her and she couldn't lose the opportunity.

"No problem," HBK replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I told you I couldn't say anything until we finalized the deal."

"What is the deal? Come here," she said, reaching up to undo Shawn's horrifically tied bow and deftly retying it.

"You have to get him a contract also."

"How many more people do you want me to get a contract for? They just grow on trees and I have a Bischoff stamp. I'm only making one trip to the field."

"That's it. Those are the only two," Kevin answered, bending down for her to fix his tie also when she motioned for him to do so.

"I have to go but I'm thinking I need a way to get in a little payback on Triple H and Flair for their little evening gown comment. I think I need to interfere tonight." She stopped to untie the bow and order Kevin to sit down for her to tie it better. "Shawn, just when you think Triple H has had the upperhand too long, interfere and I'll bring in a chair, try to take you out, _but _I'll 'miss,'" she made rabbit ears in the air, "and Hunter will eat steel. What'd ya think?"

"Why not?" Shawn replied and glanced at Kevin for his approval, who also nodded.

"Good," she evilly grinned. What they didn't know was that she was going to tell Helmsley the same thing, except that she would be aiming for Michaels or Nash. Her point was to miss Shawn and let Kevin have it. The Wolfpack could not win tonight. They were already ahead by one and she wasn't going to let them go ahead by two, putting them within one match of winning and the series not making it to seven. Kevin was her target for the simple fact that Shawn kept getting the raw end of the deal every time someone attempted to collect the bounty and she wanted to even up the score.

With that, Samia returned to Evolution's dressing room after a stop to check the card. She was given a reprieve after last week. The bodice of her red dress barely covered the fading bruises on her back from Christian's cane. After making her apologies for not being able to get away from Coach sooner, Batista handed her a note that requested her presence in Bischoff's office. Flair and Triple H needed no help with their tuxes, so she once again excused herself and stepped out. She was planning her tirade on Eric when she remembered that she once again had to suck up to him to pull out two more contracts.

Within feet of the GM's door, Christian accosted Samia. He pulled her into a small, empty corridor and blocked her way out. "So, Mia, what's your answer?" he asked with a sexy grin.

Her insides shook with fury that he was acting this way after ripping her up in the ring. "Yes, whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Great," he replied, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, a big smile on his face. "I want twenty-thousand dollars delivered to me tomorrow at my hotel room."

"What?"

"I know it's not much but it's just the down payment. I know you have it." She stared at him in disbelief. "Get it from Triple H. I don't care how you do it."

"I can't get that amount in cash by tomorrow but I can write you a check for it. I'll do some transferring in my accounts and you can deposit it tomorrow afternoon."

It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but he would still be getting the money he wanted. "Fine. Have the check to me tonight before you leave. Oh, by the way, that note for you to come to Bischoff's office, I sent that." He smiled again and left her standing in the hallway.

Within minutes, Samia had the check written and sent to Christian via a stagehand. Tomorrow morning, she would be in the nearest branch of her bank, closing out her account. _Let him deal with that, _she laughed to herself, already forming her innocent excuse of why the check bounced.

The diva straightened Hunter's cummerbund and reminded him about her plans. Hunter, Ric, and Samia passed a victorious Batista and Orton in the hallway as they proceeded to the entrance for the tuxedo match. Shawn and Kevin stood in the ring, looking quite scrumptious, as the trio made their way down to the squared circle. The match that all female fans of the WWE had been looking forward to for almost a month was about to begin.

TBC…


	23. The Chippendale Wrestler

**_Chapter XXIII: The Chippendale Wrestler_**

The referee explained the rules for the special match as he took Kevin's tag-team belt and Samia reached for Hunter's heavyweight belt. It wasn't as simple as an evening gown match. One active man had to be stripped to his skivvies, tie included but not shoes and socks, by the other active man for his team to win but, otherwise, all tag-team rules applied.

Shawn and Hunter squared off first. They awkwardly circled each other before Michaels jabbed at Helmsley and grabbed his cummerbund. The arena roared in laughter as Shawn's hand jerked back and forth, causing Hunter's body to do the same. Evolution's leader punched Shawn, propelling him backward but unfortunately taking the cummerbund with him. Hunter dragged his opponent to the middle of the ring and stomped on him a few times before trying to rip off the jacket's sleeves. The jacket held long enough for Shawn to push his opponent away and tag in Nash, who promptly threw Hunter into the turnbuckle and slammed into him with his hip. Kevin was able to get the tux jacket off of him and toss it aside.

Samia saw her opportunity and rushed to pick up the jacket as Flair was tagged in. She tugged at Hunter's pants and handed him the coat. The ref saw her and hurried over to tell her that was against the rules. Hunter took the chance to help Flair get Kevin down on the mat. Shawn rushed in to help out Kevin but the ref noticed and immediately went to break it up and send the men to their respective corners.

By now, Flair was sporting a jacket without sleeves but he was ridding Kevin of his own. Ric received a big boot to the face, giving Nash the opportunity to tag in to Shawn, the only one who was still fully clothed. Flair turned to tag in Hunter but Michaels caught him by his jacket collar and violently jerked backward, the rest of the coat ripping away. He was still able to catch the Game's hand and Hunter clotheslined HBK. He was easy pickings to be stripped down to just his pants and dress shirt.

Nash threw his long leg over the ropes to get in and drop a double axhandle on Helmsley's back. The ref ordered him out of the ring, giving Shawn enough time to gain his bearings and rip Hunter's shirt off, the bowtie still hanging on his neck like a Chippendale dancer. Samia smiled to herself and wondered how many other women were watching this episode of RAW and thanking Vince McMahon for making the match. It wasn't doing a thing for her cause, except wounding some pride, but she was enjoying watching and had probably gained a few more fans for paving the way for the gimmick match.

Hunter scrambled for the turnbuckle to tag in Flair so he could recover from where the neck of the shirt had almost cut off his breathing when it ripped away. Flair tried for a half-Nelson but Shawn squirmed out of the hold. The two engaged in a dance of slithering out of each other's holds until Michaels find a good grasp on the rip in the side of Ric's pants. With one swift yank, the black pants were history and paisley boxer shorts were in full view.

The crowd laughed as HBK paraded the clothing around the ring and a stunned Flair watched as Shawn waved them at Triple H. Hunter reached out and grabbed the pants, pulling Michaels to him and landing a punch square on his nose. Shawn staggered back, holding a hand to stop the blood from dripping. Flair recovered from his shock and wrestled HBK out of his shirt. The last time the female fans had screamed so loud was the baring of Kurt Angle's butt.

Knowing he was one garment away from losing the match, Michaels tagged in a rested Kevin, who had lost his jacket and tie when Hunter and Ric double-teamed him earlier. Shawn held his ripped shirt to his nose as Nash and Helmsley traded blows. The leader of Evolution hooked a hand in the front of Kevin's shirt and the buttons ripped off. Michaels sent Samia a knowing look as she causally reached behind her for a chair. When she folded it up and sidled up to the ring, hiding the chair behind her, Shawn charged through the ropes, pushing the ref out of the way. Samia was instantly in the ring and swinging the chair at HBK. He ducked, as planned, and Triple H spun Kevin into the steel. She tossed the chair out immediately, just as the ref was picking himself back up.

The official set his sights on tossing Samia out and sending her to the back as chaos erupted. All matches were no disqualification, so Shawn had to retaliate to stop Hunter from ripping off the pants since the dress shirt was the first to go after the chairshot. Samia tried to scuttle out of the way when Flair charged after Shawn but it wasn't far enough and Ric clipped her. She stumbled and her highheel turned over, twisting her ankle and sending her down.

Shawn fought off Flair but it was too late. The score was evened out at two all. He scooped Samia up over his shoulder and carried her up the ramp while she feigned kicking and screaming. He unceremoniously dropped her inside the curtain where X-Pac waited. Pain shot through her ankle but she wouldn't dare let them know that. Shawn nodded in the direction of the ring and said to X-Pac, "Stay with the plan, but go get Kevin." X-Pac bounced up and down a couple times, yelled for his music, and strode out to the ramp.

"What was that all about?" Shawn sternly asked her, tenderly touching his nose that had stopped bleeding.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she replied in a pleading tone. "He got in the way. I'm sorry!" Shawn folded his arms and stared at her. "I promise. Tell me, why would I do something like this?" She shifted her weight without thinking and the ankle buckled under her. Shawn caught her before she tumbled down the stairs.

"We have to keep up with this charade and you can't walk," he said and scooped her back up again. She resumed screaming for help as Shawn hurried down the hall to the Wolfpack's dressing room. Batista had seen Michaels take her and, since neither Flair nor Triple H seemed to care, he dragged Randy along to find her. Shawn saw them at the end of a long corridor but he was at the corner of the hallway for his room. He quickly spun and dashed away from them. Samia's eyes blurred from the spin but she was able to see the look of surprise on Batista's face when he caught sight of Sting coming down the hall.

Shawn deposited her in the room where Scott watched X-Pac in the ring on the monitor. "Batista and Orton are outside. Help Sting while I get back to the ring," HBK stated and headed for the door. The two dark-haired men plowed a way through one-half of Evolution and Shawn was running through the backstage to give X-Pac some back up.

The newly "hired" mercenary had already approached the ring to the stunned looks of Triple H and Ric Flair. Flair was very aware of Hunter's past relationship with Waltman. He had been fired before Ric approached Helmsley to break away from the nWo. Whether or not there was any love lost between the two, the older man couldn't say.

The last time X-Pac and Hunter had spoken, the leader of Evolution had called to warn him about dating Chyna. Their relationship went from being on good terms to downright hatred. X-Pac had defended Chyna and their love and basically told Triple H to go to hell if he couldn't accept that and just be his friend. Hunter refused to take any crap like that off anyone and returned the sentiment. Now that the couple had split, Hunter wasn't sure how to take Waltman's sudden appearance.

X-Pac called to Hunter to stop his attack on a half-conscious Nash and then took his time in making it down to the ring. He helped Nash to stand and propped him up against the turnbuckle to get his bearings. "He," X-Pac started and pointed at Kevin, "used to be your friend not that long ago, Shawn Michaels, your best friend…Am I still your friend or do you want to throw me down and start beating me too?"

Flair had sought a microphone for Hunter and handed it to him. "X-Pac, kid, it's been a long time," Hunter nervously laughed.

"Yeah, it has and I've not heard from you in all that time," he replied and picked up Kevin's ripped pants, handing them back to the owner.

"Look, kid, I've been extremely busy, pulling together the best in the business."

"So, it seems. But I have to go back to what I asked earlier. Am I still your friend or do I walk away and see if the Wolfpack needs an extra hand?" X-Pac asked and started backing up to the ring steps.

"No, c'mon, kid. You don't need them," Triple H pleaded with a hand out.

"Like you don't need them?"

"Exactly. Let me take you out for a night on the town and let's talk this over."

"Let's not," Shawn interrupted from the top of the ramp. "X-Pac, buddy, you should have come to us first. We haven't changed, he has."

"I had to come out here to keep them from beating up on Kevin so you could kidnap your ex-girlfriend. Let's see where your loyalties lie," X-Pac bit out with a glare.

Shawn felt the sting from the comment but continued in the guise and replied, "Kid, you know that's not how it goes. She laid out my best friend and she wasn't going to get away with it."

Whether or not Hunter truly cared about her well-being with the Wolfpack, he knew it wouldn't look good on Evolution to have their advisor kidnapped by the other faction. "What do I have to do to get her back?" he asked.

"You let Nash and X-Pac walk away without hurting either and I'll think about giving her back to you next week," Shawn answered and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not keeping X-Pac here unless he turns his back on me right now," Helmsley responded.

Nash had managed to struggle back into his pants while the three men had verbally gone back and forth. He now made his way up the ramp to stand beside Shawn. Waltman turned to them and said, "I'm not saying 'no' to y'all," then to Hunter, "and I'm not saying 'yes' to you, but I will take you up on a infamous Evolution night out and see what we can work out." X-Pac held his hand out and Hunter took it in a firm shake.

Samia saw the last half of what went down in the ring and was satisfied with the approach that X-Pac was taking. She may not like him but he was smart enough to know how to handle himself with these guys. What made the situation even better was three men arguing in just tuxedo pants, except for Triple H still sporting his Chippendale look and Flair standing around in just his white dress shirt. She and many, many others were grateful that they were not treated to the fleshy flabs that jiggled with each of his moves.

A half-conscious Batista and Orton were dragged back to their dressing room and left for the rest of Evolution to find. Scott returned and warned Samia to watch out for Kevin and X-Pac after the botched chairshot. He promised to try to persuade them otherwise in thinking that it was intentional, "if," he added, "it wasn't intentional." Kevin said nothing to her upon his return and generally pretended she didn't exist but Shawn was fairly accommodating.

The faction debated on whether they should make a run for it now or wait it out until they hoped everyone had left. The decision was unanimous to go ahead and leave, especially since they needed to let any bounty hunters know about Sting that had not yet heard. When she quietly asked Shawn about Sting's exact purpose with the group as he wrapped up her ankle, his answer was that the dark man was only there as protection. The Scorpion was not there to win the series for them but to keep them from getting killed by those brave, or stupid enough, to attempt to collect the bounty. The same went for X-Pac. He was not "joining" the Wolfpack either but was to serve as a glitch in the Cerebral Assassin's mental game.

Sting led the way out, baseball bat in hand, and Samia positioned herself in the middle of them, using Shawn's arm as a crutch. As three men approached the group, she laughed to herself, wondering if they realized that the stipulations expressly said that only one person could collect the money. Sting easily took out two with his black bat and the other one backed off while the five piled into the limo, a new occurrence now that the "hired help" was with them.

The next week was the longest one Samia felt she had endured to this moment in her life. The point of being kidnapped was to, well, be kidnapped. Giving that fact and also that her mobility was limited from the sprained ankle, she was sequestered in the hotel rooms until they reached Kansas City on the morning of RAW and the fifth match. Kevin was doing his best to ignore her until she apologized, offering to get on her hands and knees if needed. He lightened up after that but was still not as amiable as Shawn and Scott. She couldn't blame him, especially now that they were wearing down. The trio was extremely tired of the game and fast becoming an easy target.

The most excitement the entire time was when she sneaked back into her room the next morning after RAW to find a fully-clothed Batista asleep on her bed. He had taken her key from her purse, knowing that someone would come back for her possessions. As he snored, she carefully packed her things, hoping and praying he wouldn't wake up. When her hairspray can loudly clinked against the tiled bathroom floor after it was knocked off the sink, she searched her mind for an excuse of why she was there. Peeking around the corner to check on him, Dave had hardly moved. After that, she hurriedly threw her toiletries in her bag and ran as fast as her luggage and ankle would let her.

* * *

"Welcome to RAW in Kansas City," Jim Ross shouted above the beginning pyrotechnics. "This will be a historic night for one member of Evolution. Randy Orton will be participating in his first ever Hell in a Cell match against Kevin Nash." 

"The Legend Killer will add another name to his list tonight," Jerry Lawler added with gusto.

"Don't be so quick to chalk another one up for him," J. R. retorted.

"After the way Samia Carlsen laid him out last week, I doubt he's got anything left in him, J. R."

"Apparently you didn't see what happened to Orton and Batista last week," Ross replied. This prompted the replay of what a cameraperson was able to catch on film of Orton and Batista being beaten down by Scott Hall and Sting. This was the first appearance of Sting on television, even though the Internet had quickly reported the incident. Tons of people had rushed out to buy tickets for the show. Signs for the dark man were everywhere in the arena and the sight of him sent the arena into a frenzy. In the Wolfpack's dressing room, Samia smiled to herself, knowing this could only be good for her approaching Bischoff to garner a contract for Sting.

"Rumor has it that Batista and Samia are dating! Whoohoo!" Jerry shouted.

"Yeah, you'd be the authority on that," J. R. mumbled. "Tonight, how will Bischoff deal with the return of X-Pac and Sting, unannounced and uninvited?"

"Better yet, will Samia go back to Evolution after she's had a piece of Shawn Michaels again?" Lawler added with much enthusiasm and suggestiveness.

Backstage, Rob Van Dam hung his head after hearing Lawler's comments. Spike Dudley slid down the bench to pat him on the back. "She broke up with me for him," Rob muttered.

"I'm sorry, man," the smallest Dudley offered.

"Don't be. I'm the one that's stupid."

"Don't say that."

"I love her—no, I loved her. I can't love someone who does this to me," Rob said but knew full well that he couldn't mean it even if he wanted.

Not long after, four doors down, Samia was being escorted to the GM's office. She hadn't the time to wait to be "given back" to Evolution so she could begin working on Bischoff. Hall and Sting stood outside the door after Eric beckoned her in.

The GM leaned against his desk, arms folded and a stare to match his stance. "I'm not gonna waste your time with flattery because I know you're a busy man," she began, slowly walking to the desk to mask the limp. He nodded and indicated that she should continue. "I know you're angry over the fact that Sting was brought in without your consent and also that X-Pac has returned."

"Damned straight."

"I know it doesn't make it better but my consent wasn't sought either. Please understand that Evolution will be brought down by the additional effort of these two men," she pleaded.

"But what about Michaels and Nash? It's _my _understanding that you came here to send them packing also," he replied with a patronizing tone.

"That's part of the package deal. I've set them up to destroy each other while I watch. I could walk out now and it will still happen."

"Then why are you still here?"

"To make sure it goes smoothly and so I get to taste my revenge instead of just watch it on television," Samia replied with a touch of bitterness.

"What do you want now?" he asked, pointing at the large envelope in her hand.

"I need a contract for X-Pac."

"That all depends."

She handed him a set of folded papers and replied, "That's the contract I've drafted for him. It's hardly any different from Scott Hall's, which you agreed upon, no questions asked."

"Vince McMahon will flip his lid if I sign X-Pac. My job is more important than your revenge," he said with a laugh.

"Evolution will put you out of a job if they aren't stopped," she warned.

"I'll sign X-Pac without consulting with McMahon dependent on what you want me to do about Sting."

"Yes," she drawled out. "He's a different matter." Bischoff cocked his head sideways with a glare. "His contract isn't quite as simple. He left a good deal with TNA."

"I can't do much better than this," Eric replied, tapping the papers she had handed him against the desk.

"I've been thinking about it. What if I drew up a contract," she suggested and handed him another bundle of papers from the envelope, "and you give Sting a match and his receiving the contract will be contingent upon the outcome of the match." She loved it when she could put her education to work and sound like she was important.

"McMahon won't—"

"The fans want Sting. Did you not hear them go crazy out there? That's just by word of mouth and, dare I say it, by the Internet. What do you think would happen if you gave them what they want? The more revenue WWE makes, the bigger your Christmas bonus. Maybe you'll get something additional because you were smart enough to give Sting the opportunity. Think about it…" she trailed off, tapping her temple with her forefinger.

Bischoff dropped his eyes to the floor and then walked around behind his desk to sit down. He was thinking and Samia considered it a small victory. She had broken through that supercilious exterior and it was satisfying to say the least. Eric looked back up at her and said, "I'll agree to it and announce it to the audience and Sting next week. We'll set the match for two weeks from tonight."

That wouldn't work. If Sting was in a match before the seventh and final match, the Wolfpack could easily be open for attack before the Elimination Chamber. She wasn't so much worried about the bounty being collected as losing one of the members from the match and leaving Evolution with a two-man advantage rather than a one-man advantage.

"Can we announce it tonight to have the match next week?"

Bischoff reached for the night's schedule and looked up at the muted monitor in the office. "No, I can't work it in."

"You can use the slot for my match. I won't wrestle."

"You're not on the card anyhow," he replied and tossed the schedule at her across the desk. "I didn't know when, _or if_, you were going back to Evolution tonight, so I didn't put you in."

"That was spur of the moment. I should have called and let you know," she apologetically responded.

"Save your apologies. I can only put so many women's matches in one edition of RAW. I've been neglecting a few ladies so that you could hatch your plans, so I gave that time to them."

Samia closed her eyes for a moment to keep from retorting. "Can I tell X-Pac that it's a done deal? He's already signed that copy."

"Have a seat for a moment." She sat down in a chair opposite the desk and daintily crossed her legs, waiting for Bischoff to read and approve the contract. Her pants leg rode up slightly to where she could see the ankle wrap and she quickly uncrossed them. The pain had tremendously lightened but walking on it still caused her some discomfort. When he signed the paper, he stood up. "It's a done deal. If I lose my job, I'm coming after you."

"Do you really want to do that after what I've done to these guys?" she asked and stood, glaring a threat at him.

"Don't push it, Carlsen. There's the door."

She walked away from the desk and muttered, "When this is all over with…"

"What did you say?" he barked.

"Nothing, sir. I was making plans for tonight."

"When you use the word 'sir,' I know something's up," he slyly replied.

"It's nothing, _Eric._" She didn't give him time to respond, shutting the door behind her.

Both groups laid low until the main event, venturing forth only for their individual or tag-team matches. After last week's humiliation, which the multitude of signs in the arena so eloquently reminded them, Nash was focused and making his plans for wiping the mat with the inexperienced wrestler and the self-proclaimed legend-killer.

The Wolfpack was first to the ring. Instead of Triple H demanding Samia back, Kevin thought it better that they give her back, giving the Wolfpack the edge of authority. Scott held her by one wrist as she was escorted to the ring. Shawn spent plenty of time ranting on Evolution and then brought up their advisor, calling Evolution out.

Triple H first focused his tirade on the faction in the ring and then demanded Samia be let go. Scott let her go and gave her a nudge toward the ring steps. She made a big deal out of it and stumbled forward but turned her ankle again, grabbing the turnbuckle to right herself and cursing loudly. As she climbed through the ropes, Bischoff's music blared through the speakers.

The man in black arrogantly walked out from behind the curtain, followed by two members of security. Evolution parted the waters and the GM strode halfway down the ramp. "You guys make this job so fun," he laughed. "But, you, Miss Carlsen, make it even better." He took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and twirled them around his finger. _Oh my god, _was all she could think, gingerly stepping back into the ring where she could possibly gain some protection.

"But first things first. I have a survey for the crowd, Scott," he continued, coming up the ring steps. "I think it's time for this match to start. Don't you?" he asked the crowd, turning around and pointing at them. "Survey says, 'Get out the ring.' Go on, all of you but Nash." He waited for them to leave the ring but grabbed Samia's arm as she started to go. "Not you, honey," he sweetly added as the two security guards flanked her.

The rest of the Wolfpack stared up at Evolution from the bottom of the ramp. Bischoff noticed the impasse and ordered Triple H's faction back to their dressing room and a safe access for Orton to come to the ring. When everyone had left, the opponents stared at each other from opposite ends of the ring, itching for the others to leave and the bell to sound. "Lower the cage," Bischoff shouted with enthusiasm. While the metal grated down over them, he continued, "I've decided to add a little something to this match. I have a set of handcuffs and I have a key." He lifted them up and nodded to security who then escorted her down the steps to the side of the cage. "Whichever of you two win can have _her _back…" he announced, pointing at Samia. "…by taking the key to the handcuffs. She attempted to jerk out of the holds the guards had on her but they only tightened their grips. "Don't take that as incentive, guys," he said, descending the steps where they held her. "This is for her good only." He sneered at her as the handcuffs were clasped around her wrist and onto the cage. "Sometimes it takes a little bit of punishment to remind people to keep their nose out of other people's business," he continued, still leering at her while one of the guards clipped the keys to the cage wall directly opposite of her. "Namely mine."

Samia got the message easily. This was his revenge on her demanding the contracts, but it was throwing a monkey wrench in her plans. She couldn't go back to the Wolfpack since anyone in Evolution could begin to guess too much. Not to mention, with them, she had no way of keeping Christian from tattling on her. With Evolution, she was free to come and go. But if Nash won, she had no choice. The match began and she had nothing else to do but watch and stand on one leg like a flamingo…and dodge anything that came in her direction.

Chairs, toolboxes, hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers, hacksaws, trashcans, bats, road signs, hubcaps, tire irons, sledgehammers, pipes, tables, even a kitchen sink…all tools and home appliances were represented in some form or fashion and each was paraded by Samia as the match progressed.

Randy found the hacksaw that had fallen out of the toolbox but Kevin managed to knock it out of his hand to fall almost within the reach of Samia. Despite the pain shooting through her ankle, she stretched her leg as far as she could to reach the saw. As her toe barely touched it, Kevin tossed his opponent over the ropes and Randy smashed into her. She sagged down for a moment until she could shake it off and had to wipe his blood from her face. Nash's head was opened first but Orton seemed to be bleeding more.

Kevin had noticed Samia's efforts and casually kicked the hacksaw in her direction as he picked Randy up and threw him in back in the ring. She used her foot to hook the saw and lift it up to where she could grasp it. The diva hurriedly sawed away at the handcuffs. In his office, Bischoff severely considered going out to the ring to stop her but left her alone, knowing she still had the locked door with which to deal.

Orton had attempted every trick that Triple H had taught him about Hell in a Cell. While he was a fast learner, talking about it was no match for experience. For everything that Nash took from him, he gave Randy twofold. To end the match, Kevin repeatedly drilled him with chairshots and finished him off with two powerbombs.

As the bell sounded, Samia sawed through the last link. As she hobbled towards the cage door, the referee held up Nash's arm in victory. The realization hit that the door was locked and only the person with the key could get her out. She stumbled over a toolbox and crashed into the metal. "Samia," a voice shouted at her. From the cold black mat, she looked up to see Batista at the door with a bolt cutter.

TBC…


	24. Deception by Pharmaceutical

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**_Chapter XXIV: Deception by Pharmaceutical _**

Samia struggled up and Batista pulled her out of the cage. When he realized she couldn't run, he cradled her in his arms and darted down the side of the ramp as Shawn and Scott came out, thinking Batista might have been there to attack Kevin. Triple H and Ric Flair dashed out and clotheslined them from behind. Batista handed Samia off to two trainers, who were close to the side entrance in case of injuries, and returned to the fight.

Struggling to look around the trainer icing her ankle, Samia watched the rest of the action in the ring from the monitor. Bischoff sent out all the referees and security to pull the two factions apart. He strode down the ramp to where the ring was half full of men holding back the feuding wrestlers. He stood in the middle and unfolded a set of papers. "I have something here that represents something both of you want. This is X-Pac's contract, personally signed by me."

Waltman waited in the wings and immediately came out to his music, using this as an opportunity to continue their mental game. He had spent three days with Triple H and caught back up with the Wolfpack later, careful that no one would see them together. Now, phase two was put into action. "Coming from the ex-president of the defunct WCW, I find this surprising. Like I'm gonna argue, man," he said, holding his hand out. Bischoff tentatively held his hand out and then grasped the other man's. X-Pac quickly dropped it and completely ignored the GM as he continued. "Now, I've seen what my so-called friend Triple H can offer and I quite enjoyed myself, but what can you do?" he asked, turning to the Wolfpack but then looked back at the Cerebral Assassin with a shrug of his shoulders, "It's only fair, you know."

Triple H had thought he had bagged X-Pac, gaining the advantage over his opponents once again. He glared at the man with the red bandana tied around his head and then struggled against those holding him. Sensing another brawl, Bischoff then directed them to escort Evolution out first as RAW went off the air.

Samia had been carried to the back to be taken care of. She now clutched the sides of the table that she was stretched out on while the medical assistant finished poking and prodding her foot. He was positive that there was no muscular or ligament damage but insisted she have it checked out by the specialist affiliated with the company. He left her to check through the medical supplies for another wrap and the specialist's card. When he turned around, Christian was standing over the woman. The trainer remembered when she had come to them after her match with the wrestler, so he casually hung back, keeping his eye on the man.

"It bounced," Christian said with a glare.

"What?"

"The check. The bank said your account was closed," he slowly enunciated.

"You're kidding?" she replied, wide-eyed.

"No, I'm not and you better start explaining," he huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I can't give you one."

"You've got until next week to come up with twenty thousand dollars or I'm letting the cat out of the bag," he demanded and laid a hand on her thigh.

"But that's not—"

"It's interest. But that's just the financial part. You may owe me more depending on our next transaction," he interrupted and his hand slid slowly up her leg. She smacked at him and the trainer immediately strode over. Christian jerked his arm away and pointed at her. "I mean every word," he threatened and jerked her ankle as he walked away.

"Damn!" she yelled as it felt like sharp needles jammed into her foot.

"Let me give you another pain pill," the medical assistant offered and reached for the bucket of water bottles on the table behind them.

As she swallowed the capsule, Triple H entered the room, followed by Batista. "You gonna be alright, Carlsen? You're not dead yet, are you?" Hunter asked with gusto.

"Yeah, they think it's just sprained really bad. I've got to go see the specialist on Wednesday as a precaution."

"You ready to go?" he asked, hoisting his belt farther up his shoulder.

"Yeah…but I can't walk, or at least, I'm not allowed to."

"No problem," Dave said and scooped her up. The feminist in her wanted to scream, "Put me down!" but she acquiesced.

The hardest part was getting Batista to leave once he got her back to her room. She was willing to hop around until they could get to a pharmacy in the morning and purchase crutches. She was almost worried that Dave was going to try to bathe her. However, after the painkillers, she might have let him.

Once he got her settled into bed, Hunter decided to pay a visit. Dave mentioned to him that she was a little loopy after the medicine, but he didn't listen. Hunter considered it an opportunity, thinking she might be a little more open with what happened. "So, tell me, Carlsen, how did they treat ya last week?"

"Who?"

"Nash, Michaels, ya know," he answered and pulled up a seat beside the bed.

"Riiight. I've already told Hottie McCutie," she said, bobbing her head at the door where Batista had left. "Ask him."

_Wow, she's being really honest, _he thought, never noticing her ever call someone a pet name, if that could be considered a pet name."I'll do that. Can't have those idiots doing something to anyone in Evolution. Why did Bischoff handcuff you to the cage tonight?"

"Because he's a chauvinistic bastard," she bluntly replied and began picking at the fringe on a throw pillow.

"Well, I knew that. But he said something about staying out of his business," Hunter prodded.

"Yeah. I pissed him off," she replied and started braiding the fringe she had been picking at.

He didn't want to play "Twenty Questions" but he wanted to know what had happened. "What exactly did you do to piss him off?"

Still braiding away, she answered, "I made him look stupid."

"By doing what?"

"Telling him how to do his job—some contract crap with Sting."

"What about Sting's contract?"

"Ummmm…something about having to match his contract with TNA."

Triple H considered the questioning fruitless. "We're going out tonight. You call me on my cell phone if you need me."

"Can Cutie McHottie stay with me tonight?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll get him. Goodnight." By the time Batista came back, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Samia was condemned to hobbling around for two weeks on crutches since the injury was nothing but a rather bad sprain. Dave saw it as chance, not only to help a friend, but to get away from the guys for the week and accompanied her to Birmingham and then the few hours back to her home. Since she slept a lot and Atlanta was an unfamiliar city, he became especially friendly with her couch. When the diva was awake, she didn't argue with him being there since he was a gourmet chef and her chores were done without her having to lift a finger. She wished she didn't have to leave when Sunday rolled around and they had a flight to catch. 

"You know how much they're gonna rib you when we get back?" she asked after their plane took off.

"Yeah," he nervously laughed.

"When they ask you if we slept together, you won't be lying when you say 'yes,'" she joked.

The painkillers the doctor in Birmingham had prescribed had given her nightmares the first night back. Horrific images of RVD, Lita, and Dave ran through her mind and she woke up screaming. Disoriented from the drugs and the dream, she stumbled out of the bed and fell to the floor as she put weight on the ankle. Dave was there to pick her up and help her back in the bed. Forgetting about the sexual tension between them, she asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep. Because her foot had to stay elevated, he sat against the headboard and pulled her against his chest. As she began to drift off, she thought it odd that she had dreamed of him and had been so disturbed about it. The pills may have been able to dull the pain in her ankle but it hadn't killed her lust and she was terribly aware of their immediate situation. He was softly snoring before she was able to put her thoughts behind her to be able to sleep.

"You have a point," he replied, thinking about that night also. He kept trying to convince himself that Samantha would understand, but he found himself angry over the fact that she wouldn't forgive him for that one indiscretion and, if she wanted to be that way, why would it matter if he had a fling with Samia? But, for some reason, it did.

The diva hobbled in the midst of Evolution through the corridors of the arena and caught Christian watching her out of the corner of her eye as they passed by catering. She had nothing financially for him, not the least in cash, check, or credit card, but there were other plans, carefully stashed within the bag slung over her shoulder and neck. Dealing with Christian week by week was not something she thought she could keep up with but no solution was presenting itself. She had been so out of it during the week that she had only been able to fabricate a one-time plan for her blackmailer and a simple headgame and match finisher for Triple H involving one her crutches. If the Wolfpack won tonight, the series was over before the seventh match and she had to guarantee that Triple H won the Last Man Standing main event against Shawn Michaels.

Samia was propped comfortably in the arm chair, feigning sleep, when the go-fer appeared with a request from the GM for the faction to appear in his office. Orton suggested they wake her out of spite and drag her with them. _Yours is coming to ya, buddy, _she thought. Batista came to her defense and Hunter mentioned that it was too much trouble to have to worry about her too if they met up with the Wolfpack. She gave them enough time to get halfway to Bischoff's office before grabbing up Triple H's title. Poking her head out the door to make sure no one was looking, she lifted the lid on a crate beside the room and deposited the belt inside. She sent a quick text message to Shawn's phone and settled back down in the chair to continue her "nap." Evolution returned shortly, grumbling about the fact that the request was nothing but a hoax and assuming that the Wolfpack had set them up, which was almost true.

The faction had caught Eric about to leave to make an announcement in the ring. He threatened them, as always, and sent them back the way that had come. Samia watched on the monitor as the GM announced that he was offering Sting a contract. He could barely finish his announcement for the cheers erupting in the arena. "There is a stipulation however…" The crowd booed their disapproval, but he kept going. "…Sting must defeat an opponent of my choice next week. And that opponent is…"

Bischoff never got the chance as his microphone was cut per the orders of Vince McMahon. The chairman's music blared through the speakers and he strutted down to the ring. McMahon chided the GM for signing X-Pac and even considering this farce with Sting. "However, what's been done's been done. So I'm choosing the opponent for the match_—me!__"_ Samia laughed to herself, _Nice knowing you, McMahon._

Surprisingly, Sting appeared at the top of the ramp, black bat in hand. He raised it slowly, pointing it at Vince, waiting for the crowd to quiet down, "I accept." With a swish of his black coat, the dark man was gone. The malicious grin on Vince's face registered his own approval. After the confrontation, Triple H let the conversation slide that he had had with Samia about embarrassing Bischoff over Sting's contract. Apparently that was all there was to the story.

All of the members of Evolution, except for their leader, came and went for their matches throughout the night until the main event. "Hunter," she called to him as he taped up his wrists and he leaned down to where she sat. "I have a weird feeling about this match. I'm going with you."

"You can hardly do anything," he lightly scoffed.

"I'm a great distraction and crutches have always been a nice help," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Fine. Don't be a distraction to _me_," Hunter said, opening up his bag where he thought he left his belt, but it wasn't there. "Guys, anybody remember what I last did with my belt?" Everyone replied in the negative. "I can't find it. Help me!" he ordered. The dressing room came alive as they hunted in every nook and cranny. Hunter bellowed a curse word when the next place he checked came up empty.

"Hunter, you need to watch the monitor," Samia yelled over the noise in the room.

"Quiet!" the leader roared at everyone.

Shawn Michaels had made his entrance for the match, accompanied by X-Pac. The Heavyweight belt hung from the blonde's shoulder. Triple H made for the door but Flair caught his arm. "You better hear what he has to say, champ, just in case."

HBK regaled the crowd with his words about how he would finish off everything tonight, telling the audience that he had stolen the belt out from under Triple H's nose and would _earn _it right then. "He didn't! He just didn't!" Triple H bellowed at the top of his lungs. Shawn then welcomed X-Pac to WWE and congratulated him on knowing which men were his true friends, adding that friends were always a necessity at ringside. "You are definitely coming with me," Hunter growled at Samia and headed for the door. She was barely able to keep up with him as he stomped down to the ring. He was more than pissed off and only hoped he could get his hands on X-Pac.

After several choice words between the three and Chyna's name mentioned several times, Shawn Michaels and Triple H finally squared off. It wasn't their first Last Man Standing Match and probably wouldn't be their last. X-Pac paced the side of the ring opposite Samia while she stood on the other, crutches propped under her arms.

Watching the two beat each other into submission for forty-five minutes, Samia knew why there were so few of these matches scheduled. Minute by minute ticked by as the two opponents wore each other down, move by move. More than once they could have pinned each other but it wasn't the stipulation of the match. Shawn had leveled Hunter at least three times with his Sweet Chin Music but had been on the receiving end of the Pedigree twice. Any moment now and it would be over, so X-Pac made his move.

Triple H drifted too close to the ropes and Waltman jerked the tired wrestler's legs out from under him, dragging him outside of the ring. Michaels barely pulled himself up against the turnbuckle to rest. Samia skipped around the ring on her crutches to attempt to help. Hunter saw her coming and managed to get away from X-Pac long enough to grab a crutch that almost sent her toppling.

The referee could do nothing to stop the melee on the outside of the ring since this was a no disqualification match but continued to yell at them anyhow. When X-Pac was sufficiently beat down enough not to interfere, Helmsley rolled under the bottom rope, taking the metal crutch with him. Michaels didn't get back up after Triple H was done with him and his "weapon" absolutely useless for any purpose now.

When the end of the match was signaled, the factions poured out of their dressing rooms and Samia beat a hasty retreat beside the ramp and into the back. Her job was complete and there was little else that could be done besides getting hurt more. With a sigh of relief, she gingerly made her way to the dressing room on one crutch. Several paces away, Christian confronted her.

"Where's the money?"

"I don't have it but—" He raised his arm to backhand her. "Wait!" she yelled. "I want to offer you something else."

He lowered his hand. "I'm listening."

"I will go out with you tonight, _anywhere _you want, if you give me one more week," she offered, initiating the plan.

"If I give you one more week, that's an extra five thousand and we don't exactly go out tonight."

She acted as if she was pondering the new demands and then replied, "Okay."

"You can still _do _stuff…"

She glared at him and responded, "I will meet you at your room as soon as I can shake the guys."

He nodded and growled, "Don't bail out."

Evolution was barely being held together by a thread. They were all angry, grumpy, and plain tired. Samia should have been rejoicing but she was rehearsing her every move for later on. When everyone had settled into their respective rooms, she crept as quickly down the hall as possible with one crutch, an injured ankle, and a bottle of wine in one hand.

Not having the resources of Evolution, Christian was relegated to the cheap rooms several floors down. She knocked on the door and he opened it wearing what could be described as a smoking jacket. He flashed a sexy smile and took the wine from her. She thought he had to be bipolar the way he treated her. He grabbed the only two glasses in the room and set them up on the mini-refrigerator. "We really need some ice. That isn't very cold," she stated and settled into one of the two chairs in the room.

"It'll be fine," he dismissed her with a wave.

"Please, some ice."

"If you go anywhere…well, I don't need to remind you." He grabbed the ice bucket and quickly left.

Samia poured the wine and dropped in two white pills into the drink. "Thank you very much, Jamie," she said with a smile. Jamie was the friend she had sworn to secrecy about her plans to return to wrestling _and _he was a pharmacy student who pulled a few strings to get her the drugs and then bring them to her while she had sent Batista on a grocery run.

Christian returned just as she settled back in the chair, her glass in hand. He smiled at her and held the bucket out for her. He dropped a few cubes in his own drink, took a sip, and set the glass back down in its place. "Shall we?" he asked with that same grin.

She deeply sighed. "This is not easy for me," she said and took another sip of the wine. "I have a boyfriend and…let me drink this glass. You should drink yours too. It's quite expensive. I lifted it from Triple H."

He took up the glass and lounged across the bed. Nothing was said as they sipped on the wine. Halfway through his drink, he plopped it down on the nightstand. "No point in dragging this out anymore than we have to," he said, taking the glass from her hand.

"I'm not finished."

"We're not finished at all." He drew her up out of the chair and started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. She prayed for the drugs to take effect and fought back the bile that was rising in her throat from his hot breath on her neck. He tugged her to the bed and gently pushed her down. _Please, let him pass out, please, please, _she repeated in her head like a mantra. He started to follow her down but his eyes closed and he collapsed on top of her. She struggled to push him off of her and he fell to the floor.

The grateful diva tossed the blanket and sheet off the bed, poured the wine down the sink, stripped Christian of his clothes, tossing them around the room, and wrote him a note, promising the money next week. Stepping outside the door, she regretted pouring the entire bottle down the drain and decided a drink or two or how many ever was needed to drown the feel of Christian's mouth on her skin.

There were several wrestlers she noticed in the bar but none that ran in any of her circles, current or past. She took a booth and had liquor in her hands in moments. The cool liquid slid down her throat and then burst into a warmth that started to spread throughout her limbs. She was mildly surprised when Shawn Michaels sat down at her table. "You should be in bed. Are you not exhausted?" she asked.

"So exhausted that I can barely move. Have you ever been so tired that you can't sleep?" She nodded with a sigh. "I thought maybe a little vodka would help," he said, raising his glass.

"I didn't see you when I came in," she said and took a large gulp, finishing off the glass.

"I was in the corner, hiding."

"People can see us," she said with a wave at the bar.

"Tell them that I was trying to negotiate the last match. Yell at me some and throw your drink on me before one of us leaves," he explained and she smiled at him but then her eyes fell to her empty glass. She signaled the server for another drink and they sat there a few moments, avoiding each other's gaze. "I'm gonna say something that I know you'll take the wrong way. So take it the other way. Okay?"

"I hate it when you start things that way. Go ahead," she said, taking the drink from the server and asking for a glass of water also.

"Maybe you should not interfere with matches anymore."

"Is this where you want me to yell at you?" He shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell does that mean?" she shouted and it seemed to be effective.

"Every time you've interfered, Kevin's been hurt, you've been hurt, I'm gonna have some wicked bruises in the morning. You got handcuffed to a cage."

"Not my fault," she yelled and drank half of a glass at once.

"Wow, didn't expect that one," he said, rubbing his ear. "A little more warning next time. Yeah, you're right. That was Bischoff's doing."

"All because of the contracts."

"Sorry."

"I won't do it again," she replied, downed the last of the alcohol, and began looking for the server.

"You need to get out. They're sapping you dry. Let me take you out…without any alcohol involved. I think you've been drinking too much lately."

"Warning," she said and then shouted, "Leave me alone!"

"So, does that mean I can get you out of there?" he asked, looking around to see who might have noticed them.

"You had me for a week," she nonchalantly answered.

"That's different. You were stuck in that hotel room all day. When are y'all leaving here?"

"Tomorrow but we're going straight to Moline," she answered, twirling her glass.

"Then I'll see you Thursday night. I imagine you can get away."

"I'm _so _surprised you're still moving. I imagine you won't be able to for days."

"Probably not but that's hardly a problem. One of us should probably go now. You've been a little unlucky lately, so maybe you should go back to your room and try to get some sleep."

"Warning." He nodded. "Go to hell!" She hid a smile and then added, "I kind of meant that to your 'unlucky' comment. But I'll go back. This is a water warning this time and I don't mean what I'm going to say." She stood and shouted, "The answer is 'no,' you freakin' Evolution wannabe. Stay away from me!" She first thought of dumping the water on his crotch but mercifully she poured on it on his head and hobbled out.

First thing at lunch the next day, Samia explained her fictitious version of her meeting with Shawn Michaels the night before to Triple H. More than likely, nobody noticed and not one of the members of Evolution would have heard a thing. However, she was not taking chances, especially since she was planning on meeting HBK again that week. Why she had agreed, the diva was never fully sure.

TBC…


	25. How the Hell’d We Wind Up Like This?

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

_**Chapter XXV: How the Hell'd We Wind Up Like This?**_

"What the hell are you doing taking _her_ out to dinner again?" Nash yelled at him and dropped the free weight from his hand. "You got nothing out of it last time."

"Kevin, let me ask you something," Shawn replied, not missing a beat on the leg press. "You remember when we were on the other end of her plots?" The death glare was the only answer needed. "I don't need to remind you what she's doing to Evolution, do I?"

"Hmmph," Kevin snorted.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be on her bad side when this is all said and done with."

"You aren't gonna ask her to join us?" Kevin sarcastically asked.

"No," Shawn replied, acting taking aback. That was not his plan but he still wanted Kevin to fully understand that. "I was thinking that maybe we should attempt to be her friend. Since you aren't doing anything to help, I thought I might take her out to dinner again." Kevin looked at him for a moment and then picked up another freeweight. "The last match is coming up. If this ends everything, I want her to walk away saying 'thanks for the help. Gimme a call anytime you need something.'"

"You're not getting feelings for her again?"

"Not like you're implying. We had some good times together, what's the harm in being friends?" Shawn replied, meaning every word.

"Shawn," Kevin sighed. "If she does anything else to betray our trust, I will make good on those past promises."

"What is your problem with her?"

Kevin shook his head. "Let's see. Two years ago. Atlanta."

"Let it go. You've made alliances with people who betrayed you—on more than one occasion," Shawn firmly stated but Kevin ignored him. "What's makes this different?" Kevin remained tightlipped.

Shawn would get it out of him eventually but, for now, it was his job to make up for what Kevin wasn't willing to do. He reset the machine and picked up his towel and waterbottle. "I'm going to shower and then pick her up. See ya later." He took the grunt from the larger man as a sign that he heard.

Shawn dressed in a dark suit then thought twice about wearing it. He looked like an "Evolution wannabe" but couldn't find anything else in his travel wardrobe to change into. While he looked like a member of the faction, Samia, on the other hand, wore a flowerprint knee-length skirt and long-sleeve sweater since fall seemed to have hit Moline a little early that evening.

They met in a mall parking lot and Shawn drove them over to the next city. Once the ice was broken, they talked as if they were old friends. In the middle of the conversation, Shawn said, "I just realized that you're not using your crutches."

"Yeah, it's a few days early but I couldn't stand them any longer and it feels fine. I think doctors tell you longer than needed because they know you won't listen," she giggled and he laughed with her.

The restaurant was typical of Shawn's taste and the host showed them to the patio surrounded by black wrought-iron fencing covered in ivy and white lights. Inside were other tables and couples swirling around a dance floor to a string quartet. He saw her face linger on the scene before sitting. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think about dancing and you can't because of your ankle."

"It's okay," she said, shaking out her napkin to put it in her lap.

As dinner wore on, he noticed that the conversation slowed and she kept glancing towards the dance floor more and more. "Do you want to dance? At least something slow?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied and dismissed the question with a wave.

"C'mon," he said and slid around the table, taking her hands and pulling her up from the chair. She sighed and let him lead her inside to the hardwood floor. He took one of her hands in his and slipped an arm around her waist before gently moving her in slow circles.

Usually, Samia would close her eyes and let the music take her away, gliding across the floor in the only action at which she was truly graceful. Not this evening. It had hurt to watch the couples on the floor, picking out those who were friends, those who had been together for years, and those who clung to each other in new love. Love…it was something she missed. She had it in her hands and pushed it away. Rob Van Dam was never far from her thoughts. Maybe that was what had kept her from an affair with Dave. She was so pissed that Dave's wife was so stupid in not seeing what she had, a husband and father willing to be the best one possible if she would get off her high horse and forgive him.

_You're one to talk, Carlsen, _she thought to herself. She had used that excuse twice to push Rob away, but it wasn't something that she was holding onto. Her love for him had been why she had pushed him away. She couldn't bear for something to happen to him. But was it love or selfishness? Did she have to have revenge at the expense of losing the one person she had loved the most in her life?

"Are you thinking about Rob?" Shawn asked, intruding on her thoughts.

She stopped in mid-stride and stared at him with her mouth agape. "Wha—" she started but another couple dancing bumped into them. Shawn pulled her off the floor and settled her back at their table.

"You can't lie to me. I saw it on your face. What are you thinking about?"

"I want to go back to Rob but I can't," she blurted out before she realized it.

"Why not?"

She sighed, glanced away from him, and then felt an overwhelming need to confide in him. "I don't want him to get hurt because of my connections. If anybody knew we were together again, there might be trouble for him."

"Is that why you're not speaking to Lita anymore?" She nodded. "I hate to tell you this but Rob's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"See, that's it. He doesn't need any more trouble that gets sent his way on account of me."

"Mia," Shawn breathed out. "He can handle himself. I'm telling you. Did you tell him the truth of why you won't see him?"

"No. He knew I was up to something but not what it was and he offered to help me and I just—"

"Samia! He offered it to you and you walked away?"

"Because I wanted to protect him!"

"This conversation is going in circles," Shawn said with slight exasperation in his voice. "If he still cares, you have no excuse for not apologizing for pushing him away and getting back together."

_Not if it endangers him, _she thought to herself. "I'm really tired and my ankle's starting to hurt. Do you care if we leave?"

"Yeah, I'll take you back," he quietly said, pulling out his wallet to pay for the bill. He put an arm around her waist and whispered, "You can lean on me." She had lied about her ankle but thought it best to let him keep thinking what she had told him.

Shawn dropped her off at her car in the deserted parking lot. He hugged her for a moment longer than she thought necessary and then he whispered, "You think about what I said." She nodded and he opened the car door for her. She climbed in and sat there for a few minutes, waiting for him to leave. When it was obvious that he was waiting on her, she turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

Back at the hotel, Samia slowed her steps in the lobby and veered off towards the bar. She wanted a drink but immediately halted when she remembered Shawn's words, _I think you've been drinking too much lately_. The diva stood inside the door but then turned to go, catching sight of Dave Batista.

The dark-haired man held his head up by one hand, an elbow propped on the bar. His eyes were closed as the other hand held a drink of some light-colored liquid. Samia shook her head. This wasn't something he characteristically did. The last time she found him in a bar, it had been about his family's financial situation. She approached him and quickly called his name. He looked up at her and she could tell he hadn't been drinking long. "Dave, what's going on?"

"How did your evening out with your friend go?" he asked with a smile.

"Great. I hadn't seen her in over two years and we did a lot of catching up. Now, tell me what's got you in here?" Samia asked and climbed up on the barstool.

"Samantha called today."

"So, does she hate my guts?"

He laughed lightly and replied, "No, but she doesn't like you."

"A lot of people don't like me. Water, please." The last part was directed to the bartender. "You told her the truth?"

"Yeah, I did," Dave said with a smile. "She said she believes me about you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She called because we got Kiersten's medical bills today."

"She's not been to the children's clinic yet, has she?" Samia asked with a furrowed brow.

"No. We found out that insurance won't pay for any of it. We had to switch companies when Samantha had to quit her job to take care of Kiersten and there's been some kind of lapse that requires us to wait another eight weeks," Dave explained and swallowed another mouthful of his drink.

"Can she make it that long?"

"If you saw your daughter in pain, you wouldn't wait another day," he bitterly said and tossed back the rest of the drink in his glass. "But that's only the beginning of it. The last six months of our insurance denied payment on all of the doctor's bills because of some bullsht about pre-existing conditions."

Samia shook her head as she listened. "They can't do that."

"Well, they did," he bit out and motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink.

"Look, I may not have specialized in insurance when I was getting my law degree but I know a little bit about it. You get me all those papers and your insurance plan and I will declare a lawsuit on anyone you point your finger at."

He laughed quietly and hugged her to him with one arm. "I'll see what I can do," he quietly said.

They sat there for the better part of a half-hour, not speaking, Samia sipping on water while Batista nursed another drink. She was trying to find something encouraging to say beyond her stab at threatening his insurance company with a lawsuit. She kept rolling around ideas in her head of legally finding him the money. Something had changed between them. At first, he was going to be another casualty but now…well, now, she couldn't find the ability to bring him down with the rest of them. She was about to take away what little ability he had to care for his family. No, she was going to get him the money and somehow keep him out Evolution's eventual downfall.

Then the brilliant epiphany hit so hard she almost fell off the stool. Dave's hand shot out to steady her. "You okay?"

"We have to talk," she excitedly said.

"What about?" he asked as if it was nothing.

"We have to go back to my room and I'll tell you there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come on," she pleaded. He quickly paid the tab and followed her hurried steps to the elevator.

In her room, she threw her briefcase on the bed and tossed folders aside until she found the right one. "Will you tell me now?" he asked, sitting down in one of the chairs by the dinette table.

"This," she said, waving the folder, "this is our solution."

* * *

There was nothing new to report to the Wolfpack, or at least, nothing that Samia was willing to tell. Her first task was to check on the card. She was elated to see that Sting's match against McMahon would be occurring before the main event of the Elimination Chamber. Her next task, not appointed by the leader of Evolution, was to seek out Christian. Her purse held half of the requested money, filched from the steel briefcase that held the half million dollars. 

She knocked on the men's dressing room and Rob Van Dam opened the door. "I, uh, Rob, hi," she stuttered out. "Is Christian in there?"

"Last I saw him, he went that way," Rob said and pointed down the other hall. "Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

"Unfortunately I have to," she said with a sigh.

"It's pretty sad when Triple H sends a woman to do his dirty work." The glare she sent him told him to shut up. His face softened and then he added, "If you have to, be careful."

"Thanks," she said and headed in the direction he had pointed. She found Christian among a few wrestlers and staff sharing a joke. The diva walked by slowly, made eye contact, and then moved on. He was no more than a few feet behind her and they stopped in a deserted, dead-end hallway.

"Hello, lover," he suggestively said.

"Don't call me that," Samia hissed, thinking, _Dream on, you CLB_.

"Well, apparently we had a good time. The sheets were everywhere, I couldn't find my underwear," he grinned, "and the bottle of wine was completely empty."

"Sorry I couldn't stick around," she maliciously replied.

"So, where's my money?"

"This is half of it," she answered and produced the bundle from her bag.

"Half?" he said with a glare and then flipped then the cash. "Not enough. I'm gonna squeal."

"I can meet you again tonight," she hurriedly replied.

"I'm being a really nice guy here by not telling your secret and letting you get away each week without bringing me the presents I asked for."

"I know and I'm eternally grateful," she responded, placing her hands together as if in prayer.

"Tonight, then. I'll spring for the drinks," he said and waved the cash. She hurried away, hoping that she could pull this off one more time.

Evolution kicked off the show with an appearance in the ring. Triple H strutted out, leading the way and carrying the steel briefcase containing half a million dollars—minus what she had "borrowed" unbeknownst to Hunter. He made the usual threats to the Wolfpack about the match but then spent an exorbitant amount of time reminding the wrestling world that they had approximately an hour and a half to collect the five hundred thousand dollars he was offering.

After leaving the ring, the faction spent the better part of the show brooding. All were involved in the main event and all were exhausted to the point of wishing they were anywhere else. Samia told Bischoff she wasn't cleared to wrestle, even though she technically was, to keep herself out of wrestling.

When Sting's match started, Batista excused himself and Samia was glued to the monitor. Vince McMahon stood in the ring attempting to look menacing. The lights dropped and Sting's music from WCW boomed from the speakers. The crowd was on the edges of their seats, staring at the entrance. When Sting didn't make an appearance immediately, McMahon edged to the front of the ring in the dim lights. He never knew what hit him as he tumbled over the top rope. The dark man followed and tossed him back in after a bit of roughing up.

Vince attempted to fight back but Sting countered his every move. The painted warrior wanted this contract. He wanted to make the Chairman eat his words of not wanting to invest in an aging wrestler that the crowds wouldn't pay enough to see to make a profit. Sting tossed him out of the ring after a near three count and threw the man into the steps, cutting Vince's forehead. Sting ignored it and rolled him back in, throwing in a few more punches for good measure. He set up McMahon on the turnbuckle and dashed to the other side of the ring.

Everyone knew what was about to happen. The floor shook from the arena getting to their feet and shouting their approval. The Stinger Splash was the first a WWE audience had seen. Vince oozed to the mat but was immediately set up for another. The wrestler folded up the Chairman like a pretzel and applied the Scorpion Death Lock. A barely conscious McMahon feebly tapped out and the referee had to pry Sting off of him.

Samia inwardly rejoiced at the victory while Evolution, sans Batista, was livid over the outcome. Amidst the angry rampage, the missing member slipped back into the room. As the faction prepared to leave, Orton watched Dave kiss Samia on the cheek and whisper in her ear before she fiercely hugged him back. He dismissed it as a display of affection and an encouragement before a hellacious match. She filed out with them, being careful to stay in the middle for protection.

Evolution entered the Elimination Chamber first and Triple H took the opportunity to rip on the poor fools who had tried to collect the bounty but had miserably failed. Flair held the open briefcase, with a little extra padding in one corner to replace what was missing, as Hunter gesticulated at it during his speech. The familiar music of the Wolfpack was played and the five stood in the ring waiting. The jingle played through once and still no red and black dressed wrestlers. The referee practically pushed Samia out of the Chamber with the briefcase and then locked Triple H and Randy Orton in their own cells. Once locked in, she yelled at the referee, "Ring the bell! Start the match!" A count-out was never a part of the agreement for the matches and wouldn't be considered valid.

"If they're not coming, count them out!" Flair added. The official looked back and forth at them for a moment and then signaled the bell. The count began. Samia held her breath and stared at the ramp. The ref was not shouting the count as fast she would like. Each second that ticked by felt like an eternity.

"Eight!" he shouted, raising his arms, as the image of Jonathan Coachman holding a microphone appeared on the big screen.

"It seems someone's collected on your bounty, Triple H," Coach said with a smirk and stepped out of the way of the camera. Behind him was the Wolfpack's lockerroom door barred by a forklift. Sting and a few referees were pushing with all their might to move the machine but it wasn't budging.

The referee had stopped the count and Samia starting pounding on one of the steel beams. "Keep counting! Keep counting!" she yelled.

"Eight!" the referee started again. Their effort had garnered as many members of security as possible who were now trying to move the forklift. "Nine!" The machine creaked away from the door enough to let X-Pac and Shawn Michaels through. HBK dashed through the halls but it was too late. "Ten!" The bell rang and a dejected Michaels appeared at the top of the ramp as the last ring died away.

Coachman stepped back in front of the camera while the men worked to get the door open farther for the other two men in the room. He slyly grinned and stated, "Triple H, I've got the tape to prove who did it. Roll it!"

The bounty hunter knew the camera was watching or he wouldn't have done it. Dave Batista was situated on the forklift's seat as it pulled up to the door and carefully parked in front of it. He took the key and banged on the Wolfpack's door to which the men inside attempted to get out, yelling for help. Coach laughed, "Triple H, you owe your boy half a million dollars!"

Hunter and Randy banged on their cells, roaring for someone to let them out. Flair attacked Batista but Dave countered and threw him into the chains. He rushed out of the chamber and made for the briefcase. Samia made a headfirst dash for it and slid along the floor, barely catching it. Dave put a foot on her back, growled something no one heard, and picked up the briefcase. He leaped over the barrier and exited through the crowd.

Shawn Michaels still stood at the top of the ramp, not sure what to do next. He was shortly joined by Nash, Hall, X-Pac, and Sting. When the referee signaled for the two members of Evolution to be let out, the Wolf-pack and those associated streamed to the ring. There was only one way into the Elimination Chamber and Samia stood opposite of the door on the other side of the contraption.

The five men beat down the remainder of Evolution until they chose to leave them unconscious. The diva played her part well, screaming at them to leave Helmsley, Orton, and Flair alone. Before they left, Shawn climbed the turnbuckle nearest her and pointed at her, shouting something she couldn't hear above the crowd. She dropped to her knees and begged for her life, her face painting a picture of horror.

The referees and trainers swarmed the ring to carry the wrestlers out. Hunter came to and Samia scrambled to his side before he and the other two were taken to the back to let him know she was still there and would take care of getting them out of there.

Samia returned to their dressing room, shut the door, and locked it. "Yes!" she shouted and twirled around in a victory dance. "We did it!" But there was no one there to celebrate with her, but at this moment, it didn't matter. They had done it. She and Dave had pulled off the ultimate coup. The file she had been looking for was the transcript of the show with the stipulations for the bounty. When she had suggested he collect it to take care of his daughter, he had no qualms in agreeing. They spent the next three days brainstorming on how he would accomplish such a feat. With Sting in the match immediately before the Elimination Chamber, he wouldn't be pacing outside of the Wolfpack's door. The only way to keep them out of the match was to keep them away from the ring. The stipulations never once said that they had to be incapacitated in the process.

Humming a tune, she packed everyone's things, slung five bags over her shoulders, and crumpled the "Dear John" letter. She smiled at it, whipped up a few tears, and headed out the door. Batista was concerned that she would get the backlash from his actions since the other members assumed they were sleeping together. In just a few hours, they had crafted another plot. The letter was a quite scathing break-up and she would claim that she found it stuffed under the door. Their embrace before the match was their last good-bye, along with Dave's whispered words telling her that she didn't have to pay back the money she had borrowed, although he had no idea why she had borrowed it in the first place.

Samia piled all their things into the limousine, had the driver pull it up close, and headed back inside. When she stepped into the trainer's room, Orton ignored the letter in her hand and the tears on her cheeks. He pinned her against the wall, the paper falling to the floor, and then he growled, "I can't believe you would dare show your face after that."

Hunter, his forehead covered in bandages, appeared beside him. "Are you going to admit you and Dave conspired together or do we have to beat it out of you?"

She tried to speak but Randy's forearm was across her windpipe. He slammed into her again before he realized she was almost choking. He let go and she slid to the floor, trying to catch her breath. Hunter jerked her up again. "Don't make—"

"Hunter, stop," Flair sternly reprimanded. "I don't think she was in on it." He stepped forward and handed the letter to Helmsley. Ric stepped between the two men and gently pulled Samia to her feet.

"Thank you," she wheezed. If neither of them hadn't been beaten to a pulp, _she_ would have been in need of the medical assistance herself.

"Randy, back off. I agree," he said and passed the letter off to Orton. Randy whipped the paper from his hand, scanned over it, crumpled it up, and tossed it across the room. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook for making me lose five hundred grand."

"But I didn't—" The look in his eyes froze her insides and she stopped mid-sentence. That would be what she would look back on and call the "icy period" of her run with Evolution because they almost quit talking to her completely.

Samia immediately split from them and went to her room to prepare herself with another run-in with Christian. She palmed two white pills, although she had thought of using three but didn't want to literally kill him. With a deep breath, she knocked on his door. He was dressed much the same as before and held two plastic champagne glasses in one hand.

"Please, madam, come in." She scowled at him and stepped across the threshold. He started to pour her a glass but she interrupted and insisted she do it, telling him to get comfortable. She dropped in one pill but the other fell from her trembling hand. In what felt like slow-motion, it rolled under the dinette table.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"What?"

"I, uh, dropped my ring. It rolled under the table," she mumbled. He rose but she put a hand out to stop him. "I'll get it." When she stood back up, he handed her one of the glasses. _No, no, no, I don't know which one it is! _she shouted in her head.

"Drink up," he smiled.

"There looks like there's something in this," she replied, frowning at the champagne. He took the glass from her, looked at it, and handed it back.

"There's nothing there. Don't waste any of this stuff. It was expensive."

"I don't feel like any."

"Drink it," he growled, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to him. "I like the way it tastes on your mouth."

When he released her, she mumbled, "Cheers," and sipped away.

"That's a good girl, drink up." He took the glass from her when she had finished, barely having drank half of his. He set it down on the nightstand and beckoned her to him. She sat down by the stand and dropped the pill in the drink. Maybe if both of them were under the effects, there was a possibly none of his plans came to fruition. She still clung to the fact that maybe he was about to finish them both. But, when he pulled her down, everything in the room began to spin. Panic spread through her body and she could barely contain her breathing.

"It's not fair…not fair that you didn't…finish your glass. Don't…don't waste it."

Christian snorted a laugh and downed the last of the liquid in one quick motion. She tried to sit up but he pinned her underneath and savagely took her lips in his. She jerked her head away but he trailed hot kisses down her throat. She tried to push him away but her limbs felt disembodied. He slapped her and then ripped her blouse open, the buttons going everywhere. His hands crushed her breasts through her bra before one of them started slipping up her skirt.

Nothing, not even her precious revenge, was worth this. Samia mustered up some strength and nailed him in the crotch with her knee. She slid off the bed in her attempt to stand and began screaming at the top of her lungs for help as she crawled across the floor. Just feet away from the door, Christian pounced on her, covering her mouth with his hand. She bit into his fingers and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. The hoarse screaming resumed. He jerked his hand away but only long enough to draw back to punch her.

Samia thought she heard pounding on the door but her head was throbbing so badly from the blow she couldn't distinguish the two. "Samia?" a voice called. She couldn't answer as a bloody hand clamped over her mouth again. "Open the door, honey, just open the door!" the same voice ordered. She feebly struggled against her assailant and finally connected with his crotch again. The door felt like it was a million miles away but she managed to get up on her knees to pull the handle before sliding back down to the floor. A figure towered over her, sat her up against the wall, and then stormed past her. Through hazy eyes, she thought she saw Kevin Nash beating the daylights out of Christian.

TBC…

**Author's Notes:** Thank you, thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Eternal Sailor Serenity, Latisha C, FunkyinFishnet, lucyzigg, LeelooJinn, Kora Flair, stratusskittles316, civilian-kritik, and Aspiring Actress.


	26. Evening Discussion on the Balcony

**_Chapter XXVI: Evening Discussion on the Balcony_**

Samia had no idea how long she had been out when a cool washcloth was pressed to her cheeks. She opened stinging eyes to Kevin Nash crouching down over her. When her sight focused, he set the cloth aside and pulled her to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her hair. She tried to answer but only burst into tears. "I will kill him," he muttered. When her crying turned to sniffles, he started to push her away but she tightened her grip on him. Somehow he managed to reach a hand into his pocket and pull out his cell phone with her still in his arms. "Shawn, it's Kevin. I have a situation. Come to room…damn it, I don't know the room number. It's the last one on the right at the end of our hall. Hurry."

Within seconds, a knock sounded at the door and Kevin reached up to open it. "Oh my god, what happened?" a barefoot and shirtless Shawn asked, but then he glanced behind where Kevin was on his knees holding the woman to see Christian in his boxers, tied to a chair with the bedsheet and looking like he had just been through a meatgrinder. "He didn't…oh, Mia."

She looked up at him and hoarsely whispered, "He didn't." Shawn reached for her but she wouldn't be pried from Kevin.

"I'm taking her back to our room," Kevin stated and was barely able to stand with her still clinging to him. "Will you get the door?"

In their room, Kevin set her down on his bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her ripped blouse and skirt. "Water, please," she croaked through dry lips. Shawn disappeared into the bathroom.

"Samia," Nash started and cradled her face with his hands. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, smoothing away her long hair.

She licked her dry lips and sought for the right words to say. Shawn appeared with a glass of water and a washcloth. She struggled to sit up but the room began to spin. He put some pillows behind her, helped pull her up, and then washed away the blood from her mouth and cheek. She sipped the water while attempting to fight the sedative and fabricate a lie. Nothing was coming and she saw her only way out was to tell the truth. Christian could never be placated after this fiasco and she would rather they hear it from her instead of beating it out of him…or worse, him telling Evolution. She had been thinking about the Wolfpack a lot lately. Something in her had begun to make her feel a little guilty for the betrayal this time around. She had nothing against Scott Hall and only held admiration for him. Shawn had accepted her again eventually with open arms. And Kevin, well, he _had _saved her from Christian. She couldn't turn on him now.

"I have something I have to tell you. Please listen to _all_ I have to say," Samia slowly said, trying to clear her head. Then she launched into her tale, starting with why she left WWE in the first place and about her return, including her plot. Several times, Kevin dropped his head, fought for control, and then lifted his eyes to continue listening. While she talked, Shawn fashioned an icepack for her face but he still almost mirrored Kevin at the same time, glancing down but immediately returning to watch her talk.

As she finished up with what happened in Christian's room, Shawn shot up and declared, "I'm gonna kill him."

"I called dibs," Kevin said, folding his arms across his massive chest.

"You're not gonna kill me?" she asked with a furrowed brow, looking back and forth between the two.

"No, Mia," Shawn said with a serious face. "Now, if you'll excuse us for a few minutes, we're gonna settle who gets first crack." The two men stepped out in the hall and immediately strode down to Christian's room. He was still out like a light. "Man, she took us," Shawn said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm surprised I didn't have to physically defend her from you."

"You asked me what was different last week. I'll tell you what's different. It was like what you said when she turned on us. We built her. If it wasn't for us, she wouldn't have the name she does. She would probably still be tagging along behind RVD," Kevin angrily stated but then quieted down. "But she took a piece of me with her. We got pretty close when we were traveling to SmackDown! together. I never would have expected her to turn on us. I thought our relationship was something beyond that." He stopped and then took a big breath. "It was kind of like she was my little sister."

"Why did you keep threatening her then?"

"To keep a distance," Kevin explained. "I wasn't about to let her drag me in again. But…I heard screaming when I came down the hall. When I figured out where it was coming from, I recognized her voice. I thought about how it was when she was with us and I couldn't let someone hurt her that bad…or at all…When she got the door open for me to get in, I just…that bastard was coming after her again. She was out by the time I tied him up. Looking at her, I couldn't hate her anymore. Now…well, looking at him and thinking about what drove her back, I still can't hate her. That doesn't mean I'm not bothered by it and I'm not upset about what she did…"

"Whether or not we like it," HBK said, heavily breathing out, "we have to do something. She told us the truth and I believe her when she apologized. Plus, someone needs to teach that CLB a lesson."

"I agree. Should we try to wake him up and do it now or wait 'til he wakes up on his own?" Nash asked, ready to get his hands on Christian.

"I'm gonna get Mia settled for the night. You stay here and, when I get back, we'll do it then, awake or not."

Kevin nodded his agreement but then asked, "What do we do about her now? I say she keeps playing advisor until we can get her out of Evolution." This time the other man nodded his agreement.

Samia seemed to be drifting off when Shawn returned. He found her the smallest t-shirt and shorts he owned so she wouldn't be flashing anyone in the hall or the elevator and explained their plans for her to remain in her current position. He offered to walk her back to her room, but she was adamant about going alone. "If anyone in Evolution was to see us again, I would be killed, especially after what happened tonight," she explained.

"I'm proud of what you did for Batista. I didn't have a clue that he had a soft bone in his body," he replied.

"He is an amazing guy. I'll miss him."

"Are you sure you can make it back?"

"I'm a little dizzy, that's all. I'll be fine," she replied and waved him off.

"You call me if you need to talk," he replied and opened the door for her. She nodded and stepped out into the hallway. In the elevator, she thought she was going to fall down asleep and could only imagine what would have happened if _she _had taken those two pills or worse, if Christian hadn't taken the one. She almost regretted now not trying to put three in his drink.

When Samia was out of sight, Shawn joined Kevin in the CLB's room after stopping by the ice machine. Shawn halved the ice between his and Christian's ice bucket and filled them brimming with water. The two poured one bucket and then the other over the sleeping man's head.

Christian sputtered awake with an angry face that quickly turned suppliant when he saw Kevin and Shawn looming over him. "Do you know what 'no' or 'stop' means?" Michaels asked with his hands on his hips.

"I've got dirt on Samia Carlsen to tell you two," he quickly said.

"Me and Kev, we don't know what 'no' or 'stop' means either," Shawn said, ignoring his comment. "Kev, take him out to the balcony."

"Guys, what are you doing?" Christian's worried voice asked as Kevin picked up the chair and hauled him out through the sliding glass door. "Samia Carlsen is really in league with Evolution," Christian continued as Shawn readjusted the sheet so that only his arms and legs were tied and, where he couldn't see, knotted the end of the sheet around the balcony railing.

"Ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yep," was Shawn's reply. The two picked him up from the chair and carefully dangled him by his legs over the railing.

"Don't, oh, god, please don't drop me," Christian whined. "Please stop."

"Kevin, I'm losing my grip on him," Shawn exclaimed and took one hand off of his ankle.

"Really?" Kevin mouthed and Shawn shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, while a howl rose from Christian. "I think we're getting some looks, pull him back up," Kevin said, barely loud enough for Shawn to hear. They hauled him back over and set him down in the chair.

"Fraternity prank," Kevin called over the balcony at the people staring at them.

Christian's wide eyes stared at the two while he tried to catch his breath. "Listen and listen good," Shawn carefully explained, cracking his knuckles. "Don't you so much as look at Samia Carlsen again. We let you off the hook tonight but she can still turn you in to the police. If you blackmail her or touch her again, you better hope they find your body for burial." When the speech was over, Kevin dragged the chair back into the room, dumped Christian on the bed, and untied the sheet. The man didn't move as the two let themselves out of his room.

* * *

The next afternoon, when Triple H had finally pulled himself out of bed, Samia was treated to the third degree. If the situation hadn't been completely false, she wouldn't have bawled like a baby, but the situation easily called for it. She continually professed her innocence and cried at the first mention of Batista's name. He demanded to know how she planned on getting him the money back. First, he wanted to sue Dave, but no judge would have ruled in favor of Hunter since there were no violations on Batista's part. She promised to find a way to make up for the money, but when Helmsley threatened her about betraying him ever, she wanted to walk away from the remainder of her plans and let Evolution's enemies finish them off…if they could be finished off. 

In the process of wearing down the factions, she herself had grown weary. She was tired of the six-inch stilettos, the outfits that revealed skin that only lovers had ever seen, and the thick applications of make-up. She had caked it on in hopes of hiding the bruise sustained in last night's altercation. There was no excuse that could possibly be made without implicating herself. She was tired of constantly having to keep her lies straight and watching her back at every turn. Everything was so simple when she accompanied RVD and she wished that life could be that simple and fulfilling at the same time. She stared up into thundercloud filled sky and mentally shouted, "Why can't it be so simple? Why can't I just wrestle in the women's division and be there for Rob? Just how hard can it be?"

Thunderstorms had set in over the South that night and plagued them for the next week. She wrapped herself in blankets and stared out the balcony windows, watching the lightning streak the sky as she relived her wrestling life, especially the past few months. It wasn't worth it anymore to her. This striving to be on the top and the need for revenge on anyone who did her wrong wasn't worth the physical and mental aches and pains anymore. She wanted nothing more than to get drunk but Rob's words to her three months ago and Shawn's recent ones kept echoing in her head. She would have to weather out these problems without alcohol this time, even if she couldn't get the feel of Christian's hands off her skin.

Flipping the channels on Friday afternoon in Memphis brought her to an episode of TNA. Knowing no one and none of the feuds, the simplicity of the show made WWE seem so disgusting. WWE put up a façade with its fireworks and elaborate sets to mask the major errors of the show. Vince McMahon held the fate of everyone there in the palm of his hand. There were only those few brave enough to dare him otherwise. When she had tempted her fate, it was only to leave. X-Pac had stood up but was immediately fired. Kane had run rampant for a time but eventually succumbed to the broader rules of the business, McMahon's rules. Steve Austin thought he had one up on his contract but was then tossed away like a dirty kleenex. Sting was one of the lucky few to walk all over the man. Then there were the incompetent bookers who could be bought with Shawn Michaels' wallet and those people who couldn't wrestle their way out of paperbag being given a contract. Samia didn't know the inner workings of TNA but, for that hour, the presentation sent her into a depression that set a desire for her to get out of the situation she was in and bring her back to the beginning.

The phone startled her out her personal pity party and she reached out to answer it without looking at the callerID. "Hello?"

"Weather got you down?"

"Dave!" she almost shouted.

"How are you doing?" he asked, returning her enthusiastic greeting.

"I'm okay. How are you? Your family?"

"Everything's great," Dave explained. "I'm so glad to be home, my home, with my family."

"That's so awesome."

"Hunter giving you trouble?" he asked, his tone much more serious.

"Not much beyond the usual threats. Everything's gonna be fine on this end."

"You don't sound like you believe that. I have never heard you sound this down. What's going on?"

Samia debated on whether she should tell him the truth because, in an essence, he had been played the fool also. "Dave, I, uh, I have to tell you something." She related the abridged version of the story and glossed over his threats against Christian. "When you come back to wrestling, you can have him," she laughed to lighten the situation. "I wouldn't have said this six months ago, but I'm in capable hands with Shawn and Kevin. They're pissed at me but they understand and somehow they'll get me out of this."

The sun may not have been out over the city that afternoon but a little ray a light shown on Samia as she ended her call with Batista, one that was definitely not their last. He had taken the news better than anyone she had told yet. She laughed as he had confessed that he wasn't too keen on Hunter taking her in, thinking many unkind things about her. He had been so friendly at first because he didn't want to be on the bad side of the "nWo's bitch." They both considered themselves even now and too good of friends to let the past ruin their relationship now.

* * *

Monday night became the Vince McMahon show. First, he had tried to explain away his loss to Sting and still begrudgingly acknowledge the validity of his contract. He challenged Sting to another match that night with the outcome holding no bearing on the contract that was just earned. Apparently, McMahon was attempting to prove that he dominated the entirety of the business, Sting included. After that, he put Eric Bischoff on probation for signing the first match, brandishing a pink slip to tangibly remind Eric on how much trouble he was in. "One more screw-up," the chairman had muttered, "and you'll find yourself in the same place as WCW." 

After that, Vince felt he needed to berate more people and barged into Evolution's dressing room to give Samia a piece of his mind for manipulating his show. She was quick to remind him that he had agreed to every one of the matches she had negotiated. That infuriated him even more and he wrote her a pink slip also. She signed the paper as any good employee would and he handed her the carbon copy. Not caring about the repercussions, she then ripped it into tiny pieces. "You see this," she said, taking one of the edges where her name was signed and stepping as close to him as possible without touching him, "this is what I think of your pink slip." She balled it up in front of his eyes and stuffed it up his nose. The diva quickly stepped back and assumed a defensive position because none of the guys seemed willing to help her. An irate McMahon stormed out of the room, the paper still stuck in his nostril. The trio in the room attempted to hold in their laughter and Samia pirouetted and bowed before them.

"You've got guts," Hunter muttered.

"Nah, I just know my contract and the worse he can do to me in the ring."

McMahon didn't stop there. He arranged for each of the champions to defend their belts, even though all five retained them. After that declaration, he made another announcement. Calling Samia to his office, he made her verify the contract for the series of matches between Evolution and the Wolfpack. A cameraperson was available to catch it all. She defiantly stood with her head up and agreed that the papers were indeed the same that had been signed after the negotiations. He then read the section regarding the last match and the Elimination Chamber. "Let me interpret for you, Miss Hick Lawyer. This paper says," he started in a fake hillbilly accent but then changed to his normal voice, "that four members of Evolution and three members of the Wolfpack _must _compete in the last match. A count-out does not qualify as participation. The match is still on."

"I beg to differ. Four members of Evolution are not available and therefore the match still cannot take place."

"I see a fourth member in front of me," Vince coolly replied, leaning over his desk and planting his hands on the surface.

"I am not a member, sir."

"Now, _I_ beg to differ." He picked up the original pink slip she had signed. "I wrote this out as if you were a member of Evolution and then you signed it. _That _changes everything," he said.

"Yes, it does," she replied, her head not dropping whatsoever in defeat even though her stomach was swimming somewhere around her ankles.

"You will take Batista's place in the Elimination Chamber." She nodded with her poker face. "You're not gonna argue with me?" he asked with raised brows.

"No," she answered. "When will the match take place?"

"Next week."

"I will see you then." With a curt nod, she spun on her heel and left the office. When she returned to Evolution's dressing room, she almost wished she'd stayed with the lone viper instead of deal with the den of rattlesnakes. The three of them were livid.

"_I'm_ gonna write you up," Hunter shouted.

"There was nothing I could do. Don't give me any bull because all three of you had a week to read that contract before you signed it. Not one of you brought that up," she declared, staring at three pairs on downcast eyes.

Hunter looked back up at her and stated, "Every time you sign your name on something, one of the two of us ends up getting the raw end of the deal. Don't sign another thing."

She almost laughed at his order, thinking about when Shawn had requested she not interfere in matches anymore. "No problem," she replied and drifted off into how she was going to get out of this new mess she had created for herself.

After RAW, the remaining members of Evolution chose to go out to a club. Samia was only invited as a courtesy and she declined. There was more business that had to be attended. When they were safely gone, she softly knocked on Shawn and Kevin's door. They had been expecting her and both Scott Hall and X-Pac were present. Before her arrival, they had been given the abridged version of the shortened version of the truth. Scott had no comment other than it was big of her to come forward and that they should put the past behind them. X-Pac was not so forgiving. He was ready to declare war on the diva but the others had been able to get him to agree to work with her after Shawn explained how it was better for her to be on their good side rather than any side.

Samia noticed that Sting was absent and asked if he was okay after his match. The painted warrior had once again shown McMahon what he thought of the old fart and enjoyed making him tap out more the second time around. Shawn explained that now there was no longer a bounty on their heads, Sting was on his own, which is the way Sting liked it anyhow. She had wanted to continue working with him as part of the Wolfpack but then saw the advantage of possibly lobbying for some protection from him when everything was said and done. Nothing was said of how X-Pac wanted to get rid of him sooner. He didn't trust him, knowing that things had not gone smooth when Sting had been part of the Wolfpack in WCW. Scott good naturedly accused him of just being jealous that in Sting's return his own almost went unnoticed and then needled him into admitting to it. The argument ended in an apology from Scott and a peptalk from Shawn about how important the Kid was to _his _fans and to not worry about Sting's fans.

The point of this meeting was for Samia to give her apologies to the other two members of the Wolfpack and also for them to kick around ideas for their next step. X-Pac made a few disparaging remarks about her participating in the Elimination Chamber when it should have been him. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, even though, in her mind, he had the right to feel that way. "I don't want anything to do with this match. If it was possible, you could have my place, and that's a promise. I would love to give y'all the advantage that way."

"Wait, wait," Shawn said, his eyes showing that he was in deep thought, "we do have the advantage with you in there. Listen to this." He explained his plans for Samia and everyone agreed, even if there were a couple who reluctantly did so.

With everything in place, Shawn saw her to the door. "Are you really doing okay?"

"This rain has me so depressed. I usually love rain but—"

"No, I mean about what happened with Christian," Michaels interrupted. "Kevin's really been worried about you."

"Really?" she asked with surprise and Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I still shudder thinking about it but, then again, I shudder thinking about when Kevin had me by the throat calling Triple H out. After all the crap I've been through with this business, I can handle it."

"I'm not satisfied with that answer, but what am I gonna do? Beat it out of ya?" he asked with a facetious grin. "There's something else I wanted to ask you. Have you talked to Lita and Rob yet? Told them the truth and all?"

"I can't look either one of them in the eye and tell them that I hurt both of them because I was so selfish. I'm still worried about someone trying to hurt Lita when it's all over with to get back at me. Rob can handle himself," she sighed, echoing what Shawn had said, "but Lita…well, I'm gonna worry about her. Will you…since I'm doing this Monday night, will you promise me to look after her? Come to her rescue, if need be?" she laughed at the last question but Shawn's face remained serious.

"Yeah, I promise to do my best to keep anything from happening to Lita."

"Thanks," Samia said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday in the ring."

TBC…


	27. You Watch My Back and I'll Watch Yours

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

**_Chapter XVII: You Watch My Back and I'll Watch Yours_**

This was the night, the beginning of the end, and Samia came prepared. She said little to the remaining members of Evolution, who gave her the same silence in return. The most that was said was a one-sided conversation between her and Triple H. He had particular plans for her no matter what order she ended up coming into the Elimination Chamber. None of the three could protect her, so she had better bust her butt to defend herself. Otherwise, stay out of their way.

Not long before time for the match, Samia announced that she needed to take a walk to calm her nerves and that she would join them at the entrance. The room was stifling and she needed to get out. She picked up her braces, fingerless gloves, and a kendo stick before leaving the room. The cane had been a bit of contention between her and McMahon but her comment about it being a no disqualification match brought the argument to an end. Vince suggested that the same concession be offered to the others but she somehow talked him out of it, justifying her need of the cane because it was take two of her to equal any one of them in the ring. McMahon enjoyed watching her squirm and finally agreed to allow the kendo stick alone.

One of the doors to the parking lot was open and manned by a security guard. She stood in the cool breeze and finished with the rest of her ring attire. Finding a secluded corner, she began the warm-up taught to her by Rob Van Dam. Checking her watch again, she realized that she was about to be late and began to stride down the hall with her face set and kendo stick in hand. The people standing off to the side in the hall were nothing but a blur. She never saw Lita nor heard her.

"That girl is going out there to kick some ass tonight and I have a sneaky feeling she's not after the Wolfpack," Lita stated to Trish as she took notice of Samia's appearance. She had had her hair cut to brush her shoulders and dyed back to its original color. She wore little make-up and was dressed in black track pants and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. "Yeah, we need to watch this," the red-head added with certainty.

Samia made her entrance, standing in Batista's place in the line they formed at the top of the ramp. Apparently, ladies' were first as they waited for her to enter the Chamber. She and Triple H were put into cells and Orton and Flair waited in the ring for a handicap start. The Wolfpack entered to quite a reaction from the crowd and Hall and Nash were placed in the two remaining cells.

The shatter-proof cell seemed to be closing in on her. As the match began, she closed her eyes and ran her strategies through her mind depending on the order in which she was released. She looked up to see Michaels punch Flair and then land the same on Orton. HBK did this several times before flying into the both of them with a double-clothesline. Not giving Flair the time to recover, he pulled Orton to his feet and put him in an abdominal stretch until Flair kicked him to break the hold. Flair pulled off a couple of moves on Shawn before the first chamber flew open. Hall was released. Scott bounded over to take on Ric while HBK fought to get his bearings to attack Orton. Instead of double-teaming either of the wrestlers, Shawn and Scott fought man to man. Flair was almost pinned twice and Shawn once.

Watching the dueling men, Samia had lost track of the time until she saw the second cell open to let Kevin Nash out. The Nature Boy had bounded back and Hall was pinned underneath him. Nash bodily picked up Flair and tossed him across the ring. Scott stumbled towards Shawn and Randy put an elbow to the face of Michaels and a toss into the unforgiving chainlinks gave Orton the time to execute the RKO on Hall and get the three-count. Scott was the first one escorted out of the Chamber shortly followed by Flair who had met with the JackKnife Powerbomb. Nash advanced on Orton and side-suplexed him onto the metal grates outside of the ring. The big man tossed him like a rag doll into the chainlink wall. He and Shawn picked Randy up and threw him back in the ring. Michaels covered for the pin as Triple H's cell door flew open to give him the opportunity to stop the count.

After trading blows with the two men, the fresh man knocked HBK almost senseless. It took a little more to put Nash down on the mat. Orton finally came to as Samia's chamber came open. She had been counting down the seconds and now shoved her way out. She lifted the stick to Nash's back where Hunter had Kevin in a sleeper hold. Randy smiled and nodded at her but his eyes grew wide as she turned on him and swung. After a harsh beating, Samia shattered the stick across his body, something she was definitely not expecting. Dropping the only piece still intact, she covered Orton for the pin.

After an elbow to the face and several kicks to Kevin's stomach that put him down, Helmsley noticed she had pinned Randy. He advanced on her and she picked up the small piece of the leftover stick, hurling it at him. It glanced off his shoulder and she kicked his knee. He stumbled and she butted him with her shoulder to knock him off balance more. She started to bring her fists down in an axe-handle but he reached up to grab her arms. After a punch to the stomach that knocked the breath out of her, he picked her up to toss her into the chainlink wall but Shawn swept his legs out from under him and she tumbled down on the outside metal grate.

Triple H fell over on Shawn and he was squashed underneath. Kevin pulled Hunter up for a hip toss but he countered it and tossed Nash. He pulled the taller man up and Pedigreed him. Michaels was back on his feet but a back body drop weakened him enough for Hunter to execute the Pedigree on Shawn twice to get the pin. Through her fogginess, Samia had tried to crawl across the ring to stop the count. Triple H kicked her aside, wanting to save her for last.

With Hunter's back turned, Kevin barreled into him and whipped him around. He began raining blows onto Helmsley, which backed him up toward the center of the ring. Samia scrambled to get behind him on her hands and knees and he stumbled over her body, falling forcefully down to the mat. Nash rolled him over and sat on his back while Samia wrapped his legs up in the Indian Deathlock, pulling as hard she could to strain his thigh muscles. Kevin pulled Hunter's arms back behind him, listening with pleasure to the man's groans. Each time the referee asked for his submission, Triple H refused, vigorously shaking his head and yelling 'no.'

"Let'im go," Kevin ordered Samia and she dropped his legs. Nash pulled him to his feet and the diva slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"That's for thinking yourself better than everyone else," she yelled. Before the realization hit, Hunter was looking back up at her from the mat after a powerbomb from Nash. The three count was heard to the delight of all and Samia and Kevin were left in the ring staring at each other. She held out her hand and he took it in a firm shake. She nodded and then lay down on the mat. Kevin didn't bother to wrap his arm around her leg while the official counted the pin.

Nash was deemed triumphant as the referee handed him the heavyweight belt and the Wolfpack appeared at the top of the stage. Samia slinked out of the Chamber and up the ramp. She nodded at the other three members of the faction and slipped through. Her dealings with Evolution and the Wolfpack were over. Now the real question of what she was going to do with her life had to be answered…but not that night.

Or the next. Yet, she received a call from Shawn Michaels asking her to come to his hotel room on Thursday evening, the night before their house show. Other than his promise of watching out for Lita, she had considered her business done with him. Shawn opened the door and ushered her in to see Rob Van Dam and Lita seated at the small dining table.

"So, it's true?" Lita asked with a slight smile, rising from her seat.

"I guess," she replied, turning to look at Shawn.

"I told them everything you told me," he responded and slipped out the door. Samia turned back around to be enveloped in Lita's embrace.

"I can't believe that you didn't let us help you," the redhead said before letting her go. She placed her hands on either of Samia's cheeks. "That's what friends are for. I've missed you so much," she added and hugged her again. "All is forgiven."

"I didn't even get to say 'I'm sorry.'"

"You don't have to. I know," Lita said and stepped out of Samia's and Rob's line of sight.

"I owe more than an apology to you," Samia said to Rob.

"No you don't," he said and aloofly embraced her before stepping away.

"Have you had anything to eat?" the other woman asked and Samia shook her head in response. "Good, we're going out to eat."

More talking was done than eating. Lita had a thousand questions to ask Samia about why she turned away from them and did what she did. The redhead talked about how hurt she and Rob had been but now she understood what happened, even if she didn't like the way it happened. She was just glad that Samia made it through everything in one piece and had returned to them. She scoffed at Samia's comment that she was worried for her safety and reprimanded her for thinking she couldn't come to them now that everything was all over. Rob said little, only an occasional question or comment, and Samia had the sinking feeling that a bridge had been burned between them and there was no rebuilding. Except for that feeling, she couldn't have been happier to have one of her best friends at her side and no more lies looming over her head.

Samia had barely returned to her room when she heard a knock at the door. Seeing Rob Van Dam alone through the peephole worried her but she also hoped that maybe he had come to set things right between them. She pulled the door open with a smile and asked him in. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me. Was betraying my trust part of your plan? Was pulling me in only to push me away part of it too?" he asked, attempting to keep the anger out of his voice but failing.

"I thought we were okay. You said—"

"I said that for Lita's benefit," Rob replied and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her answers to his questions.

"It wasn't part of my initial plan, if that helps. I never meant for us to get close again and I definitely never meant to sleep with you that night."

"Thanks," he sarcastically muttered.

"No, it's not that I didn't want to but I never wanted to drag you into my mess. If we got back together, you would have automatically been involved. I had to stop it somewhere and a lot of what I said was the truth. I just never wanted to put myself in the position of having to tell you." Rob said nothing as Samia finished with her explanation. Not being able to handle the silence, she choked out as the tears began, "I'm so sorry. I would take it all back if I knew this was what would happen." She kept telling herself she wasn't going to cry and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

Rob's face softened and he took a step toward her but then abruptly stopped. She held her breath, watching him, and started to reach a hand out. He turned on his heel and was out the door before she could stop him.

* * *

The inevitable rolled around again and RAW was on her schedule for Monday evening. Samia had to face Bischoff, possibly McMahon, and the fans. She sought the GM out first for more than one reason. He beckoned her into his office and she emurely entered and settled into a seat across from his desk. "It didn't end the way I wanted it to, but I give you credit for Evolution being on the fast track to falling apart. We have yet to see about the Wolfpack," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm letting the humiliation from McMahon over the pink slip slide because our ratings went through the roof between X-Pac's and Sting's arrivals. Also, I haven't had to deal with Triple H for weeks and might not have to be bothered by him for some time." 

"I humbly apologize for any humiliation and I express great gratitude to you for your comments," she quietly said.

"What do you want? When you're that nice and start throwing out big words, you usually want something."

"I only ask to be given time to explain my actions to the fans and that possibly you keep McMahon at bay over all this."

"Agreed. Anything else?" She shook her head and saw herself out, surprised but grateful that her talk with Bischoff had gone so well.

Samia didn't ask for special treatment and returned to the women's lockerroom without a word. She was not part of the Wolfpack and knew it. She couldn't work with X-Pac and, no matter how well Nash treated her, she was sure Kevin didn't want her back in the faction. They were not the same as the nWo but were a group that she _could _work with. Maybe the relationship could be one of, if you need me, I'll help out until the job is done.

The women's lockerroom was always split. Molly Holly and Gail Kim could be counted on to be across the room from Lita, Trish, and Stacy. Depending on who else was dropping in or there for a temporary stint, the person would end up in one of the groups. Samia's presence seemed to throw things into a bit of turmoil. Molly and Gail showed more disgust than usual. Trish, who had never fully warmed up to Samia, was not happy about her still, even after Lita explained everything. Stacy would forever hate her after the bra stuffing incident and found anywhere else to be but in that room. Lita was quite relieved that the blonde bimbo found another place to be but Trish said nothing as Samia rejoined the women of WWE.

"You talked to Rob lately?" Lita casually asked.

"Nah, I haven't seen him around today. Why?"

"Y'all haven't been talking much and I was just wondering what was going on between you two."

"What there always seems to be—nothing," the blonde said with an unintentional scowl.

"You want there to be something?" Lita asked but Samia said nothing as she debated on what to wear to the ring. She thought it better not to answer than say something she would regret. Her heart had been broken by how aloof he had been towards her when he found out the truth and how he had walked out the door after her tearful apology. She didn't expect him to come running with open arms like Lita, which she didn't expect either, but she would have thought him to be a little less standoffish and little more understanding. Lita broke into her thoughts. "Is there something between you and Shawn Michaels again?"

"No, just friends," she replied, absentmindedly, and picked up the pinstripe outfit. She had intentionally changed her image when she had her hair cut and dyed. A wardrobe change was also needed. She had worn the trackpants and t-shirt to protect her body from the chainlinks if need be in the Chamber. That wouldn't do now but she had to settle for her jeans and the babydoll t-shirt. Only when the stagehand came to tell Samia that she was on in a few minutes did she realize that Lita had dropped the conversation.

Samia took the microphone from one of the tech guys, plastered on a smile, and bounced down the ramp to her entrance music. At the moment, Evolution was absent and she considered it to be because of the past couple of weeks of humiliating defeat. The diva received a warmer welcome from the audience than she expected and noticed a few "Game Over" signs with her name or a member of Wolfpack's name on them.

She took a big breath and began. "I came back to this business with a plan, a purpose. While I was away, I watched one man begin to dominate this sport. He stepped on everyone, even his best friends, to get what he wanted—money, women, and the gold. I came back to do WWE a favor—to take this man down." While the speech was not completely honest, it was what the company and the fans needed to hear. "I contracted with several people in this business upon my return and then infiltrated Evolution. Oh, by the way, Hunter, if you're watching, Dave says 'thanks' for the generous contribution to the Batista family, courtesy of my plans." She smiled evilly. "Anyhow, I may not have been pals with Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash when I left and I can't say we currently are but it's amazing what can bring people together. I fulfilled my contractual obligations last week in the Elimination Chamber and thought it best for the fans to know the truth. I won't keep you any longer because I know how boring these speeches can be. Speak of the devil, Hunter, there's one down and three to go. You might want to watch your back. I won't be there but the Wolfpack will—"

"Time to play the Game!" The music blared through the sound system and the lights dimmed. _This is supposed to be over, _Samia frantically thought to herself and began looking over shoulder in case one of them was coming from the crowd after her. The lights came back up as Triple H's image appeared on the Titantron. "Maybe it's your back you should be watching, Carlsen…or maybe your friend's," he stated with a cackle. The camera angle pulled back to include Lita being held by Ric Flair and Randy Orton. Both of them were bleeding from some part of their faces, proving that it had taken a lot for them to get her.

"What do you want me to do?" Samia asked as steely as possible.

Triple H laughed. "You are always so willing to be on my side when it benefits you."

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

His face grew serious and his eyes narrowed. "First, you will—" His demands were interrupted by Shawn Michaels leveling him with a forearm to the face. Flair and Orton dropped Lita to attack HBK. She recovered and swept Flair's legs out from under him while Randy and Shawn traded punches. Within seconds, the other three members of the faction had joined them and Evolution was on the run. When Samia made it there, only Shawn and Lita were left in the room. Both immediately shut up as she entered.

"Thanks, again," Lita said with a half-smile. She turned to Samia and tossed her hair back. "You ready to go, Mia?"

"Yeah. But let me talk to Shawn real quick." Lita nodded and stepped outside the door. "I guess it's not over that easily," she sighed. "Thanks for taking care of Lita."

"No problem. My suggestion for you is to stay out of Evolution's path and watch your back. Get Rob and Lita to watch out for you and we'll do the same."

"Yeah," she muttered, pondering Shawn's suggestion and offer before joining Lita. "That little incident with Evolution is exactly why I didn't want you involved." The other woman just rolled her eyes and gave her a crooked grin.

* * *

Samia stood beside Lita, at her prodding, in the circle of the redhead's friends and listened to the conversation, politely laughing at the jokes even if she wasn't exactly wanted there. The group heard McMahon's music and shuffled to a monitor to hear what their boss had to say. He swaggered down to the ring in the strut that only Vinnie Mac could do. He waited for the obscene chants to die down before he began. "I usually don't spend my time on nuisances like women unless they become as annoying as my daughter or wife but, this time, Samia Carlsen, you've stepped over the line." 

Eric Bischoff's music interrupted the Chairman and the GM quickly came down to the ring. Samia still hadn't moved, fascinated at what was going on, even though everyone else in the group except for Lita had drifted off. "Now, Mr. McMahon, why waste your time on someone as insignificant as Carlsen?"

"Bischoff, this is none of your business."

"I hired her, so maybe it is," Eric replied, thinking about the fact that he agreed to keep McMahon off her back and that his business with her wasn't over yet. He couldn't risk Vince incapacitating her.

"I own you, I own her, and since Evolution is too stupid to take out a woman, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Boos and hisses sound from the crowd and, when they quieted down, he continued. "Eric, I suggest you make your way to the back or clean out your desk. Samia, I don't care if you're in wrestling gear or a mini-skirt, get out here now," he shouted, dropped the microphone, and peeled off his shirt.

"Eww," Lita snarled, wrinkling her nose. "Are you going?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Samia sighed.

"I don't think you should. He can't fire you if you don't go, can he?"

"No, but I can't run from him forever," the blonde replied, heading toward the ring.

Lita grabbed her arm. "Fine, just stay alive until I can find you some help." She was about to protest when the more experienced wrestler tacked on, "Don't kid yourself in thinking you can beat him."

Samia glanced over her outfit as climbed the steps to the top of the ramp. At least she had on jeans and hard-heeled boots. Her usual entrance was foregone and she was already at the ring by the time the piano music ended in the car crunch. She tossed aside the gauzy button-up that she had left open over a black tank top and climbed into the ring. McMahon's chest may have been built but Lita had it right when she had summed it up in the one word—eewww!

_Stay alive, _she repeated like a mantra, _just stay alive. _There was no point in angering him anymore, so she said nothing and took a defensive position, waiting for him to make the first move.

TBC…

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **A big thanks to **_lucyzigg_**. I thought I had wrecked my muse with my car and she has tremendously helped me out. She has provided a great deal of help with the rest of this storyline. If you get a chance, scoot over to her page and check out her stories (userid: 394871). 


	28. I Don't Catfight, I Brawl

****

Chapter XXVIII: I Don't Catfight, I Brawl

McMahon lunged at her and Samia ducked under his arm. He tried it one more time but she was still too quick for him. She spun around and planted the bottom of her boot on his backside. He bounced off the turnbuckle, a little disoriented, and Samia leapt for the dropkick but Vince pulled up short. She bounced off the mat and lay still as she attempted to recover. The heel of his Italian loafer on her chest hurt much worse than hers connecting with his butt. He leaned over her and snarled, "What exactly is it going to take to get you to mind your own business?"

"A lot more than you think," she wheezed out before the palm of his hand connected with her cheek. The pressure lifted off her chest as he slapped her and she jerked on the ankle supporting most of his weight. McMahon sprawled out across the mat and she bounced off the ropes to gain momentum but Vince used the same ankle trick on her. She tumbled across his body, her shoulder catching part of the ringpost and knocking her to the black padding outside the ring. She lay there stunned for a moment and, when the crowd roared its approval, pulled herself up on the apron to see Sting and McMahon throwing punches left and right. Not that she didn't trust Sting to wipe the mat with the Chairman, but the diva didn't want to be around to get caught in any crossfire.

Samia had wanted to seek out Sting the previous Monday night but was afraid that Evolution was still lurking around, looking for either her or Lita. After showing himself incapable of fear with McMahon once again and inadvertently helping her out, she was keeping her eyes peeled for Sting as the two women were on their way back from stopping in to see a trainer about her shoulder just in case. Not far away, they caught sight of the dreaded faction. The group slogged through the hallway, looking like each of them had been through their own HIAC match. The past two months had taken their toll but the three of them together were still a force to be reckoned with. The girls ducked behind two black storage boxes, holding their breath and waiting for them to pass.

When the coast was clear, they slipped out and Samia caught sight of the swish of a black coat. Without saying a word, she left behind a perplexed Lita and crept down the hallway towards the corner where she had seen the trenchcoat disappear. She slipped around the corner and butted heads with a bent over Sting. The collision had not even rubbed off any of his white paint. "Samia," he heavily breathed.

"I've been looking for you. If you're busy," she said and jerked her thumb in the direction Evolution had disappeared, "I can wait."

"What is it?"

"Thank you so much for helping."

"I did it because he deserved it," Sting replied, his motivation having been hatred for the man who wanted to keep him down.

"I was hoping I could use your help again." His dark eyes stared at her in silence as she continued. "I don't feel you owe me any favors because I was able to talk Bischoff into a contract. If you don't want to do this, just tell me, especially since you've already helped me out once today." His eyes still stared into her own green ones. She had traded in the colored contact lenses with the image change. "I would like for you to deliver a message to Evolution for me. Rough'em up a bit and tell'em not to mess with me or Lita." He nodded his head and stepped around her and, in turn, had to step around Lita, who had been listening.

"You're too brave," Lita said with a crooked grin.

"No, I'm too scared and that's why I'm asking Sting for help." Lita didn't know how to respond to her reply and they continued on down the hall in silence.

Samia had run a couple of errands and now slipped back into the lockerroom as the show ended to see Lita alone, talking on her cellphone. "So you'll help me work on them?" The redhead whipped around at hearing the door close. "I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Who was that?"

"My mom," Lita replied. Samia didn't believe her but wasn't going to question the answer. "Let's go. I've got a craving for Chinese food. We've got to get Rob before we leave."

Lita had included Rob in everything that she and Samia had done, which was probably the other way around since the redhead and RVD had been managing just fine without her. Meals were spent between the three and whoever else was around to come along. A few times, Lita sent the two of them out, promising to meet them and then showing up towards the end of the meal. She had even arranged for their rooms to be adjoining again. Through all of this, Rob had lightened up somewhat from the first night he had heard the truth and then confronted her. At least now the tension between the two was not as awkward and they were actually holding a little bit of conversation. The tension wasn't exactly that which had existed between Samia and Batista, but rather one of sadness and anticipation, knowing what once was and yet not knowing what could still be.

"Carry-out or dine-in?" Samia asked, picking up the menus in their room.

"I'll go pick it up," Lita said. "Write down what you want. Oh, and find us a movie to watch," she added and tossed the pay-per-view guide to her.

"I'll go get it," Rob offered.

"I need to get some fresh air," Lita said with a wave and handed the paper to him write down his order.

When the redhead had left, Samia lay down across the bed on her stomach and patted a place beside her, holding out the guide. "What'll it be tonight?" Rob sat down beside her and scrutinized the booklet to deal with being so close to her. "None of this is doing anything for me. You pick it." She left the guide there and rolled off of the bed and went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

Rob thought about what she was doing in there and remembered when they had freely shared a bathroom. He was so angry at her for not trusting him again and for breaking his heart. He knew why she had done it but it didn't take away the pain. He wasn't willing to let his guard down, to give her another chance to hurt him. What she had told him at that café may have been some excuse that she made up, but it rang too true for him. "I attract trouble. For some reason I don't know, I attract trouble…Why do you want to be with someone who does nothing but cause trouble?"she had said. He had walked out of her room so abruptly because the last time they had a confrontation and she had cried they had slept together. _I can't get that close again. Not if I'm going to get hurt **again**_, Rob thought to himself. Samia came back out of the bathroom, dressed in pastel capris and a tank top, her dark reddish blonde hair now in a plait. To him, she looked much like the woman he had fallen in love with years ago.

Lita returning snapped RVD out of his thoughts and he helped her set the food out on the dining table. "What did y'all pick to watch, Mia?"

"I left that up to Rob," she answered and picked up her carton of noodles.

"I don't really feel like a movie tonight. That match with Test tonight wore me out."

"Start a movie with us and when you get done eating and you still don't want to watch it, then go to bed," Lita suggested, a little disappointed that her plan wasn't going so well. The small meal was quiet as the three pretended to watch the action thriller, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Why the women were required to be at every show, Samia was clueless since only one or two matches included them. Tonight, it was she and Trish Stratus going head to head while Lita had to contend with a hostile lockerroom alone. The match was fairly boring to the audience since neither was feuding. Trish saw it as a way to take out her aggression and feelings on the other diva to put them behind her and Samia saw it as just another match. Both, however, were determined to win. 

Samia had Trish's legs wrapped up in the deathlock and was beginning to apply the surfboard for the Angel of Death when Randy Orton slipped out of the crowd and dropped a double ax-handle to her back. He dragged her away from Trish and propped her up in the turnbuckle. The platinum blonde scrambled from the ring and Orton watched her out of the corner of his eyes, giving Samia the chance to put a foot in his gut. He lashed back out at her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Just as Randy was regaining his breath, Sting dropped down from the rafters, unhooking the harness as his feet touched the mat. The end of his black bat met with Orton's stomach and the handle met with his back. The rest of Evolution streamed to the ring but was greeted with the same fate as Samia slid off the mat. She stopped at the corner of the ramp where Trish had cowered when Evolution came out and now she watched the wrestler wipe out the faction.

The Stinger loomed over Triple H and pulled him up by his collar. "That was a message to leave Samia and Lita alone," he growled and dropped the man.

"Samia, c'mon, let's go!" Trish tried to shout above the crowd and tugged on the other woman's arm. She complied and the two blondes made their way out.

Samia was towel-drying her hair from her shower after the match with Trish when Stacy Keibler flounced into the lockerroom. Most were surprised that she cared to return after leaving in such a huff upon Samia's return. She smiled at each of them as if they were her adoring fans and then gracefully sat down in front of Samia, who was straddling the wooden bench.

Tucking her hand under chin and propping her elbow up on her crossed legs, Stacy sweetly asked, "Are you and Rob Van Dam dating?"

"No," Samia replied in mid-towel, curious as to her intentions but not curious enough to start something by asking.

"Thank you. You ladies have a good night," she said, honey dripping from her mouth as she stood and left.

"What was that all about?" Lita asked, taking the place where Stacy had been.

"Hell if I know."

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"Like she would have been honest. I'm sure we'll find out in due time," Samia replied, running a brush through her hair.

The door swung open and the malicious laugh from Molly Holly startled everyone in the room. "Samia, that blonde bimbo's after you man."

Samia rolled her eyes and turned away. "This might be your 'due time,'" Lita said, prodding the woman from her seat. She shook out her damp locks and headed out the door to the nearest monitor.

RVD and Booker T were in the ring, battling for the Intercontinental Championship as Rob was the current holder of the belt. Stacy was pacing the black mat in Rob's corner, cheering him on, while he was doing an excellent job of ignoring her. Samia's blood began to boil but she gently reminded herself that she had no business going out there and trouncing the floozy just because she planted herself at ringside in Rob's corner.

When the match was over, Stacy pranced into the ring, took the belt from the referee, and handed it to Rob. He eyed her warily but accepted the gold. When she raised his arm, he didn't know how to react but hoped he showed his thoughts by giving her odd glances. She followed him out and, once on the other side of the curtain, congratulated him on retaining the title. He mumbled a word of gratitude and she beamed a smile at him before squeezing his arm and leaving. Samia clenched her fists as she hid behind the sound equipment and watched the other woman sashay away.

* * *

"So, when are we gonna make her pay?" X-Pac asked, nodding towards the monitor where Samia and Gail Kim were wrestling for the first time since the night of Samia's return. 

"Don't plan on it," Shawn replied, not looking up from the magazine he was flipping through.

Why?" he seemed to whine in response.

"She's made up for it."

"Made up for it? All she did was apologize for turning on us and then tell us she had every intention of doing it again!" X-Pac exclaimed, bouncing up from his seat.

"Yeah, but she came forward with the truth and has been helping us," HBK replied, looking up at Sean and laying the open magazine across his chest.

"Besides, she's not helping us anymore," Kevin added.

"You're gonna let her off scot-free," the dark-haired man exclaimed, astounded.

"I don't consider what she's been through to be getting off scot-free," Shawn replied, picking the magazine back up.

"I can't believe you. There is no way the nWo would let her get away with this," he shouted, looking first at Shawn and then Kevin.

"This isn't the nWo," Kevin coolly replied. X-Pac shot him a daggered look and stormed out the door.

"What's eating him?" Scott asked, finally entering the conversation.

"I just think he's jealous because Mia was in the Elimination Chamber and not him," Shawn replied with a shrug of his shoulders, hoping that his answer was the truth.

Samia's match with Gail was early on in the show and she was completely dressed and her hair dried by the time of Rob's match. She was lounged on a metal chair with her feet propped up on the long bench and popping grapes into her mouth that she and Lita had lifted from catering as the two talked. Molly sauntered into the room and bent over until she was face to face with Samia. The blonde ignored her and tossed another grape into her mouth as Molly proclaimed, "She's after your man again and you should see what she's wearing."

The grape stuck in her throat at Molly's words and Lita had to slap her on the back since the other woman wasn't going to lift a hand to help. "You okay?" Lita asked. She nodded in reply and lifted the bottle of water to her lips. "You gonna check it out?"

"Oh, yeah," Samia angrily replied and stomped out of the room. Instead of stopping at the nearest monitor, she went all the way to the one that was set-up at the stairs leading to the top of the ramp.

Stacy was once again ringside, cheering RVD on against the Hurricane. Even though she was dressed in a tube-top and a skirt that wasn't much bigger, she still hadn't made one move that warranted Samia going out there and beating her to a pulp. Rob won the match after the Five-Star Frog Splash and Stacy was immediately in the ring to hand the winner his belt and raise his arm in victory. When RVD turned to go, Stacy grabbed him by the arm and told him to wait.

Samia chewed her lip, wondering up that woman was up to. Just the same, Rob was curious enough to stay while she retrieved a microphone. "I have a present for the winner," she seductively stated, dropped the microphone, and strutted around Rob. He was debating on whether or not he should run or stick around to find out what this so-called "present" was and why she wanted to give it to _him. _Stopping behind him, she pulled his pony-tail holder out and mussed up his hair. He folded his arms across the belt that was hanging on his shoulder, not positive he liked where this was going. Stacy sauntered around to stand intensely close to him while he held his poker face. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips.

Watching all this, Samia assumed that Stacy was out to make her jealous, a bit of payback over the bra-stuffing incident. _We'll just see about that, _she thought as Stacy had taken Rob's hair down. When she kissed him, "Now you've warranted it," Samia muttered loud enough for those around her to hear and then climbed the steps two at a time.

Rob was in such shock he didn't move as the crowd went wild. Stacy tried to deepen the kiss but he refused and she pulled away. He put a hand out to her and was going to tell her to basically leave him alone when Samia barreled past him, spearing Stacy to the ground. "I don't cat-fight, sister, I brawl," she ground out, straddling Stacy, and punched the supine woman. She reared back for another one but Rob caught her arm. Samia jerked away from him and stood up, surprised that he stopped her.

"Let her be," he said.

"She's using you to get back at me. I have every right to come out here and beat the living daylights out of her," Samia replied in a huff.

"She's no match for you and you know it."

"I'm warning you about her," she said but her eyes followed Stacy as she slid off the mat and skirted the ring. Rob stood in between them until she was out of sight and then Samia followed suit.

* * *

Samia didn't think she could return home enough as she unwrapped the package her neighbors had held for her along with the mail.It wasa duplicate of framed, original painted by her friend Kerri,dropped off in Samia's absence. For a moment, she admiredthegreen landscape that was dotted with brilliantly colored flowers andthen carefully hung it on the wall.She was carefully wiping away afingerprint on the framewhen the phone rang, startling her and knocking thepainting from the mount. She barely caught it, hung it back up on thepeg, and raced for the phone. 

"Hello?" she breathlessly answered.

"Mia, it's Shawn. You okay? You sound—"

"The phone startled me. That's all. What can I do for ya?" she asked, suspicious of his intent since she thought she had no reason to be talking to him again for a while.

"Why do you always assume I have a purpose when I call?"

"Because you always do," Samia replied, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, you've got me this time," Shawn sighed. "I need a date for this charity ball I'm going to in Charlotte."

"You should have no trouble in finding one."

"I thought you might like to go."

_I go with you and I know I've ruined all my chances with Rob, _she thought. "I don't know."

"If Lita and Rob find out, tell them we went as friends and nothing's going on between us," Shawn explained. "You're the only one I know that I can count on to behave and socialize with other sophisticated people."

"I'm staying with Lita in Sanford. You wanna drive that far to pick me up?"

"I'm desperate."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll do it."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

The following Saturday, Samia found herself fussing with her hair in the mirror of Lita's bathroom. Lita had excused herself for a dinner with her family and Samia wasn't about to join in on the occasion. The blonde had pulled out one of her formals that was no longer so tight. The rich maroon dress was completely open in the back and fell into soft folds around her legs. Her hair was a mass of ringlets that she had piled high on her head. With the doorbell rang, she picked up her wrap and purse before answering it.

Shawn, dressed in a very ordinary black tuxedo, gave her an approving look and she wondered what was going through his mind. With Rob hardly talking to her, it would be almost impossible to turn the sexy man down if he made a move. She told herself that she would just have to resist and took his arm that he held out for her.

On the drive, Shawn talked about what she could expect at the ball, an event to raise money for a children's foundation. Not knowing the area, she had no idea where they were going or where they were when Shawn pulled the car to a stop outside of a set of townhouses. "I don't know anything about Charlotte, but I _know _this ain't Charlotte," she said, looking around the neighborhood.

"I need to pick up a friend's donation before we go. Come inside for a moment."

"That's alright. I'll just wait here."

"C'mon. They won't bite and would love to meet you," he pleaded with a grin. Samia agreed and followed him to the doorstep. He pushed the doorbell and she glanced around the yard, taking note of the orange flowers that glowed in setting sun and reminded her of Kerri's painting.

"Come in," the familiar voice said.

Samia looked up to see Lita standing in the doorway. The other woman wore a form-fitting black silk dress that fell to her ankles but left little for the imagination in between, not something anyone would have expected of Lita. "Lord, love a duck!" she exclaimed and almost lost her balance from surprise. "What is going on?" Shawn pulled her inside as she asked the same question again.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," a male voice said and Samia turned to see Rob Van Dam, handsomely dressed in a dark suit.

TBC…


	29. Knowing Smiles and Blushing Cheeks

**_Chapter XXIX: Knowing Smiles and Blushing Cheeks_**

Lita and Shawn ushered the confused two into the living room to where the patio doors were opened and a dining table for two was set, adorned with white taper candles. "Because you two are so stubborn, we took it upon ourselves to make you sit down alone for dinner," the redhead announced.

Both Rob and Samia started to back peddle to the front door but Lita jumped in front of Rob and Shawn grabbed Samia by the arm. Both were escorted to the table and stared down until they acquiesced. She allowed Shawn to pull her chair out for her and take her wrap. The breeze from the patio doors was cool on her bare shoulders but welcome from the embarrassing moments she had had to endure from the time she had step foot in the place.

Rob and Samia glanced at each other awkwardly when the lights were dimmed and music began playing in the background. Lita lit the candles and poured them each a glass of white wine. She leaned down close to Samia and whispered, "Start talking," and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"I thought I was going to a charity ball and ended up at a 'friend's'," she made rabbit ears in the air, "house to pick up a donation. How 'bout you?"

"I thought you were still in Atlanta and I was taking your place by going with Lita to a friend of hers' wedding," Rob replied. They glared over at Shawn and Lita who looked like a million bucks despite their hands in different pots and arranging plates.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Samia asked, looking around.

"Lita's, I guess," Rob said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm staying at Lita's." Once again, they sent a menacing look at the two but quickly turned back around as Shawn carried over a bowl full of salad. Samia mumbled a 'thanks' as he dolled out their portions. "Are you okay with Shawn being here?" she asked after the blonde had returned to the kitchen.

"Don't have a choice, do I?"

"I've forgiven him for using me and there's nothing between us."

"Samia," he stated matter-of-factly. "You were going to a ball with him."

"Because he needed someone to go. I've never lied to you about him."

"Like everything else?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Rob, I never lied to you. I just left out a lot of information."

"In an essence, isn't that the same as lying?" he asked, the same hint in his voice. Samia looked down at the salad on her plate and took a bite, searching for a way to answer him.

Shawn pulled the rolls out the oven and glanced over at Lita, who was adding the garnish to the plates of chicken, resting on a noodle bed, and covered with a thick sauce. "Are they done with the salad?" he asked.

"Uh, not hardly. It doesn't look good. They just now quit snapping at each other and started eating."

"They quit talking?" Lita nodded her answer. "We've gotta keep this warm," Shawn muttered and began rearranging plates in the kitchen. When he was done, they both leaned up against the counter, side by side, and inconspicuously watched the scene in the living room. The stereo was softly playing and Travis Tritt's "Anymore" began.

"You slipped that song in anyhow, didn't you?" Lita asked. Shawn glanced away with a knowing look in his eye. "I can't believe you," she said sternly but couldn't hold back the smile as she remembered what led up their argument earlier in the day.

"I filched these from Samia's suitcase this morning…" Lita said, dropping the CD book on the coffee table, "…and these are my mine." She added two large cases to the table.

"I'll let you in on a guy secret," he replied, "We don't care too much about romantic music."

"And I'll let you in on a secret too. We don't care what you care. We like romantic music. Help me pick some out for tonight."

"I know that. I'm just picking at you," Shawn responded with a crooked grin. She picked up an Evanescence album and set it aside. "What are you gonna do with that—depress'em?"

"And that Alan Jackson CD won't?"

"Samia likes country music."

"And Rob doesn't," she curtly replied.

"I thought we were doing this for her." Lita shook her head with a grin. "Is that a Lisa Marie Presley album?" Shawn asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, I know," she said, echoing his sentiment. "Somebody got it for me because they thought I looked like her."

Shawn took the album cover and held it up to her face. He untucked some of her hair behind her ear and pulled a little to cover part of her eye. "I see it. You're definitely prettier."

Lita found herself blushing and quickly took the cover away from him. "Maybe we should just do some instrumental music."

"How 'bout something that reflects the situation? There's plenty of songs out there about broken love or something sappy like that."

"This is no joke," she said, her face growing serious.

"I didn't say it was. I'm just trying to get you to lighten up," he replied, flipping through more of the pages.

"I know they love each and they're just too stubborn not to get back together. I really want this to work out. I've tried everything I know and I think they've both caught on."

"It'll work. If I know her, she just needs a little nudge in the right direction."

"And to get past whatever wall it is that Rob's putting up," Lita said and grew quiet, a wistful look crossing her face.

"All of this is reminding you about Matt, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

He reached a hand out and placed it on her arm. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could say to make it better." She looked up at him in surprise. "I know I've used my share of women but I'm not that way anymore. I really wish something like that hadn't happened to a girl like you."

"Thanks," she replied and patted his arm. They went back to flipping through the CD books.

"This is what I mean," he said and pulled out a Travis Tritt album.

"That song is as old as the hills."

"But it's perfect."

"It's cheesy," Lita quickly replied, rolling her eyes.

"So?"

"It's_ chee-sy_," she repeated as if he didn't hear her. "No way. I'm putting my foot down on that one."

"We'll see about that," he said with a twitch at the corner at his mouth.

"I'm warning you, Shawn," she replied with narrowed eyes but he laughed and flashed her a sexy grin.

Now, Samia was inwardly groaning at the choice of song and she viciously stabbed another piece of lettuce, trying to ignore the words…_My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone and I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore…_

Rob seemed to be oblivious to the song, which made her feel as if her feminine predisposition was kicking in. _Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you…_Trittcrooned on.Glancing up at him again, she thought about how Stacy had been flirting with him, even if it had been to make her jealous. That didn't mean that any woman couldn't do the same and win him over while she was trying to convince herself she didn't love him.

_My heart can't take the beating, not having you to hold; a small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul, it says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore…_ continued the song, making Samia wonder if it was possible for a song to describe her life at the moment but then shefelt stupid for acting on the words of a song that just happened to be playing on the stereo. She gulped down the worry and decided that the minute she found a way to bring the subject up, she was going to suck it up and dive in feet first.

The entrees were delivered as soon as they had taken the last bite of salad. When their two conspirators had disappeared, Samia took a sip of the wine and sighed, "They went through all this trouble to get us to talk. The least we could do is talk."

"You look great tonight."

"Thank you. So do you do," she replied, appraising him with her eyes. It wasn't every day that someone could get Rob Van Dam in a suit. "But that's not exactly what I meant."

"And what _exactly _do you mean?" He knew but didn't want to be the first to start the conversation.

She sighed, hoping he would be the first to begin since he always seemed to be the one confronting her. "You've not said anything since I apologized to you. You come to my room, demand answers, I try to give them to you, and you just leave. I really haven't figured out what to do about us since then."

"That's the problem. There is no 'us,'" Rob replied.

"Just in case you missed it, Lita seems to think there should be."

"Mmm…"

"Apparently Shawn does too. They'll quit if we'll just…" Samia searched for the right words. "…just decide on..."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm tired of this—this not knowing between us. I have thought about you everyday since I came back and then some. In reality, I've never quit thinking about you. I don't have a clue what you're thinking and I'm tired of windering. If you'll just tell me, I can make an attempt to move on with my own life or…maybe _we _can try this again," she explained, as part of the song echoed through her head…_I've got to take the chance or let it pass by if I expect to get on with my life…_

"How many agains can there be?" he asked, laying his fork down and concentrating on her eyes.

"As I recall, there never was one," she replied, returning his hard stare. "You didn't trust me and left me for Adrienne Bradley and since then we've had this tension between us—"

"I thought we were back together after we slept together that night."

"Which I've already said I didn't mean to happen."

"There's this thing called trust," Rob replied flippantly and picked his fork back up.

"And it's going to take some time to trust me again. I know that," she said, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. "But you have to start somewhere…that is, _if _you plan on starting. I wish I could say something that would make you trust me. I will say this anyhow. I love you. I'm tired of trying not to. I never have the intention of breaking your heart again. It's all up to you."

Rob regarded her words carefully. "We can't immediately go back to being like you and Lita."

"I know. I'm not asking you to."

Rob glanced in the direction of the kitchen to see the cooks bringing desserts to exchange for the now empty plates. When they disappeared again, Rob spoke. "I don't want to talk here."

"Let's appease them and _then_ go somewhere else."

Lita and Shawn glanced around the kitchen at the dirty dishes. "I'll do them tomorrow," she offered and leaned back onto the counter where she had spent most of the night watching. He joined her, their arms touching. "They've been talking like that for a while. I think it's progress."

"I agree," he said, taking her hand. "You've not had a bite to eat all evening. Think we can leave them alone now?"

"Yeah, I'll pour them some more wine and tell her we're leaving."

* * *

As Shawn and Lita awkwardly stood outside her house, Rob was explaining why he had abruptly left Samia's hotel room and why he felt he couldn't get close to her again. They were now sitting side by side on the couch that they learned belonged to a first cousin of Lita that she was particularly close to and was out of town for the weekend. Samia's head lay on his shoulder as he picked at her curls and they talked. She told the same story that Shawn had told him but added much more to it. He had hardly listened to Shawn's words as he dealt with knowing that all she had done was false. Now he listened to her every word. 

"No matter what happens between us," she whispered, "I will always love you." She raised her head from his chest and wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him down into a tender kiss.

At the same time Samia's and Rob's lips met, Shawn leaned in towards Lita and she willingly tilted her head up to his. She had no idea what compelled her to take Shawn's offer to go out for a meal or now she was definitely clueless as to why she wanted him to kiss her. The feeling had been there all day as they put their plans in motion. Shawn had felt like he was supposed to have made the move sooner but the short conversation about Matt Hardy had stalled him until he felt the moment begged to be taken. Lita started to ask him in but thought twice about it and wished him a good night.

As the redhead climbed into her own bed to wrestle with her feelings about Shawn, Samia and Rob had fallen asleep on the couch, her head resting on his chest and his cheek cushioned by her curls.

* * *

Samia stood outside of Lita's house early in the morning, debating on how to get in. She had her suspicions about Lita and Shawn and she wasn't ready to be confronted by either of them if he had stayed the night. Carefully picking her way around the house in her heels, she checked a few windows and then the back door. No hope. Traipsing back around to the front, she pushed the door bell several times to wake Sleeping Beauty and possibly her cohort. 

It wasn't long before Lita pulled open the door, her hair a mess but at least she was clothed. She glanced over Samia's wrinkled dress and grinned. "No," the blonde curtly replied.

"Well, what happened then?"

"We talked," she bluntly replied, having no intention of telling her anything until she got some answers.

"That's it?"

"That's it. I could ask the same of you," Samia answered and headed down the hall to the guest bedroom, sneaking a peek into Lita's room and seeing it empty. "But since it's so early, I'll just leave you alone to go back to bed," she added, waiting to see what Lita would say about the previous night when she got back up.

"I'm awake. Might as well stay up. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Samia replied and disappeared into her room to change out of the evening gown. When she came back, she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to hear Lita humming. "What are you so happy about?" she asked, coming in and settling at the table.

"Oh, nothing," the redhead replied and turned back around to the stove.

_I bet, _Samia sarcastically thought. "I would have never thought you owned a dress like the one you wore last night. Is that new?" _Bought especially for Shawn, _she thought with a laugh.

"No, I've had it for awhile. Only had one occasion to wear it besides this one," Lita answered, wondering herself why she wanted to impress Shawn by wearing it.

"Next time I want to catch a man, I want to borrow it," Samia replied, baiting her.

"Mmm…" she muttered and pulled two plates out of the cabinet.

To Samia, her silence said it all. She would definitely be getting some answers out of the woman later.

* * *

"So, who're we beating up today?" X-Pac excitedly asked as he bounced into the Wolfpack's dressing room. 

"Nobody in particular, I don't guess," Scott replied, looking over at Shawn and Kevin for confirmation, "outside of Evolution."

"They're no fun anymore. Unless you wanna strip'em down and spraypaint'em."

"Uh, no," Shawn replied.

"Alright. Let's look at the list of the guys that did us in with Samia. Undertaker's gone, Bradshaw's gone—"

"What're talking about, Kid?" Kevin asked, dropping the pen he was using to work on their travel schedule.

"Booker T's around. He was in that group. C'mon, guys. It's time to dole out some punishment for walking on the nWo."

"That was over two years ago. Just let it go," Shawn replied, picking up the schedule and making a quick correction.

"There is _no way _the nWo would have let—"

"This isn't the nWo," Kevin interrupted. "That's a lifestyle we've put behind us. Just deal with it."

X-Pac opened his mouth to say something but shut it and flopped down in a chair to say nothing else for the rest of the evening, even when Shawn turned his full attention to the monitor when Samia and Lita appeared.

They were minding their own business in catering with a few other male friends including RVD, all lounged out at a table playing cards to pass the time. The two women and Rob ignored Stacy Keibler as she pranced up to the table but the rest dropped their cards to stare at her. She situated herself between two of the guys and asked what game they were playing. One of the guys from a dark match, his name Samia couldn't remember, immediately answered and asked her to join. She pulled up a chair between Rob and Samia who scooted theirs as far away as possible.

Samia caught sight of a cameraperson, one of the annoying flies who seemed to virtually be everywhere even though it wasn't their fault, and debated on whether she should make quick work of humiliating the woman or just let Stacy do that on her own. "Whose dressing room did you get kicked out of this time?" she asked.

Stacy laid cool eyes on her and replied, "It's not whose did I leave but whose I'm trying to get into." She then turned back around to Rob and giggled something to him.

Lita poked Samia in the arm and whispered, "Let me do it, please."

"I wouldn't dare give up the pleasure," she said and carefully picked one hair on Stacy's head and jerked. She yelped but then whirled around and tossed a cup of soda on Samia. Lita was instantly out of her seat but the no name wrestler was pulling Stacy away. Shane Helms had a hold of Lita and Rob was restraining Samia. "Tell her to go away and maybe she'll leave me alone," she bit out to him.

"It's not about RVD, it's all about you now," Stacy yelled at her.

"You start with Mia, you start with me," Lita angrily replied.

"I think there's a tag-team match begging to be made here, ladies," the ever-so-prompt GM announced striding into the room. "Samia and Lita versus Stacy and a partner of her choosing." Seeing the grin spread on the ex-cheerleader's face, he added, "A female partner of Stacy's choosing. This match will take place in two weeks at No Mercy."

"Aptly named," Samia stated to Lita and gritted her teeth as Stacy wrapped an arm around Mr. No Name Wannabe and escorted him out, cooing words of gratitude to the enamored wrestler.

* * *

Samia knocked on Rob's door and waited for him to invite her in. He laid the comic book that he was reading beside a stack of others. "Looks like you hit a goldmine this morning," she said, gesturing at the books. 

"Yeah, I came across several rare ones and a couple more to complete some of my series," he answered with a smile.

"Lita's out with some friends she hasn't seen since we came through here last. So you wanna get something delivered and then you can tell me about what the books you picked up today?"

"Yeah, I loved to," he replied, always enthusiastic to talk about his second love.

Samia wasn't one for comic books but, if it was something he wanted to talk about, she was all ears as they sat side by side, facing each other on the bed. When Rob had finished talking about the last one, he lay back onto his pillow and she did the same, scooting down enough to keep her head from falling off the bottom of the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" she somberly said.

"Go ahead," he answered, taking one of her feet in his hands and kneading it.

"Have you noticed Lita acting differently lately?" she asked, holding in the groan of pleasure from his massage.

"Yeah, she's all smiles and giggles and cool with everything."

"I think she's found a man," Samia stated, forcing her mind to think as familiar feelings began to stir throughout her body from his simple touch.

"Really?" Rob asked with surprise.

"It's obvious that she and Shawn were working on getting us together and I think something's going on between them but Lita won't admit it." He switched to her other foot and she let the moan slip as he rubbed her heel. "I think they'd make a great couple."

"Maybe so," Rob replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's really not as bad as you think he is. Since they tried what they did on us, maybe we should try to set them up…or make them admit something's going on."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm telling you about it."

"Try getting them to go out on a blind date. If they freak out about it, you know _something_'s going on," Rob explained.

"I think I'll try that, but keep thinking about what we could do," she said, pulling her foot away from him and switching ends of the bed to prop her chin on his chest. She then inched up slowly to softly brush his lips with hers and, when he didn't protest, deepened the kiss.

Rob gently pushed her away, seeing the want in her eyes, something he too was feeling. "I'm not ready to go that far," he whispered.

"I'm not asking you to. If we're trying this again, we don't have to start out by jumping in the sack. I just want to…" She ran a finger over his bottom lip. "…kiss you. We can take things slow and when we're ready, we'll both know it." She sighed and then continued, "I know I'm not a perfect person and I never meant to do those things to you..." _Where did that come from? _she thought but continued with the words that were streaming out. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It's something I have to live with everyday and all that pain I put you through. I wish I could take it all away. I found a reason—"

"Wait. Aren't those Hoobastank's lyrics?"

"That's where I've heard them before," she said and sheepishly smiled. "They just started coming out and I couldn't stop'em."

"You're a mess."

"I know," she giggled. "Everybody's got a song. That could be ours."

"Maybe," he replied and straightened out his smile before drawing her lips in.

At the same time, Lita was sitting on Shawn's bed, running her fingers through her hair. "Nothing's happened since what I told you Sunday. We got somewhere because they're talking but what now? They are on to us after the dinner, so what can we do from here?"

"I don't know. Have you actually talked to either of them about getting back together?" Shawn asked and she shook her head in reply. "Maybe they don't want to."

"Have you watched them around each other? Trust me, they are meant to be together."

"Alright, start throwing out some ideas."

The two brainstormed for some time, not coming up with anything in particular that both liked. Lita finally decided to talk to them separately and see what was holding them back. Maybe just plain conversation would do the trick.

Despite the fact that the door was within spitting distance of the bed where Lita sat, Shawn still saw her out. "I guess I'll see you Monday, then," she said, glancing down at the floor and then back at him.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, stuffing a hand in his jeans pocket.

"Okay, then," she replied and reached for the doorhandle.

"Yeah," he muttered, quickly taking his hand out of his pocket and pulling her to him to kiss her.

She finally pushed away, blushing a beet red, and slipped out the door with a smile, one that he was not oblivious to.

TBC…

_rev. 5/12/05_

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

A little boring and a little slow (and a lot late!), I know, but I needed to write this chapter as a way of beginning to wrap things up. :( 

The use of Travis Tritt's "Anymore" may feel a bit awkward. This chapter was written before it was handed down that we could not 'copy and paste' song lyrics into our chapters. Therefore, I did my best to rewrite it and make it obvious that it was not a 'copy and paste' and that I did not write the song.


	30. Putting It All on the Line

For disclaimers, warnings,etc., see chapter one.

_**Chapter XXX: Putting It All on the Line**_

Lita causally walked through catering, picked up a can of soda from the iced bin off to the side of the buffet table, and then moved on. Seconds later, Samia fingered a cherry tomato and popped it in her mouth before taking a can of Coke with her. A couple of minutes after that, the scene began to replay itself over and over. By the time the show started, Samia and Lita were pouring cans of soda into a bucket and trying to hold in their laughter. They were quite proud of the plot they had hatched upon their arrival at the arena.

When the last can had been opened and drained, Lita looked up at Samia with an evil grin and asked, "You ready to do this?"

"You bet I am. Let's get Horacio. He's probably the only cameraman that doesn't like her," she replied.

Both took hold of the single handle to lug the bucket through the hall until they sighted their target. With a word and smile to Horacio, Samia left Lita with their surprise and strolled up to Stacy Keibler. She tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. "Chosen your partner yet?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I have, but I'm not gonna tell you now," Stacy snipped.

"That's fine. I was just curious to know who Lita and I were gonna embarrass on Sunday. See you then," Samia replied with a tight-lipped smile. "Or sooner," she whispered as she walked away.

Lita was halfway there the second Stacy turned around. They hefted the bucket up and poured the sticky liquid over the blonde's head. Like an idiot, she stood there screaming while Lita and Samia beat a hasty retreat to the other side of the room, laughing like hyenas. They high-fived each other and waved like beauty queens at the irate woman before leaving her in a pool of soda, stomping her foot like a little kid having a temper tantrum.

On the way back, Samia pulled Lita to the side and pointed at one of the new crewmen moving crates. He would work just fine for her Q & A with the redhead. "Isn't he hot?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Lita replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You should ask him out."

"No," the redhead said, waving her off.

"I'll ask him for you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Lita said, trailing off in an unintentional blush.

"Because you've got a guy?" Samia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe, maybe not," the other woman replied and turned to go.

"Alright, but don't forget that I don't mind asking that guy out for you."

Lita didn't reply as Shawn Michaels came into view at the other end of the hall. They passed each other, Shawn nodding at the women and them waving back. When he was out of sight, Lita stopped and said, "I just remembered something I forgot to do. I'll be back. Go ahead without me."

Samia attempted to hide the knowing look on her face when she took the bucket from her. "Alright, see you later." Lita headed in the direction Shawn had gone and Samia attempted to follow at a safe distance. She couldn't hear anything that was said between the two but that electric kiss was enough to say everything. She was already working up all the things she could say to tease her. Waiting for them both to leave, Samia slipped out from her hiding place while another pair of eyes was making his retreat also.

Shawn strolled back into the Wolfpack's lockerroom, trying to clear his head of the feel of Lita and focus on their plans for Evolution for the night. They had lost some ground in the game without Samia, but he agreed it best that she just fall out of the fight now that she had come clean. The rumor going around the back was that she had paid Sting and the Wolfpack with the money Batista had taken in order to protect herself and Lita. While it wasn't true, the rumor kept them safe for the time being. Even Evolution had not bothered to make another move against either of the women.

He pushed the door to behind him but narrowly escaped being clipped by it when X-Pac violently threw it open. "We have to talk," he angrily stated. "You too," he added as Scott and Kevin stood up. "Did you know he was seeing that bitch's friend?"

"There's a lot of those around here. You might want to clarify who you're talking about," Hall responded with a laugh.

"I saw you," X-Pac declared, pushing Shawn on the chest. HBK backed up a few steps, out of arm's reach.

"Saw what?" Nash demanded.

"I was gonna tell y'all after Lita and I talked," Shawn said, holding his hands up.

"About what?" Hall interrupted.

"Lita and I are kind of seeing each other."

X-Pac glared at him while Scott and Kevin gave him semi-approving looks. "You guys just don't get it," Waltman shouted. "He's conspiring with the enemy. She's Samia's best friend."

"Yeah, and?" Scott said.

"We'd never betray each other for a woman in the nWo. You guys have gone completely soft. The nWo wouldn't—"

"Stand for this," Kevin finished for X-Pac. "I'm not gonna say it again. This ain't the nWo and you're gonna have to deal with that. We aren't bloodthirsty men bent on revenge anymore. We're not gonna take anybody's crap but we're not _looking _for trouble for the sake of finding it."

"Y'all have changed," X-Pac stated and then turned to Shawn. "It's me or her."

"Kid, don't do that. You're my friend and—" Michaels began.

"Not anymore. None of you. I know where I'm wanted," he carefully stated and stormed out the door.

The three left stared at each other, no one really sure what to say or do. "Should we go after him?" Scott asked.

"Not when he's acting like that," Shawn replied. "He'll be back." But X-Pac didn't come back. His things were gone from the hotel when they returned that evening and they never saw him again until the following Sunday at No Mercy in the ring.

The pay-per-view sported RVD defending his title against Booker T again, Nash and Hall vs. Orton and Flair for the tag-team belts, and McMahon and Sting in a pinfall counts anywhere match. Stacy had named Molly Holly as her partner since no one else was willing to team with her.

RVD opened the show and barely made it away with the Intercontinental belt, followed by the women's tag-team two matches after that. Lita had talked Samia into cargo pants and tank-tops for her "new look," even though the blonde had protested that she looked like another version of Lita. Yet, it was probably the most comfortable thing to date that she had found herself in.

Lita and Molly started off the bout together, what seemed an even match-up. Lita hadn't seen action in the ring for almost three weeks and ripped into her unsuspecting opponent. Samia was quite content to watch Lita wrap Molly into several holds since the brunette was the least flexible of the four in the match. Molly struggled away and rushed to her corner to tag in Stacy. The bimbo was shaking her butt at some guys ringside and missed the tag. Molly climbed through the ropes and shoved her in. Samia accepted the tag from Lita and went to work on Stacy. The poor girl was really only capable of chest slaps and a few fancy kicks. Samia rattled Stacy when she couldn't do either to her and started lashing out blindly. She caught the other diva in the windpipe, giving her enough time to try to tag Molly in.

Molly turned her nose up at her and refused the tag but quickly jumped in when Lita was rolling Stacy up to pin her. She stopped the count but Samia slammed into the woman and pushed her out of the ring when she teetered on the rope where she was hanging from the blow. The referee pushed Samia back into her corner and she shouted for the tag. Lita could have finished Stacy but gave up the opportunity to her partner. She twisted the blonde into the Angel of Death and patiently waited for the referee to signal for the bell to be rung.

The clanging was indistinguishable from the ringing in her ears from a surprise attack by X-Pac. He had slid into the ring with a chair but Lita jerked it out of his hands as he raised it to Samia's back. She swung at him but he ducked, the chair catching Samia on the shoulder. X-Pac turned to Lita and she swung at him again with the chair but he took her legs out from under her with a baseball slide.

It was all he could do since Shawn had been watching the match and was out the door the second X-Pac interfered. HBK pushed him away from Lita and he launched himself back at Shawn. Lita attempted to pull him off Shawn but he clipped her in the chin and she fell back. Nash was now in the ring, dragging X-Pac away and Scott was helping to hold him back…but not for long.

Samia was checking on Lita and Shawn was on his way to do the same for both of them when the three members of Evolution charged the ring. The women immediately rolled out under the bottom rope and left the guys' feud up to them. The ring held an all-out brawl, three on four as X-Pac attacked any member of the Wolfpack he could get his hands on. When it looked like the fight would never cease, referees and security streamed to the ring to pull them apart, escorting each of the factions out separately.

Molly was gone by the time the two women returned and Samia felt comfortable in leaving Lita alone to track down an ice pack for her. Handing the cold pack to her, Samia stated, "Shawn sure seemed to be worried about you. You wanna confess anything?"

"Nothing to confess."

"Even if I said I saw the two of y'all kissing?" Samia asked smugly. Lita's eyes went wide and crimson spread through her entire face. Samia couldn't help but laugh as Lita began stuttering an excuse. "It's okay. I just don't know why you couldn't tell me."

"Y'all have a history and, well, I wasn't sure it wasn't just a passing thing."

"I'm not objecting. Honey, he'll make you feel like a princess."

"You think he's changed?" Lita asked, shifting the ice pack.

"I was with him for seven, eight months, I don't remember, and I don't think he's been serious about anyone since I dumped him. Not that we were serious. But I don't think he's dated that much since then either. Let's put it this way, it's been a long time since he's lived up to his reputation for using women. I'd go for it and not look back," Samia explained.

"All this from a woman who wanted to take him out with a vengeance six months ago?"

Samia snorted at her and smiled. "He's not the only one who's changed," she said and gathered up her things to shower. She was finished by the time Nash and Hall's tag-team was to begin. "Miss anything?" she asked of Lita.

"Just a nice ass-whooping by Sting."

"Can't believe I missed him beating the crap out of McMahon," Samia replied with a smirk.

"I think he beat more than that out of him," Lita laughed.

Interested in what was going to happen because of X-Pac's defection, Samia found a monitor. The diva was hardly surprised at his leaving the Wolfpack and already assumed he was joining Evolution. No one knew what had happened the week he had spent with Triple H. Samia was a little pissed that she had worked so hard at convincing Bischoff to give him a contract and then keeping her mouth shut every time he had something smart-alec to say to her.

And there he was, standing where she and Batista had once stood. X-Pac walked out as if he had belonged to Evolution all along. What he thought he was going to do with the faction, she didn't have a clue. They were barely being held together by a thread. The whispering behind the scenes spoke of how Orton felt Triple H was holding him back, ironically the same thing Hunter had said about Nash and Michaels. Flair was just getting too old for the game and was now having to put more effort forward than he wanted. X-Pac coming to them was like putting a band-aid on a dam that was about to burst.

Helmsley seemed to be oblivious to his hard work falling apart as he grinned and welcomed the defector and let him have his say. X-Pac talked about how the Wolfpack were turning into a bunch of pussies and he wanted to run with real men since they were more worried about worthless women than about each other. Samia had given him credit for seeing through her the first time and had not harbored any ill will towards him for not being so quick to forgive her. Now, he had just pissed her off and she couldn't wait to see someone get their hands on him.

As two of the three members of the Wolfpack were in the next match, the entire faction interrupted his rant on them. Michaels made no apologies for who they were and let them know in no uncertain terms would they let this slow them down. "You wanna seek revenge?" Shawn said to X-Pac. "How 'bout if it's on you?"

No member of the factions returned to the back while the tag-teams sized each other up. Shawn paced the corner while Hunter and X-Pac whispered to each other. Nash started out against Orton, the freshest of them all, who worked Kevin's bad knee over. After throwing him into Evolution's turnbuckle, Flair took several cheap shots before the referee was able to get Kevin out of the corner. After several near pins, Scott was tagged in and Orton turned tail when Hall almost knocked him senseless.

Tagging in Flair may have been a mistake since the black-haired man mopped the mat with him. Out of desperation, Ric dropped Scott to the mat after a lowblow. Flair scrambled for Orton while his opponent slowly crawled for his corner. Had it been anyone but the long-armed Nash in his corner, he would never have made the tag. X-Pac dashed around the ring to start a scuffle with Shawn, which drew the attention of the ref, who attempted to break it up and send them to the back.

Hunter climbed into the ring with a chair and slammed it into Nash's head as he was about to roll Orton up for the Jackknife powerbomb. Hall leapt over the ropes but the chair was broken across his back. Michaels caught on to what was going into the ring and tried to get the referee to turn around. Triple H was back on the outside by the time the ref listened. Randy rolled Nash up for the pin and the belts were handed to Orton and Flair.

Samia willed herself to walk back to the women's dressing room and not go out to the ring. It was not her fight anymore. No matter what they did to Hall and Nash, laying half conscious on the mat, was none of her business and Shawn could take care of himself. She walked slowly back, repeating the mantra, _it's not my fight anymore, _with every step. Putting a hand on the door, she spun on her heel and jogged down the hallway to see Shawn and a battered Hall helping Nash down the steps while a trainer hovered around, trying to stop the blood trickling down Kevin's face from his forehead. The sight was nothing new to Samia and, seeing that they would be fine, she quickly backed away before they saw her.

* * *

There was little time to get to the next arena and the majority of the wrestlers squealed into the parking lot, cursing whoever it was that booked this venue. Samia and Lita weren't on the card but were quickly encouraged by Johnny Nitro, Bischoff's newest lackey, to start something with Stacy and Molly just for kicks. After a brief discussion, they decided to take their chances with the boss and not make a move unless either of their opponents from last night made the first one because they just didn't feel like messing with the Princess of Primp. 

Close to the end of the show, Samia received an order from the GM to come to his office. They assumed it was because they hadn't "avenged" themselves from No Mercy and Samia worked out an explanation for their laziness by the time she arrived at his office. Johnny Nitro showed her in, putting a hand on the small of her back to usher her to Bischoff's desk. She had a mind to ask him whose butt he had kissed to be called up before Matt Cappetelli from OVW, a clearly superior wrestler in her mind…and a few others.

Biting back her ugly comments, she stood before Bischoff's desk while he flipped through a file that he slid across the desk to her when he finished perusing it. "This is your contract," he said and pompously rose from his seat. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to continue. "To be awarded this contract, you agreed to dismantle both the Wolfpack and Evolution."

"Au contraire, I agreed to dismantle Evolution alone to get revenge on Triple H," she replied in the same tone.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your plan included Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels," he said in a patronizing manner. Usually she was quick enough for a comeback, but now she had nothing. While her insides were screaming in panic, the former law student didn't bat an eye. "I know you've grown quite fond of them again."

"Can we get on with this?"

"I've already given you credit for starting the downfall of Evolution. Now, you have to finish off Nash and Michaels."

"No," she bluntly replied.

"If you don't do something about it starting next week, I will fire you for breach of contract," he clearly stated and pointed a finger at her.

"You have nothing else better to do with your life than to go through contracts and pick on people, do you?"

"Honey, I didn't have to go through your contract to know our bargain. I just made sure I had a copy in case you tried to dispute me," Bischoff arrogantly answered. "And since you didn't, I take it you know you're screwed unless you play by my rules."

"Why don't you screw up someone else's life?" she spat out and strode to the door.

"Miss Carlsen," he called in such a demanding manner that she stopped with her hand on the knob. "You know my history and you know I will fire you."

Samia said nothing as she stomped out, his wobbly-jowled grin leering at her plastered in her mind. Inside the dressing room, she leaned up against the door to still her shaking knees. Lita and Trish stood at her harried entrance but Gail Kim barely moved a muscle. "Are you okay?" Lita asked, rushing over to put an arm around the pale-faced blonde.

"I can't talk with her in here," she whispered in reply.

Lita jerked her head at Trish and the two advanced on Gail, putting their hands on their hips and staring her down. "Get out of here," Lita ordered. The dark-haired woman seemed to think twice about leaving until the two took another step towards her. She scurried around them and out the door while Samia sat down on a bench and put her head between her knees. Trish handed her a bottle of water while Lita rubbed her back. Samia looked up at the blonde and then back at Lita. "It's alright. She won't talk," Lita said.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "I'm sure it'll all come out anyhow. Bischoff gave me an ultimatum—take down Shawn and Kevin or be fired."

"He can't do that!" Lita exclaimed.

"He can. It's in my contract."

"But…but…" Lita stuttered for lack of words.

"I know. I am just as baffled as you are," Samia replied, slowly shaking her head.

"Did you know that when you signed?"

"Of course, I did. You know that was my intention when I first came back," the blonde stated, hanging her head.

"You're gonna tell Bischoff 'no,' right?"

"Of course." She wasn't ready to leave. Everything was back the way it should be and this demand threatened to ruin it all again. Kevin had been her rescuer and she would do nothing but return the favor. Even if she wanted to destroy Shawn, she couldn't do it for Lita's sake. Samia had changed and she wasn't about to go back to the way she had been.

"Then we'll tell Shawn. He'll know what to do," Lita said, patting her shoulder. Even in her moment of desperation, Samia wanted to sarcastically reply, _And__ Rob or Kevin won't be able to help? _

So far, no one _had _been able to help. Scott had a few schemes that would only delay the inevitable for a few weeks. The best idea so far came from Dave Batista on a surprise phone call to Samia. She had no intention of telling him Bischoff's ultimatum but it just happened. "Bargain for your contract," he said as if it was nothing. "Put it on the line in a match. You win, you don't have to cater to him. You lose, you quit."

She drew in a ragged breath and replied, "It's the best thing I've heard yet."

By Monday, it was the best thing _anybody _had heard to that point. Instead of fretting over the situation and making herself sick by the minute while waiting for the GM to call her to his office, Samia went to him first. Johnny Nitro held her up outside the door while Bischoff finished his business with Kane. Apparently that didn't go down well because the Big Red Machine had tunnel vision as he stormed out of the door. She decided against confronting him after that but Nitro already had her by the arm, literally dragging her into the office.

"Changed your mind?" Sleazy E. grinned.

"Not on your life. But I do have a proposal for you."

"If it doesn't involve you naked waiting for me in the Presidential Suite with champagne and a porno, I don't want to hear it," he stated, shuffling papers on his desk.

That comment threw her off for a moment and she attempted to recover. "No, that's Stacy Keibler's department. I want to bargain for my contract."

"Bargain?" he echoed. "Like I said, if you doesn't involve you naked—"

"No, it doesn't," she shouted, slamming her fist down on his desk.

"Now, Miss Carlsen," Johnny Nitro chided, moving between her and Eric. "We'll have none of tha—"

Samia pushed him aside and took a step towards the desk. "I'll put it on the line in a match. If I win, I don't have to do one damn thing about any member of the Wolfpack. I lose, you can fire me. Victoria, Molly Holly, Iv—"

"No," he angrily responded and pushed himself up from the chair. She had a pretty good chance of winning a match against any of them and he wasn't going to let her beat him at his own game. "You aren't worming your way out of this one," he continued, entertaining the thought of pitting her against Triple H in this match she was demanding. She probably couldn't beat him but then the Rey Mysterio-Kevin Nash match popped into his head when the unthinkable happened and Mysterio pulled out an incredible win. He still didn't think she could do it, not on her best day _and _Hunter's worst day. If he caved and even granted her the match, he would have given her a small victory. Not today.

"Why? For your sick pleasure?" she angrily asked.

"You are expendable. And I'll be damned if I let someone like you run over me," he shouted, pointing a finger at her.

"I will never bother _you _again," she pleaded.

"I know your kind. You're not satisfied with sleeping with people on the bottom rung of the ladder. You have to make your way to the top. Once you've tasted it, you'll never settle for the bottom again," he said, looking away half wistfully and half angrily.

"You need to see a psychiatrist."

His eyes snapped back up to look at her. "This _bargaining _has come to an end," he said to her and then nodded at Johnny Nitro.

"No, it's n—" Samia began but the wrestler was dragging her towards to the door by the arm. She jerked it away from him and started back towards the desk to the chagrin of Bischoff.

"Get her out," he ordered. Nitro grabbed her by the waist and hauled her out the door but not before she elbowed him in the nose. There was something satisfying about the way the impact sounded. It wasn't enough to stop him but at least she had left him her calling card.

"He didn't go for it?" Lita asked when Samia stormed into the lockerroom. She shot her a 'What do you think?' look. "What now?"

"Beats me," she said, throwing her hands up.

Lita threaded her arm through Samia's. "We promised to let everybody else know when you got an answer. Wanna go now?"

"Yeah, 'cause I don't wanna think about it and, if I stay here, I'll just fume over it," Samia replied through clenched teeth.

Face to face with the red and black logo, Lita knocked on the Wolfpack's door. When there was no answer, she knocked harder and called Shawn's name.

"Uh, they're out in the ring right now with Evolution," a lady stated after tapping on Lita's shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," she replied and the two headed straight for a monitor.

The two factions were in the ring, HBK and Triple H squaring off with a microphone a piece. Samia never knew what they were arguing about as Shawn threw down the mike and rushed Hunter. No one else wasted any time jumping in the fray. "Something's gotta give. This is getting old," Samia groaned and started to turn around to leave.

"I think it just did," Lita said and grabbed Samia by the arm, who backtracked to the monitor. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Batista in the ring, thrashing away on Evolution with a steel chair. Triple H managed to crawl out of the mass of flailing limbs and dashed up the ramp. X-Pac stumbled after him, leaving the two beaten down men of Flair and Orton.

Batista and the Wolfpack left them in the ring to be tended to by the trainers and medical assistants. As the group emerged into the back, Samia launched herself into Dave's arms. "What're you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Thought I'd pay my last respects."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she replied as they started walking through the back.

"That takes the fun out of the surprise," he said with a grin.

Samia smiled at him but then turned to whoever was tugging on her sleeve. "How'd it go?" Shawn asked. She shook her head in response. "So you're fired?"

"He didn't exactly say that," she said, slowly, trying to remember their exact conversation. "Just that he wasn't going to bargain."

"That doesn't sound good," Shawn replied and they started walking again.

"Miss Carlsen! Miss Carlsen!" someone called from behind him. It was one of the backstage coordinators. "Mr. Bischoff wants you in the ring right now. He's calling you out."

Samia apologetically looked at those around her. "I'm going," Batista stated.

"Me, too," Lita chimed in.

"Guys, I can handle him. He's just going to fire me in front of everybody so he can publicly humiliate me." Lita opened her mouth to protest but Samia stopped her. "Stand by and, if something happens, you can jump in and beat him until your heart's content."

"He wants you there _now_," the coordinator interrupted. "Hurry!"

She jogged ahead, leaving the others to follow shortly. Her music was cued up and she didn't have to wait to make her entrance. A microphone was shoved in her hand as she pushed the black curtain aside. Halfway down the ramp, she noticed Johnny Nitro, a bandage over his nose, in the ring and considered going back the way she came. Instead, an idea popped into her head and she took a folding chair from one of the attendants and climbed in with it.

"You just leave that right there," Bischoff ordered, pointing at where she had retrieved the chair.

Samia folded it out and dramatically sat down. "I'm just taking a seat because I know how long winded you can be."

He sent her a glare that only Eric Bischoff can send. "I think everybody here, especially the Wolfpack, needs to know that you left a few things out of your 'Here's why I screwed Evolution' speech." The GM then stated pacing the ring and glancing around at the crowd as he explained, "She came to me begging for a contract because she wanted to get revenge on Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash. Did you hear that, guys?" The crowd slightly booed at her for this.

"They already know," Samia said with a lopsided grin.

"Ah, but the crowd doesn't know."

"Like they're gonna believe anything you say?" she asked and rose from her chair.

"They will when I tell them you're fired because you failed to dismantle the Wolfpack like we agreed," he replied, closing the distance between them with Johnny Nitro close on his heels. The crowd started jeering and she wasn't sure if it was at her or at Bischoff.

"Eric, it's obvious that I have no intention of doing anything to Shawn Michaels or Kevin Nash, agreement or not. If you can't live with that, well," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're fired! Get your stuff and get out of here!" he shouted in her face.

"I no longer work for WWE?"

"That's right," he snarled.

"Good. I can't be suspended for doing this," she said, tossing aside the microphone and decking him square in the face. He stumbled back a few steps and Nitro was quickly around him, coming at Samia. She grabbed the chair, nailing him in the forehead, and then swung at Bischoff. For a black belt, she couldn't believe he was too busy being worried about his nose and the fact that his lackey was lying on the mat when she butted him in the stomach with the chair and then slammed it across his back. Keeping a firm grip on the steel, she nudged Johnny Nitro with her foot and he groaned. "How does it feel to have crap all over your head?"

"What?" he moaned.

"You know, from how many butts you've had your head stuck up? You should be ashamed of yourself for being that jealous of Matt Cappetelli. I look forward to the day he whips your ass from one end of this ring to the other and you know he can do it." The only words she had for Eric Bischoff, a lady wouldn't be caught dead saying. "Rot in hell," she muttered and threw the chair at the GM, before stalking out.

She was greeted on the other side of the curtain by the Lita, Batista, and the Wolfpack. The redhead hugged her tightly and Samia squeezed back the tears. "Well, it's over, guys," she sighed when Lita finally let her go.

"You're not saying your 'goodbyes' here. Let's go out and send her away right," Lita said, looking at each of them and receiving unanimous nods.

Samia weakly smiled at them until she saw RVD approaching them. Leaving one of the guys in mid-sentence, she rushed over to him to be enveloped in his arms. "You understand why I had to do it, don't you?"

"I know, baby," he softly replied, stroking her hair. "You'll be missed."

"I'm being silly," she said and pulled back to wipe away a few tears. "Let's go party!" Rob wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Lita slipped hers around Samia's waist. "Anybody know someone looking to hire a wrestler?" she laughed.

"I heard TNA's looking to build their women's division," Scott replied. _Speaking of revenge, _Samia thought to herself.

_Epilogue_

Samia stood in one of TNA's lockerrooms and surveyed the motley group in front of her. Half of them didn't get along but all were willing to come together for this promising task. All but one of the eight had either been employed or rejected by WWE with several of them being slighted by Eric Bischoff himself. The one was a woman who was along for the ride with her boyfriend.

"I have talked to each of you individually and you've said you're willing to join me in this venture. All I ask is that you keep this to yourself and get along until we are done," she explained in her best businesslike voice. "I know most of you remember or have heard of Degeneration X's invasion of WCW headquarters and the CNN center. We are going just one step farther to get our target in WWE—Eric Bischoff."

Bischoff made a major mistake in firing her. The Wolfpack had taken great pleasure in picking on him whenever they weren't feuding or wrestling with someone else, especially since Kane had cheated to get the Heavyweight belt from Nash. Triple H was still making an attempt to get back at them, even though his faction had completely split ways.

Orton was now doing better without being his shadow and seemed to have gained a bit of a conscious. Flair was wrestling less and trying to worm his way into taking Kurt Angle's spot as the GM of SmackDown! Last she heard, he may have pulled the right strings to do so. She was also confident that Stephanie McMahon would squash him if she could get her father wrapped around her little finger again, which rumor said had already happened. X-Pac was another of Triple H's targets, seeing as the man ditched on him when the Wolfpack beat them down.

"We have two people in WWE working with us to get us on the inside—Rob Van Dam and Lita." Lita had taken the women's championship from Molly and was now battling the other women on a weekly basis to keep it. She and Shawn were a hot item and worked hard to keep it from others in WWE. Samia kept in touch with her constantly and Rob wasn't exactly a different story. He had dropped the IC belt to Booker T, who held it a while before losing it to the one he had taken it from. But Rob wasn't all business as he and Samia were still taking things slow. They were back together and that was all that mattered to her.

"We want to be the demise of Eric Bischoff. We want to be the thorn in the side of Vince McMahon," Samia said, pacing as she explained. It wasn't revenge, it was poetic justice for each of those people in that room and for all the others who hadn't had the opportunity to see justice served. "We're not out to destroy the WWE. I am fully aware that TNA is currently not capable of competing with them on the same level but that doesn't mean we can't give back what was given to us," she finished with a malicious grin and cracked her knuckles.

_**Extended Epilogue (added 12/17/06)**_

Samia Carlsen paced in the private room for the TNA representatives as she waited for the main event to get under way. Glancing around the room at those present, she couldn't believe how far she had come. What was about to happen was quite possibly her greatest achievement, even beyond that of winning the women's and hardcore belts and orchestrating the seven match series that culminated in an elimination chamber match that would never be forgotten.

"Samia, why don't you have a glass of champagne and relax? It's all going to work out," Dixie Carter, the president of TNA, softly stated, and put a hand on the younger woman's arm.

"I'm sorry," the blonde replied. "I just… It's…" The woman faltered and shrugged her shoulders. She was about to get herself involved in a way that she wasn't sure that Mrs. Carter, who had put so much trust in her, would approve of.

Samia had bounced into TNA, right past Jeff Jarrett and his buddies and into a wrestling position within the company due to an overzealous Dusty Rhodes to piss off Jarrett. However, TNA had been bought and there wasn't one ounce of authority in Jarrett and Samia was in and running on all four cylinders. She had gathered her group together to start an invasion of WWE on the side. The initial group held only eight wrestlers as they began to pluck away at Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff. As a result, all of them had had done some jail time—all of which was trespassing. Samia was quite proud of the fact that she now had a record; it meant she was getting somewhere.

Taking a cue from DX's invasion, they picketed the Titan Towers in Stamford, Connecticut, until they realized they were not going to get any airtime. The act still rankled McMahon to no end, especially when he saw who was heading up the endeavor. What finally garnered them airtime was staking out the venues. Not much was happening and the group was having to pool their resources together for the travel expenses. Samia was afraid they were all about to bail out on her but then an altercation with Kid Kash got them on SmackDown! McMahon had no choice but to acknowledge their presence as he fought them each week to get them away from the arenas and to stop harassing their wrestlers. That was when Lita and RVD began finding ways to get some of them individually into the arena. For a while, they were successful in invading McMahon's or Bischoff's office and leaving overt signs of their presence. That was when the arrests started happening, several of them arrested more than once. What Samia found interesting was that each of them was bailed out anonymously.

Ratings for TNA began to soar, as if fans were waiting for McMahon to retaliate by invading the other company. If so, their hopes were dashed as the Chairman refused to acknowledge the group outside of his own company. Still, the ratings were there and their venue in Orlando was bursting at the seams. The small group of rebels was getting larger paychecks with no explanation as to salary increase. Samia wasn't stupid—someone higher up had taken notice of them and was encouraging their actions. That was when their numbers starting growing and more were involved with sneaking onto the premises and even in twos, threes, and fours. There were outright confrontations between the TNA wrestlers and WWE management and wrestlers. They were now perfecting the art of eluding arena security as Lita and RVD had pulled together their own band who vowed to protect the insurgents.

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, it all came to a head when seven of them were arrested together. Samia was among them and, as this would be her second time, she dutifully stuck her hands out to be handcuffed but, this time, instead of a cold jail cell, she was escorted to the suffocating heat of McMahon's office. She wasn't afraid of him—there was nothing he could do to her beyond prosecute her for trespassing and that was really at the discretion of the arena's management. The woman would never forget how he had gotten in her face, his nose touching hers as he yelled at her in an attempt to scare her. She had to admit he was very intimidating but reminded herself that he couldn't do anything to her, especially with arena security surrounding them.

However, they too were bought off. McMahon kneed her so hard in one of her kidneys, she ended up hospitalized that night. She lay there gasping for air through the pain and was sure she was hallucinating when the door was busted open and Batista and RVD took out five guards alone, including pummeling the hell out of McMahon. He too was hospitalized that same night. Lita had witnessed Samia being dragged off to the Chairman's office and, fearing for the woman's safety, the redhead had immediately tracked down the two men that she knew wouldn't hesitate to risk everything to save Samia from harm.

When the blonde came out of fog of painkillers the next morning, she found Dixie Carter and Vince Russo, the current director of authority, in her hospital room. Her contract wouldn't stop them from firing her and she was prepared for the worst. Dixie poured her a cup of water and asked her how she felt before the woman laid Samia's fears to rest. The two were there to let her know that they had supported her and her invaders' actions and had been the ones to quietly squirrel the money away for them and bail them out. They had chosen to let the group do as they wished when the ratings started coming in and, since it was going so well, stayed out of the way. Now, they wanted involved but, in the mean time, they wanted Samia to heal, call off her troops, and then she, Russo, and Carter would regroup and strike out again. If she wasn't in so much pain, Samia would have squealed for joy.

At this very moment, on WWE's territory, the three of them were safely ensconced in TNA's room with ten of their wrestlers, along with a separate set of security, keeping watch. Also in the private room were Jim Cornette, the management director, and the two wrestlers chosen to either end the invasion or solidify it: A. J. Styles and Christopher Daniels. The two would be squaring off against Edge and the Big Show.

WWE had the most at stake in this match. The stipulation was that if TNA won, they would start sharing air-time, much like when WCW and ECW had first been brought into the WWE. However, this time, the company would maintain complete control of their roster. If TNA lost, then Samia and the rest of wrestlers would fold up their operation and never been seen again anywhere near a WWE venue. A disqualification would stand as a win or loss but the stipulations would still apply.

Samia still socially drank—never privately anymore. She tossed back the champagne Russo had handed her in hopes it would quell her nerves as Styles, Daniels, and Cornette was escorted out of the room and to the gorilla position by the other TNA wrestlers. Samia, Dixie, and Russo were now left alone with the exception of arena security. The wrestler wasn't so much worried about their safety as she knew that at least Batista, RVD, and Shawn Michaels were secretly watching the door.

The small group gathered around the monitor and watched the entrance for the two TNA stars and then for Edge and Big Show. Samia nervously tapped her foot and Russo whispered to her, "We're going to win."

"I know," the blonde replied and anxiously bit her lip. Cornette and Bischoff stared each other down before the management director reminded the fans, especially the TNA fans, what was at stake. The GM of RAW then responded with an equal comment of how his wrestlers were going to win. Finally, the two managers were escorted out of the ring by arena security and the opening bell sounded.

Samia excused herself to visit the restroom and suspicious eyes followed her retreating form. Seconds after entering the ladies' room, the door swung open to admit Lita. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" the redhead asked, handing off a gymbag.

"Let's hope I don't _have _to do anything. Although I want a piece of him so bad," Samia replied as she shrugged out of her charcoal grey suit.

Lita nodded slowly and handed her a pair of track pants and a long-sleeve t-shirt. After pulling on the tennis shoes, the blonde warily smiled at her friend and accepted her hand. "Good luck," Lita replied. "You know Dave and Rob's got your back."

"In twenty-four hours' time, I'll be on a California beach, sunning myself while Rob's surfing the waves. I can't wait," Samia stated as a way of encouraging herself and reassuring Lita that everything was all going to be fine. The blonde was actually hoping for a marriage proposal during the vacation—she had better be in prime condition to celebrate her engagement.

The TNA Knockout left the WWE Diva after a hug and then slipped down the halls, keeping her eyes open for anyone who still wished for revenge against her. More than likely, those men were the ones standing guard at the entrance. A quick check told her that indeed. While ten of TNA's wrestlers had escorted the tag-team to the ring entrance, they had remained there as well to thwart any run-ins that could occur. In response, an equal number of WWE wrestlers were staring at them from across the corridor to stop them from interfering as well. Few were WWE wrestlers who were against the invasion. Some didn't want to share the spotlight and the others were McMahon's lackeys—such as Nitro and Coachman.

The faulty logic in all of this was that no one could stop a run-in from the crowd; there weren't enough of them to cover so much area. Samia wanted to be ringside because she knew that Bischoff had every intention of interfering. The woman had overheard him gloating about his plans and the man was so damn sneaky that if he made it there, he would find a way to hinder Styles or Daniels. She found an exit and wound her way through the crowded aisles because no one was sitting in there seats.

Picking the most convenient place to jump the barricade, Samia sighted a group of teenagers who looked to be obsessed with wrestling—all three wearing t-shirts, hats, carrying signs, and foam hands. She tapped one on the shoulder repeatedly until he turned around and then recognized her.

"Oh my god, oh my god! It's Mia! Dude, dude, it's Mia," he screamed and started grabbing his buddies.

"I need your seat," she yelled at him and he barely understood her.

"Are you gonna run in?" he squealed.

"Maybe."

"Here, have mine," the guy beside him offered.

"No, mine," the first one countered.

"I'll just squeeze in here and wait," she shouted and they nodded, absolutely giddy with excitement. Trying to keep her eye on the match, the wrestler autographed their posters but then turned her full attention on those in the ring to give the fans the idea that they needed to leave her alone. It was just in time as she noticed Bischoff scurry out of the entrance and hurry down the ramp. She would later find out that he had started a fight between the wrestlers in the hall as a distraction and he had managed to slip through.

Hiding her face behind one of the boys' signs, she waited until he was in TNA's corner. A. J. was trying to pay attention to the match and watch Bischoff at the same time. As long as the GM didn't touch someone in the ring, he could do anything he wanted to the man on the apron or on the outside mat. He danced around Styles kicking out at him and yelled something back at the referee who was telling him to get out of there. Samia willed the ref to turn back around before he missed something important and he finally did, although Edge had gotten a cheap shot in on Daniels. The Fallen Angel was doing his best to try to reach Styles' hand, who had turned completely away from Bischoff.

That was when she saw the police issue taser, a sight that she and the TNA invaders were used to after their many run-ins with the law. How in the blue blazes did he acquire something like that, she thought and leaped over the barricade, taking the steel chair with her. The crowd hardly had time to react to the taser but they roared their approval when the blonde reared back with the chair and swung with all her might when Bischoff's hand was inches away from reaching Styles.

In the hallway at the gorilla position, Dave Batista and Rob Van Dam were fighting their way through twenty other wrestlers who had been brawling non-stop since Bischoff had made his entrance. The two men made it out to the top of the entrance to see Samia dodge Bischoff, brandishing the taser at her. As she swept his feet out from under him, RVD and Batista dashed down the ramp. She was on top of Bischoff now, wrangling for the weapon. Biting his wrist, he loosened his grip enough for her yank it from his hand and then clamber off him.

"Fire me, now, you asshole," she screamed and jammed the taser into his shoulder. As much as RVD hated Bischoff, he didn't know what kind of damage that thing would do to him and, therefore, how much trouble Samia could be in. He wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to drop the taser, and pulled her away from the man. She collapsed into her boyfriend's embrace as the three count sounded, signaling the match was over. Batista was standing over Bischoff, making sure he wasn't going anywhere but then his head snapped up and RVD and Samia slowly turned theirs towards the ring, holding their breath.

In the middle of the ring, the referee held up A. J. Styles' and Christopher Daniels' arms—TNA had won. Samia scrambled into the ring and Styles picked her up to swing her around. Daniels grinned broadly at her, bent her over, and planted a kiss on her. He released her when felt Rob punching him in the shoulder. "God damn, you've got a woman," he said and gently nudged Samia back in RVD's direction.

All those who had been in favor of TNA, including those in WWE, streamed to the ring in celebration. Samia and Rob were squashed into a corner but they only saw each other. "I think I'm going to retire," she yelled at him. "How many children do you want?"

"You're not…" his faltered, excited at the prospect that she might be pregnant but very pissed off about putting herself in a position where she could have hurt the baby if she was.

"No," Samia answered, "but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to be."

Rob grinned back at her broadly. "Let's get the hell out of here. We've got a plane to catch," he replied, bending his head towards her while she rose up on her tiptoes to meet his lips.

FINI!

* * *

Author's Notes:There it is, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks to everyone who has made it all this way. A big, big thanks to all my reviewers—Eternal Sailor Serenity, LeelooJinn, Kora Flair, Funky in Fishnet, JohnnyDeppFan, BtchieChrissy, lucyzigg, Sugarshanesgirl, Latisha C, stratusskittles316, civilian-kritk, and Aspiring Actress. If I left you off, I am so sorry! Please, let me know and I will add you to the list. Also, I want to give _lucyzigg _credit for her ideas with X-Pac's jealousy and defection, Batista's return and the final beat-down of Evolution. 

**Author's Notes (added 12/17/06):** I am currently working on a sequel to "Loyalty of Friendship", which will become the third part in what I'm now calling my "Loyalty" Series. I know I said that I was going to leave Samia and RVD in peace but, dang it, if a plot didn't pop into my mind that I can't get rid of.

So, I add this as just an alert of some sort to let you know to be on the look-out for this story in the upcoming months and also to solicit any ideas that readers might want to see. As of now, the summary reads something like this: "Samia Carlsen's boring but satisfied life apart from the WWE is rudely interrupted when she is blackmailed into returning to RAW and becomes the pawn of Vince and Shane McMahon in their schemes against D-Generation X."

The premise at this point is that the McMahons blackmail her into driving a wedge between DX knowing how much hatred exists between Triple H and Samia and the friendship that she has with Shawn Michaels. Also, I have removed RVD from the picture as I can't foresee, even when I finished this story, the two of them ever having a meaningful relationship (I'll explain more in detail in the first couple of chapters). She and Shawn are also forever finished, even though there wasn't much there to begin with, so I'm contemplating feelings for Batista as a complication in the storyline as the two of them had incredible sexual tension. Shoot, I'm even willing to entertain the idea that she and Triple H hate each so much because they really have feelings for each other. Also, a figure from her past will resurface to cause problems but that's not up for negotiation. I'm not giving any details for this because I don't want to spoil the surprise.

So, I'd love to hear what my "Loyalty" readers would like to see!


End file.
